El Señor Del Desierto
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena Tsukino estaba completamente fuera de su elemento cuando comenzó a relacionarse con el jeque Darién Shields, el poderoso gobernador de Qawi. Procedían de mundos diferentes, pero Serena  descubrió un alma gemela en aquel hombre tan...
1. ARGUMENTO

*****************************************El Señor Del Desierto**

_**Autora: Diana palmer**_

_**Adaptada a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**_

_**Protagonistas: Darién Shields y Serena Tsukino**_

_**Argumento:**_

Serena Tsukino estaba completamente fuera de su elemento cuando comenzó a relacionarse con el jeque Darién Shields, el poderoso gobernador de Qawi. Procedían de mundos diferentes, pero Serena descubrió un alma gemela en aquel hombre tan intensamente sensual que, sin embargo, había reprimido sus pasiones durante largo tiempo.

Ella, aunque era una joven virtuosa, había sido capaz de excitar los adormecidos sentidos del jeque como ninguna otra mujer había sido capaz de hacer.

Sin embargo, tras entregar su corazón a aquel Señor del Desierto, se convirtió en el objetivo de la venganza del más diabólico enemigo del jeque. Su única esperanza era que, en el momento decisivo, el amor triunfara sobre el mal.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Los turistas se arremolinaban junto al restaurante del ajetreado aeropuerto de Bruselas, en el que dos jóvenes americanas intentaban decidir lo que iban a hacer.

Una de ellas, Serena Tsukino, una joven rubia y delgada, vestida con un traje pantalón de color tostado, estuvo a punto de atragantarse por la risa cuando se volvió hacia su morena acompañante y le preguntó:

-¿No te parece irónico que vayamos a morir de hambre estando rodeadas de comida?

-Oh, ¡para ya! -gimió Hotaru Tomoe, por encima de la risa casi histérica de su amiga-. No nos vamos a morir de hambre, Serena. Podemos conseguir francos belgas. Hay cajas de cambio por todas partes. -movió los brazos de forma tan expresiva, señalando las tiendas más cercanas que estuvo a punto de golpear a otros dos pasajeros.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y más exactamente, dónde?

Hotaru suspiró mientras intentaba refrescar sus conocimientos de francés para leer un letrero.

Serena la observaba a través de sus ojos hinchados. Al contrario que Hotaru , que había sido capaz de dormir en el avión, ella llevaba casi treinta y seis horas despierta.

-Me imagino ya los titulares -insistió Serena -: Encuentran a dos turistas texanas muertas al lado de un restaurante de cinco estrellas... -comenzó a reír otra vez.

Hotaru no parecía en absoluto divertida.

-Tú siéntate aquí, no te muevas.

Serena se sentó y al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que dominar el loco impulso de saludar desde lejos a Hotaru . Esta última, una mujer de veintiséis años, tres años mayor que Serena , trabajaba para una firma inversora de Houston de la que ella era la socia más joven. Tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para manejarse en cualquier situación, cualidad que en ocasiones era una auténtica bendición. Serena estaba segura de que encontraría la manera de conseguir moneda local y volvería cargada de bebida y comida.

Al cabo de un rato, Hotaru regresó con el dinero cambiado.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra para comer algo y hacer un recorrido turístico por la ciudad antes de que salga el avión a Casablanca.

Serena pestañeó somnolienta.

-Buena idea. Sobre todo lo del recorrido turístico. ¿Crees que podrás encontrar un guía suficientemente fuerte? Me temo que van a tener que llevarme en brazos.

-Lo que necesitamos es comida y café inmediatamente. Vamos.

Serena dejó que su amiga tirara de ella para levantada. Formaban una extraña pareja: Hotaru tan alta, morena y voluptuosa y Serena , de mediana estatura, rubia y delgada. Cada una de ellas arrastraba su maleta de ruedas tras ella y habían sido suficientemente sensatas como para no llevar más equipaje. De esa manera, se habían evitado tener que perder el tiempo esperando unas maletas que a menudo ni siquiera llegaban. Hotaru comenzó a toser.

-Aquí todo el mundo fuma por todas partes -musitó-. ¿Es que no hay una zona de no fumadores?

Serena esbozó una mueca.

-Claro que sí. Precisamente es esa a la que se dirige el humo.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos a ese restaurante de allí? -preguntó Hotaru , señalando un establecimiento situado al lado de una ventana-. Está prácticamente vacío y no hay nadie fumando.

-En este momento podría comerme hasta un mendrugo de pan duro. -se mostró de acuerdo Serena -. Y si no tenemos suficiente dinero, me ofreceré voluntaria para lavar los platos.

Disfrutaron de unos deliciosos platos de pasta con tomate y champiñones, servidos en auténtica porcelana china y cubiertos de plata. Para cuando terminaron su segunda taza de café, Serena se sentía completamente renovada.

-Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar alguna forma de conocer la ciudad -dijo Hotaru radiante-. Llamaré a una agencia de viajes para enterarme de si puede venir alguien a buscamos.

Serena se limitó a suspirar. Se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una cama y poder disfrutar de diez horas ininterrumpidas de sueño. Pero todavía faltaban horas para que llegaran al hotel de Tánger, Marruecos.

Quince frustrantes minutos después, Hotaru colgó el teléfono y farfulló algunas palabras un tanto groseras mientras le daba un codazo a Serena , que a esas alturas ya estaba dando cabezadas.

-No soy capaz de entender la guía telefónica, está en francés. Y no sé qué tipo de monedas meter porque no hablo francés y no consigo que ninguna de las personas que me contesta al teléfono me comprenda cuando le digo que no hablo francés.

-A mí no me mires -repuso Serena -. Yo tampoco hablo francés. Lo único que sé es algo de español y aquí no creo que nadie lo comprenda.

-Yo también hablo español, pero no estamos en el país más adecuado para usarlo. -contestó Hotaru irritada-. Bueno, tendremos que salir y parar un taxi. Supongo que eso no tendría por qué ser nada complicado, ¿verdad?

Serena no dijo una sola palabra. Suspiró, se levantó y arrastró tras ella su maleta, como si se tratara de una mascota.

El aeropuerto de Bruselas era espacioso, moderno e incluso confortable. Después de adentrarse en infinitos pasillos sin salida, encontraron un maravilloso taxi con un agradable taxista cuyo inglés era casi tan malo como el francés de Hotaru . Sin embargo, entre las dos consiguieron dar a entender lo que querían hacer y pudieron disfrutar de un bonito recorrido por la ciudad. Un recorrido agradable y educativo, pero no tan largo como habrían deseado porque pronto tuvieron que regresar al aeropuerto para no perder su vuelo.

Gracias al café, la comida y el recorrido turístico, Serena estaba de nuevo despejada y deseando conocer Marruecos, sus camellos, el desierto del Sahara y los famosos beréberes de las montañas del Rif. Apenas podía esperar para ver aquella tierra milenaria. Algunas horas y unas fascinantes delicias gastronómicas después, el avión aterrizó en Casablanca, donde tomaron el avión que las llevaría a Tánger. Entre las anécdotas más curiosas del vuelo estuvo el reparto de alimentos tradicionales de Marruecos, los periódicos con lenguas extranjeras y la aparentemente rutinaria costumbre de aplaudir cuando el avión aterrizó sin ningún tipo de problemas. Hotaru y Serena se unieron a la alegría general y salieron del avión para adentrarse en otro mundo, en el que hombres y mujeres vestían túnicas largas de hermosos colores y muchas de las mujeres llevaban la cabeza cubierta con tocados árabes o pañuelos. Había además muchos niños viajando con sus padres.

En la terminal de Casablanca, mucho más pequeña de lo que ambas esperaban, policías armados y vestidos con uniforme de camuflaje custodiaban a los pasajeros en el control de pasaportes. Y en las salas en las que tenían que esperar sus correspondientes vueltos. El cuarto de baño, aunque rústico y pequeño, contaba con una cuidadora que hablaba inglés y era un auténtico tesoro de información sobre el país y sus gentes. Las jóvenes cambiaron dólares por dirhams después de cruzar la aduana y pasaron el equipaje por el detector de metales antes de abordar su siguiente vuelo.

Casablanca era una ciudad grande, una meca de edificios blancos y modernos rascacielos con, el mismo tráfico enloquecido que cualquier otra ciudad. Cuando el avión despegó, pudieron contemplar una hermosa vista de aquella exótica ciudad del Atlántico.

Solo tres horas y media después, atragantadas ya por el humo, puesto que en aquel vuelo en particular a los pasajeros se les permitía fumar, el avión aterrizó en la pista del pequeño aeropuerto de Tánger.

Al final, una vez estuvieron sellados sus pasaportes y sus equipajes revisados, salieron de la terminal para adentrarse en la húmeda y casi tropical noche de Tánger. Había decenas de taxis aparcados junto a la terminal; sus respectivos conductores esperaban con una paciencia casi incomprensible la llegada de los viajeros.

Serena y Hotaru se acercaron a uno de los taxis. El taxista les sonrió, las saludó educadamente y metió el equipaje en el maletero de su Mercedes. En cuestión de segundos, estaban de camino hacia el hotel Minzha, un establecimiento de cinco estrellas, emplazado en una colina con vistas al puerto.

Las calles estaban bien iluminadas y casi todo el mundo vestía con túnica. La ciudad era una curiosa mezcla de edificios y tradiciones antiguas, viajeros cosmopolitas, misterio e intriga. Había palmeras por todas partes. Las calles, incluso de noche, rebosaban de gente y no era extraño ver a personas con trajes europeos. Los conductores asomaban la cabeza por la ventanilla de sus coches y saludaban con exagerados movimientos de mano y largas peroratas, en un idioma para ellas extraño, a cuanto conocido con el que se cruzaban. Un delicado olor a almizcle, dulce, peculiar y deliciosamente marroquí, aromatizaba la ciudad.

Para Hotaru y Serena , aquel había sido un salto a lo desconocido; ni siquiera habían podido encontrar un vuelo que las llevara directamente a Tánger. Habían reservado el viaje a través de una agencia y habían ido inventando ellas su propio itinerario. Habían planeado parar en Bruselas antes de llegar a África y en Ámsterdam en el trayecto de regreso a América para poder conocer algo de Europa. El viaje estaba siendo grandioso, y especialmente desde que estaban en Marruecos, donde todo eran destellos de un pasado reciente en el que los beréberes, montados en magníficos caballos, luchaban contra los europeos por la posesión de sus antiguas y sagradas tierras.

-Esta es la aventura más maravillosa de mi vida -dijo Serena, un tanto afectada por la falta de sueño.

-Ya te dije que lo sería -respondió Hotaru con una sonrisa-. Pobrecita, estás muerta de sueño, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió.

-Pero puedes estar segura de que ha merecido la pena cada hora de sueño perdida -frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia la ventana-. No veo el Sahara.

-El Desierto del Sahara está a cientos de kilómetros de aquí -le explicó el taxista, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor-. Tánger es un puerto del Mediterráneo, mademoiselle.

-De modo que nos queda por delante un largo y difícil camino hasta el desierto -comentó Serena riendo.

-Oh, pero aquí hay muchas más cosas que ver -repuso el taxista-. El museo de Forbes, la gruta de Hércules, el gran zoco...

-El mercado -comentó Hotaru , recordando-, sí, la guía de viaje dice que es enorme.

-Y lo es -le confirmó el taxista-. Y quizá puedan alquilar un coche y viajar hasta Asilah, en la costa atlántica, para conocer su mercado. Es algo que merece la pena ver, con toda esa gente del campo llevando sus productos para vender.

-Y quizá podamos ver también la kasbah -añadió Serena con aire soñador.

-Una kasbah -la corrigió el conductor.

-¿Es que hay más de una?

-Ah, el cine americano, Humphrey Bogart -suspiró riendo el taxista-. Una kasbah es simplemente una ciudad amurallada, mademoiselle, en el interior hay un gran mercado y muy antiguo. Ya lo verá. Tánger es una ciudad habitada desde hace cuatro mil años antes de Cristo y sus primeros habitantes fueron beréberes.

Durante el trayecto, les comentó algunos otros datos históricos. Tras un largo trayecto, llegaron a una colina y subieron hasta un edificio rodeado de pequeñas tiendas. El taxista aparcó en la acera y apagó el motor.

-Este es su hotel -anunció mientras les abría la puerta. Entregó sus maletas al joven que salió del hotel para darles una sonriente bienvenida.

Aquello no tenía el aspecto de un hotel de cinco estrellas, por lo menos por fuera. Pero en cuanto entraron, se encontraron rodeadas de lujo. El conserje de recepción llevaba un fez rojo en la cabeza y una chaqueta blanca. En ese momento estaba ocupado con otros huéspedes, de manera que las americanas esperaron junto a su equipaje, aprovechando la espera para admirar la madera tallada de sillas y sofás y el mosaico que decoraba las paredes de una sala situada al lado del vestíbulo.

En cuanto terminó con los otros huéspedes, el conserje las miró sonriente. Hotaru dio un paso adelante para dar su nombre, con el que había hecho las reservas. En cuestión de segundos, estaban subiendo a su habitación, acompañadas por el botones que les llevaba las maletas.

La habitación tenía una magnífica vista del Mediterráneo. Y justo debajo, se encontraban los florecientes jardines del hotel, una piscina y numerosos lugares desde los que disfrutar de las vistas del mar bajo las palmeras sin ser visto desde la calle. Era una panorámica muy parecida a la que mostraban las fotografías de las islas del Caribe en los folletos turísticos, pensó Serena. La habitación tenía un aire exótico y era enorme, con habitaciones separadas para la bañera y el inodoro. Había además teléfono y un pequeño bar con bebidas, refrescos y aperitivos.

-Desde luego, no nos vamos a morir de hambre -murmuró Hotaru, mientras exploraba la habitación.

Serena sacó un camisón de la maleta, se lo puso y se metió en la cama mientras Hotaru se preguntaba en voz alta por el servicio de habitaciones.

A pesar del jet lag del que tanto se hablaba, ambas se despertaron descansadas y hambrientas a las ocho de la mañana. Se vistieron con pantalones anchos y camisas, ansiosas por desayunar y comenzar a recorrer aquella antigua ciudad que siglos atrás había formado parte del Imperio Romano.

El conserje les indicó el camino hacia el buffet del desayuno y les presentó a un guía profesional que podía llevarlas dos horas más tarde a recorrer la ciudad. Este les advirtió que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, debían arriesgarse a caminar solas, sin guía. Y como les parecía sensato seguir aquella recomendación, ambas quedaron en esperar al guía en el interior del hotel.

-¿Te has fijado en lo que vale el buffet? -preguntó Hotaru , cuando se sentaron a desayunar-. Apenas un dólar por todo esto -frunció el ceño-. Serena , ¿te gustaría vivir en Tánger?

-Me encantaría -respondió Serena riendo-. ¿Pero cómo se las iba a arreglar Michiru sin mí en el despacho de abogados?

Hotaru le dirigió una larga y silenciosa mirada.

-Vas a envejecer en ese despacho -le dijo a su amiga con cariño-. El abandono de Seiya es lo peor que te podía haber sucedido justo después de la muerte de tu madre.

-Fui una estúpida -contestó Serena con mirada triste-. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta menos yo.

-En realidad nunca le habías prestado atención a ningún hombre -señaló Hotaru -. Es inevitable que te volvieras loca por el primer hombre que te trató como a una mujer.

Serena hizo una mueca.

-Y lo único que él quería era el dinero del seguro. No sabía que el rancho estaba completamente hipotecado y que no iba a haber ningún dinero. De hecho, habríamos perdido el rancho si mi hermano Haruca no hubiera tenido dinero suficiente para pagar los atrasos de la hipoteca.

-Fue una pena que Seiya se fuera de la ciudad antes de que tu hermano lo atrapara -dijo Hotaru fríamente.

-Haruca es capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera cuando está enfadado -confirmó Serena con una sonrisa-. Era toda una leyenda en la localidad antes de que abandonara a los Rangers de Texas para ingresar en el FBI.

-Haruca te adora. Y yo también -Hotaru le palmeó la mano y sonrió-. Yo estaba como tú, dejándome llevar por la rutina y decidí que debía cortar con todo aquello, arriesgarme a vivir una gran aventura que me sacara de aquel estado. Así que aquí estoy, camino de Qawi para convertirme en la ayudante personal del jeque que gobierna el país. Como salto hacia lo desconocido, ¿qué te parece mi opción?

Serena se echó a reír.

-Bueno, digamos que probablemente sea el salto más grande que vas a dar en tu vida. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo -añadió-. He oído cosas bastante terroríficas sobre las costumbres de los países de Oriente Medio.

-No de Qawi -replicó inmediatamente Hotaru -. Allí cuentan con una cultura muy progresista y una mezcla de religiones única en el Golfo Pérsico. El dinero del petróleo les ha permitido convertirse en un país cosmopolita muy rápidamente. Y el jeque es un hombre de pensamiento avanzado.

-Y además está soltero, ¿verdad? -bromeó Serena .

Hotaru frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Su país fue invadido hace dos años y hubo un gran escándalo al respecto. Yo vi algunos de los programas que hablaban sobre ello. También hubo rumores sobre el jeque, y muy ofensivos, por cierto, pero su gobierno dio todas las explicaciones necesarias para aclarados.

Serena dio un sorbo a su café.

-Quizá sea tan maravilloso y sexy como Rodolfo Valentino. ¿Alguna vez has visto la película El jeque? -continuó con expresión soñadora-. Imagínate que una fantasía como esa pudiera hacerse realidad, Hotaru . Ser secuestrada por un jeque en un caballo blanco y que él se enamorara de ti. Me emociono de solo pensado -frunció el ceño-. Quizá no esté yo muy preparada para ser una mujer moderna. Probablemente debería soñar en montar a un jeque en mi caballo y convertido en mi cautivo -un largo suspiro abandonó sus labios-. En fin, solo es un sueño. La realidad no es nunca tan excitante, al menos para mí. Quizá sea más fácil que una mujer como tú consiga a un hombre sexy y maravilloso.

-Pues yo tampoco he tenido mucha suerte con los hombres maravillosos -replicó Hotaru .

Serena sabía que Hotaru estaba pensando en su hermano adoptivo, Taiki Kou.

-Bueno, a mí no me mires -musitó, intentando aligerar el ambiente-. Yo solo atraigo a gigolós.

-Seiya no era un gigoló, era una babosa repugnante. Lo que deberías hacer es salir solamente con hombres pertenecientes a tu propia especie.

Serena estalló en carcajadas.

-Oh, me haces sentirme tan independiente y valiente -dijo con sinceridad-. Me alegro de que me pidieras que pasara contigo estas vacaciones y de que me ayudaras a pagarlas -añadió con gratitud-. Aunque tenga que regresar sola. Voy a echarte mucho de menos -dijo quedamente-. Ya no podremos ir a comprar juntas, ni siquiera hablar por teléfono en vacaciones.

Hotaru asintió muy seria. Ella iba a volar desde Tánger a Qawi. Su trabajo como ayudante personal del jeque implicaría asumir responsabilidades como relaciones públicas, organizar la casa, reuniones... Sería todo un desafío e iba a echar mucho de menos Texas. Pero como ya le había dicho a Serena en alguna ocasión, cualquier cosa era preferible al infierno de seguir enamorada de Taiki Kou, un hombre que ya había hecho evidente que jamás iba formar parte de su vida.

Ambos eran huérfanos y habían sido adoptados por la misma familia. No eran parientes, pero Taiki trataba a Hotaru como si lo fuera. Años atrás se había casado. Su esposa, Amy, se había suicidado después de que Taiki hubiera sido fatalmente herido y aun así se hubiera negado a renunciar a su trabajo como agente del gobierno. Poco después de su muerte, Taiki había abandonado su trabajo de agente para pasar a ser soldado profesional, especializado en desactivación de explosivos.

A eso se dedicaba en ese momento y Hotaru había conseguido mantenerse a una prudente distancia de él hasta que había muerto repentinamente su madre adoptiva. Hotaru se había casado varias semanas después, pero su marido, un hombre inválido y mayor, había muerto a los seis meses de su matrimonio. Taiki y ella se habían estado evitando desde entonces. Serena se preguntaba a menudo qué habría pasado, pero Hotaru nunca hablaba de ello.

Cuando Taiki había vuelto inesperadamente a Houston y había comenzado a moverse en los mismos círculos que Hotaru , esta había buscado trabajo en el extranjero. Un trabajo, por cierto, del que el propio Taiki le había hablado. Taiki acababa de regresar de Qawi, donde había estado desactivando minas de la época de la invasión. Cuando Hotaru se había interesado por el trabajo, había descubierto que por él le pagarían mucho más que en su puesto de consejera financiera. Y estaba decidida a romper para siempre con Taiki aquella vez.

Mientras planificaba el viaje, había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y había invitado a Serena a acompañada. Principalmente, porque desde la muerte de su madre y la trágica traición de su novio, la veía bastante desanimada. Hasta entonces, el viaje había sido maravilloso. Pero muy pronto, Hotaru volaría a Qawi y Serena tendría que regresar sola a Ámsterdam, donde tomaría el avión para Texas.

Quizá Serena se sintiera sola, pero era una forma de que viera un poco de mundo. Lo necesitaba. Serena se había ocupado de cuidar a su madre, enferma de cáncer, durante los últimos seis años. Serena tenía ya veintitrés y era tan ingenua como una adolescente. No había tenido oportunidad de salir mucho. Su madre, además de estar enferma, era una mujer muy posesiva con su hija. El padre de Serena había muerto cuando esta tenía diez años y su hermano Haruca dieciocho, lo que había hecho que sus vidas fueran todavía más duras. Haruca vivía junto a Serena , el capataz y su familia en su rancho de Jacobsville, en Texas, aunque él trabajaba para el FBI y pasaba la mayor parte de su vida en la ciudad. Su trabajo le había impedido colaborar con Serena en los cuidados de su madre, aunque, por supuesto, las había ayudado manteniéndolas.

-Marruecos -dijo Serena en voz alta-. Jamás había soñado con conocer un lugar tan exótico.

Hotaru contestó con una sonrisa.

-Estás muy callada -dijo Serena de repente, extrañada por el silencio de su amiga. Hotaru normalmente era la más habladora de las dos.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros y tomó su taza de café con ambas manos.

-Yo... estaba pensando en casa.

-¡Qué vergüenza! Estamos de vacaciones en Marruecos. No puedes ponerte nostálgica todavía.

-No estoy nostálgica, de verdad. Simplemente me gustaría que las cosas hubieran salido algo mejor.

-Con Taiki , supongo.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

-No podría haber funcionado. Él nunca superó la muerte de Amy y además no está dispuesto a renunciar a su trabajo. Le gusta demasiado.

-La gente cambia cuando envejece -dijo Serena .

-Él no lo hará -había mucha tristeza en su declaración-. He pasado gran parte de mi vida esperando que me amara y ya sé que nunca ocurrirá. Tengo que aprender a vivir sin él.

-Estoy segura de que te echará de menos y vendrá hasta aquí para llevarte de nuevo a casa.

-No es muy probable.

-Tampoco lo era que yo viniera a Marruecos -respondió Serena con expresión traviesa, mientras se terminaba sus huevos revueltos.

Hotaru forzó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, el jeque es relativamente joven y está soltero. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir?

-¿Quién sabe? -Serena sentía que Hotaru hubiera tomado una decisión tan drástica. Iba a echada terriblemente de menos. Michiru Kaiou, su compañera de trabajo, era una estupenda compañía, pero Hotaru era su mejor amiga desde que ambas eran niñas. Ya había sido suficientemente malo que se fuera a vivir a Houston para tener que soportar que se fuera definitivamente del país.

-Siempre puedes venir a verme -dijo Hotaru -. Me permiten tener compañía. Y a lo mejor podemos encontrar un príncipe para ti.

-No quiero un príncipe -respondió Serena entre risas-. Me conformo con un vaquero con un buen caballo y un gran corazón.

-Los grandes corazones son algo raro de encontrar. Pero espero que tú lo hagas algún día.

-Podrías volver conmigo -dijo Serena sombría-. Todavía no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión. ¿Qué ocurrirá si de pronto Taiki se da cuenta de que está loco por ti y tú te encuentras a miles de kilómetros?

-Como tú misma has dicho, siempre puede venir en avión -replicó Hotaru con firmeza-. Y ahora hablemos de algo más alegre.

Serena no dijo una sola palabra más. Pero esperaba con todo su corazón que Hotaru supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Una cosa era hacer turismo y otra muy distinta vivir en un país extraño. Además, aquel trabajo sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y siendo Qawi uno de esos países en los que las mujeres hacían vidas completamente separadas de las de los hombres, le extrañaba que el jeque quisiera no solo tener una ayudante femenina, sino también que fuera de un país conocido por la liberación de las mujeres. Quizá hubiera habido una sutil revolución en Qawi porque Serena no quería que su amiga corriera ningún peligro. En cualquier caso, se alegraba de tener todavía una semana por delante en Tánger. Sabía que aquel iba a ser un viaje perfecto. Estaba segura.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Pero todos los planes de Hotaru sobre sus vacaciones y su nuevo trabajo se convirtieron en humo a la semana siguiente, cuando aceptó una inesperada llamada desde Jacobsville.

-Odio tener que decirte esto -comenzó diciendo Yaten Scott, uno de sus mejores amigos-. Taiki ha sido herido. Estaba haciendo un trabajo en Florida hace una semana, colocando un pequeño explosivo en un barril para poderlo desactivar cuando le ha explotado en la cara.

Hotaru palideció notablemente y se aferró al teléfono como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¿Él... ha muerto? -preguntó Hotaru con un ronco susurro.

Una eternidad de segundos después, Yaten contestó:

-No, pero desea haberlo hecho. Se ha quedado ciego, Hotaru .

Hotaru cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse a aquel hombre orgulloso e independiente caminando con un bastón o guiado por un perro mientras luchaba por recomponer su vida en soledad.

-¿Dónde está?

-El hermano de Serena , Haruca, estaba en Miami cuando ocurrió. Se llevó a Taiki a su casa en cuanto le dieron el alta -vaciló un instante-. Yo no me enteré de lo que había pasado hasta que Haruca me llamó cuando volvió de Miami.

-¿Taiki está ahora solo?

-Completamente solo. No ha querido quedarse con Amy y conmigo y no tiene familia, ¿verdad?

-Solo me tiene a mí, si es que puedo considerarme familia suya -se interrumpió e intentó pensar rápidamente-. Pero me temo que me echaría de su lado si fuera a quedarme con él.

-En realidad -dijo Yaten lentamente, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras-, dicen que te llamaba cuando lo llevaron al hospital.

A Hotaru le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquella era la primera vez en su vida que Taiki parecía necesitarla. La había deseado, sí, pero solo una vez, y no estaba precisamente sobrio.

-Llamé a Taiki en cuanto Haruca me dijo que lo habían llevado a su casa. Taiki me comentó que no quería que tú lo cuidaras, pero que podía llamarte si quería. Por eso te llamo.

-Y en menudo momento. Estoy a punto de comenzar un nuevo trabajo y esta es mi semana de vacaciones -miró a Serena e hizo una mueca-. No sé cómo me las vaya arreglar, pero saldré de aquí esta misma tarde.

-Sabía que lo harías -dijo Yaten con cariño-. Y se lo diré a Taiki .

-Gracias, Yaten.

-De nada. Que tengas un buen viaje. Y Haruca me ha pedido que le digas a Serena que no se le ocurra salir sola mientras esté allí.

-Se lo diré. Yaten, la ceguera... ¿va a ser permanente?

-Los médicos todavía no están seguros.

Hotaru volvió a darle las gracias y colgó el teléfono.

-Taiki está herido -anunció sin preámbulo-. Tengo que volver hoy mismo a casa. Siento tener que dejarte en la estacada...

Sabiendo lo que Hotaru sentía por Taiki , Serena habría preferido ser secuestrada por unos bandidos a mostrar ningún temor por el hecho de tener que quedarse sola en un país extranjero.

-No te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidar de mí misma -le aseguró con más confianza de la que realmente sentía-. ¿Pero qué va a pasar con tu trabajo?

Hotaru se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga. Un plan comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza.

-Puedes hacerla tú.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes ir a Qawi y aceptar el trabajo. Escucha -dijo al ver que su amiga comenzaba a protestar-. Esto es exactamente lo que necesitas. Actualmente te dedicas a vegetar en ese pequeño despacho de Jacobsville. Ya has renunciado a la mayor parte de tu vida cuidando a tu madre y ha llegado la hora de que empieces a ver el mundo real. ¡Esta es la oportunidad de tu vida!

-¡Pero yo solo soy secretaria en un despacho de abogados! No sé cómo organizar fiestas, ni escribir artículos de prensa sobre la realeza. Y si el jeque espera, encontrarse con una viuda con el pelo oscuro...

-Dile que te has teñido el pelo y no menciones que eres viuda -dijo Hotaru -. Puedes usar, mi billete de avión y todo el dinero que he traído.

-No me parece buena idea.

-Es una idea maravillosa -la contradijo Hotaru -. Disfrutarás como no lo has hecho en tu vida. Y hasta es posible que encuentres al hombre de tu vida.

-Oh, eso sí que me parece una buena idea. Puedo llegar a convertirme en la cuarta esposa de un príncipe árabe, cubierta de la cabeza a los pies y metida todo el día en un harén.

-Me temo que tienes mucho que aprender sobre las mujeres musulmanas. Ellas viven de acuerdo a valores que antes eran normales en nuestro mundo y tienen su propio espacio de poder. Además, en Qawi y en algunos otros países tienen derecho a voto y a tener su propio dinero. En Qawi hay además muchas mujeres cristianas. De hecho, se rumorea que no solo la mayor parte de la población lo es, sino también el propio jeque. El matrimonio de sus padres era un matrimonio mixto.

-Por lo que yo recuerdo, también corrían rumores sobre el insaciable apetito sexual del jeque. Tú misma me lo dijiste.

-Eso ya se aclaró en una entrevista de la INN -respondió Hotaru , con aire ausente-. El senador Holten explicó que el propio jeque había iniciado esos rumores para poner a salvo a la mujer de Andrew Furuhata antes de que su padre adoptivo pudiera hacerle algún daño. Comentan que nunca ha conseguido olvidar a Minako Furuhata -comenzó a descolgar su ropa del armario-. La señora Furuhata no es especialmente atractiva, pero tiene una bonita sonrisa y mucho estilo. Quizá el jeque se sintiera atraído por ella porque era rubia.

-Supongo que él es muy moreno -aventuró Serena .

-No lo sé. Nunca lo he visto y no hay muchas fotos de él. Además, en su investidura, llevaba un bisht ceremonial encima de su ropa además de un tocado en la cabeza y un igal así que consiguió mantener su rostro parcialmente oculto -Hotaru terminó de hacer su maleta y comenzó a meter sus documentos en el bolso con la mente puesta en todo momento en Taiki .

-Quizá tenga verrugas -comentó Serena con aire travieso.

Hotaru no la estaba prestando atención. Miró alrededor de la habitación.

-Si me dejo algo, mándamelo, ¿quieres? Toma -le tendió un puñado de billetes marroquíes y unas monedas-. No puedo usados fuera de aquí y no tengo tiempo de cambiados. Tú vas a pasar aquí la próxima semana y después volarás a Qawi. Para cuando el jeque averigüe que no eres yo, si es que alguna vez lo hace, estarás tan bien instalada que probablemente decida mantenerte a su lado.

-Qué optimista -respondió Serena , abrazando a su amiga.

Hotaru descolgó el teléfono sonriendo y habló con el recepcionista.

-Gracias -dijo al cabo de un minuto-. Ahora mismo bajo -reunió sus cosas, se acercó a la puerta y le dijo a Serena por encima del hombro-: Me está consiguiendo un billete de avión. Samuel me va a llevar al aeropuerto. Recuerda, no se te ocurra salir sola del hotel. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, y tú ten mucho cuidado también. Espero que Taiki esté bien.

-¿Estando ciego? -preguntó Hotaru con tristeza-. Lo único que voy a poder hacer será lo que él me permita y apuesto a que no va a ser nada fácil. Pero quizá pueda ayudado a acostumbrarse a esta nueva situación. Al menos ahora me necesita, eso es algo que hasta ahora nunca había ocurrido.

-Los milagros suceden cuando menos se espera.

-Ojalá. Taiki necesita uno más que nunca. Oh, Serena , ¡escríbeme! -le pidió mientras agarraba precipitadamente su maleta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. -Por supuesto.

Se hizo un enorme silencio en la habitación después de que Hotaru saliera. Serena apenas podía soportarlo; y aunque la habitación era enorme, en aquellas circunstancias se le antojaba claustrofóbica. Decidió bajar a la piscina para estirar un poco las piernas. Aprovecharía también para tomar un poco el sol.

Pasó una tarde muy solitaria, aunque coincidió con algunos turistas a los que empezaba ya a reconocer. Durante la comida y la cena, se sentó sola a la mesa y subió temprano a su habitación. Imaginaba que Hotaru estaría ya de camino a Bruselas para tomar el avión que la llevaría a su casa. Y ella iría sola también.

Pensó en el día de viaje que habían perdido y se dijo que quizá a la mañana siguiente pudiera conseguir que Samuel la llevara a conocer la Gruta de Hércules. Y podía emplear otro día en acercarse a la ciudad costeña de Asilah.

No durmió excesivamente bien, pero se sintió extrañamente fresca y despejada cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Se puso un vestido estampado en amarillo y blanco de tirantes y una chaqueta blanca de punto, se peinó la melena, que recogió en una cola de caballo y bajó al vestíbulo para ver si el conserje podía ayudarle a encontrar a Samuel.

En su precipitación, estuvo a punto de chocar con un hombre de aspecto distinguido, vestido con un traje de seda gris. Este la agarró por los hombros al ver que estaba a punto de tropezar y la miró divertido.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento -se disculpó Serena -. Quiero decir, excusez-moi, monsieur -se corrigió al advertir que aquel hombre parecía francés. O algo así. Era muy elegante y podría haber sido atractivo si no fuera por las profundas cicatrices que surcaban una de sus mejillas. Tenía el pelo tan negro como la noche y una gracia de movimientos poco habitual en un hombre tan alto. Aunque su piel era más oscura que la de los anglosajones, era algo más clara que la de los árabes y beréberes que Serena había visto allí. Y era tan alto que Serena tenía que inclinar la cabeza para mirado a los ojos.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, mademoiselle -respondió suavemente, con una voz profunda y suave como el terciopelo-. No me ha hecho ningún daño.

Serena sonrió. Le gustaba cómo chispeaban los ojos de aquel desconocido.

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

-¿Va a quedarse algún tiempo aquí? -le preguntó él con una educada sonrisa.

Serena asintió.

-solo Unos días. Voy a empezar a trabajar dentro de unos días en Qawi, pero antes me apetecía disfrutar de unas vacaciones. Tánger es una ciudad preciosa.

-¿Va a trabajar en Qawi? -preguntó él con inusual interés.

-Sí, voy a trabajar para el jeque -le explicó confiadamente-. Seré su relaciones públicas. Estoy deseando empezar a trabajar.

Él se quedó callado durante unos segundos y entrecerró sus ojos rápidos e inteligentes:

-¿Conoce bien esta parte del mundo?

-Me temo que esta es la primera vez que salgo de los Estados Unidos -le dijo y sonrió de nuevo-. Me siento tan estúpida... Aquí todo el mundo habla por lo menos cuatro idiomas y yo solo soy capaz de hablar el mío y un poco de español.

-Sorprendente. -musitó él, arqueando significativamente las cejas.

-¿El qué?

-Una americana modesta.

-La mayoría de los americanos lo somos -respondió sonriente-. Bueno, es posible que algunos sean rudos y vanidosos, pero no se puede juzgar a todo un país por un puñado de gente. Y los texanos son muy modestos normalmente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nuestro estado es mucho mejor que los otros.

Él se echó a reír.

-¿Eres de Texas?

-Oh, sí -respondió-. Soy una auténtica vaquera. Y si no me cree, estoy dispuesta a enlazar una vaca cuando usted quiera.

El desconocido volvió a reír ante su entusiasmo. No podía recordar la última vez que había conocido a alguien como ella. Apretó los labios y la estudió de cerca.

-Tengo entendido que Qawi es más pequeño que cualquiera de sus estados.

Serena miró a su alrededor con expresión de encontrar interesante todo lo que veía.

-Sí, pero en los Estados Unidos, vayas donde vayas, todo se parece -señaló-. Aquí la música es diferente, la comida es diferente... y todos estos países tienen tanta historia que tendría que pasarme la vida estudiando para aprenderla.

-¿Le gusta la historia?

-Me encanta. Me gustaría haber ido a la universidad para estudiarla, pero mi madre tuvo cáncer y no podía dejarla sola durante mucho tiempo. Tenía que dejarla sola cuando iba a trabajar, por supuesto, pero no podía ir también a clase. No tenía ni tiempo ni dinero. Mi madre murió hace cuatro meses y todavía la hecho de menos -esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa-. Lo siento, no pretendía ponerme a divagar de esta forma.

-He disfrutado mucho de nuestra conversación -respondió él sinceramente.

-¡Mademoiselle Tomoe! -la llamó el conserje.

Serena tardó algunos segundos en comprender que el conserje la había confundido con Hotaru. Se disculpó entonces con su interlocutor y se acercó al escritorio de recepción.

-Samuel ya ha salido para llevar a algunos de nuestros huéspedes a conocer la Gruta de Hércules. Pero si todavía quiere ir, tiene uno de nuestros coches a su disposición y podemos pedirle a uno de los otros guías que la acompañe.

-No sé... -respondió Serena vacilante. No creía que fuera a disfrutar del viaje yendo sola.

-Perdóneme -le respondió el hombre alto, reuniéndose con ella en el mostrador-. Yo también pensaba ir a conocer al Gruta. Quizá pueda acompañarla.

Serena alzó la mirada hacia él con expresión de auténtico alivio.

-Oh, eso sería maravilloso... ¿pero de verdad quiere ir?

-Claro que sí -miró al conserje y le dijo algo rápidamente en su idioma. Una lengua de la que Serena no era capaz de comprender una sola palabra. El conserje rió para sí y Serena se preguntó si su impulsiva aceptación no iba a causarle problemas. No sabía absolutamente nada de aquel desconocido.

-Puede confiar en este caballero, mademoiselle -le dijo el conserje al advertir su expresión preocupada-. Puedo asegurarle que no sufrirá ningún daño en su compañía. Le pediré a Zoycite, otro de nuestros guías, que traiga un coche, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena miró a su acompañante y este asintió.

-Entonces sí -respondió ella vacilante-. Pero tendrá que dejar en algún sitio su maletín...

Él le tendió el maletín al conserje y tras intercambiar unas palabras en aquel lenguaje extraño y musical se volvió hacia Serena con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?

El hotel les proporcionó un majestuoso Mercedes con un chofer al volante; su bigote y su barba delataban su origen berebere. Al igual que el taxista que las había llevado al hotel el día de su llegada a Tánger, llevaba la ventanilla bajada y hablaba a un considerable volumen con otros conductores y peatones. El desconocido del hotel le explicó a Serena que le había pedido que les llevara primero a ver las Cuevas de Hércules y después a Asilah.

-Zoycite nació en Tánger, así que se conoce a la mitad de la población y es pariente de la otra media -le explicó, recostándose perezosamente en el asiento.

-En Jacobsville ocurre lo mismo. Eso es algo que me gusta de las ciudades pequeñas, todo el mundo se conoce. Creo que no podría ser feliz en una gran ciudad, en la que la gente no se conoce.

-Y sin embargo, ha dejado su pequeña ciudad para ira vivir a un país extraño...

Serena sonrió con aire ausente mientras observaba las estrechas calles rebosantes de peatones que atravesaba el coche.

-Cuando mi madre murió y al no tener más parientes cercanos, tenía la sensación de estar dirigiéndome hacia un callejón sin salida si regresaba a casa.

-¿Entonces no está casada?

-¿Yo? Oh, no, nunca he estado casada. Tuve un novio -esbozó una mueca-. Él pensaba que heredaría la propiedad y el dinero del seguro cuando mi madre muriera, pero el rancho estaba completamente hipotecado y el dinero del seguro solo era suficiente para pagar el funeral. Así que mi novio desapareció justo después del funeral. Ahora está saliendo con la hija de un banquero.

El rostro de su compañero se endureció visiblemente. Estaba estudiando a Serena con intensidad, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

-Ya veo.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Fue muy amable conmigo y por lo menos me ayudó en los peores momentos de mamá -suspiró, mientras deslizaba la mirada por la costa-. Antes no había salido con nadie. Mi madre pasó mucho tiempo enferma y yo era la única que podía cuidar de ella. Mi hermano nos ayudaba todo lo que podía, pero él trabaja para el gobierno y pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

-¿Y no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarla? ¿Ninguna amiga?

-Solo mi amiga Hotaru , pero ella vivía en Houston. Bueno, vive en Houston -se corrigió-. Yo vivía con mi familia en el rancho, junto al capataz.

-Y esa amiga -insistió él en un tono engañosamente perezoso-, ¿ha viajado con usted al extranjero?

-Sí, pero ha tenido que irse inesperadamente -frunció el ceño, preguntándose si debería darle tantas explicaciones a un desconocido.

-¿Y la ha dejado sola a merced de los desconocidos? -bromeó.

Serena lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Me va a ofrecer ahora un dulce y va a pedirme que vaya con usted a su casa? -le preguntó.

Él sonrió suavemente.

-Odio los dulces -contestó, cruzando las piernas-. Y me parece demasiado astuta para dejarse engañar con uno de ellos.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan segura. El chocolate me vuelve loca. Puedo perder toda mi fuerza de voluntad delante de alguien con un bolsillo lleno de bombones.

-Un rasgo de su personalidad que procuraré recordar, mademoiselle... Tomoe -dijo suavemente.

Serena lo miró entonces a los ojos. No quería que su amistad comenzara con una mentira.

-Mademoiselle Tsukino -lo corrigió-. Serena Tsukino.

Él tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se la llevó a los labios.

Serena sonrió.

-Enchante -entrecerró los ojos-. Me ha parecido entender que el conserje la llamaba mademoiselle Tomoe.

-Esa era Hotaru Tomoe, mi amiga. Pero su hermano adoptivo ha sufrido un terrible accidente y esta misma mañana ha tenido que marcharse -se mordió el labio inferior-. Probablemente no debería hablar sobre ello, pero el caso es que ella quiere que yo haga algo no muy ético y mi conciencia me está matando.

-Por favor -le pidió él, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto-. A menudo ayuda hablar de nuestros problemas con un desconocido -al ver que vacilaba, rió-. Nosotros somos dos desconocidos, n'est pas?

-Sí. Y supongo que usted no conocerá a nadie en Qawi.

Él arqueó los ojos expresivamente y Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, Hotaru iba a empezar a trabajar para el jeque de Qawi y como ahora ya no puede hacerlo, quería que me presentara yo en su lugar sin decir quién soy.

-¿Y usted lo desaprueba?

-Yo creo que Hotaru jamás me habría propuesto una cosa así si hubiera estado en condiciones de pensar correctamente. No me gustan las mentiras, y tampoco se me dan nada bien. Además, no creo que pueda hacerme pasar por una ejecutiva o una mujer de negocios que además es viuda. Yo no soy una mujer sofisticada, no sé organizar fiestas ni recibir a dignatarios de otros países. Lo único que sé son cuestiones relacionadas con las leyes porque en Jacobsville trabajaba en un despacho de abogados.

Él la escuchaba atentamente. Entrecerró los ojos con expresión pensativa y asomó una media sonrisa a sus labios.

-Sorprendente -musitó.

Serena alzó hacia él sus enormes ojos celestes.

-¿El qué?

-Es igual -buscó sus ojos-. ¿Entonces cree que ese trabajo está por encima de sus posibilidades?

-Desde luego -respondió-. Creo que en cuanto termine mis vacaciones, volaré a Ámsterdam y desde allí a mi casa -añadió, tomando la decisión al tiempo que hablaba.

Su acompañante arqueó una ceja.

-¿Usted cree en el destino, señorita Tsukino?

-No sé.

-Yo sí, y creo que debería ir a Qawi.

-¿Y vivir una mentira? -musitó con tristeza.

-No, y decir la verdad -se inclinó hacia delante bruscamente-. Conozco al jeque de Qawi -confesó de forma inesperada-. Sé que es un hombre justo y que no hay nada que admire más que la sinceridad. Utilice el billete de avión de su amiga y acepte ese trabajo.

-No creo que me acepte. Él le daba mucha importancia a las cualidades profesionales de Hotaru, y también al hecho de que fuera viuda.

-Cuéntele la verdad y acepte ese trabajo -repitió él con firmeza-. Estoy seguro de que estará dispuesto a rebajar sus requisitos. Sucede que sé que necesita un ayudante personal de manera inmediata. No querrá perder el tiempo intentando encontrar a alguien con las características de madame Tomoe.

-Pero es que yo no estoy preparada para ese puesto.

-¿Para tratar con desconocidos? Usted y yo no nos conocemos y, sin embargo, aquí estamos, charlando y yendo de excursión.

-Pero eso ha sido porque he estado a punto de tropezar con usted. No puedo convertido en un hábito.

-Pues yo estoy convencido de que será la asistente ideal.

-Como ya le he dicho antes, solo sé hablar un poco de español.

-Siempre puede aprender árabe.

-Y lo peor de todo, no soy musulmana -añadió preocupada.

-Tampoco lo es el jeque -sonrió-. Qawi es una nación peculiar, un país con diferentes culturas. Hay judíos, cristianos y musulmanes. Estoy seguro de que allí se sentirá como en casa -le aseguró-. Durante los últimos dos años, el país se ha convertido en un aliado de los Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña -sonrió travieso-. Los contratos petrolíferos son toda una tentación para las democracias. Es increíble la cantidad de amigos que ha ganado Qawi gracias a su nueva riqueza.

-Lo hace parecer muy fácil -dijo Serena sonriente.

-Y lo es -frunció el ceño y estudió su rostro ovalado. Era una mujer atractiva, pero no una verdadera belleza. Sin embargo, sus facciones eran agradables y tenía unos ojos peculiarmente cálidos. Su boca era perfecta. Hizo una mueca al mirarla y anheló lo que ya nunca podría volver a experimentar. Su pelo, sin embargo, lo fascinaba. Tenía una melena larga, de un rubio indiscutiblemente natural. Y le recordaba tanto a Minako, Ella también lo estaba mirando. Preguntándose cómo se habría hecho aquellas cicatrices.

Él advirtió su curiosidad y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-Fue en un accidente, cuando era joven -dijo con franqueza-. Tengo otras, pero están escondidas.

-Lo siento -susurró Serena -. No pretendía quedarme mirándolas. En cualquier caso, no le quedan nada mal -añadió-. Parece un pirata.

Él pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Perdón?

-Solo le falta un parche en el ojo, un sable y un loro. Y una de esas camisas con volantes que deja medio pecho al descubierto.

El entusiasmo de su interlocutor se transformó en una explosión de brillo en sus ojos y en una carcajada que fue música para los oídos de Serena . No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que aquel hombre rara vez reía.

-Ah, y un barco -continuó-, con banderas negras.

-Uno de mis antepasados fue un beréber rifeño -le explicó-. No era exactamente un pirata, pero, definitivamente, fue un revolucionario.

-Lo sabía -respondió ella alegremente. Buscó sus ojos y sintió una extraña emoción en la boca del estómago que no tenía ningún referente en su memoria. Sintió que se le paralizaba la respiración. Ningún hombre le había hecho sentirse nunca tan femenina-: ¿Alguna vez ha montado en camello? -le preguntó.

-¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido esta pregunta?

Serena señaló a un hombre que estaba frente a un pequeño rebaño de camellos, delante de un hotel de la costa.

-La verdad es que me encantaría montar en camello antes de volver a mi país.

-No llevan silla, supongo que lo sabe -comentó él mientras el conductor detenía el coche frente al hotel y les abría la puerta.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia sus pantalones y sus sandalias.

-¿Y tampoco estribos?

-No.

Serena miró anhelante los camellos.

-Pero son tan bonitos. Son como caballos sobre zancos.

-¡Traición! ¿Cómo se puede comparar a un animal tan burdo con uno de nuestros elegantes caballos árabes?

Serena lo miró con expresión interrogante.

-¿Usted monta?

-Por supuesto que monto -miró a los camellos con desdén-. Pero no con traje -un traje de Armani, por cierto, pero no iba a mencionarlo.

Serena le tiró suavemente de la manga. No era una mujer a la que le resultara fácil aquel tipo de contacto, pero se sentía a salvo con él.

-Por favor -le pidió-. No quiero ir muy lejos, solo quiero saber lo que es montar en camello.

Tener el suave calor de aquellos ojos sobre él era como sentir el roce de la seda sobre sus nervios. Serena ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, pero él sentía el calor de sus dedos a través de la tela. Un sentimiento desconocido tensaba su cuerpo.

-Muy bien -dijo bruscamente, alejándose de aquel contacto.

Serena dejó caer rápidamente la mano. Era evidente que no le gustaba que lo tocara. Procuraría no olvidado.

Lo miró sonriente cuando se acercaron al dueño de los camellos.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó.

-Pero es probable que se caiga y se rompa el cuello -murmuró él sombrío. Intercambió algunas palabras con el dueño de los camellos, sonriendo y gesticulando igual que él. Ambos la miraron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos -le dijo a Serena , señalando un pequeño bloque de madera que había al lado de uno de los animales. El camello llevaba la joroba cubierta únicamente por una sábana.

-No estoy segura de... ¡ooh!

Su acompañante acababa de levantada en brazos y sonreía ante su sorpresa mientras la colocaba sobre el camello y le tendía su única rienda.

-Mantenga las piernas alrededor de la joroba -le explicó-, con fuerza. Le he dicho a nuestro amigo que vaya lentamente hasta la colina y regrese. Nada de galopar -le aseguró.

Serena sacó su cámara fotográfica del bolso y se la tendió.

-¿Le importaría?

-Claro que no.

Serena comenzó a montar, riendo ante el bamboleante paso de la bestia. Saludó a los sonrientes motoristas que pasaban por su lado mientras el propietario del camello la guiaba. Durante todo el trayecto, el desconocido estuvo haciéndole fotos. Él no parecía un hombre de acción y a Serena le costaba imaginárselo sobre un camello. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre de negocios y probablemente le disgustaría terminar cubierto de barro al montarse sobre un camello. Serena había soñado con un hombre de acción cabalgando por el desierto. Su compañero era encantador y estaba demostrando ser una estupenda compañía, pero tenía muy poco que ver con el atrevido jeque que inspiró la película de Valentino. Pero tenía que dejar de vivir de fantasías, se recordó, mientras se aferraba a las riendas.

Cuando regresó y el marroquí hizo arrodillarse al camello, su acompañante le pasó al dueño de los camellos la cámara, ayudó a Serena a bajar y se colocó junto a ella frente a la cámara.

-Sonríe -le pidió y la miró a los ojos mientras el marroquí los fotografiaba. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sentía el corazón en la garganta y comenzaba a experimentar un extraño anhelo.

-¿Lo has pasado bien? -le preguntó, vacilante.

-Ha sido maravilloso -respondió ella, casi sin respiración. Buscó lentamente su mirada, consciente de la suave tela de su chaqueta, sobre la que descansaban sus nerviosas manos, y del escrutinio impasible de sus ojos azules.

Él sentía el aliento de Serena contra su barbilla y una extraña emoción le hizo fruncir el ceño. Bajó la mano bruscamente y se apartó para tomar la cámara. Serena permaneció observándolo inquieta. Se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo y no tenía idea de lo que era.

Él se volvió rápidamente hacia ella, le devolvió la cámara y sonrió educadamente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-A la gruta se llega por ese camino. Vamos.

Serena fue la primera en emprender el camino dejando que él la siguiera. Había un pequeño puesto en la entrada de la Gruta de Hércules y Serena se detuvo, atraída por una pequeña piedra circular. La tomó en la mano y la acarició fascinada.

-Permítame comprarle su primer recuerdo. -se adelantó él y lo pagó.

-Pero...

Alzó la mano para interrumpir su protesta.

-Es una nadería -señaló la entrada de la cueva con la cabeza-. Vaya muy despacio... Esta es una cueva viviente. Las paredes son de piedra caliza y durante siglos, los hombres han tallado sus paredes para sacar piedras de molino.

Serena entró en la cueva, sintiendo su fría humedad y comenzó a caminar, mezclándose con el resto de turistas. Había una abertura quedaba al mar con un contorno muy similar al mapa de África. En las paredes había círculos tallados, seguramente de las piedras de molino, pensó. Tomó de nuevo la cámara para fotografiar las paredes de la cueva y, cuando no la estaba mirando, también a su atractivo acompañante. Estaba disfrutando a su lado como pocas veces había disfrutado a lo largo de su vida, ¡Y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba!

Se acercó a él cuando este estaba mirando las olas a través de la abertura de la cueva, con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión taciturna. Al sentirla llegar, se volvió hacia ella y sonrió educadamente.

-No sé cómo se llama -dijo. Serena suavemente.

-Puede llamarme... Monsieur Soberano -le dijo con voz suave y profunda.

-Pero supongo que también tendrás un nombre de pila -bromeó ella, tuteándolo por primera vez-. ¿O ese es un secreto muy bien guardado?

-Me llamo Darién -contestó riendo-. Vamos -le dijo-. Podemos ir a Asilah si te apetece.

-Me encantaría -respondió ella con sinceridad, pero de pronto vaciló-. No te estaré alejando de algún importante negocio, ¿verdad?

Darién se echó a reír.

-Ni hoy ni mañana tengo nada importante que atender -le aseguró-. Quizá, al igual que tú, esté disfrutando de unas vacaciones.

-Y apuesto a que no tienes muchas oportunidades de hacerlo -comentó ella mientras se dirigían hacia el aparcamiento en el que habían dejado el coche.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque te comportas como un consumado hombre de negocios -le dijo sin mirarlo-. Estoy segura de que has venido a Tánger a causa de algún importante proyecto en el que está involucrada gente muy importante.

-A eso vine. Pero el trato se rompió antes de que nos hubiéramos reunido siquiera. Sin embargo, ahora estoy trabajando en otro que espero tenga más éxito.

Serena no advirtió que la estaba mirando de reojo mientras hablaba, ni que sus ojos brillaban con inconfundible humor.

Cuando llegaron al coche, ella miró a su alrededor y contuvo la respiración.

-Nada de esto es como lo imaginaba cuando estaba en Texas -le confió-. Es todo tan emocionante, y todo el mundo es tan amable y educado. Si no fuera por la forma de vestir de la gente y por su idioma, me sentiría como en casa -comentó mientras abría la puerta del coche.

-¿No sabías nada sobre Marruecos?

Serena soltó una carcajada.

-Nuestros periodistas de televisión solo hablan sobre escándalos políticos y tragedias. No nos cuentan nada acerca de otros países a no ser que hayan asesinado en uno de ellos a alguien muy importante -sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Por eso vinimos Hotaru y yo a Marruecos, para ver cómo es en realidad. Y ahora que ya hemos sido adecuadamente presentados -añadió sonriente y le tendió la mano-, quiero que sepa que estoy encantada de conocerlo monsieur Soberano -bromeó.

-Igualmente, Serena -tomó su mano, con la palma hacia arriba y la miró a los ojos mientras sus labios la rozaban con marcada sensualidad. Serena sentía que en sus labios su nombre sonaba de forma extraña, misteriosa y excitante. Sentir su boca sobre su piel le hacía sentirse incómoda, aunque no de una forma desagradable. Ligeramente nerviosa por las sensaciones que aquella caricia había causado en su cuerpo, apartó rápidamente la mano y rió para disimular su agitación.

Darién no dijo una sola palabra hasta que estuvieron cómodamente instalados en el interior del coche, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarla con curiosidad.

-¿Te gustaría oír algo sobre la historia de Tánger? -le preguntó.

-Me encantaría -contestó ella.

Darién cruzó sus largas piernas.

-Los beréberes fueron los primeros en llegar aquí comenzó a contarle...

Pasaron por delante de algunas fábricas de corcho y bosques de olivos mientras se dirigían hacia la costa de Asilah. Serena rió con ganas al ver a los camellos jugando con las olas a la orilla del mar.

-A ellos también les gusta bañarse y tomar el sol -le explicó Darién complacido-, como a la mayor parte de los turistas.

-Son suaves, y no tan grandes como me esperaba. Supongo que salen diferentes en las películas.

-¿Has visto El Viento y el León de Sean Connery? –le preguntó de pronto.

-Sí, varias veces.

-Pues el palacio de Raissouli está en Asilah.

-¿Raissouli existió de verdad? -preguntó ella asombrada.

-Era un revolucionario que intentó derrocar a la monarquía. Pero fracasó -añadió secamente.

-Dios mío, yo pensaba que todo era ficción.

-La mayor parte de la película lo era -le explicó Darién -. Pero a mí también me gustó mucho. En mi país, las películas extranjeras son una gran fuente de diversión.

Su país. Francia seguramente, imaginó Serena y sonrió.

-Nunca he estado en Francia, pero estoy segura de que tiene que ser preciosa.

-Preciosa -confirmó él, alimentando deliberadamente su error-.Y vieja, al igual que la mayoría de los países europeos. La kasbah de Tánger es de la época de la conquista de Roma.

-Todo eso me encanta -dijo Serena con fervor-. Las calles empedradas, las tiendecitas, la gente paseando por las callejuelas... Es como un cuento de hadas.

Darién la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Disfrutas viajando al extranjero. -Nunca había salido de Texas. Ni siquiera he ido a México. En realidad nunca he ido a ninguna parte. Y llegar a África... -lo miró con el corazón en los ojos-. Me siento como si estuviera viviendo un sueño. -¿Sabes? -musitó él con aire ausente-, así es exactamente como yo me siento -sonrió y desvió su intensa mirada hacia la costa.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Asilah bullía de actividad. Hasta mil novecientos setenta y dos, les explicó Zoycite, toda la ciudad estaba dentro de las murallas. En la actualidad, había tiendas y nuevas construcciones por doquier. Mientras buscaban un lugar en el que aparcar en medio de aquella concurrida ciudad, vieron pequeños carros tirados por burros llevando a la gente de un lado a otro de la ciudad. Justo al borde de la kasbah había tres calles paralelas a la bahía repletas de terrazas y cafés. Pero el guía les indicó que debían alejarse de la muralla y acercarse a la parte alta de la ciudad porque era allí donde estaba el mercado al aire libre.

-Así que hoy es día de mercado -le dijo Darién a Serena , tomándola delicadamente del brazo para guiada entre las alegres calles de Asilah-. Esto va a ser toda una aventura.

Y lo fue. Serena pudo ver hermosas frutas y verduras, hierbas y especias, todas ellas perfectamente presentadas. Había también pociones exóticas, túnicas y todo tipo de sombreros. Se vendían toda clase de objetos de cuero e incluso pollos y conejos vivos. Por fuera de las desvencijadas tiendas, aquello era un hervidero de gente, burros y camellos que descansaban en la sombra, esperando el momento de regresar a sus pequeños pueblos.

-Es sencillamente, precioso -exclamó Serena -. Dios mío, es mucho más bonito que los supermercados de mi país, aunque no tenga refrigeración.

Darién se echó a reír.

-Sí, y además, en este tipo de mercados, consiguen vender la mayor parte de sus productos a los habitantes de la ciudad.

Le dio a conocer varios tipos de especias y aceitunas antes de que el guía los hiciera regresar a la ciudad.

-¿Tienes sed? -le preguntó Darién.

-Creo que podría beberme diez litros de agua -respondió jadeante, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de papel.

-Yo también.

Darién y el guía la condujeron hacia un pequeño café en el que Darién pidió una botella de agua para Serena y un té con menta para él. Le ofreció a Serena la oportunidad de probar el té, pero ella la rechazó, temiendo probar nada que no estuviera convenientemente embotellado.

-Tienes que probar el té con menta antes de irte de Marruecos.

-Lo haré, pero ahora mismo me parece mucho más apetecible mi botella de agua fría.

-No lo dudo.

Darién le tendió la botella y se acercó con el té en la mano hacia un pequeño grupo de mesas colocadas bajo un árbol, a la sombra de la muralla. El guía se quedó tras ellos para hablar con el propietario de una tienda al que conocía.

-Qué bonito lugar -dijo Serena mirando a su alrededor-. Y hay muchísimos turistas.

-Sí. Asilah es la sede de un festival de arte que está a punto de empezar. Las tiendas de la parte vieja de la ciudad están llenas de gente. Asilah se pone sus mejores galas para este festival que atrae a personas de todo el mundo.

-Comentaste que el palacio del revolucionario estaba aquí, ¿verdad?

Darién asintió. Se terminó rápidamente el té y se excusó antes de levantarse para devolver el vaso y el plato a su lugar. Serena lo miró con curiosidad porque al igual que ella, la mayor parte de los turistas que los rodeaban, utilizaban recipientes desechables. Siguiendo a Darién con la mirada, Serena notó la extremada cortesía con la que lo trataba el propietario del establecimiento. Mientras lo observaba, advirtió algo más: se fijó en unos hombres extraños, vestidos con trajes y con gafas de sol que permanecían de pie cerca de Darién . Los había visto aparcar su coche al lado del suyo nada más llegar. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo allí y si no serían los guardaespaldas de algún dignatario extranjero que anduviera de incógnito por Asilah. Cuando regresara a casa, tendría que preguntarle a su hermano por los servicios de seguridad extranjeros. Pero no, se corrigió al instante, ella iba a irse a Qawi, no iba a volver a su casa. Pensar en ello le puso nerviosa y un poco triste a la vez.

Darién regresó y la estudió con atención.

-Estás preocupada -dijo bruscamente.

-Lo siento -forzó una sonrisa y se levantó, tomando su botella de agua-. Estaba pensando en mi nuevo trabajo.

-Y estabas preocupada -insistió Darién.

Serena hizo una mueca.

-No me gusta utilizar un billete de avión que está a nombre de otra persona y tampoco me apetece fingir que soy Hotaru.

Darién sonrió.

-Creo que en realidad tienes pocos motivos de preocupación. En cuanto a lo del billete de avión, el conserje puede hacer que lo pongan a tu nombre sin ningún problema y Samuel o Zoycite -señaló hacia el guía que continuaba charlando en la tienda-, pueden llevarte al aeropuerto y esperar hasta que salga tu avión.

-¿De verdad?

Darién sonrió de par en par al advertir su expresión de asombro.

-¿No suele hacerse así en tu país?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Cada lugar es diferente -respondió Darién tolerante-. Supongo que encontrarás la vida un poco diferente en esta parte del mundo.

-La verdad es que ya la encuentro distinta -rió-. Y no sé si me conviene que me mimen tanto cuando en realidad soy una simple secretaria de un despacho de abogados.

-Creo, Serena Tsukino, que tú no eres simple en absoluto.

-Se nota que no sabes mucho sobre las mujeres texanas.

-Una laguna en mi educación que pienso corregir durante estos días -respondió galantemente. Le guiñó un ojo y le dijo, como si estuviera recitando el guión de una película de Charles Boyer-: ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la kasbah?

Serena se echó a reír.

-Realmente, creo que he visto demasiadas películas. Pensaba que había una sola kasbah hasta que el taxista que nos llevó al hotel nos explicó lo que eran.

-Las películas de Charles Boyer y Humphrey Bogart retratan un Marruecos bastante diferente.

-Sí, pero aquella época murió hace tiempo.

-En algunos aspectos quizá, pero todavía no ha desaparecido la intriga -la tomó del codo y la condujo, atravesando las puertas de la vieja muralla, hacia un laberinto de callejuelas y tiendas. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído-: ¿Has visto a ese hombre del traje beige y las gafas de sol? ¡No, no vuelvas la cabeza!

Serena intentó mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Sí.

-¿Y te has fijado en esos hombres del traje oscuro y las gafas de sol que van a su lado?

-¡Sí, los he visto antes!

-Son guardaespaldas.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó, casi sin respiración-. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Trabajarán para el hombre del traje beige?

Darién apretó los labios divertido.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizá ese hombre sea uno de los príncipes saudíes que tienen propiedades por los alrededores de Tánger.

-¿Esa propiedad que nos señaló el guía, con helipuerto y guardias en la puerta?

-Esa misma. De vez en cuando se acercan a algún lugar de interés. Y mira, ayer mismo vi a un ex-presidente de España paseando por Tánger.

-¿De verdad? ¡Yo nunca he visto a un jefe de estado!

Darién mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo y no contestó.

-Y esos guardaespaldas, ¿llevarán pistola?

-Desde luego, y puedes estar segura de que saben utilizada.

-Dios mío. Espero que nadie lo ataque.

-Nadie lo conoce -respondió él perezosamente-. Por aquí pasean constantemente jefes de estado de países de Oriente Medio sin que nadie lo note. Se camuflan bien entre la gente.

-Si vieras al jeque de Qawi, ¿cómo me lo señalarías? -preguntó Serena jocosamente-. Quizá pueda ponerme a su merced antes de llegar a su país.

Darién se puso las gafas de sol y sonrió.

-Puedo prometerte que ni sus súbditos lo reconocerían vestido con traje europeo.

-¿Es cierto que él es un hombre... sexualmente perverso? -preguntó preocupada, a pesar de lo que Hotaru le había dicho.

Darién se detuvo y la miró a través de las gafas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con voz glacial.

Serena se mordió el labio.

-Mi amiga Hotaru me contó que había habido rumores sobre él y una jovencita. También me explicó que no eran ciertos y que había sido él mismo el que los había provocado.

-Y es cierto. Puedo prometerte, además, que no correrás ningún peligro a su lado. De hecho -añadió pensativo-, creo que bajo su protección te mimarán como no te han mimado en toda tu vida.

Serena contuvo la respiración.

-Espero que tengas razón... -dijo con fervor-. ¡Oh, mira esos chales!

Corrió hacia los pañuelos y los chales que exponían en la puerta de una tienda y acarició uno negro con un bordado que quitaba la respiración.

-Es un pañuelo marroquí, como esos con los que las mujeres se cubren la cabeza para salir a la calle. En Qawi los llamamos hijab. ¿Te gusta?

-Supongo que es muy caro. Pero no voy a permitir que me lo compres. Si puedo permitírmelo, me lo compraré yo misma.

Darién sonrió radiante.

-Ah, esa carácter independiente de los americanos. Muy bien -se dirigió a un hombre en aquella lengua para ella desconocida y rió mientras la miraba-. Cincuenta y seis dirhams -le dijo.

-¡Cincuenta y seis..!

-Siete dólares americanos -le tradujo.

-¡Me lo llevo! -exclamó Serena entusiasmada.

Darién la ayudó a localizar las monedas. En cuanto el hombre envolvió el pañuelo, se colocó él mismo el paquete bajo el brazo y continuó guiando a Serena por aquel laberinto de calles. Serena estuvo regateando para comprar un par de pendientes de plata y un brazalete de plata y turquesa.

-Mira -le señaló Darién mientras bajaban por un camino empedrado-, este es el palacio de Raissouli.

Serena alzó la mirada y se quedó prácticamente sin respiración. Los azulejos, blancos y de toda la gama de azules posibles, se combinaban para formar el más hermoso mosaico que Serena había visto en su vida, un mosaico que cubría toda la tapia exterior. Acarició suavemente los azulejos.

-Todos son dibujos geométricos -murmuró.

-Los mandamientos del Islam prohíben la representación de animales o personas -le explicó-. A eso se deben los dibujos geométricos.

-¡Es tan bonito! -suspiró con placer-. Cuando pienso en el cemento y el ladrillo de nuestros edificios...

-Pero también tenéis bonitos trabajos en madera -le recordó.

-Sí, en las antiguas casas victorianas hay ornamentos preciosos. De hecho, nuestro rancho está construido en un estilo parecido. No es nada lujoso, pero cuando está recién pintado, es muy bonito.

Darién estudió el brillo dorado de su pelo mientras salían por una de las puertas de la ciudad.

-¿Nunca llevas el pelo suelto, Serena? -le preguntó suavemente.

-Lo tengo demasiado fino para llevado suelto -le respondió con una sonrisa-. Además, cuando sopla el viento se me viene siempre a la cara y aquí está soplando constantemente.

-¿Lo tienes muy largo?

-Por debajo de la cintura, ¿por qué?

-Conocí a otra mujer americana con un pelo como el tuyo -hizo una mueca-. Pero se lo cortó, supongo que alentada por su marido -añadió con aire sombrío-. Él sabe lo mucho que me gusta el pelo largo.

-¿Su marido?

Darién le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-Tienen un hijo de casi dos años.

-¿Debo suponer que ella te abandonó por él?

Darién alzó la barbilla.

-Yo no le ofrecí matrimonio, pero él sí.

-Porque tú eres un Don Juan.

Darién no sonrió. Al contrario, estaba cada vez más serio.

-Lo siento -dijo inmediatamente Serena -. Supongo que ella significaba mucho para ti.

-Era mi vida -respondió él bruscamente-, pero me la robó el destino.

Serena se volvió justo a tiempo para ver al hombre del traje beige junto a sus guardaespaldas. Uno de los hombres de traje negro estaba haciendo un gesto con la mano. El hombre de beige señaló a Darién :

-Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente -dijo Darién , urgiéndola a caminar hacia el lugar en el que estaba esperándolos el guía junto a uno de los hombres del traje oscuro.

De pronto, parecía haberse convertido en otra persona. Alguien que ejercía autoridad y esperaba obediencia instantánea. Cuando llegaron junto al hombre del traje negro, vieron cerca de él al hombre de traje beige, a aquel que Darién había descrito como un empleado de un príncipe saudí. Pero el hombre no tenía un comportamiento real en- absoluto. De hecho, mostraba una actitud completamente servil, casi suplicante.

Darién le espetaba preguntas y órdenes en un idioma que parecía distinto del que había utilizado en las tiendas. Miró a Serena con expresión preocupada y la guió hacia el coche, con el guía por delante y los otros tres hombres rodeándolos.

Serena no decía una sola palabra. Tenía una sensación de urgencia y peligro que le hacía moverse rápidamente y mantenerse callada. Sintió que Darién la miraba con expresión de aprobación cuando llegaron al coche y se metió en su interior. El hombre del traje beige se metió en un Mercedes, justo detrás de ellos, y los siguió mientras se dirigían rápidamente hacia la carretera que conducía a Tánger.

A los pocos minutos, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban ganando velocidad y de que un tercer coche los perseguía.

Miró a Darién visiblemente asustada. Él acababa de sacar su teléfono móvil y estaba hablando en una lengua extraña. El coche que los seguía, cumpliendo órdenes aparentemente, giró bruscamente y bloqueó la carretera de, manera que el tercer coche se vio obligado a desviarse. Mientras seguían avanzando, llegó hasta ellos el sonido de unos disparos. Serena agarró con tanta fuerza su botella de agua que estuvo a punto de romperla.

-No pasa nada -le dijo Darién en tono de consuelo, con el rostro duro y sombrío-. Estamos completamente a salvo. Has reaccionado perfectamente a la crisis -añadió.

-¡Eran disparos!

-Pero no iban dirigidos a nosotros. Lo único que nosotros hemos hecho ha sido ayudar al joven del traje beige a evitar un intento de secuestro. Puedo asegurarte que ahora mismo las autoridades marroquíes están a punto de atrapar a los secuestradores.

-Pero iban armados -insistió.

-Sí, iban armados, pero no como Artemis y Alan.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Los guarda espaldas.

-Ah, sí, los guardaespaldas del príncipe.

Darién arqueó la ceja y sonrió como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma secreta. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, un elegante modelo de oro.

-Siento haber tenido que interrumpir nuestra visita a la ciudad, pero en cualquier caso, teníamos que irnos pronto. Esta tarde tengo una importante reunión de negocios -alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Si tú... yo, bueno, sí, me encantaría.

-Estupendo. Iré a buscarte a las ocho menos cuarto.

-De acuerdo -Serena no tenía costumbre de cenar tan tarde, pero en el hotel no servían cenas antes de esa hora. Estaba realmente hambrienta, pero quizá pudiera encontrar algo que picar en el refrigerador del hotel.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Bueno, sí -contestó vacilante.

Darién sonrió con calor.

-Pero no has comido. ¿Sabes que a las tres sirven un maravilloso buffet al lado de la piscina del hotel?

Serena suspiró con alivio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-La mayor parte de las cartas están en francés, así que tendré que pedirle a los camareros que me las traduzcan.

-Yo te traduciré personalmente esta noche -sacó de nuevo su teléfono móvil, marcó un número y habló rápidamente con alguien. Escuchó, dijo algo más, y colgó con un suspiro-. Los secuestradores han sido atrapados.

-No había visto nada parecido en toda mi vida.

-Desgraciadamente, es algo que yo he visto demasiado a menudo -respondió él con aire ausente. Le dijo algo al conductor y este asintió. A continuación se reclinó en su asiento-. Tengo que pedirle a Zoycite que me deje en una embajada -le explicó-. Pero él te llevará al hotel y te acompañará hasta el interior. Tengo que pedirle que le comunique al conserje nuestra... aventura de esta mañana y que tenga cuidado de ti.

Serena se sentía como si la estuviera envolviendo entre algodones, como si fuera un tesoro. Apenas lo conocía y, sin embargo, no tenía la sensación de que fuera un extraño.

-Gracias -le dijo, sintiendo que aquellas palabras apenas expresaban lo que realmente sentía.

-Todo este incidente ha sido culpa mía -murmuró Darién sombrío-. Me he descuidado.

-No lo comprendo. Lo único que hemos hecho nosotros ha sido ir a ver lugares turísticos.

Se acercaron a un grupo de imponentes edificios situados en medio de la ciudad y el conductor paró el coche.

-Tengo que irme -Darién le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso en los nudillos, sin dejar de mirada a los ojos en ningún momento-. No te preocupes -le dijo con delicadeza- en este momento estás más a salvo de lo que has estado en toda tu vida. -volvió la cabeza y dijo algo en aquel idioma gutural. El conductor se echó a reír y le contestó con un gesto.

Darién abandonó el coche sin mirada de nuevo, pero en cuanto el guía separó el coche de la acera, Serena advirtió que el coche con los dos guardaespaldas aparcaba en el hueco que acababan de dejar y salían los dos hombres para seguir a Darién de cerca.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué le seguirían a él en vez de al príncipe saudí.

-Esos guardaespaldas... -comenzó a decir.

-Mademoiselle... no tiene por qué preocuparse -le dijo el conductor-. El señor está en buenas manos.

-¿Pero no se supone que esos hombres son los guardaespaldas del príncipe?

-No, no son empleados del príncipe -respondió tras unos instantes de vacilación-. Se los llama para proteger a dignatarios extranjeros y a importantes hombres de negocios -añadió precipitadamente, y sonrió.

-Ya entiendo. Gracias -sonrió y se recostó en el asiento, aliviada y todavía un poco perpleja. Acababa de hacer un amigo en Marruecos y no tenía ganas de perderlo tan pronto.

Zoycite salió del Mercedes y acompañó a Serena hasta el mostrador de recepción. El conserje parecía diferente, estaba completamente concentrado mientras Zoycite le relataba, en aquel idioma que Serena no era capaz de entender, lo que había sucedido. Mientras Zoycite hablaba, Serena lo observaba con atención. Advirtió que, bajo la túnica, llevaba un traje perfectamente europeo y que lucía en la muñeca un reloj de oro y una sortija con diamante en el dedo corazón. No parecía en absoluto un guía de hotel. Justo entonces, se volvió hacia ella y le hizo un gesto a uno de los botones para que la acompañara a su habitación, todo ello aderezado con amables sonrisas. Serena se preguntaba si alguna vez se acostumbraría a tanto mimo.

Una vez en su habitación, se miró en el espejo y advirtió que una fina película de arena cubría su piel. El viento no cesaba de soplar y había notado que en ningún coche llevaban aire acondicionado, por lo que llevaban las ventanas siempre abiertas, lo que hacía que la arena se filtrara por doquier. Se dio una ducha, procurando no usar más agua de la que necesitaba. Era consciente de que en el desierto el agua era mi bien precioso.

Su guardarropa estaba severamente limitado por culpa de la insistencia de Hotaru en llevar solo una maleta. Se puso un par de pantalones anchos, una blusa de seda blanca y violeta y unas sandalias e hizo una mueca al ver el arrugado vestido mexicano que había dejado colgado en el baño, el único que podía ponerse para la cena. Se dijo que debería dejarse el pelo suelto y ponerse su única gargantilla de perlas cultivadas con unos pendientes y un pasador a juego. Le incomodaba la idea de ofender a Darién , que probablemente aparecería con un elegante traje y se avergonzaría de ella.

Bajó al buffet con cierta aprensión, que disminuyó cuando vio que otros turistas iban tranquilamente en bañador. El camarero le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Comprendió que la mayor parte de los turistas llevarían también un equipaje limitado y dejó de preocuparse.

Había jamón con melón y codornices rellenas. Serena no pudo menos que preguntarse qué pensarían en Jacobsville de aquellos entremeses. Bebió agua con gas y se sintió como una auténtica sibarita en vacaciones. El sol era agradable, los jardines maravillosamente bellos y rebosantes de capullos de rosas y otras muchas flores. El sonido de los bañistas llegaba suavemente hasta ella mientras se acurrucaba en uno de los columpios del jardín. Y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, fue quedándose dormida.

Estaba soñando. Estaba siendo mecida en un bote mientras la brisa deslizaba un mechón de pelo sobre su garganta. Su mejilla reposaba sobre una almohada que parecía latir rítmicamente. Suspiró, se estiró e hizo un sonido extraño.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un rostro moreno y unos ojos azules que la miraban con una extraña expresión. Tenía la mejilla apoyada contra un hombro y estaba acurrucada entre las piernas del que había sido su acompañante a lo largo de la mañana. Durante largos segundos, se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro bajo la ya tenue luz del sol.

-Es una suerte que te hayas quedado dormida a la sombra -dijo Darién con un acento mucho más marcado del que hasta entonces Serena le había oído-. El sol puede ser letal en este clima.

-La comida estaba deliciosa y me he quedado dormida -susurró ella.

Darién posaba una mano en su cuello. Le acarició suavemente este, y miró su boca antes de fijar la mirada en el mar.

-Yo duermo muy poco -le explicó quedamente-. Mis sueños están llenos de pesadillas.

-¿Sobre qué? -preguntó, intrigada por la naturalidad con la que permanecía entre sus brazos, cuando debería sentirse nerviosa y recelosa.

-En la guerra. En la muerte. En los gritos de los inocentes y en la oscuridad del terror.

Serena lo miró con abierta curiosidad.

-¿No eres francés? -preguntó vacilante.

Darién la miró a los ojos.

-No.

-¿Entonces de dónde eres?

Darién alzó la mano hasta sus labios.

-Es demasiado pronto, Serena -le dijo delicadamente-. Demasiado pronto para la verdad. Vivamos en nuestro mundo de fantasía y dejemos para más adelante las respuestas.

Serena sonrió vacilante.

-¿Qué clase de fantasía tienes en mente?

Darién le acarició la mano con ternura.

-Una completamente inocente. La única de la que soy capaz.

-No te comprendo.

-Lo sé. Y quizá sea mejor para ti -le sonrió y la acurrucó en sus brazos como si fuera un gatito. Acarició su mejilla sonrojada, su nariz perfecta y sus finas cejas, como si la estuviera dibujando-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés -contestó.

Darién detuvo el dedo entre sus labios entreabiertos y procedió a acariciárselos sensualmente, disfrutando de las reacciones que le provocaba. Sentía la respiración casi jadeante de Serena contra su piel y veía dilatarse sus pupilas. Sintió también que su propio cuerpo se tensaba involuntariamente y se maldijo a sí mismo y a su destino.

-¿Cómo eres en el momento de la pasión? -le preguntó rudamente-. ¿Eres una mujer sumisa o te gusta morder y gritar y...?

El intenso sonrojo de Serena le hizo interrumpirse. Frunció el ceño al advertir su expresión de horror, justo antes de que Serena se apartara de sus brazos y se sentara en el columpio mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-No sé... a qué tipo de mujeres estás acostumbrado -dijo, intentando evitar su intenso escrutinio-. ¡Pero estoy segura de que yo no soy una mujer de ese tipo!

Darién estiró el brazo por el respaldo del columpio

Y la miró intrigado.

-¿De qué tipo?

-De esas que se acuestan con cualquiera -lo fulminó con la mirada-. Yo no me acuesto con un hombre al que acabo de conocer. Así que si esa era la razón por la que estabas siendo tan amable conmigo, será mejor que te busques una mujer más moderna. Si alguna vez me acuesto con alguien, será con mi marido. Y punto.

La mirada de curiosidad de Darién se transformó en otra de abierto deleite. Sonrió y, a continuación, soltó una carcajada.

-Sigue -lo invitó-. Llámame mojigata, dime que vivo en el siglo pasado. Ya he oído todo eso mucho antes.

-Ya sabía que eras única en tu país -dijo Darién con voz ronca.

-Y ya sé que parezco de la época victoriana.

Darién le tomó la mano y la mantuvo entre las suyas delicadamente.

-Yo no quiero acostarme contigo, Serena .

-¿No?

Darién observó su pequeña mano y se odió a sí mismo por la desgracia que le negaba sus expectaciones como hombre. Consideró pensativamente sus opciones. Podía enviar a Serena a su casa. Aquello sería lo mejor para ella. Pero aquella mujer había conseguido abrir su corazón. Le hacía desear vivir. Le había hecho reír, sonreír y mirar el mundo como un lugar lleno de' alegría y lugares fascinantes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía igual. Nueve años, de hecho. Y no esperaba volver a sentirse así. Y si aquello había ocurrido tan rápido, ¿qué pasaría si llegaban a conocerse el uno al otro?

Sus facciones se ensombrecieron. Sí, ¿qué ocurriría cuando Serena conociera su horrible secreto, cuando averiguara la verdad? ¿Lo miraría con compasión o con desprecio? ¿Y sería capaz de soportar el desprecio de aquellos ojos celestes?

La miró con expresión atormentada.

-Oh, no me mires así -le pidió ella con preocupación-. Sea lo que sea lo que va mal, estoy segura de que algún día se solucionará. De verdad. Para que un milagro ocurra, es necesario esperarlo, Darién .

-¿Cómo sabes que ocurre algo malo? -preguntó él inmediatamente.

-No sé, pero lo sé.

Darién contuvo la respiración y apretó su mano. La miró a los ojos y supo en ese momento que no iba a ser capaz de dejada marchar.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-No es por algo que yo haya dicho, ¿verdad? -preguntó Serena , irrumpiendo bruscamente en sus pensamientos-. Ya sé que soy un poco cabezota. No pretendía ser tan ruda.

Darién se llevó su mano a los labios e inmediatamente la soltó.

-No, no es por nada que hayas dicho. De hecho, admiro tu actitud -añadió con una sonrisa-. Las mujeres musulmanas valoran mucho su virtud. Pero es una virtud poco habitual en estos tiempos.

-Sí, eso es lo que todo el mundo dice -evitó su mirada-. Mis padres eran muy estrictos y profundamente religiosos -jugueteó con el botón de su camisa-. ¿Tú eres musulmán?

-No.

Serena alzó el rostro y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Soy cristiano -le aclaró inesperadamente-, al igual que otra mucha gente de mi país. Estamos igualmente divididos entre musulmanes, cristianos y judíos –añadió con una sonrisa.

-Me sorprende lo poco que sé de esta parte del mundo -confesó ella-. Yo pensaba que todo el mundo era árabe y musulmán. Pero ya he aprendido que la mayor parte de la población nacida en Marruecos es beréber y no árabe.

-Un pueblo muy orgulloso de su antigua herencia. La lengua beréber no es una lengua escrita. Ha pasado de generaciones en generaciones de forma oral, y la historia bereber está escrita en las alfombras que tejen sus mujeres.

-Me encantarían verlas.

-Mañana lo haremos. Le pediré a Zoycite que nos acompañe a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-La ciudad ya la he visto, pero no me fijé en las alfombras -repuso con tristeza-. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba perdiéndome.

Darién se echó a reír.

-Mañana lo verás. Ahora tengo quehacer unas llamadas telefónicas, así que debo dejarte. Vendré a buscarte poco antes de las ocho.

-Solo me he traído un vestido -le explicó-. Es un vestido de encaje blanco, mexicano...

-¿Y crees que me vaya sentir avergonzado porque no lleves algo muy caro? -preguntó Darién , interpretando perfectamente su expresión.

-Sí -contestó sinceramente.

-Estoy seguro de que, te pongas lo que te pongas, estarás encantadora. Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

La dejó en el columpio, observándolo mientras se alejaba. Una de las cosas que a Serena le había impresionado de aquel país era la gracia con la que la gente se movía. Nadie parecía tener prisa. Caminaban con una deliciosa lentitud que facilitaba la vida y los negocios. Se preguntó si alguien sufriría de úlcera en una sociedad como aquella. La verdad era que lo dudaba.

Se arregló con más esmero que nunca aquella noche. Habían pasado meses desde que había empezado a salir con Seiya y este había fingido estar enamorado de ella. Pensaba en él con una mezcla de vergüenza y desprecio. Había sido una presa fácil para él, enamorada por primera vez en su vida y sintiéndose profundamente halagada por el interés que aquel atractivo joven fingía por ella.

Solo después del funeral había comprendido el motivo de su interés. Se había pasado por el rancho después del trabajo y le había ofrecido casarse con ella y gestionar su herencia. Cuando Serena le había explicado que no había ninguna herencia, la había mirado sorprendido y después enfadado. Había murmurado algo sobre el tiempo que había perdido y se había marchado para no volver jamás.

Su hermano, Haruca, había intentado advertirle sobre él, pero ella, furiosa, se había negado a escucharle. Aquella era la primera vez que un hombre la hacía sentirse especial y amada.

Lo que más le dolía era haber sido suficientemente ingenua como para creerlo. Pero en aquella época, su madre se mostraba tan posesiva y dependiente de ella que rara vez podía salir con nadie. Haruca le había comentado en una ocasión que tenía que hacer valer sus derechos ante su madre, a pesar de su enfermedad, pero Serena tenía un corazón demasiado blando para hacerla. Cuando le había pedido a su madre más libertad, esta se había mostrado de acuerdo, aunque después no había parado de quejarse de que se sentía sola. Y Serena se había conformado con alguna que otra cita a ciegas hasta que había aparecido Seiya.

Lo había conocido en el despacho de abogados en el que trabajaba. Había acudido al despacho del señor Osaka para realizar algún trabajo legal y hablando con Serena, se había enterado de que su madre estaba gravemente enferma y vivía con ella en un enorme rancho. Ese mismo día, se había encontrado con ella durante el almuerzo y a partir de ahí habían coincidido varias veces en el supermercado. Seiya le había invitado a un ballet en Houston, pero ella le había explicado sus circunstancias. Seiya le había propuesto entonces que organizaran un picnic en el rancho para que su madre pudiera reunirse con ellos.

Serena se sentía flotar. Seiya no solo le encantaba a ella, sino también a su madre. De hecho, había que reconocer que había conseguido hacerle feliz durante las últimas semanas de su vida. Serena atesoraba los pocos minutos que pasaba a solas con él, compartiendo sus besos y caricias. Seiya le había propuesto matrimonio la misma semana de la muerte de su madre, de modo que por lo menos Serena había podido contar con aquella feliz esperanza de futuro para mitigar su tristeza.

Pero todos sus sueños habían terminado bruscamente. Su vergüenza y humillación solo habían sido superadas por el dolor del público rechazo de Seiya después del funeral. La gente le ofrecía sus condolencias, pero ella no quería compasión, ella quería escapar. Poco después, la había llamado Hotaru preguntándole que si quería ir a Marruecos...

Serena se obligó a abandonar aquellos deprimentes pensamientos para volver al presente. Se miró en el espejo. Con el pelo suelto, el vestido blanco y las perlas parecía diferente. No era una mujer muy hermosa, pero tampoco fea. Y se sentía muy vulnerable. Esperaba que al menos su nuevo amigo hubiera sido sincero y no anduviera en busca de una apasionada aventura porque, por vez primera en su vida, se sentía a merced de su pasión reprimida. Darién le resultaba mucho más atractivo que Seiya. Y además, parecía mucho más sofisticado. De hecho, estaba segura de que había dejado un buen número de corazones rotos tras él. Y ella ya había tenido suficientes tristezas últimamente.

Cuando acababan de dar las ocho menos cuarto, llamaron a su puerta. La abrió y descubrió a Darién frente a ella, con un elegante traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata de seda. Estaba tan elegante que se sintió inhibida y vulgar a su lado.

Darién tenía la mirada fija en su pelo y parecía completamente hechizado. Lentamente, alzó la mano hacia él, lo acarició y saboreó su fragancia.

-Es una pena que lo escondas en una trenza.

-La verdad es que es muy molesto llevarlo así.

-Y, sin embargo, hoy lo has hecho por mí.

-Sí.

Darién la tomó por la barbilla, le hizo alzar la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Somos dos extraños, pero es como si nos conociéramos desde hace miles de años -susurró.

Serena sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho.

-Qué extraño -contestó estaba pensando lo mismo esta misma tarde.

Darién asintió.

-Quizá esto sea el más cruel golpe del destino –dijo enigmáticamente mientras bajaba las manos-. Vamos, tengo entendido que esta noche han venido unas bailarinas expertas en la danza del vientre de Argentina. -añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Serena se acercó a él.

-Qué hombre tan decadente.

-No soy decadente, aprecio la belleza -la tomó del brazo-. Pero créeme, por mucho que me guste la danza, te encuentro más atractiva que a cualquiera bailarina.

-Gracias.

-No es un cumplido -contestó Darién mientras recorrían el alfombrado pasillo-. Ya te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que aborreces la mentira tanto como yo.

Serena sonrió. Aquello le daba cierta seguridad. Bajaron en el ascensor y se dirigieron hacia un patio con una fuente central rodeada de hermosos mosaicos. En él habían dispuesto diversas mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos, porcelana china y copas de cristal. Ya había algunas parejas sentadas a la mesa y una hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro con un vestido blanco bordado, cantaba en el escenario, con un acompañamiento de guitarra.

-Es el espectáculo de esta noche -le informó Darién -. La cantante es de la Península del Yucatán y canta como un ángel.

-¿La conoces?

-No, pero la vi actuar en Madrid. Allí también cantaba en un hotel.

-¿Madrid? -le preguntó Serena asombrada.

Se detuvieron frente a un camarero que los condujo a su mesa. Darién le separó la silla a Serena y se sentó después frente a ella. El camarero les llevó la carta y se marchó.

-Hago negocios en todo el mundo -le dijo con una amable sonrisa-. Digamos que soy como una especie de embajador.

-Y supongo que eso explica lo de los guardaespaldas -Darién la miró perplejo y ella se encogió de hombros-. Los he visto seguirte cuando te has metido esta tarde en ese edificio y le he preguntado a Zoycite por ellos. Él me ha dicho que suelen ocuparse de la protección de importantes empresarios y de dignatarios extranjeros.

Darién exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-Sí, ese es su trabajo.

-He disfrutado mucho de la excursión -dijo bruscamente-. Has sido muy amable al ofrecerte a venir conmigo. Estoy muy sola ahora que Hotaru se ha ido. Supongo que en este momento estará en Bruselas, esperando el avión de vuelta a los Estados Unidos.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en Bruselas? -le preguntó Darién con curiosidad.

-Sí. Hotaru y yo vinimos desde Bruselas a Casablanca. E iré a Ámsterdam en el trayecto de vuelta a casa -vaciló un instante y lo miró a los ojos. De pronto, la idea de volver a casa no le resultaba en absoluto agradable-. Bueno, ahora no, por supuesto -añadió lentamente-. Ahora tendré que ir a Qawi -bajó la mirada hacia su servilleta-. Darién , supongo que no sueles ir a Qawi, ¿verdad?

-Pues de hecho, he pasado mucho tiempo allí. Tengo negocios con el jeque. Una gran cantidad de negocios.

Serena alzó la mirada, con los ojos cargados de sueños. Aquello era realmente como una fantasía, como si hubiera renunciado a su normal realidad y se hubiera visto atrapada en el misterio y en el juego. Y su rostro reflejaba la alegría y el placer que sentía.

Darién le sonrió.

-Ahora Qawi te parecerá menos amenazante, ¿verdad? -le preguntó suavemente-. Ya ves, no tendremos que decimos adiós cuando te vayas de Tánger. Bastará con un esperanzador «hasta la vista».

-Y me alegro.

Darién le acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano.

-Yo también. Aunque -añadió pesaroso-, no te estoy haciendo ningún favor permitiendo que vayas allí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es posible que descubras que las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas.

-No me digas más. En realidad eres un ladrón de joyas, o un espía de vacaciones.

Darién rompió a reír.

-No, puedo asegurarte que no soy ninguna de las dos cosas.

Serena estudió su mano. Era su mano izquierda y había en ella cicatrices, las líneas blancas contrastaban con su piel aceitunada. Las acarició suavemente.

-¿Son del accidente?

Todo el cuerpo de Darién se contrajo al contemplar las heridas.

-Sí -dijo con reluctancia y apartó la mano.

-Eso no ha estado bien, Lo siento -se disculpó Serena -. No pretendía meterme en tu vida.

Darién la miraba con sentimientos encontrados.

-Tendrás que enterarte antes de irte de Tánger -respondió él quedamente-. Pero prefiero postergarlo unos cuantos días. La sinceridad puede llegar a ser algo brutal.

-Entonces eres un asesino -repuso ella pensativa-. Comprendo que no quieras hacer añicos mis ilusiones.

Darién volvió a echarse a reír.

-Me recuerdas tanto a ella -dijo sin pensar-. Lo primero que me atrajo de ella fue aquel sentido del humor que me hacía reírme de mí mismo, algo que no había hecho en toda mi vida.

-¿Ella?

Darién se tensó, como si hubiera hablado de más.

-Una mujer que conocí. Una mujer rubia, como tú, con un carácter muy abierto. Pensaba que era única. Y ahora estoy encantado de descubrir que en la tierra hay otras mujeres parecidas a ella.

-Hotaru cree que yo soy una auténtica lunática.

-Eres refrescante -dijo él, reclinándose en la silla para estudiarla-. Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente que solo dice lo que se espera de ellos, por miedo a ofender. Yo aborrezco que me adulen -añadió con fiereza.

Debía de ser, decidió Serena , alguien muy importante. Ella deseaba preguntarle por su vida, por su pasado, por su trabajo. Sentía curiosidad por él. Pero Darién no parecía querer discutir sobre su pasado.

La joven miró el menú e hizo una mueca.

-Francés. En todas partes está todo escrito en francés -gimió y Darién rió.

-Entonces tengo que enseñarte a leer la carta. Mira -compartió su carta con ella, pronunciando cada plato y haciendo que Serena lo leyera tras él, y después explicándole lo que era. Serena comenzó la cena con jamón con melón y siguió con cordero con salsa marroquí. Él pidió pescado y vino blanco.

-Nunca, había tomado vino -comentó Serena y vio que Darién arqueaba la ceja con extrañeza.

-¿Prefieres otra cosa?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-No, supongo que tendré que empezar a aprender algo de vinos. Si el jeque no es musulmán, probablemente tenga una bodega y esperará que yo sepa sobre vinos.

Darién apretó los labios.

-Probablemente -musitó-. Pero uno rara vez se equivoca con un buen vino blanco, como un Riesling o un Chardonnay. Aunque yo prefiero los, vinos alsacianos, como un Gewurtztraminer. Tienen un sabor único.

-Jamás aprenderé.

-Claro que sí. Cada noche probaremos un vino diferente de la carta y para cuando abandones Marruecos, serás toda una experta.

Serena sonrió.

-Eres un hombre muy sofisticado.

-Fui educado en Europa -dijo él-, y es fácil aprender en un entorno sofisticado -entrecerró los ojos-. Pero no nací rico y jamás olvidaré mis orígenes. La pobreza es la verdadera plaga del siglo veintiuno, Serena . Y la codicia es su hermana gemela.

-¿Tú también lo crees? -preguntó ella suavemente.

Darién se echó a reír y justo en ese momento llegó el camarero con sus platos.

Cuando llevó el vino, Darién le enseñó a saboreado.

-Este es un Riesling. Ni demasiado ligero ni demasiado pesado.

-Tiene el punto exacto -reflexionó ella tras saborearlo-. Nosotros teníamos unas viñas, pero el capataz las aplastó con el tractor.

-Qué bárbaro:

-Así solía llamado yo: Zafiro el Bárbaro. Ninguna flor del jardín está a salvo cuando se monta en el tractor. Es un gran hombre, pero tiene un talento especial para pasar el cortacésped sobre las flores.

-¿Y ese es el hombre que tiene que cuidar de tu rancho? -preguntó Darién, riendo.

-Oh, pero es magnífico con los caballos y el ganado -respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Y debo suponer que lo adoras?

-Hace años estaba terriblemente enamorada de él -confesó-. Pero he madurado,

Darién entrecerró los ojos y no volvió a decir nada hasta que les llevaron las ensaladas junto a un café y una botella de agua con gas para Serena .

-Entonces te gustan las flores -comentó.

-Me encantan -respondió ella con expresión soñadora-. Sobre todo las rosas de té y las flores de arbusto.

-A mi padre le vuelven loco las orquídeas. Las trata como si fueran sus nietas y les da todo tipo de nombres. -sonrió con cariño, perdido en sus pensamientos-. Cuando yo era niño, les tenía celos. Incluso llegó a pretender encarcelar a un sirviente que se había olvidado de regar una que luego murió. Mi padre es un hombre muy vengativo.

-Pero yo le comprendo. Yo les tengo un cariño especial a las rosas enfermas. Me da la sensación de que tengo que acariciadas para que vuelvan a florecer otra vez.

Darién la miró con intensidad.

-Algunas heridas no pueden ser curadas ni por las manos más cariñosas -dijo con aire ausente y expresión amarga.

Aquel era un hombre de contrastes. Serena observaba el movimiento de sus manos, fascinada por su destreza y su gracia.

Darién la descubrió mirándolo y se tensó.

-¿Te repugnan mis cicatrices?

Serena alzó inmediatamente la mirada.

-Dios mío, claro que no -respondió con evidente sinceridad-. Estaba mirándote mover: las manos. En esta parte del mundo, todo el mundo parece capaz de moverlas con gracia, desde luego, no es como en mi país.

Darién se relajó y terminó la ensalada. Él era el único culpable de estar decepcionándola con su constante mal humor. Tenía que parar. Las cosas eran como eran, y nada en el mundo las podría cambiar.

-Nos movemos como vivimos, sin prisa.

-Y apuesto a que no tenéis ni la mitad de problemas cardiacos que tenemos en los Estados Unidos.

-Probablemente sea verdad -apartó su plato y buscó sus ojos-. Vas a ir a un país completamente distinto del tuyo. Y mucho menos sofisticado que Marruecos. Muchos de los modernos adelantos no existen allí, incluso la electricidad es una reciente adquisición. Los habitantes de Qawi fueron nómadas hasta el siglo pasado. Cuando los gobiernos europeos se repartieron África, sus habitantes resistieron y muchas familias fueron diezmadas. Creo que vas a necesitar un alto grado de tolerancia para acostumbrarte a un entorno tan arcaico. Serena dejó el tenedor en el plato y preguntó:

-¿Crees que debería volver a mi casa?

Darién habría querido contestarle que sí mientras estuviera a tiempo. Pero la miró a los ojos y se sintió como si una parte de él mismo estuviera sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Y le resultó imposible pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Sé que es un riesgo -comentó Serena, alegrándose de que Darién no hubiera contestado de formar inmediata-. Pero ya adoro Marruecos y creo que si el jeque es paciente con mi ignorancia sobre las costumbres locales, en Qawi llegaré a sentirme como en casa.

-Creo que el jeque te parecerá un hombre paciente en todos los sentidos.

-Eso espero -añadió ella con fervor-. Esto es como un salto al vacío -añadió lentamente-. Un paso hacia lo desconocido. Hotaru decía que en Texas yo estaba vegetando y creo que tenía razón. Nunca he viajado a ninguna parte ni he hecho nada aventurero en mi vida. Ni siquiera era consciente de que el mundo fuera tan grande y sus habitantes tan diferentes. Suceda lo que suceda, sé que nunca olvidaré lo que estoy viviendo.

-Yo tampoco -respondió Darién quedamente. Sostenía la copa con tanta fuerza entre las manos que Serena temió que fuera a romperla. La joven se preguntaba por los motivos que lo hacían estar tan lúgubre.

La artista se sentó en el pequeño escenario junto al guitarrista y comenzó a cantar una conmovedora canción de amor en español. Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos, para poder disfrutada mejor.

-¿La entiendes? -le preguntó Darién.

-Sí -abrió los ojos y lo miró-. Es una canción de amor sobre un hombre y una mujer que están terriblemente enamorados, pero no pueden casarse porque él está a punto de irse a la guerra. Se están despidiendo. Es una canción muy triste.

-De modo que entiendes el español.

-Sí, lo hablo fatal, pero lo leo perfectamente y si no lo hablan demasiado rápido, también soy capaz de comprenderlo.

-El español también es una de mis lenguas favoritas.

Había alargado la mano por encima de la mesa para entrelazar los dedos con los de Serena mientras fijaba su atención en la canción. Serena, sin embargo, dejó de escucharla inmediatamente. El contacto con los dedos firmes y cálidos de Darién le hacía perder la razón. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se entregó a la sensual delicia de su caricia.

La actuación era bastante corta y la cantante no tardó en retirarse. Cuando Serena regresó a la realidad, Darién ya le había soltado la mano y estaba a punto de pagar la cuenta con una tarjeta de crédito, una tarjeta oro, advirtió la joven, reforzando así su opinión sobre el estatus de su acompañante. Era evidente que Darién era un hombre muy rico. Se preguntó si él podría pensar que estaba coqueteando con él porque tenía dinero.

Estaba convencida de que un hombre como él debía tener mucha experiencia en ese tipo de mujeres.

Darién le entregó la tarjeta al camarero junto a una generosa propina.

Hasta ese momento, Serena ni siquiera lo había considerado, pero comprendió entonces que Darién la acompañaría a su habitación antes de marcharse. Todavía no había dicho nada sobre los planes que tenía para el día siguiente, pero era poco probable que la incluyeran a ella. Serena tenía muy poca experiencia con los hombres. No sabía coquetear, no era una conversadora brillante y tampoco podía decirse que fuera especialmente atractiva. Le deprimió pensar que había dado demasiadas cosas por sentadas después de que Darién la encontrara en el columpio. La atención que la había prestado le había hecho alimentar vanas esperanzas y en ese momento, Darién parecía estar soportándola como si fuera una pesada carga. De hecho, ni siquiera volvió a mirarla a los ojos después de que le devolvieran la tarjeta.

Darién la ayudó a levantarse con aquella anticuada cortesía que lo caracterizaba, la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hacia el tramo de escalones que conducía al vestíbulo.

-Tengo que irme -le dijo sin mirarla siquiera-. Tengo un compromiso relacionado con los negocios esta misma noche que me veo en la obligación de atender.

-Lo comprendo. Ha sido un día maravilloso. Gracias. Quizá volvamos a vemos por el hotel.

Darién se detuvo inmediatamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te has aburrido tan pronto de mi compañía?

El rostro de Serena reflejaba su sorpresa.

-Yo... yo pensaba que quizá tú ya te habrías cansado de la mía -farfulló.

Darién pareció relajarse.

-Si lo hiciera -susurró-, estaría haciéndote un favor.

-¿No puedes contarme qué es lo que te molesta?

-No -miró su reloj-. Mañana llamaremos a Zoycite e iremos a ver las alfombras. Pero no muy temprano. Tengo un compromiso a la hora del desayuno. Así que, si te parece bien, nos veremos a las diez en el vestíbulo.

-A las diez. Estaré esperándote -exclamó ella sin disimular su alegría.

Darién le sonrió con delicadeza.

-¿Siempre eres tan entusiasta?

-Me temo que sí. Supongo que es por lo poco que he tenido. Cuando Haruca y yo éramos pequeños, éramos muy pobres, así que aprendimos a no esperar demasiado. Tendemos a apreciar las cosas más que la gente normal. Hemos pasado épocas muy duras.

Darién entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo también crecí rodeado de una pobreza abyecta. Esa es la razón por la que hago todo lo que está en mi mano para que mi gente pueda librarse de ella. La educación es la llave, Serena. Es necesario que haya buenas escuelas, con buenos profesores y con las últimas tecnologías, especialmente con ordenadores.

-Para así poder competir en el mercado mundial -aventuró Serena -Exactamente. No quiero ver a un niño más muriéndose de hambre mientras viva.

Serena contuvo la respiración. Se estaba forjando una dolorosa imagen de la juventud de Darién.

-Cuánta compasión muestran tus ojos -susurró él-. Es una suerte que un país tan pequeño como Qawi ejerza atracción en personas con un espíritu tan delicado como el tuyo.

-Precisamente, esa es la cuestión -señaló Serena -. Ellos están esperando a Hotaru , una mujer sofisticada, viajada y nacida con el don de la organización.

-La organización es algo que se puede aprender. Y creo que el jeque va a disfrutar mucho enseñándote.

-¿Es cierto que tiene un harén? -preguntó preocupada.

Darién estalló en carcajadas.

-No, él es un hombre moderno.

-¡Gracias a Dios!

-¿Entonces no deseas embellecer su cama? -bromeó.

Serena se sonrojó violentamente.

-Oh, deja eso ya. Yo voy a ser su secretaria personal, no un motivo de escándalo.

-Desde luego -Darién miró al conserje, que le hizo un gesto, como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación silenciosa con él-. No salgas sola del hotel -le recordó Darién.

-De noche no -le prometió.

-Y tampoco de día. Debo dejarte en el ascensor, Zoycite me está esperando en la limusina del hotel -se llevó la mano de Serena a los labios y rozó suavemente sus nudillos con los labios. Serena sintió un agradable cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo-. Hasta mañana.

-Sí -susurró ella-. Hasta mañana.

Darién le dirigió una última sonrisa y se alejó caminando con la misma elegancia de siempre. Ella lo observó alejarse y suspiró largamente. En un corto espacio de tiempo, su vida había cambiado por completo. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse por haber pasado las vacaciones con un hombre que sabía más de las mujeres de lo que ella sabía sobre Texas. Pero sucediera lo que sucediera, no se sentía capaz de negarse el placer de su compañía.

Subió a su habitación y, una vez dentro, se desnudó y se metió en la cama, a pesar de que todavía era temprano. Cuanto antes se durmiera, antes llegaría el día siguiente, algo que deseaba con todo su corazón. Pensó en Hotaru , que en ese momento debía estar ya a medio camino de su casa, apagó las luces y cerró los ojos, apoyando la mejilla en la misma mano que Darién había besado con tanta ternura.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Había sido un error acostarse tan temprano, decidió Serena, porque se despertó a las cinco del día siguiente y no podía volverse a dormir. Se levantó, se puso unos pantalones blancos, una camiseta rosa y una chaqueta blanca y estuvo paseando por la habitación y viendo la televisión hasta que pudo bajar a desayunar.

Sabía que no iba a encontrar a Darién, puesto que él ya le había dicho que tenía una reunión a la hora del desayuno, pero sí estaba la mesa en la que se había sentado con él la noche anterior. Era lo más cercano a él que podía encontrar de momento.

Además, le encantaba el suave gorgoteo de la fuente y los azulejos de aquel patio. Le recordaban al palacio de Asilah y las bellas cerámicas azules que lo adornaban. Jamás olvidaría aquella excursión, ni el pequeño trayecto en camello, con Darién fotografiándola y riendo encantado al veda. La sorprendía que un hombre al que conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo hubiera llegado a convertirse en parte importante de su vida. Tenía que intentar no enamorarse de él. Su trabajo estaría en Qawi e, inevitablemente, tendría que dejar a Darién.

Pero él le había dicho que no era francés. Se preguntó de dónde sería. Por lo menos, le servía de consuelo saber que tenía negocios en Qawi. Eso significaba que podría verlo de vez en cuando. Y en cuanto revelara sus fotografías, tendría algún recuerdo de los días que había pasado junto a él. Tomo con el tenedor un pequeño trozo de melón que masticó con apatía. No se atrevía a pensar en el momento en el que Darién dejara de formar parte de su vida.

Mientras contemplaba las flores que decoraban las mesas, recordó lo mucho que le gustaban a su madre. Todavía se resentía de su pérdida y estaba segura de que también Haruca sufría por ello. No había vuelto a verlo desde el día del funeral, cuando había tenido que impedir que fuera a buscar a Seiya tras enterarse de lo que había hecho. Su hermano era sorprendentemente reservado a la hora de expresar sus opiniones y, sin embargo, Serena le había oído describir a su ex-prometido con palabras que ella no había oído en su vida.

Serena jugueteó con el tenedor mientras se preguntaba qué pensaría su hermano del hombre elegante y sofisticado por el que en ese momento se sentía atraída. Lo miraría con recelo, decidió, y pensó que también ella debería hacerlo. Era extraño que un hombre como él mostrara interés por una joven tan inocente como ella. Haría bien en recordarlo y en medir cada uno de sus pasos. Era posible que Darién fuera un delincuente internacional y la estuviera utilizando como coartada. Ella no parecía sospechosa en absoluto y no podía descartar la idea de que la estuviera utilizando para su propia conveniencia. Sin embargo, fueran cuales fueran los motivos que animaban a Darién , ella se sentía incapaz de dejar de verlo. Se había sentido sola durante demasiado tiempo.

Descartó inmediatamente la idea de que Darién pudiera sentirse atraído por ella. Y se sintió completamente desolada al considerar su falta de atractivo y sofisticación. Hotaru habría sido la mujer ideal para él. Esperaba que su pobre amiga pudiera arreglárselas con Taiki estando este ciego. Por lo que ella recordaba de él, era una especie de diablo con dos piernas, y eso cuando todavía veía. Estando ciego, debía de ser un hombre difícil incluso para una enfermera veterana.

El camarero le sirvió café en la taza y le preguntó que si estaba hambrienta. Con una tímida sonrisa, Serena se levantó, se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió unos panecillos árabes.

Parecía que las diez no iban a llegar nunca. Serena pasó las dos horas siguientes paseando por su habitación, peinándose, leyendo la carta de la comida, viendo las noticias en el único canal de televisión en el que hablaban en inglés y contemplando el puerto desde la ventana. Cada vez que la abría, podía disfrutar de las esencias exóticas de Tánger y de la constante brisa que llegaba desde el mar. En algún lugar, a lo lejos, estaba el Peñón de Gibraltar y, un poco más allá, España, pero la bruma la ocultaba.

Una brusca llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó. No necesitó mirar el reloj para saber que era la hora, puesto que Darién era siempre extremadamente puntual.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba. Con unos pantalones blancos, un polo rojo y una cazadora también blanca. Un atuendo elegantemente informal. Al verlo, Serena decidió que probablemente no tendría ropas verdaderamente informales, como vaqueros o camisas de cuadros. Era un hombre eminentemente urbano y hacía un extraño contraste con los hombres con los que ella se relacionaba en su país, siempre con vaqueros y botas y trabajando con el ganado. Recordó a su hermano que vivía prácticamente pegado a un caballo.

-Estás muy guapa, mademoiselle -bromeó Darién con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo sus caóticos pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti -contestó ella, saliendo y cerrando la puerta-. Imagino que no has montado un caballo salvaje en toda tu vida, ¿verdad? –añadió con nostalgia.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -quiso saber Darién . La observaba atentamente, pero su expresión era difícil de interpretar.

-Como siempre vas tan bien vestido -respondió ella, con una sonrisa de disculpa-. Mi jefe es el único hombre que conozco que suele ir de traje y es abogado. Todos los hombres de Jacobsville van con vaqueros, ya sabes -añadió al advertir que fruncía el ceño con curiosidad-: vaqueros, camisas de trabajo y botas cubiertas de barro.

-Ah, son vaqueros.

-Exacto -respondió mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hotel-. Creo que no he visto a nuestro capataz vestido de traje y corbata en toda mi vida.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella referencia lo molestó. Se sentía como si Serena lo estuviera considerando como un hombre sin habilidades físicas.

-¿Tú sabes montar? -le preguntó. Serena sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Como un mono -añadió entre risas-. Mi hermano me subió por primera vez a un pony cuando tenía tres años, para horror de mi madre. Aprendí muy pronto a montar. Tuve una hermosa yegua belga y adoraba montarla -añadió.

Darién apretó los labios y fijó la mirada en el ascensor.

-Creo que el jeque tiene un establo lleno de purasangres árabes -musitó.

-¿Y crees que me dejará montarlos?

-La mayor parte de sus caballos son sementales, que se utilizan solamente para la cría -contestó evasivamente-. Pero además, tiene algunas yeguas y caballos castrados que pueden ser montados, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto -respondió Serena con tristeza. Estaba recordando que habían tenido que vender parte de sus caballos porque no podían seguir manteniéndolos.

Entre ellos a su adorada yegua.

Darién advirtió su pesar y la miró con curiosidad.

-Te gustan los caballos, pero hablar de ellos te pone triste, ¿por qué?

Aquel hombre era increíblemente observador. Serena sonrió.

-Oh, estaba pensando en el rancho -contestó, fingiendo despreocupación-. Utilizamos nuestros caballos para trabajar con el ganado.

-Yo soy propietario de uno de vuestros famosos caballos texanos.

-Todavía no me has dicho de dónde eres -señaló entonces ella.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo -la tomó del brazo para entrar en el ascensor y apretó el botón-. Hoy, vamos a disfrutar de los lugares de interés de la ciudad.

Seguir a Zoycite y a Darién por el Zoco fue toda una aventura. Zoycite conocía a casi todos los mercaderes de Tánger y sabía dónde conseguir los mejores precios. En aquel momento, Serena estaba sentada en la alfombra de una tienda, escuchando fascinada al vendedor, que le explicaba la diversidad de diseños beréberes. Algunos eran como jeroglíficos, pensó Serena mientras observaba uno de cerca. El dependiente había hecho una gran selección y no solo de alfombras de lana; había también tapices de seda y algodón. Ella se quedó prendada de una alfombra rústica de algodón verde.

A pesar de sus protestas, Darién se la compró y le pidió la dirección del rancho para que el vendedor se la enviara a casa. Serena le comentó que el ama de llaves, Mimet, y su marido, iban a encargarse de revisar el correo durante su ausencia. Ellos, junto al capataz, eran los que dirigían realmente el rancho desde que Haruca trabajaba fuera.

-Ahora ya tienes un verdadero recuerdo de Marruecos -bromeó Darién mientras paseaban por los pequeños callejones-. Mira allí -señaló un pequeño callejón que terminaba en una puerta de hierro forjado. Tras ella se veía un hermoso jardín-. Esa es una de las muchas casas de veraneo de Tánger, en las que muchos extranjeros pasan sus vacaciones -mencionó el nombre de un famoso cantante de ópera y Serena lo miró admirada-. ¿Te gusta ese cantante? -le preguntó, un tanto sorprendido.

-Oh, adoro la ópera -contestó ella con sinceridad.

Él sonrió.

-A mí también me gusta. La música es uno de los pocos placeres que me permito -añadió con una solemnidad que hizo que Serena lo mirara con asombro.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que estés tan amargado? -le preguntó suavemente.

El semblante de Darién se endureció.

-Nada que deba preocuparte -respondió en un tono extrañamente formal.

-No pretendía meterme en tu vida -replicó ella con delicadeza-. Lo siento -añadió. Dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Evidentemente, acababa de mencionar un asunto delicado. Darién era una persona muy reservada y haría bien en recordarlo. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que le había ocurrido, debía de ser muy doloroso.

Por su parte, Darién odiaba pensar en lo que tendría que confesarle a la larga. Odiaba que le recordaran sus propias carencias y, sobre todo, que se las recordara aquella mujer. En muy poco tiempo, Darién había llegado a acostumbrarse a ella y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriera su secreto. Aunque tampoco le apetecía pensar en ese momento en ello.

Dejó que caminara delante de él hasta donde estaba Zoycite. Este, dirigió una larga mirada al sombrío rostro de Darién y sugirió que fueran a comer.

Dejaron el Zoco y fueron andando a un restaurante cercano, pero Serena se sentía tan incómoda que apenas probó la ensalada. Darién casi no hablaba mientras jugueteaba con la comida. En medio de la comida, sonó el teléfono móvil de Zoycite. Este contestó, frunció el ceño y pronunció unas pocas palabras antes de colgar bruscamente. Él y Darién hablaron sobriamente en aquella lengua que Serena no reconocía. Los dos estaban muy serios.

A esas alturas, Serena estaba ya segura de que Darién iba a dejarla en el hotel después del almuerzo. Y así fue.

-No se te ocurra salir del hotel pase lo que pase -le dijo con firmeza mientras la dejaba en el vestíbulo-.Y si alguien te dice que quiero verte, no le creas. Si te llegara un recado de ese tipo, puedes estar segura de que no soy yo el que te lo manda. Prométeme que no saldrás.

A juzgar por su expresión, estaba pasando algo muy serio. Serena recordó a los hombres armados del coche negro y lo miró preocupada.

-Supongo que no me vas a explicar por qué estás tan preocupado.

Darién ignoró su pregunta.

-Debería haberte enviado a los Estados Unidos desde el primer momento -dijo cortante-. Pero ahora ya no hay posibilidad. Tu seguridad está ligada a la mía y yo corro un grave peligro. Jamás sabrás lo mucho que me arrepiento de todo esto.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos. Darién estaba tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Y ella habría dado cualquier cosa para aliviado.

-¿Así que en realidad eres un ladrón de joyas? -le preguntó con aire travieso-. ¡Qué excitante! ¿Y quién nos persigue? ¿La INTERPOL?

Darién se echó a reír, a pesar de sus miedos.

-No, no es la INTERPOL -su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Serena , preferiría que tuvieras miedo. El miedo puede salvarte la vida.

-Lo siento, pero no soy una mujer especialmente cobarde. Crecí en un rancho y trabajo para un hombre que detiene a criminales. ¿Tengo que buscarme una gabardina y una pistola? -frunció el ceño-. O quizá sea mejor que prescindamos de la pistola. Haruca dice que rara vez ha visto a alguien con peor puntería... ¡Darién!

Darién acababa de agarrada por los hombros y la estaba sacudiendo con delicadeza.

-Sé lo que pretendes, pero este no es momento para andarse con bromas -dijo en un tono inesperadamente autoritario.

El contacto duro y fuerte de sus manos fue casi eléctrico. Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera iluminado. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de Darién. Jamás había reaccionado de manera tan intensa ante un hombre. Posó las manos en su pecho y alzó la mirada hacia su atormentado rostro, dejándose hechizar por sus ojos.

-Dios mío... eres tan fuerte -susurró. Sus manos descansaban ya sobre sus brazos y sus dedos tentaban la dureza de sus músculos, como si quisieran confirmar sus palabras. Era tan atractivo... Sin darse apenas cuenta, Serena dio un paso adelante.

Darién sintió el roce de sus senos contra su pecho y contuvo la respiración. Bajó la mirada hacia sus senos.

La intensidad de su mirada, hizo que Serena perdiera su pudor. Se acercó más a él y rozó sus piernas. Por primera vez en su vida, la joven se sentía sobrecogida por un intenso e incontenible deseo.

Y cuando Serena se movió, a Darién le ocurrió algo... devastador.

Un sonido similar a un gemido escapó de sus labios. Se estremeció y abrió los ojos horrorizado. Soltó una maldición y la apartó de su lado tan bruscamente que Serena se tambaleó.

-¿He hecho algo malo? -preguntó preocupada y un poco avergonzada.

Darién intentó tomar aire y apretó los puños. No podía respirar. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Sentía una bola de fuego en su vientre, en sus muslos... Pero aquello era imposible.

-Tengo que irme. Inmediatamente -su rostro había adquirido la dureza del granito-. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho. ¡No salgas del hotel! -parecía más una orden que una petición.

Salió bruscamente del hotel, sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. Le hizo un rápido gesto a Zoycite y este lo siguió inmediatamente.

A pesar de lo afectada que estaba, Serena consiguió meterse en el ascensor para llegar a su habitación. Por lo menos, tenía que agradecer que no hubiera habido testigos de aquella escena. Darién la había rechazado, literalmente, como si le repugnara. Serena gimió y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría puerta del ascensor. Estaba convencida de que, tras haberlo ofendido de aquella manera, Darién ya no querría volver a veda. De modo que iría a su habitación, haría la maleta y se marcharía cuanto antes a Qawi. ¡Y procuraría olvidarse de que había estado alguna vez en Tánger!

Darién se metió en el taxi y le pidió a Zoycite que lo llevara a su hotel, que estaba en la misma calle. Una vez allí, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, se desnudó y se metió bajo la ducha. Y, por primera vez desde hacía años, se obligó a mirar en el espejo su cuerpo desnudo.

Apretó los dientes mientras observaba el daño causado por aquella mina. Las cicatrices eran como líneas blancas que surcaban su piel oscura. Las peores estaban en la parte baja del abdomen. Aquellas no se las podría enseñar a nadie, y menos a una mujer. Pero los médicos le habían dicho que jamás volvería a tener actividad sexual, y, por primera vez después de aquellos años, empezaba a cuestionar lo que hasta entonces había aceptado como verdad.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó el cuerpo de Serena , su cuerpo sedoso e inocente presionado contra el suyo sin que ninguna tela los separara. Y una vez más, volvió a sentir aquella extraña tensión en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo. Y comprobó que, sus imaginaciones lo habían hecho... ¡excitarse!

-¡Mon Dieu! -exclamó al advertir la fuerza de su erección.

Nueve años. Nueve años de agonizante impotencia. De una impotencia que todo el mundo había diagnosticado como permanente. ¡Y la causante de su excitación era la única mujer del planeta a la que no podía seducir!

Ironía de las ironías, pensó. Cuando por fin aparecía la mínima posibilidad de que continuara siendo un hombre, le era imposible aprovecharla. Jamás deshonraría a una mujer virgen, ni siquiera por ese motivo. Además, aunque todavía pudiera excitarse, no había ninguna garantía de que pudiera mantener su erección durante el tiempo suficiente para mantener un verdadero encuentro con una mujer. Durante aquellos nueve años en los que había confiado plenamente en la opinión de los médicos, no había tocado a una sola mujer. En ningún momento había puesto a prueba su criterio. Y cuando de pronto tenía una prueba de que pudieran estar equivocados, no podía hacer nada. Porque en el caso de que se entregara a su deseo por Serena y la mantuviera a su lado, Serena correría un serio peligro en Marruecos por culpa de sus enemigos.

Lo que Zoycite le había explicado aquella mañana le había enfurecido. Su peor enemigo acababa de ser liberado de una prisión de Moscú, le habían concedido la libertad y algunos de sus compañeros, antiguos mercenarios, habían desaparecido simultáneamente. No hacía falta mucho más para comprender que pretendían castigado. Tenía que salir pronto de Marruecos y conseguir que también Serena lo hicieran. Serena ya se había convertido en el eslabón más débil de la cadena, y todo porque se sentía atraída hacia él, pero Darién estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarla. Y no solo por lo mucho que le recordaba a Minako...

Solo tenía dos posibilidades de acción: podía contarle a Serena la verdad y dejar que decidiera ella. O podía tomar una decisión por ella y enviarla a su casa antes de que corriera un peligro mayor o crecieran unas esperanzas que jamás podrían verse cumplidas. Serena ya había sufrido demasiado y él no quería ser motivo de tristeza para ella. Pero por otra parte, necesitaba saber si aquella mujer tenía la capacidad de hacerle sentirse hombre otra vez. Seguramente, no era pedirle demasiado al destino. Lo único que quería era probar nuevamente el sabor de la: vida. Tenía que saberlo. Costara lo que costara. Él podía protegerla. Al fin y al cabo, si permitía que volviera a su casa, la colocaría en una situación de riesgo mayor. Además, no quería que estuviera cerca de aquel hombre del que se había encaprichado en la adolescencia, por lo menos todavía.

Y, con esa determinación, se metió en la ducha.

Serena había hecho el equipaje en cuanto había entrado en su habitación, en un delirio de humillación y auto desprecio. Pero no tardó en recuperar el sentido común. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Darién en ese momento, justo cuando comenzaban a conocerse de verdad? La verdad era que no tenía ningunas ganas de irse, a pesar de la extraña conducta de su amigo. No podía comprender por qué, cuanto más protector se estaba mostrando con ella, de pronto la había apartado como si le disgustara. Seguramente, ningún hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría tan bruscamente los avances de una joven. Desde luego, no era eso lo que esperaba de Darién. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre sofisticado y, obviamente, experimentado. Seguramente, algo habría hecho mal.

Ella nunca se había comportado de una forma tan osada. Además, Darién era extranjero y quizá por eso estuviera acostumbrado a una actitud más sumisa por parte de las mujeres. Serena buscó una excusa para no marcharse y decidió que no podía irse sin volver a verlo, sin intentar comprender al menos por qué lo había ofendido. Así que, volvió a deshacer parte de la maleta y pasó el resto del día en la piscina.

Al día siguiente, bajó a desayunar un poco más tarde de lo normal, esperando que nadie se fijara en las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos por culpa de la falta de sueño. Había pasado despierta la mayor parte de la noche, intentando buscar la manera de abordar el tema abiertamente con Darién . En el caso de que este regresara, por supuesto. Y si no lo hacía... se limitaría a continuar viviendo. Iría a Qawi, decidió, y comenzaría de nuevo. Pero aun así, estuvo rezando para que Darién volviera.

Serena se obligó a concentrarse en llenar su plato en vez de seguir añorando a Darién . Al igual que toda esa gente que tanto la fascinaba, tenía que aprender a vivir por sí misma sin que nadie la controlara. Aunque fuera con el corazón roto, algo que ella conocía mejor que mucha gente. Sabía, además, que no debería haber esperado tanto de un encuentro casual. Forzó una sonrisa para los camareros y continuó fingiéndose feliz. No tenía ningún sentido que todo el mundo se enterara de lo triste que estaba.

Estando ya sentada en su solitaria mesa y tras haber comenzado a desayunar, alzó la mirada y vio a Darién caminando hacia ella con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas en la mano. La miró a los ojos y no apartó de ellos la mirada hasta que llegó a su mesa.

-Perdóname -se disculpó.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y comprendió inmediatamente que él tampoco había dormido. Seguramente, su conciencia lo había estado torturando.

Darién se sentó frente a ella y le tomó la mano:

-No pretendía ser tan brusco -le dijo-. Y tampoco quería hacerte ningún daño.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

Darién cerró los ojos.

-No lo he estado en ningún momento -susurró y se llevó su mano a la boca para besarla con pasión-. No estaba enfadado, Serena.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón al sentir el fervor con el que la besaba. Inmediatamente, empezó a latirle de forma salvaje. Así que no era ella la única que lo sentía. ¡Darién también se sentía atraído hacia ella! Estudió su rostro moreno con renovada intensidad, mientras sentía ruborizarse de excitación.

-¡Me alegro tanto! Creía que te había hecho sentirte incómodo al ser demasiado atrevida.

-¿Atrevida? -preguntó Darién, arqueando las cejas con extrañeza.

-Prácticamente me arrojé a tus brazos, y además a ti no te gusta que te toque. Lo sabía, y también que no debería... ¿de qué te ríes?

Darién no podía parar de reír. Le besó la palma de la mano con pasión y a continuación le hizo una señal al camarero para que le sirviera un café. La vida era maravillosa. Se sentía años más joven, vivo y completamente hombre. Miró a aquella mujer, tan inconsciente de su encanto, y sonrió con todo su corazón. A pesar de la cicatriz de su mejilla, ante los ojos de Serena era inexplicablemente atractivo.

-Me encanta que me toques -le dijo con voz ronca, después de que el camarero le sirviera el café-. De hecho, nunca me había gustado tanto que alguien me tocara.

Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Estaba encantada.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad -se reclinó en la silla y jugueteó con su taza-. Algún día te lo contaré todo. Pero todavía es demasiado pronto. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy, Serena ?

El rostro de Serena resplandeció.

-Cualquier cosa que a ti te apetezca.

Darién rió suavemente ante su entusiasmo.

-¿Cualquier cosa? -bromeó.

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a su alrededor con exagerado recelo.

-Podríamos robar dos camellos y empezar a montar una agencia de viajes.

Darién estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Qué idea! ¿Y crees que yo podría montar en camello?

Serena vaciló un instante.

-Bueno -no quería decide que pensaba que era demasiado elegante para hacer algo tan rudo.

Darién inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Algún día, descubrirás todas las habilidades que oculto. Pero por ahora, supongo que podemos ir al Museo Forbes. La casa, un palacete en realidad, está actualmente en venta, pero creo que podremos echarle un vistazo. Malcom Forbes celebra allí algunas grandes fiestas al año que suelen ser comentadas en televisión.

-¡Esa casa! -exclamó Serena -. Me encantaría verla -en realidad, lo que le encantaría sería pasar todo el día a su lado, pero no pensaba arriesgarse a sentirse humillada otra vez.

Darién sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces termínate el desayuno y vámonos.

Serena hundió el tenedor en su cuenco de frutas con renovado placer. Le parecía que sus sueños se habían convertido en realidad. Tenía frente a ella el ramo de rosas que Darién le había regalado y acarició sus pétalos.

-Gracias por el ramo. Me encantan las flores.

-Ya lo había notado -le hizo un gesto al camarero, le dijo algo en un tono autoritario y el camarero se llevó el ramo.

-¿A dónde se las lleva? -preguntó Serena , sorprendida por el autoritarismo de su acompañante y por la rápida obediencia del camarero.

-Las va a poner en un jarrón, junto a las otras que he enviado a tu habitación. Me gusta la idea de que mis flores te observen mientras duermes -dijo suavemente.

Serena se sonrojó suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Aquella mujer se sentía fácilmente halagada, advirtió Darién , y aquello lo inquietaba. Quizá estuviera recuperándose de la traición de su prometido, o quizá solo estuviera sintiendo su primera atracción. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la motivaba, era capaz de encender en su interior llamas que llevaban años apagadas. La deseaba y en aquel momento, no había nada que le pareciera más importante.

Visitaron el museo Forbes y pasearon por sus jardines, situados junto al mar. Darién tomaba su mano y le hacía sentirse como un tesoro celosamente guardado. Pero fueran por donde fueran, los seguían Zoycite y los guardaespaldas que Serena había visto en Asilah. Y, en aquella ocasión, no había ningún presunto príncipe saudí por los alrededores. Darién estaba convirtiéndose en un auténtico misterio, pero Serena se sentía incapaz de negarse a sí misma su compañía. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba absolutamente enamorada.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Darién parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Serena tanto como ella disfrutaba de la suya, puesto que planificaba todo tipo de actividades para compartir con ella. Durante los siguientes cuatro días, y procurando que no fuera demasiado evidente, se aseguró de que Serena estuviera bajo vigilancia en todo momento, especialmente cuando no estaba con él. Serena pasaba una gran cantidad de tiempo en el jardín y en la piscina cuando no estaba a su lado. Por su parte, Darién tenía numerosas reuniones de negocios con funcionarios extranjeros que le robaban una gran cantidad de tiempo. Pero procuraba hacer siempre una o dos comidas al día con Serena . Cuanto más la conocía, más le gustaba. Serena siempre era sincera con él y el hecho de que ella no supiera quién era él, le hacía confiar en que no estaba coqueteando con segundas intenciones. Era una sensación muy refrescante. Pero cuando Darién recordaba la inesperada compasión de Minako, la realidad se imponía. Comprendía entonces que no era justo alimentar en Serena la esperanza de llegar a tener con él una relación normal cuando sabía que le resultaría imposible brindársela.

Pero la verdad era que sobre eso empezaba a albergar serias dudas.

A medida que pasaban los días, había ido comprendiendo que su primera reacción física hacia ella no había sido una casualidad. Cada vez que la tocaba, se excitaba, para su consternación y deleite. Serena era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de ello. Y, por supuesto, Darién no se arriesgaba a acercarse tanto a ella como para que lo descubriera. Aunque era frecuente que caminaran unidos de la mano, nunca daba un paso más, para obvia desilusión de la joven. Darién disfrutaba de sus casi infantiles coqueteos, de su alegre compañía y de la obvia atracción que sentía hacia él. Pero de momento no quería arriesgarse a hacer nada que la hiciera salir huyendo de su lado. Serena estaba empezando a convertirse en una persona demasiado importante para él.

Algunos días después, Serena estaba recostada junto a la piscina, con su bañador rojo y sus gafas de sol, cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba Darién , con un elegante traje y una expresión especialmente sombría.

Serena se quitó las gafas de sol y se sonrojó al sentir su mirada sobre su cuerpo escasamente cubierto. Darién clavó la mirada en sus firmes senos antes de trazar un camino sobre su vientre plano y sus 'piernas perfectas. Y contuvo la respiración ante la deliciosa oleada de placer que lo invadió. Las sensaciones que Serena evocaba resultaban tan nuevas como excitantes para un hombre que llevaba años prácticamente muerto de la cintura para abajo y Darién comenzaba a hacerse adicto a esos pequeños arrebatos de placer. Al mismo tiempo, empezaba a crecer su curiosidad por saber si podría o no prolongar aquella excitación en la cama. Una curiosidad que, al menos de momento, no iba a hacer nada por satisfacer.

-Ven conmigo, Serena -le dijo al cabo de un minuto, con una delicada sonrisa-. He estado posponiendo este momento todo lo que he podido, pero tenemos que hablar.

Se inclinó y le tomó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Tomó el albornoz de la joven y se lo tendió. Serena se lo puso y se acercó con Darién hasta una de las mesas de mármol rodeadas de sillas de hierro forjado que descansaban a la sombra de los árboles. Se sentaron y Darién pidió que les llevaran a ambos un combinado de ron.

Serena sabía que sus días en Marruecos estaban a punto de acabar y tendría que ir a Qawi mientras Darién regresaba a su tierra, donde quiera que esta estuviera. Pensar en su marcha le hacía sentir un inmenso vacío. En muy poco tiempo, Darién había llegado a convertirse en una persona necesaria para su felicidad.

Su expresión sombría, le estaba haciendo sentirse incómoda.

-Yo no bebo -comenzó a decir.

-Lo harás cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte -respondió él lacónicamente. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo-. ¿Te molesta que fume? -ante su negativa, se lo encendió. Era la primera vez que Serena lo veía fumar. Evidentemente, Darién se sentía incómodo.

No dijo una sola palabra hasta que el camarero les llevó sus copas, entonces pagó y le explicó:

-Es piña colada, solo tiene un poco de ron. Pruébalo.

Serena obedeció y arrugó la nariz al sentir el sabor amargo del alcohol.

Darién sonrió.

-Sabe mejor a medida que vas bebiendo -dijo secamente, y dio un largo sorbo a su copa.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? -le preguntó ella.

-De mí -se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla-. Ha llegado el momento de ser sincero contigo. A pesar de mis propios sentimientos, no quiero hacerte concebir falsas esperanzas sobre la posibilidad de tener una relación conmigo.

-¡Darién ...!

Darién le tomó la mano.

-Para mí esto es mucho más duro de lo que puedes imaginarte -se interrumpió-. Por favor, déjame terminar antes de hablar. Hace nueve años, estando en Palestina en un viaje de negocios, pisé una mina -le explicó, evitando su mirada-. Desde entonces, no he sido... un hombre -no era del todo cierto, pero no se atrevía a compartir con ella sus recientes sospechas. Serena apenas lo conocía, de modo que tendría que ganarse su confianza antes de aventurarse en un terreno más íntimo con ella. Además, se confesó en silencio, quería ver cómo reaccionaba ante un hombre al que consideraba totalmente impotente.

Serena sintió que todos sus sueños se derrumbaban. Empezó a hacer conexiones. Las cicatrices de la mano izquierda, las de su rostro... Un accidente. Sí, un accidente que lo había destrozado como hombre. Dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y se atragantó. Tenía el corazón destrozado.

Darién continuaba con los ojos fijos en su copa. Bueno, qué esperaba, se preguntó con amargura. Recordó la reacción de Minako y cerró los ojos.

Y, de pronto, sintió algo frío y tierno sobre su mano... Sobre las cicatrices de su mano. Abrió los ojos y vio los dedos delgados de Serena acariciándolas, y vio también sus enormes ojos celestes llenos de compasión.

-Me preguntaba por qué no te habrías casado -dijo lentamente-. Bueno, supongo que sabes que eres muy atractivo, y sofisticado, y encantador. Y tampoco entendía que te hubieras fijado en alguien tan vulgar como yo.

-¿Vulgar? -preguntó Darién sorprendido.

-Digamos que no soy ninguna ganga. Yo pensaba que quizá estabas saliendo conmigo porque te sentías solo y me tenías a mano -hizo una mueca-. Me parecía la única manera de explicar que continuaras viéndome.

Darién exhaló un largo suspiro. No se había equivocado con ella. Serena no estaba huyendo. Era una mujer valiente. Le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

-No tienes una gran opinión de ti misma.

-Es posible -dijo con franqueza-. Y tú tampoco deberías tenerla. Ya sé que los hombres le dan mucha importancia a la cuestión del sexo, pero deberías recordar que estás hablando con alguien que no tiene ninguna experiencia sobre ese tipo de placeres. Seiya me acarició un par de veces y yo se lo permití, pero en realidad no me gustaba. Esa es la única experiencia que tengo con los hombres. Así que quizá también yo sea frígida. Y de todas formas, incluso en el caso de que no lo fuera, ¿cómo vaya echar de menos algo que nunca he tenido? -lo miró a los ojos-. Me gustas mucho -dijo con una tímida sonrisa-. De modo que, ¿qué pueden importar tus heridas?

Darién se reclinó en su asiento, suspiró y le soltó la mano. Se terminó su copa casi de un trago y la miró. Se había quedado sin palabras.

Serena respingó ante su reacción.

-No me lo digas. Acabo de volver a meter la pata, ¿verdad? Cada vez que hablo, empeoro las cosas.

-Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, Serena respondió Darién . La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y de pronto ella lo sintió muchos años mayor que ella, tanto en madurez como en sofisticación. Había una especie de arrogancia en su actitud mientras la estudiaba abiertamente-. Entonces, ¿no te desanima mi condición?

Serena sonrió delicadamente.

-Tú seguirías siendo tú aunque hubieras perdido los brazos o las piernas -señaló-. Me gusta estar contigo. Me siento segura.

-Y lo estás -respondió él con amargura.

-¡No! No me refería a ese tipo de seguridad -lo corrigió y frunció el ceño, mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas-. No tengo ningún miedo cuando estoy contigo -evitó su mirada-. Aunque tengo que admitir que me aterrorizaba la idea de que quisieras seducirme.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?

Serena bajó la mirada hacia el intrincado diseño de las baldosas que tenía a sus pies.

-Porque podrías hacerlo.

Darién permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que al final Serena se obligó a alzar la mirada. Darién permanecía mirándola con la rigidez de una estatua.

-No esperaba esta reacción. Debo confesar que pensaba que tu primer impulso sería salir corriendo en el próximo avión que te devolviera a los Estados Unidos y que intentarías sacarme cuanto antes de tu cabeza.

-¿Y volver a mi aburrido trabajo y a mi rutinaria vida de siempre? -rió suavemente-. En realidad no tengo nada que me haga volver a Texas. La soledad siempre la puede llevar uno consigo -deslizó el dedo por la película de vapor que cubría su vaso-. Me dijiste que ibas a Qawi de vez en cuando -añadió y lo miró rápidamente.

Darién se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas. Acababa de llegar el momento de la sinceridad total. Era lo menos que Serena se merecía.

-Sí, vivo allí -dijo, sin darle ninguna importancia.

Serena pestañeó incrédula.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos?

-Antes no te conocía -continuó quedamente-. Quería saber si ibas a decirme o no quién eras exactamente. ¿Sabes? Yo ya sabía que no eras Hotaru Tomoe -añadió con una lenta sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo lo sabías?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía una fotografía de ella en mi escritorio. Junto a su currículum -miró sus intrigados ojos y se reclinó en la silla mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Serena fuera encajando las últimas piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba recordando todas las cosas que había oído sobre el jeque de Qawi, su edad, su condición de soltero, su extraña fama...

Y se quedó sin aire al darse cuenta de quién era exactamente Darién . Aquellos guardaespaldas eran suyos. Y Zoycite no era ningún guía, en realidad era uno de sus guardaespaldas. Darién no era un hombre de negocios, y tampoco era un embajador. Era el jeque que gobernaba Qawi. ¡Era su nuevo jefe!

Darién se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

-¿Así que por fin lo has descubierto, Serena? -bromeó amablemente-. Fuiste sincera conmigo desde el principio. Supe, casi desde el final de nuestra primera cita, que podía confiar completamente en ti.

-¡Pero no he sido nada profesional!

-Me has encantado -respondió él suavemente-. Has tenido el valor de un halcón cazador y no has mentido en ningún momento. Si yo fuera el mismo hombre que era hace nueve años, ya habrías sido mía, en el pleno sentido de la palabra.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú -apartó su vaso y se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos entrecerrados-. Serena , no insistí en contratar a una mujer americana solamente porque quisiera una secretaria con experiencia. Ahora que conoces toda la verdad sobre mí, quizá puedas comprender mi temor a los rumores. Un hombre de mi posición no puede arriesgarse a mostrar una debilidad de tal magnitud. Además, tuve otro motivo para animarte a aceptar ese trabajo, un motivo que continúo teniendo -añadió-. Y es posible que tú no quieras aceptarlo. En cualquier caso, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es contártelo.

-¿Qué tendré que hacer? -preguntó ella, sin haber superado todavía el efecto de aquella confesión con la que habían muerto todas sus esperanzas. Darién no solo era incapaz de mantener relaciones íntimas, sino que ocupaba un cargo equivalente al de un rey. Ella era una pobre trabajadora de Texas. No había ninguna posibilidad de que su relación fuera más allá de una simple amistad. Serena estaba desolada al darse cuenta de la intensidad de su desilusión. Y aun así, no podía soportar la idea de no volver a verlo, aunque fuera el único el papel que podía jugar en su vida.

-Tendrás que ser descubierta en situaciones comprometedoras conmigo. Aunque solo delante de las mujeres que me atienden -aclaró cortante-. Jamás se me ocurriría ponerte en evidencia delante de los hombres que están a mi servicio o de mi círculo de amigos. Digamos que serás el único miembro de mi harén.

Serena sentía un extraño cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

-Fingiremos que somos amantes -dijo casi sin respiración. Sus ojos resplandecían y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Sí.

El cosquilleo de Serena se transformó en una intensa oleada de calor. Le bastaba pensar en sentir los labios de Darién sobre los suyos para que se le debilitaran las rodillas. Lo deseaba y acababa de darse cuenta de ello. Fuera imposible o no, aquel hombre la atraía con fuerza. Su mente evocaba toda suerte de imágenes excitantes.

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo debe comportarse alguien en un harén -dijo lentamente.

-Ni yo, aparte de lo que haya podido ver en las películas -dijo, con la primera nota de diversión desde que había comenzado su conversación-. Así que tendremos que aprender juntos.

La inseguridad abandonó el rostro de Serena para ser sustituida por una sonrisa de evidente placer.

-Ya entiendo. Los dos somos principiantes y vamos a empezar juntos.

-Una bonita manera de decido -confirmó Darién . Su mirada se había suavizado-. Y por lo menos tu virtud estará completamente a salvo conmigo -o al menos eso esperaba. Todavía no se atrevía a decide cómo reaccionaba cada vez que lo tocaba. Lo último que quería era asustarla.

-¿Hasta dónde deberá llegar nuestra representación? -le preguntó Serena .

-Digamos que tendrá que ser convincente. Eso es todo.

Serena bajó la mirada con gesto recatado.

-¿Me besarás y harás... ese tipo de cosas?

Darién arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, especialmente ese tipo de cosas -bromeó.

-Y supongo que yo tendré que comer contigo.

Darién asintió.

-Y tendremos que salir juntos... ah, no eso no -añadió, recordando una novela que había leído sobre el mundo árabe-. Las mujeres no van a lugares públicos con los hombres.

-Yo soy el gobernador de Qawi -señaló él-. Las mujeres tienen derecho al voto y también independencia económica. Las mujeres musulmanas que llevan el abad y el hijab, lo hacen por voluntad propia, no por coacción del gobierno. En mi gabinete hay mujeres ministro y muchos de los puestos de dirección de las nuevas corporaciones de Qawi los ocupan mujeres. En cuanto a mi vida privada, soy un jeque e impongo mis propias normas. Podremos salir a donde quieras. Incluso podremos ir a navegar. Tengo un yate.

Serena lo miró entusiasmada.

-Adoro los barcos.

-¿Alguna vez has montado en uno?

Serena soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, todavía no, pero creo que tiene que ser muy emocionante.

-Entonces haremos un crucero -frunció ligeramente el ceño al verla tan contenta-. Entonces, ¿no te molesta la idea de tener una relación tan estrecha con un hombre en... mi situación?

-Oh, no -respondió suavemente, pensando en lo finas y fuertes que eran sus manos. Recordó haberlas acariciado cuando se había quedado dormida en el columpio y sintió el cosquilleo del placer- Creo que puede ser increíblemente emocionante. ¡Y además voy a ser la única mujer del harén! -sus ojos bailaban de alegría mientras lo miraba-. ¡Piensa en la fama que vaya tener en casa! Creerán que valgo por diez mujeres.

Darién sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba deliciosamente mientras reía.

-¿Me encuentras atractivo? -preguntó lentamente.

Serena tragó saliva y se llevó su bebida a los labios.

-Mucho -respondió con voz ronca.

Darién sintió que el mundo se detenía y comenzaba a moverse otra vez durante los pocos segundos que pasó mirando aquellos cálidos y suaves ojos celestes. Le habría resultado imposible imaginar cómo reaccionaría Serena a su propuesta. Y volvía a sentirse casi entero otra vez.

Alargó la mano por encima de la mesa para entrelazar los dedos con los de Serena .

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es satisfacción -le dijo quedamente, con ojos brillantes-. Aunque no en un sentido convencional.

Serena sonrió, parecía ligeramente confundida.

-Sí, creo que será un trabajo satisfactorio.

En realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué se refería Darién. Pero aquello era emocionante también. Darién entreabrió los labios, bajó la mirada y se fijó en el cigarro que había dejado olvidado en el cenicero. Soltó la mano de Serena para apagado.

-Espero que no te importe tener que salir de Tánger mañana a primera hora de la mañana -dijo de pronto.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Recuerdas la llamada que recibió Zoycite justo antes de que tuviera que dejarte tan bruscamente hace unos días? -le preguntó.

Volvía a estar terriblemente serio. Serena asintió en silencio.

-Era uno de los contactos de Zoycite. Mi peor enemigo acaba de ser liberado de una cárcel de Rusia y es probable que esté planeando atacarme de alguna manera. De hecho, es muy probable que fueran sus hombres los que intentaron secuestrarme en Asilah el otro día, aunque no puedo demostrado.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella.

-¿Quién crees que entregó las pruebas que lo llevaron a la cárcel? Gracias a mí pudieron implicado en el ataque a una plataforma petrolífera que provocó un desastre ecológico en uno de los estados rusos. Perdió todo lo que tenía y ahora está sediento de venganza, y no solamente contra mí. He redoblado la seguridad durante los últimos cuatro días, pero estoy seguro de que Diamante Black terminará localizándonos. Tenemos que salir de Marruecos y volar a Qawi, donde tengo gente suficiente para protegerte.

-¿De verdad crees que ese Black podría hacerme algún daño? -le preguntó, aterrada.

-Desde luego -respondió sencillamente-. Si pudiera, sería capaz de hacer daño a cualquiera que esté relacionado conmigo, incluso de la forma más remota. Esa es su forma de actuar.

-¿Y tienes muchos enemigos como ese?

Darién sonrió y la miró con cariño.

-No muchos -dijo riendo-. Afortunadamente para ambos -vaciló un instante y la miró-. Puedes arrepentirte de haber aceptado este trabajo, Serena. Si su naturaleza te hace sentirte incómoda, puedes volver a tu país, pero tendrás que hacerlo rápidamente. Una vez estés en Qawi -añadió con firmeza y un tono extrañamente posesivo-, tendrás que quedarte.

Serena pensó en arrojarse a sus brazos y permitir que la tocara como lo haría un amante. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

-No quiero volver -dijo inmediatamente y con obvia sinceridad-. Y no tengo ningún miedo a tus enemigos. Estando a tu lado, nada me importa.

Darién sintió que el corazón se le inflamaba ante el fervor de su tono. Sonrió lentamente.

-Sabía que eras valiente -dijo suavemente-. Acabamos de dejar nuestro futuro en manos del destino.

-En manos del destino -confirmó ella y le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo que la verdadera aventura de su vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena estaba esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando llegó su nuevo jefe acompañado por Zoycite para llevarla al aeropuerto.

-Se me ha ocurrido una cosa -le comentó a Darién mientras se montaban en la limusina del hotel, en aquella ocasión conducida por un sonriente Samuel.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Darién . Él se sentó a su lado y dejó para Zoycite el asiento de delante.

-Darién es tu verdadero nombre, ¿verdad?

Darién se echó a reír.

-En realidad es uno de los varios que tengo. Pero en el extranjero me conocen por él.

-Darién -susurró ella, haciéndolo sonar como una caricia. Y apretó los labios-. ¿Y lo de Soberano?

Darién sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, en realidad eso es exactamente lo que soy añadió en tono burlón-. Ah, y para que tengas la información completa, has de saber que tengo sangre árabe, francesa y turca. Mi verdadero apellido es Shields. Pensé que era preferible mantener en secreto mi identidad hasta que te conociera mejor.

Serena se echó a reír.

-He sido tan ingenua...

-Lo que has sido y eres es absolutamente deliciosa -la corrigió-. Me has hecho avergonzarme de mi farsa al mostrarte tan sincera desde el primer momento.

-Odio las mentiras -replicó ella con sencillez.

-Yo también, pero a veces uno se encuentra en la obligación de empleadas -le respondió. Estudió su bronceado rostro. Aquel día, Serena llevaba una blusa de manga larga sobre un vestido verde de tirantes que conjuntaba maravillosamente con el colorceleste de sus ojos-. ¿No tienes calor con eso? -le preguntó, señalando la blusa de manga larga.

-Sí, pero en las guías de viaje dice que a la gente no le gusta ver los brazos de las mujeres desnudos.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a leer esas guías. Es preferible que le preguntes a los nativos.

-¿Tú naciste en Marruecos? -le preguntó, sorprendida.

-Nunca he estado muy seguro de mi verdadero lugar de nacimiento -respondió quedamente-. La mayor parte de mi vida es bastante confusa.

-¿Por qué?

-Crecí siendo un andrajoso mendigo -le explicó con amargura-. Prácticamente me estaba muriendo de hambre cuando mi padre vino a Iraq, alegando una visita de estado, y me apartó de la vieja enfermera que supuestamente me cuidaba -se interrumpió un instante-. Lo que realmente hacía ella era utilizarme, me obligaba a pedir limosna y de ese dinero comíamos los dos. Aquella enfermera había sido una de las sirvientes de mi madre y huyó conmigo cuando mi madre desapareció. Al parecer tenía miedo de que mi padre me matara para vengar los pecados de mi madre.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer tu padre vengarse de tu madre?

Darién le tomó la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas, provocándole un cosquilleo de placer.

-Se acostó con al menos dos de los guardias de palacio -dijo entre dientes-. En aquel momento de nuestra historia, el castigo para una mujer adúltera era la muerte. Mi madre abandonó el país.

-Supongo que tu padre tendría un harén -comentó Serena sin disimular su disgusto.

-Mi padre es cristiano -respondió él, para sorpresa de la joven-. Tenía una sola esposa y, a pesar de que cada uno profesaba una fe diferente, le fue fiel. A una mujer musulmana no le está permitido casarse con un hombre de otra religión. Pero al parecer mi madre no estaba especialmente preocupada por cuestiones morales o religiosas. Más de una vez, mi padre y yo hemos sufrido pensando si realmente sería hijo suyo. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido el valor para hacerse una prueba de sangre -añadió con burlona amargura.

-Lo siento. Creo que me he dejado llevar por los prejuicios.

Darién se volvió hacia ella.

-Una de las cosas que he notado en los americanos comentó suavemente-, es que están bastante obsesionados por el sexo.

-No me mires a mí -replicó ella secamente-. No se puede decir que sea muy permisiva en ese tema.

-Lo sé -se llevó su mano a los labios y la miró a los ojos-. Y me gusta saberlo. La pureza es una valiosa mercancía en esta parte del mundo, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Nos parece corrupta la idea de moralidad de los occidentales.

Serena se acercó ligeramente a él, consciente de que los dos hombres que iban delante charlaban animadamente, completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría tras ellos.

Darién se volvió, de manera que su rodilla tocaba la pierna de la joven.

-Tienes un extraño efecto en mí -susurró.

Serena fijó la mirada en sus perfectamente cincelados labios.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que te apartaste tan bruscamente de mi lado? -le preguntó suavemente.

Darién posó la mano sobre su pelo y le susurró al oído:

-Me aparté de tu lado porque me excitaste de forma notable -le explicó, con la voz ronca por la emoción-. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que... había reaccionado de manera tan intensa a una mujer.

Serena entreabrió los labios. Sentía su cuerpo henchirse y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que se preguntaba si Darién podría oírlo. Inconscientemente, había posado la mano sobre la blanca camisa de Darién y se aferraba con fuerza a la tela. Darién la deseaba... ¡La deseaba a ella!

Darién emitió un sonido parecido a un gemido y acarició suavemente su cuello. Separó lentamente la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Vio dilatarse sus pupilas y sintió su trémulo y cálido aliento sobre sus labios. Observaba su cuerpo estremecerse con cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Bajo la seda del vestido, asomaban dos pequeñas puntas.

Serena lo miró fijamente, sin disimular el deseo y el orgullo que le causaba el saberse capaz de algo que otras mujeres no habían conseguido. Y temblaba, estremecida por aquella deliciosa sensación.

Darién deslizó el pulgar desde su oreja hasta su cuello, sintiendo el pulso frenético que allí palpitaba. -Me dijiste que él te había acariciado.

Serena tardó cerca de un minuto en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-A través de la blusa -susurró temblorosa-, nunca debajo. Jamás. No me gustaba nada cuando lo intentaba -dobló la mano por encima de la camisa de Darién , sintiendo los duros músculos de su pecho. Podía apreciar también el espeso vello que la tela ocultaba-. Pero... me encantaría que tú me tocaras.

Darién , enterró el rostro en su cuello y se estremeció mientras luchaba para recuperar el control. Su cuerpo palpitaba. ¡Palpitaba! Apenas podía respirar. Apretaba la mano contra la cabeza de Serena y buscaba con su mejilla la de ella.

Serena emitió un minúsculo jadeo y Darién gimió contra su oído. Maldecía en aquel momento a los hombres que iban sentados delante de ellos, maldecía la limusina, y a la gente de la calle, y las ventanillas abiertas... Dios. La deseaba tanto.

-¡Siéntate! ¡Inmediatamente! -dijo entre dientes. La apartó bruscamente y fijó la mirada en la ventanilla, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Serena sintió vértigo. Pero al menos aquella vez tenía la certeza de que Darién no la había apartado porque no le gustaba que lo tocara. Miró deliberadamente entre sus piernas. Podría ser inocente, pero por lo que había leído, sabía lo que era un hombre excitado. Y Darién estaba notablemente excitado. Le entraron ganas de ponerse a cantar de alegría al saber que acababa de hacer algo que ninguna otra mujer había conseguido desde hacía nueve años.

Las dudas crecían en su interior y empezaba a preguntarse si Darién habría inventado toda aquella historia sobre su impotencia. Estuvo pensando en ello y decidió que era imposible. La sorpresa de aquella inesperada reacción le estaba haciendo reaccionar de forma salvaje. Lo veía en la fuerza con la que apretaba su puño y no podía menos que sentirse orgullosa de su feminidad. Se había sentido una mujer poco deseable desde el abandono de Seiya. Por lo menos tenía ya la seguridad de que lo ocurrido no se había debido a su falta de atractivo. Darién la deseaba. La deseaba de verdad.

Se imaginó arrojándose a sus brazos con su cuerpo desnudo... Y decidió que sería como estar en el cielo dejar que la acariciara.

Alargó la mano para acariciar su puño frío y tenso. Darién entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y la miró con una expresión que podría haber derretido el metal.

Y en ese momento, Serena supo que lo amaba.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

En el momento en el que Serena y Darién llegaron al aeropuerto con Samuel y Zoycite, el ambiente cambió por completo. Fueron recibidos a la entrada por tres hombres muy altos que los rodearon en cuanto Zoycite hizo una señal, los escoltaron a través de la terminal y salieron con ellos hasta la pista en la que les esperaba un Lear jet. Uno de los hombres tenía más aspecto de luchador profesional que de guardaespaldas, debido a su pelo negro y largo, que llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. No decía una sola palabra, pero tras una dura palabra de Darién acompañada por un gesto, se convirtió en la sombra de Serena .

Dos hombres uniformados recibieron a Darién en la escalerilla del avión con profundas inclinaciones de cabeza y hablando en un tono muy respetuoso. Darién les dijo algo, evidentemente eran órdenes, tomó a Serena del brazo y la condujo hacia el interior de la cabina del espacioso avión. Los siguieron los guardaespaldas y Zoycite y todos ellos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, a una buena distancia de Darién .

Serena estaba fascinada con aquel avión privado. Jamás había montado en un avión parecido. Tenía sillones, mesas, un ayudante de vuelo y toda serie de artilugios que Serena pudiera haber imaginado.

-Se parece al estudio de mi hermano -musitó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en frente de Darién y al lado de una ventana.

-¿A qué se dedica tu hermano?

-Trabaja para el Departamento de Investigación. Es un agente del gobierno. Antes era policía en Texas y creo que lo echa de menos. Su mejor amigo, Nicolás Kumada todavía trabaja a las afueras de Austin. Está intentando convencer a mi hermano para que vuelva, pero Haruca lleva ya dos años en el FBI Y aunque le gusta su trabajo, dice que es agotador -Serena se echó a reír-. Antes odiaba nuestra pequeña ciudad, y ahora echa de menos Texas.

Darién la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Estáis muy unidos?

-Sí. Nuestros padres han muerto y no tenemos más familia. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

Darién se volvió hacia la ventanilla, sacó un puro del bolsillo y lo encendió lentamente.

-Tenía dos hermanos, ambos mayores que yo. Ambos fueron víctimas de un atentado hace quince años.

-Lo siento -Serena jugueteó con la tela del vestido-. ¿Tienes otros enemigos de los que preocuparte, además del hombre de los mercenarios?

Darién se reclinó en su asiento y la estudió con atención.

-Todo jefe de estado tiene enemigos potenciales, Serena . Es algo que va con el cargo.

-Esa es la razón por la que tienes a Zoycite y a los otros guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?

Darién asintió.

-No voy a ninguna parte sin ellos -sonrió débilmente-. Como soy el único hijo que le queda vivo a mi padre, tengo que soportar sus excesos de protección. Siempre y cuando pueda robarles parte de su atención a sus preciosas orquídeas, claro está -añadió riendo.

-¿A tu padre le parece bien que hayas contratado a una americana para atender tus compromisos sociales?

Darién apretó los labios y soltó una bocanada de humo.

-No, mi padre odia a los europeos por su pasado imperialista. Y considera decadentes a los americanos, de modo que puede ser motivo de algún que otro momento incómodo para ti. Pero no permitas que te intimide -le dijo con firmeza-. La mayoría de los hombres se crecen cuando una mujer se lo permite.

-¿Incluido tú? -le preguntó casi asustada. Darién entrecerró los ojos.

-Especialmente yo. No tienes idea de la clase de vida que he llevado. Aprendí a dar órdenes mucho antes de asumir el poder en Qawi y te advierto que estoy acostumbrado desde niño a una total obediencia.

-Eso no me sorprende -confesó ella con una tímida sonrisa. A medida que iba sabiendo más cosas sobre su vida, más fascinante lo encontraba-. ¿Las mujeres de tu país llevan velo y viven separadas de los hombres?

Darién comenzó a sonreír.

-Ah, la prensa americana. Lo comprendo. Las americanas pensáis que todas nuestras mujeres viven oprimidas, temiendo que las mutilen o las maten.

-No, Darién , desde que te conozco he dejado de pensarlo.

-Me halagas -dio una bocanada a su puro-. Y sucede que en esa ocasión estás en lo cierto. Estoy trabajando para cambiar la situación de las mujeres y mi padre se enfurece conmigo por las leyes que promulgo. Dice que soy tan decadente como los europeos y los americanos al querer que las mujeres disfruten de derechos que solo los hombres deberían tener.

-Bien por ti -dijo ella admirada.

Darién se echó a reír.

-¿Sabes? Mi padre es cristiano. Le arrebató el cargo a mi tío y se mantuvo en el poder durante cuarenta años. Pero su fe hizo que tuviera algunas dificultades durante su reinado, hasta que la población comenzó a diversificarse. Ese es el motivo por el que él decía públicamente que era musulmán y yo no lo desmentí hasta que asumí el poder. Tengo un gran respeto por el Profeta y sus escritos, porque gran parte de mi familia es musulmana. En Qawi no hay ningún tipo de persecución religiosa.

-Me comentaste que tu país era bastante... primitivo.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

-Comparado con el tuyo, desde luego. Pero tengo grandes planes para mi gente. Quiero que todo el mundo acceda a la educación, que disfruten de buenos hospitales. También quiero desarrollar la industria del país. Sin embargo, no quiero saber nada de polígonos industriales. Ya hemos aprendido mucho de la lluvia ácida y los residuos tóxicos. No, nuestra industria se limitará a ordenadores, hardware y software. Ya hemos traído a una franquicia americana, una corporación que trabaja con hardware y software. De hecho, es posible que conozcas a su creador: Cantan Rourke, se llama.

-¡El señor Software! ¿Pero no decían que su empresa se arruinó hace años?

-Y es cierto, pero él volvió a recuperar su fortuna. Lo conocí a través de un amigo común, un ex-mercenario que vive en Cancún. Se llama Diego Peruru.

-¿Conoces a auténticos mercenarios? -le preguntó, fascinada.

Darién se echó a reír, se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué crees que es Zoycite exactamente?

Serena lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Es un mercenario?

-Pertenecía a un grupo de mercenarios liderado por un antiguo médico llamado Jedite Steele.

Serena soltó un pequeño aullido.

-Oh, eso sí que es una auténtica coincidencia –dijo inmediatamente-. Por el amor de Dios. Yo trabajaba... ¡Dios mío, ese tiene que ser el hermano adoptivo de Michiru Kaiou, mi compañera de trabajo en Texas!

-Jedite habla a veces de ella. Bien, entonces también debes de conocer a Yaten Scott, a Cy Parks y quizá también a Taiki Kou que era...

-¡Taiki se ha quedado ciego! Ese es el motivo por el que mi amiga Hotaru volvió a casa, para cuidar de él. Se criaron juntos en un hogar de adopción.- Si yo he conseguido este trabajo, ha sido porque ella ha tenido que irse a cuidarlo. Vinimos juntas a Marruecos.

Darién le tomó la mano y se la acarició suavemente.

-El destino -susurró, mirándola a los ojos-. Ha sido el destino.

-Sí -contestó ella, casi sin aliento-, el destino. Darién deslizó el dedo por el dorso de su mano y Serena entreabrió los labios mientras intentaba controlar su pulso desbocado. Él lo advirtió y agradeció a la providencia que le hubiera enviado a aquella mujer que le había hecho volver a sentirse vivo otra vez. Su cuerpo respondía a la más ligera de sus caricias. Contuvo la respiración mientras buscaba sus ojos claros.

El avión comenzó a moverse mientras se miraban a los ojos. Escasos minutos después, se adentraron en un banco de nubes.

Los ojos zafiros de Darién resplandecían mientras estudiaba el sonrojado rostro de Serena . Esta parecía tan deseosa como él. De pronto, Darién desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de su acompañante y le tendió la mano para ayudada a levantarse de su asiento. Les dio una seca orden a los otros hombres mientras pasaba por delante de ellos para dirigirse, seguido por una intrigada Serena , a la parte trasera del avión.

Abrió una pequeña puerta, y en cuanto Serena la cruzó, la cerró. Tras ella había una pequeña habitación con una lujosa cama, un escritorio y dos ventanas redondas.

Serena comenzó a decir algo, pero Darién posó un dedo en sus labios y se inclinó para levantada en sus brazos.

La dejó sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Serena lo miró con expresión estupefacta, buscando sus ojos bajo aquella tenue luz.

-Puedes considerar esto -susurró Darién divertido contra sus labios-, como una entrevista de trabajo terriblemente sexista.

Y posó su boca, dura y bella sobre sus labios, con una tierna sensualidad que hizo tensarse cada uno de los músculos de Serena .

Al oír el delicado jadeo de Serena , Darién alzó la cabeza. Posaba los dedos sobre el escote del vestido, sobre el bordado de aquella hermosa blusa bordada. Serena lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente fascinada. El silencio que reinaba en la cabina solo lo rompía el ronroneo de los motores del avión y los cada vez más sonoros suspiros de Darién .

Él oía también la respiración entrecortada de Serena contra su boca y podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo -musitó-. Me sentía demasiado intimidado por mi condición para atreverme siquiera a acercarme a una mujer -le confesó mientras la acariciaba con ternura. Incluso a través de la tela, Serena sentía su mano como si fuera un hierro candente.

Sentía su cuerpo tensarse y despertar a la sensualidad en los rincones más inesperados.

-Oh... ¡esto es maravilloso!

-¿Te gusta? A mí también -sus dedos, cada vez más intrépidos, trazaban ya la suave curva de su seno. Darién bajó la mirada y, con absoluta arrogancia, observó cómo se erguían sus pezones. Serena contuvo la respiración y posó su temblorosa mano sobre la camisa de Darién . Este sintió que su cuerpo respondía a aquella presión casi vacilante como si le estuviera acariciando ligeramente la piel. Gimió suavemente y Serena se detuvo al instante.

-Lo siento -comenzó a decir mientras apartaba la mano.

Darién le atrapó la mano y volvió a posada sobre su pecho.

-Me gusta -le dijo-. No te detengas -sus ojos resplandecían mientras guiaba la pequeña mano de Serena .

-Este es un territorio desconocido para mí. No sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Yo voy a enseñártelo -respondió él cortante-. Y no tienes nada que temer. Sabes tan bien como yo que no soy suficientemente hombre como para poner en riesgo tu castidad.

Serena le cubrió la boca con la mano y lo miró enfadada.

-Eres un hombre que ha sufrido un terrible accidente -le dijo con firmeza-. Eso no hace que seas menos hombre. Además, en este caso yo soy la única que carece de todo tipo de habilidades en este terreno -añadió y le sonrió-. Ni siquiera sé lo que se supone que tengo que sentir, de modo que no puedo ser muy crítica con nada de lo que haga.

La respiración de Darién se hacía cada vez más jadeante.

-¡Y yo que había contratado a una mujer experimentada! -bromeó.

-Todos cometemos ese tipo de errores -respondió Serena con aire travieso-. Sencillamente, no sabías lo que te estabas perdiendo. Pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada, no pienso utilizarlo contra ti.

Darién oscilaba entre la risa y el deseo ardiente de estrujada entre sus brazos. Eran sentimientos completamente nuevos para él. Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al sentir su piel sedosa bajo los dedos y se tensó de pronto.

Serena sintió crecer la presión de su miembro contra su cadera y arqueó las cejas.

-Creía que me habías dicho que no podías hacer eso -susurró tímidamente.

-Durante nueve condenados años, no he sido capaz de conseguir que ocurriera -le confirmó con un rudo susurro-. Y resulta que voy a sentirlo por primera vez con una mujer que no sabe diferenciar un orgasmo de una patata.

Serena estalló en carcajadas ante aquella irónica expresión.

-Oh, ¡qué hombre tan desagradable! -susurró ella con voz ronca.

Bajo su diversión se ocultaba una creciente pasión que Darién reconocía en sus ojos y en los sutiles y sensuales movimientos de su cuerpo.

-¿De verdad te parezco muy desagradable? -murmuró, encantado con su entusiasmo, con la naturalidad con la que asumía su falta de experiencia y con su fácil aceptación de sus limitaciones. Empezó a sonreír. Lo que durante todos aquellos años había considerado como una dura prueba, se convertía de pronto en algo divertido. Pasó la mano por su espalda y acarició su trasero. Y rió con ganas cuando ella gritó y lo empujó riendo.

Darién mantenía una pierna entre las de Serena mientras sentía cómo un ardor enterrado durante casi una década encendía nuevamente su sangre.

-Esto es un tormento -susurró contra su boca-. Me estás haciendo soñar con un paraíso que creía perdido -entreabrió los labios y comenzó a besada, hundiendo la lengua en su boca. Y, mientras tanto, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo cálido y esbelto de la joven, desplazándose desde su cintura hasta su cadera una y otra vez.

-¿Darién ? -susurró Serena .

-¿Qué? -preguntó él con aire ausente.

-Tengo senos -le dijo mientras él mordisqueaba sus labios llenos.

Darién se quedó completamente paralizado. Alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Perdón?

-Simplemente pensaba que debía mencionártelo -señaló ella casi sin respiración-, porque pareces creer que lo único que tengo es cintura y cadera.

-Pero eres virgen... -comenzó a decir él.

-Sí, ¡pero eso no significa que esté muerta del cuello para abajo! -susurró Serena . Bajó la mano hasta el borde de su camisa y Darién se colocó sobre ella.

-¿No estás incómoda? -le preguntó.

Pero Serena estaba demasiado ocupada desabrochándole los botones de la camisa para prestarle atención.

-¿Incómoda por qué? Dios mío, cuánto vello. Mmm... qué gusto -frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué iba a tener que sentirme incómoda?

-Tontuela -gruñó Darién -. Esto es peligroso. No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que no he estado con una mujer desde hace diez años.

-¡Quejas y más quejas! -murmuró ella, estrechándose contra él-. Oh, ¡oh, sí...!

Darién sentía la sinuosa caricia de su cuerpo contra el suyo y cada vez estaba más excitado. Gimió y se aferró a la almohada en la que Serena apoyaba la cabeza como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Serena abrió las piernas para invitado a acercarse mientras recorría con manos temblorosas su pecho y se embebía de la fragancia a jabón y colonia que aquel hermoso cuerpo desprendía.

Darién estaba allí, ¡allí! Se arqueó provocativamente y sintió un placer tan intenso que escapó un gemido de sus labios.

Darién se estremeció. La sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo mientras su boca descendía sobre sus labios y se apoderaba de ellos con pasión. Era como si fuera a devorarla. Mientras sentía cómo le daba vueltas la cabeza, Serena lo abrazó con fuerza. Su mano rozó una larga y profunda cicatriz bajo su brazo izquierdo y se quedó completamente quieta.

Darién dejó de respirar por un instante al sentir la suave mano de Serena sobre aquella cicatriz, que era solo una de otras muchas. Alzó la cabeza y miró su rostro, esperando repugnancia y desprecio.

-Tienes otras como esta, ¿verdad? -le preguntó suavemente mientras buscaba con los dedos la cintura de sus pantalones. Lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a sacar la camisa del pantalón.

Darién la miró vacilante y Serena se detuvo.

-¿Te parece bien... que te toque?

-Por debajo de la cintura, no -respondió él entre dientes.

-¿Por qué no?

Darién cerró los ojos.

-Serena , algunas de las cicatrices son muy profundas. Y las que tengo en los genitales y en la pierna izquierda resultan... muy desagradables.

-No soy una mujer que se desmaye fácilmente -señaló ella-. Me encanta tocarte -susurró-. Y me gustaría que me tocaras.

-No puedo. Todavía no.

Serena interrumpió sus caricias mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El corazón le latía violentamente.

-¿Pero te gustaría hacerlo?

El semblante de Darién se endureció.

-¡De todas las preguntas...!

Serena , sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa. Observó cómo Darién bajaba la mirada casi involuntariamente hacia el encaje del sujetador que cubría sus senos.

-Espero que no te hayas hecho demasiadas expectativas -musitó, fascinada por su propia falta de pudor-, porque el sujetador lleva relleno. En realidad, mis senos no son... muy grandes.

Darién frunció el ceño.

-¿Relleno?

Serena hizo una mueca mientras se abría la blusa y desabrochaba el cierre que unía las dos copas del sujetador.

-Sí, relleno -respondió, avergonzada.

-Así que eres una pequeña impostora -bromeó burlón, mientras apartaba una de las copas-. ¿Pero por qué crees que me vaya desilusionar?

-A la mayor parte de los hombres les gustan las mujeres voluptuosas, ¿no?

Darién recorrió con el índice el valle de sus senos, desencadenando pequeñas oleadas de sensaciones mientras lo hacía. Serena lo miraba impotente mientras él acercaba el dedo a uno de los senos.

Darién rió con voz ronca, como si fuera un animal depredador acosando a su presa. Sus ojos resplandecían de deseo.

-La idea de los hombres sobre la mujer perfecta es muy variable. Personalmente, -susurró, mientras apartaba la copa de uno de sus senos-, prefiero los senos que me caben en la boca.

Serena lo miró con una expresión tan divertida que Darién empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿No ves muchas películas?

-Claro que veo películas, y también leo libros -respondió, sintiendo cómo se erguía el otro pezón ante el contacto de su mano-. Pero jamás había imaginado que pudiera sentirse algo así.

-Me haces anhelar volver a ser completamente hombre otra vez -susurró él, mirándola a los ojos mientras miraba con ansiedad su seno. Lo acarició con los dedos, regodeándose en la oscura aureola que se endureció todavía más cuando la tomó entre dos dedos, como si quisiera comprobar su dureza.

Serena gimió y Darién la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de inclinarse nuevamente hacia su cuerpo.

-Desde luego, es una suerte que hiciera insonorizar esta parte del avión.

Serena se retorcía como si estuviera siendo torturada mientras Darién acercaba su húmeda y cálida boca hacia su seno para succionarlo con placer. Serena clavaba las uñas en su pecho y movía sinuosamente sus caderas contra las suyas mientras él le hacía sentirse como una prisionera entre sus brazos.

Darién comenzó a levantar la cabeza y ella le rodeó inmediatamente el cuello con los brazos.

-Por favor, no te detengas -le susurró, frenéticamente-. Por favor...

Darién reanudó sus esfuerzos, desplazando su boca de uno a otro seno hasta hacerla estremecerse. A continuación, descendió por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la cintura de sus pantalones.

Al encontrar la barrera de la tela, maldijo entre dientes y luchó contra el cierre hasta que su boca pudo disfrutar de la sedosa planicie de su vientre. Serena comenzó a gemir mientras él murmuraba contra su boca:

-Eso no funcionará. No funcionará en absoluto.

Mientras ella intentaba pensar, encontrar algún sentido a lo que Darién estaba susurrando, este deslizó la mano bajo su ropa interior y comenzó a tocarla de una manera inimaginable hasta entonces para Serena .

-¡Darién ! -exclamó con voz atragantada.

Darién cubrió sus labios mientras continuaba haciéndole gozar en el tenso silencio de la cabina. Acercó la boca hasta su seno, firme y pequeño y lo succionó insistentemente al tiempo que la exploraba tan íntimamente que Serena estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza. Pero cuando estaba a punto de protestar, Darién hizo algo que provocó que Serena se incorporara inmediatamente de la cama. Lo miró horrorizada durante breves segundos, antes de sentir que se hundía por un tórrido precipicio y comenzaba a estremecerse rítmicamente, sintiendo un placer que jamás en su vida había experimentado. Cerró los ojos mientras se arqueaba hacia sus sedosas manos, mientras todas sus inhibiciones se diluían en aquel delicioso éxtasis, en el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Entonces lloró, aferrándose a él en busca de consuelo. Darién la mecía entre sus brazos, presionando sus senos desnudos contra su pecho. Había conseguido satisfacerla y todavía continuaba excitado. Era mucho más de lo que nunca se había atrevido a esperar. Si podía mantener la erección durante tanto tiempo, quizá hubiera alguna oportunidad de que pudiera llegar a hacer el amor con ella.

Darién alzó la cabeza y miró su sonrosado rostro, recreándose en aquellos ojos que parecían casi avergonzados. Serena todavía estaba temblando.

Darién apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro y musitó con ternura:

-Cuando te dije que podía satisfacerte, era a esto a lo que me refería.

Serena tragó saliva, todavía avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo fascinada por la intensidad de su mirada.

-¿Esto es lo que se siente al hacer el amor?

Darién le sonrió con ternura.

-Eso creo, pero no estoy muy seguro de acordarme -musitó.

-¿Darién ?

-¿Sí?

-Tú... todavía estás excitado -susurró Serena .

-Muy excitado -admitió él-. Y la verdad es que a mí mismo me ha sorprendido. No creía posible poder mantener una erección durante tanto tiempo.

Serena le acarició la barbilla y a continuación su perfectamente cincelada boca.

-Si quieres intentarlo...

Darién la observó con expresión sombría.

-¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Ofrecerme tu virginidad sin que estemos casados?

Serena se mordió el labio.

-Tú eres un jefe de estado -comenzó a decir-. Cuando te cases, tendrás que hacerlo con una persona tan importante como tú.

Darién acarició su despeinado pelo, extendiéndolo sobre la almohada.

-Tendré que casarme con una mujer que sea capaz de vivir con mis limitaciones -respondió quedamente-. El que pueda mantener una erección, como esta, no demuestra que sea capaz de tener una verdadera relación en la cama. He perdido un gran porcentaje de sensibilidad. Es posible que nunca pueda llegar al orgasmo, Serena -dijo bruscamente-. No, no vuelvas la cara. Tenemos que hablar de ello. Además, tanto si puedo llegar a ser un verdadero amante como si no, nunca podría darte un hijo. El daño que sufrí fue terrible. Mucho más de lo que puedo mostrarte.

-¿Has visto a algún médico durante los últimos nueve años? ¿Después de que te hicieran el diagnóstico inicial?

-No me ha hecho falta -respondió. Dio media vuelta en la cama y se quedó con la mirada fija en el techo-. Mi espejo me dice todo lo que quiero saber, en las raras ocasiones en las que soporto mirarme.

Serena posó la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó.

-Tendrás que enseñarme cómo conseguirlo, pero estoy deseando hacer por ti lo que tú has hecho por mí.

Darién sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba en el pecho. La rodeó con el brazo y la estrechó con fuerza contra él.

-Una generosa oferta, que te agradezco mucho más de lo que eres capaz de imaginar. Pero jamás expondría a una mujer a una experiencia como esa, y mucho menos a una virgen que desconoce el cuerpo de los hombres -posó un dedo en los labios de Serena cuando advirtió que iba a protestar-. Estoy desfigurado.

-Si no confías en mí, no deberías haber permitido que viniera aquí contigo.

-Estaba excitado. Y quería ver si funcionaba.

-Pero tú no has gozado nada -respondió Serena con tristeza-. Todo ha sido para mí.

-Quizá siempre tenga que ser así -repuso Darién con voz muy queda.

Serena jugueteaba con el vello de su pecho.

-¿Pero has tenido alguna sensación allí?

-Una sensación extraña -respondió él al cabo de un momento-. Lo siento de manera más intensa cuando te toco.

-¿No has intentado hacer el amor con nadie desde el accidente?

-Los médicos me dijeron que no era posible y les creí. Mi forma de reaccionar contigo es todo un misterio.

-Quizá no hayas sentido nada anteriormente porque no lo has intentado.

-Lo intenté una vez -replicó con amargura-. Con una mujer en Europa.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Nada. Ella encontró divertida la situación -se había puesto serio al recordar la desdeñosa risa de aquella mujer-. Fue entonces cuando renuncié a volver a intentado. Decidí que-la única opción que me quedaba era la farsa: fingir una relación seria con alguien para evitar los rumores.

-Yo jamás me habría reído de ti -respondió Serena , furiosa con aquella mujer de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

Darién la abrazó con fuerza y la colocó sobre él.

-Debería hacerte volver a Texas inmediatamente.

-¿Y volver a mi antiguo y aburrido trabajo mientras otra mujer se convierte en la única elegida de tu harén? -le preguntó fingiendo disgusto-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera en hacerme algo así?

Darién arqueó una ceja y la estudió con atención, deslizando perezosamente la mirada sobre los senos que se presionaban contra el oscuro vello de su pecho. Todavía estaba excitado. Aquella mujer le hacía sentirse más fuerte de lo que se había sentido en su vida. Mientras la estudiaba, se le ocurrió pensar que lo único que le estaba ofreciendo era una mala reputación. Y ella era completamente inocente. Le avergonzaba el haber considerado la posibilidad de deshonrarla de aquella manera.

Le acarició sus labios llenos.

-¿Preferirías vivir conmigo y jugar a los médicos? -bromeó delicadamente.

Serena le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-Solo si prometes ser justo en el juego. No quiero ser la única que tenga que desnudarse siempre.

En los ojos de Darién bailaba la risa. Sentía un júbilo casi tangible cuando aquella mujer descansaba entre sus brazos.

-Es una pena -respondió, estrechándola contra él-. Porque estás muy excitante sin ropa.

-Supongo que voy a tener que aprender a organizar comidas y todo tipo de reuniones sociales -suspiró.

Darién le acarició la melena.

-Tengo una habitación llena de gente que solo se dedica a eso. Así que tú solo tendrás que ocuparte de mí.

Serena arqueó las cejas.

-Si no tengo nada que hacer, terminaré engordando. -No tendrás tiempo para engordar -sonrió- Supongo que al principio tendrás que pasar bastante tiempo en palacio, pero tengo otros planes que te van a mantener muy ocupada, especialmente en el campo de la educación. Me gustaría que me ayudaras a convencer a los habitantes de las tribus más alejadas de la ciudad de que es importante que sus hijos reciban educación.

-Me encantaría hacerlo. Pero no hablo vuestro idioma.

-Puedes aprenderlo. Es uno de los dialectos del árabe. Y yo mismo puedo enseñártelo.

-Así que voy a poder realizar otro de mis sueños, dedicarme a hacer labor social.

-¿Otro de tus sueños, has dicho?

-Aja -buscó su rostro y le besó con ternura.

-¿Cómo este? -musitó él, guiando sus labios hasta conseguir la presión que quería-. ¿Qué otros sueños tienes? -insistió.

Serena le mordisqueó suavemente el labio.

-Me gustaría que fueras tú el que me desflorara.

Darién la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que acabas de emplear un modismo que no termino de comprender.

Serena se echó a reír y le susurró al oído:

-Quiero que seas mi amante.

Darién acarició entonces su espalda desnuda.

-No hay nada que desee más -gimió, estrechándola entre sus brazos-. Pero supongo que te das cuenta de que tenemos muy pocas probabilidades de tener éxito.

-También había muy pocas probabilidades de que pudieras llegar a estar en esta situación -susurró-. Como mi padre solía decir, «cuando hay humo, siempre hay fuego».

-¡Otro modismo más!

Serena posó los labios sobre su pecho y Darién jadeó. La joven vaciló un instante. Sentía bajo su mano los violentos latidos de su corazón. Darién no se movía. Ni siquiera parecía capaz de respirar.

Se estrechó contra él al tiempo que movía deliberadamente su boca contra el pezón erguido de Darién , al igual que él había hecho antes.

Darién se estremeció, la tomó por la cabeza y acercó los labios a su boca. Hundió la mano en su pelo, instándola a repetir su caricia.

Serena apenas levantó los labios mientras deslizaba la mano hacia su ombligo.

Enséñame lo que tengo que hacer -susurró antes de posar los labios nuevamente en su pecho.

Darién susurró algo bruscamente, en aquella lengua que Serena no entendía. Pero no se resistía a sus caricias. Se desató el cinturón y el botón del pantalón y permitió que acariciara su ropa interior, pero en cuanto Serena intentó meter la mano en su interior, la detuvo con firmeza.

-No me importa, Darién, de verdad -susurró ella.

-Sí que te importará -gruñó Darién -. No te detengas.

Posó la mano de Serena sobre su sexo y esta, á pesar de su resolución, se estremeció ligeramente al hacerla. Sentía una dureza aterciopelada bajo el calzoncillo y Darién le enseñó a acariciarla, a explorarla en un silencio que hacía suficientemente elocuente su jadeante respiración.

Al cabo de unos segundos se estremeció, pero a pesar del placer experimentado, no hubo ningún estallido de calor.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó con voz atragantada-. No puedo...

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? -quiso saber Serena.

Darién mantuvo su mano contra su sexo y exhaló bruscamente. Cerró los ojos.

-Siento el placer... pero no consigo alcanzar el orgasmo. El problema está en mí, no en ti. Pero tampoco es este el momento ni el lugar más indicado para probado.

Apartó la mano y giró en la cama, apartándose de ella. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a arreglarse rápidamente la ropa. Serena lo imitó, sin sentir ya ninguna vergüenza ante él. Darién lo adivinó en sus ojos, cuando se volvió para mirada.

-No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado -confesó ella antes de que él hubiera tenido tiempo de decir nada.

-Tampoco yo -la miró a los ojos-. Ahora me perteneces -dijo muy serio-. Tenemos que casarnos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda hacer el amor contigo, pienso aprovecharla –respondió con rudeza-. En mi país, ningún hombre se acuesta con una mujer virgen, a menos que sea su marido.

-Pero yo no soy de tu misma condición social -protestó.

-Serena , ¿quieres que ordene que este avión dé inmediatamente la vuelta y te lleve a los Estados Unidos?

-¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar? -preguntó ella dolida.

Darién rió suavemente, la abrazó con fuerza y la meció en sus brazos.

-Este ha sido el placer más delicioso del que he disfrutado en toda mi vida -susurró-. Si quieres aprovechar esta oportunidad, podemos casarnos, siguiendo mis propias costumbres, mis propias leyes -se interrumpió un instante-. Este matrimonio solo sería válido en Qawi -añadió, reluctante-, de manera que, si no soy capaz de consumar la relación, podrás volver a tu país siendo virgen todavía.

-¿Y si puedes consumarla?

Darién alzó entonces la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-En ese caso, hará falta un ejército para sacarte del país. Porque si consigo hacer el amor contigo -añadió con voz ronca-, no escaparás de mi lado en toda tu vida.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Serena deslizó la mirada por el rostro de Darién y sonrió con ternura.

-Nunca podría haber imaginado que iba a sucederme algo así -dijo suavemente-. Me encantaría casarme contigo, Darién, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Tenerte como objeto de los rumores de palacio me rebajaría a mí y sería un deshonor para ti. Mi padre podría cortarme las manos -señaló-. Es muy riguroso con las tradiciones, al igual que yo -apretó los labios y le sonrió-. Y tú también, de hecho.

-No quiero causarte ningún problema.

-Me has vuelto a convertir en un hombre, ¿crees que alguna vez voy a poder considerarte un problema? -le preguntó él con ironía.

-¿Pero de verdad no habías intentado hacer el amor con nadie después del accidente? -le preguntó y leyó inmediatamente la respuesta en su rostro-. Es posible que también puedas hacerlo con otra mujer. Como con la rubia a la que decías que te recordaba -añadió, con una repentina oleada de celos que intentó disimular.

-Minako -al pensar en su relación con Minako, su expresión se endureció. Había adorado a aquella mujer, la había deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Y la había perdido porque se consideraba a sí mismo incapaz de volver a estar nunca con una mujer.

Serena advirtió la desilusión que reflejaban sus ojos y de pronto se sintió insegura.

-¿Todavía la quieres?

-Siempre la querré -respondió bruscamente-. Pero ahora está felizmente casada y es madre de un niño de dos años. Aunque dejara de ser impotente, ya no habría ninguna esperanza de volver con ella. Aun así, mi reacción de hoy ha sido bastante prometedora y pienso volver a intentarlo. Creo que con esto acabo de dejarte mi posición suficientemente clara. Si quieres huir, hazlo ahora.

Serena apretó los labios y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Tienes un paracaídas?

Darién se echó a reír.

-No.

-Entonces me temo que tendrás que quedarte conmigo -musitó burlona.

Darién la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta de la cabina.

-Salgamos -dijo riendo y la empujó suavemente para que saliera al pasillo.

Serena también se echó a reír, y los guardaespaldas se quedaron mirándolos fijamente, con distintos grados de estupefacción. Probablemente también habían llegado hasta ellos los rumores, pensó Serena . Parecían sorprendidos al ver el duro rostro del jeque tan radiante. Estupendo, se dijo. Aquello les daría algo en lo que pensar.

Permaneció sentada al lado de Darién hasta que el avión aterrizó en Qawi. La llegada fue tan inesperada como lo había sido la llegada a Marruecos. Había palmeras por doquier, inmensas playas de arena y un mar intensamente azul. Dentro de las murallas de la ciudad antigua, las casas eran de un blanco cegador. Había hermosas mezquitas y también una catedral y, en la distancia, vio algo que parecía el principio de una ciudad moderna.

Darién le hizo un gesto a una de las azafatas, y la mujer, pulcramente uniformada, le entregó a Darién lo que parecía un fardo de ropa negra.

-Esto es necesario -le dijo solemnemente-. Tan necesario como lo es en tu país el abrir un paraguas en medio de una tormenta. Como soberano de Qawi, debo respetar todas sus tradiciones, al igual que protegerte de los extremistas que viven aquí.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones -le aseguró Serena -. Hablé con una mujer musulmana en el hotel y ella me explicó que, para la mayor parte de los que viven de forma estricta el Corán, el abad y la hijab son signos visibles de su orgullo y su pureza.

Darién sonrió radiante.

-¿Quién te enseñó las palabras para designar el manto y el velo?

-Ella misma -le explicó-. También me enseñó que la thobe es lo que llevan los hombres, y también que el tocado que llevan en la cabeza se llama gutra y la cuerda con la que se lo atan igal.

-Estoy impresionado.

-Shukran.

Darién se echó a reír. Serena acababa de darle las gracias en árabe.

-Ahora sí que estoy verdaderamente impresionado -añadió, al verla sonreír-. Toma -le colocó la hijah sobre la cabeza, cubriendo todo su pelo y añadió una especie de manto negro-. Entre mi gente, todavía hay algunos que podrían hacerte daño si te vieran con la cabeza totalmente descubierta. No quiero que corras ningún riesgo.

Serena alzó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes -le aseguró-. Si vinieras a Texas conmigo, tendrías que ponerte un sombrero vaquero y probablemente alguien intentaría hacerte montar un caballo sin domar.

Darién soltó una carcajada. Le divertía que Serena fuera incapaz de imaginárselo montando un caballo sin domar. Aquella mujer tenía una opinión completamente equivocada, aunque interesante, sobre él. Ella iba a llevarse una auténtica sorpresa cuando descubriera cómo era realmente en su terreno. Se echó a un lado para dejar que uno de los guardaespaldas les abriera la puerta de la limusina.

-Podías haberme dicho quién eras desde el principio -comentó Serena mientras rodaban por la carretera en dirección a la que debía ser la capital.

-¿Y prescindir de toda la diversión de nuestra relación? -respondió con una sonrisa-. ¿No crees que a los ojos de una mujer un hombre resulta mucho más atractivo si sabe conservar su misterio?

-Tú eres un rey -ella todavía estaba intentando hacerse a la idea y no venía mal recordárselo a él de vez en cuando.

-Soy un jeque -la corrigió-. El jefe de una tribu, que es quien normalmente detenta el poder en esta parte del continente. La línea de herencia se ha mantenido durante seis generaciones, aunque mi padre ha sido el primer jeque cristiano.

-Ya entiendo. Y tú, por así decido, has heredado la corona como hacen los reyes.

Darién arqueó una ceja.

-No, nadie hereda un título entre la gente del desierto -le aclaró suavemente-. En el desierto los títulos los gana y los mantiene un hombre en la medida en que es capaz de defenderlo.

A Serena todo le resultaba confuso y quería seguir preguntándole, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono y, en cuestión de segundos, también lo hizo el intercomunicador de la limusina. Darién escuchó, descolgó el auricular de su lado y comenzó a hablar tan brusca como rápidamente. Se interrumpió un instante y volvió a hablar. Cuando colgó el teléfono, esbozó una mueca.

-Más problemas. Ha habido una incursión en la frontera y han muerto algunos hombres -la miró-. Eso significa que tendré que viajar al desierto del norte. Tengo que encargarme de este asunto.

-¿Tienes ejército?

-No en el sentido al que tú te refieres, todavía no -contestó-. Somos un país antiguo, pero sin una base moderna de poder, aparte de las armas tácticas de largo alcance y una pequeña élite militar con un equipo bastante limitado. No, habrá que encontrar a los rebeldes al viejo estilo. Y mientras resolvemos ese problema, nos ocuparemos también del nuestro -añadió, buscando sus ojos-. Arreglaré lo de la boda al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero antes has dicho que a tu padre no le gustaban los americanos.

-Serena , estoy seguro de que le encantarás -respondió tranquilo-. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Tendremos que irnos inmediatamente al desierto?

-No, esperaremos algunos días -respondió-. Tengo que reunirme con mis ministros y con mi padre para hablar de los acuerdos y contratos que he negociado en Marruecos. Y tú también vas a estar muy ocupada -le prometió-. Mi ministro de educación te pondrá al corriente de mi proyecto de guarderías.

-Espero ser capaz de hacer lo que quieres que haga -dijo ella, preocupada.

-Oh, de eso estoy seguro. Y muy pronto tú también lo estarás.

-Me haces sentirme como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa -le confesó-. Hasta hace solo unos días, yo era una especie de espectadora de la vida. Y tú me haces desear participar activamente en ella.

Darién la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ese hombre que quería casarse contigo -comentó, con los ojos fijos en su rostro-, ¿qué ha sido de él?

-¿De Seiya? -suspiró-. Bueno, comenzó a salir con la hija de un banquero. Le faltó tiempo para alejarse de mí. Pensaba que mi madre me habría dejado una gran cantidad de dinero, pero al enterarse de que prácticamente no iba a cobrar nada del seguro, se fue corriendo.

-Así que era un oportunista.

-Sí, y yo no tenía experiencia suficiente para reconocerlo -respondió-. Mi madre era muy posesiva conmigo, sobre todo cuando llegué a la edad de empezar a salir con chicos. Creo que sabía que se estaba muriendo y le daba miedo que la dejara sola. ¡Como si alguna vez se me hubiera podido ocurrir dejada sola!

-No -reflexionó Darién en voz alta-. Tú no eres una persona capaz de abandonar a alguien en el momento en que lo necesita.

-Por lo menos Seiya todavía no me había abandonado cuando murió mi madre, de modo que no estuve completamente sola, Haruca estaba en Florida, trabajando, y no regresó a casa hasta después del funeral.

Darién musitó algo ininteligible y sus ojos relampaguearon.

-¿No hubo nadie que pudiera ayudarte?

-Con el único que pude contar fue con Seiya, por lo menos hasta que se sintió suficientemente seguro como para preguntar por el testamento -sacudió la cabeza-. Pero supongo que no hay muchos hombres que quieran quedarse de por vida en un rancho de ganado, en una pequeña ciudad de Texas.

-Te subestimas, Serena . Tú vales mucho más que el más grande de los ranchos.

-Y hablando de valor -comentó Serena , y se inclinó hacia él-. ¿Es cierto que hay venta de esclavas blancas en esta parte del mundo?

Darién estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -bromeó-. ¿Crees que podría sentir la tentación de venderte?

-Supongo que no -respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Al fin y al cabo, no necesitas el dinero.

-No, no lo haría -le confirmó, mirándola con calor-. Oro blanco. Así es como llamarían a una mujer como tú y creo que podrías llegar a alcanzar un atractivo precio.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Ya has pensado en ello!

Darién rió suavemente.

-Aunque fuera un auténtico bandido, ¿crees que sería capaz de vender mi mayor tesoro? -musitó sonriendo.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquello era como volver a empezar. Se encontraba en un país extraño con un hombre al que iba encontrando más fascinante a medida que lo conocía. Buscó su mano. Sin volver siquiera la cabeza, Darién le estrechó la mano con calor antes de soltársela de nuevo. Serena recordó entonces que en aquella parte del mundo no se aceptaban las muestras públicas de afecto y apartó la mano rápidamente. Darién lo advirtió y la miró con gesto de aprobación.

La primera impresión que se llevó Serena al ver el palacio fue toda una revelación para Darién , que observó su reacción con placer.

-El Palais Tatluk -musitó en cuanto apareció frente a ellos. Era un edificio de piedra blanca con puertas y ventanas en forma de arco. No había balcones, al menos en el exterior. Serena recordó que en las casas árabes, los balcones siempre daban al interior, para que las mujeres permanecieran escondidas de los ojos del mundo-. El centro del poder de mi familia.

-Es magnífico.

-Es el único edificio que los hombres de Black no destruyeron hace dos años -dijo Darién entre dientes y, por un instante, su rostro cobró un aspecto tan fiero y amenazador que parecía un extraño-. Black pretendía utilizar este palacio como cuartel general cuando él y sus mercenarios invadieron el país.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste evitado? Bueno, si no te importa contármelo.

-Me escapé de palacio y reuní una pequeña caravana hacia Aman -murmuró-. Después conseguí salir hacia Martinica con el bolsillo lleno y allí, pedí fondos prestados para poder emprender la lucha contra los invasores.

-¿Contra los mercenarios?

Darién la miró con una expresión extraña.

-No sabes nada de nosotros. Es muy posible que descubras pronto que todo lo que has imaginado está muy lejos de la realidad. En todo Oriente Medio, no hay soldados ni mercenarios que puedan equipararse a mis shakoosh.

-¿A tus qué?

Darién sonrió.

-A mis guardaespaldas personales. Ellos son mis shakoosh, un auténtico azote contra mis enemigos. No hay quien los iguale en el combate, excepto quizá los Servicios Aéreos Especiales Británicos -le explicó-. Una unidad de soldados excepcionales cuyos métodos de entrenamientos son también excepcionales.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Algo así como nuestros Boinas Verdes. Así que tú los envías a ellos contra los terroristas.

-¿Los envío? -parecía sorprendido.

-Lo siento, quizá no sea esa la expresión.

Darién arqueó una ceja y le sonrió.

-No, lo comprendo. Te refieres a que el general se sienta detrás de su escritorio y envía a sus hombres a la batalla, ¿no es eso?

-Bueno, no todos ellos -lo corrigió Serena -. Pero nadie espera que el jefe de estado dirija la batalla.

Darién desvió la mirada para que Serena no pudiera leer la diversión que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Has dicho que tu familia se ha mantenido en el poder durante generaciones.

-Exacto. Originalmente, este territorio formaba parte del Imperio Otomano. Después, cuando los franceses y los ingleses lucharon, contra nosotros, ya en el siglo diecinueve, llegaron hasta aquí misioneros que empezaron a convertimos. Qawi conquistó su independencia en mil novecientos treinta, cuando mi abuelo derrotó a la Legión Francesa y consiguió reunir a las tribus que continuaban siendo nómadas bajo un mismo jeque. Mi padre lo sucedió, pero para entonces ya se había convertido al cristianismo, lo que provocó grandes disturbios. Se vio obligado a ir a la guerra para defender su postura. Mis dos hermanastros eran musulmanes y yo crecí rindiendo honor a ambas tradiciones. Pero hace unos años, yo también me convertí. Eso fue motivo de algunas disensiones y mi padre pensó que lo más sabio era no hacer de la religión una cuestión problemática. Como supongo ya sabes, hay muchas sectas musulmanas, algunas más reaccionarias que otras. Convivimos pacíficamente con ellos, y también con los judíos y las leyes defienden la libertad de cultos.

Serena lo miró con admiración.

-Creo que debes de ser un gran gobernador.

Darién le sonrió.

-Me queda un largo camino que recorrer para llegar a convertirme en un gran gobernador. Pero si a partir de ahora voy a contar con la fuerza y la protección de un halcón del desierto, podré avanzar más rápido.

Serena bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Yo no soy fuerte.

-Lo serás -respondió Darién quedamente-. Tienes la fuerza de un halcón. Pero te falta confianza en ti misma para ser consciente de tu potencial. Yo te haré creer en ti misma. Te haré fuerte, de la misma forma que tú me fortaleces a mí.

Serena lo miró entonces con curiosidad. -No te comprendo.

-Estoy convencido de que las difíciles experiencias por las que has pasado te han fortalecido, pero nunca te has puesto a prueba, ¿verdad? Serena, todas las mujeres a las que he conocido, con una sola excepción, habrían salido corriendo cuando empezaron a sonar tiros en Asilah. Y tú permaneciste en todo momento a mi lado.

-¿Cómo iba a salir corriendo, dejando que te enfrentaras tú solo al peligro? -preguntó, horrorizada.

Darién sintió que su pecho se henchía. Y todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Sabes que los halcones matan para sobrevivir? -le preguntó con voz ronca.

Serena entreabrió los labios al tiempo que sentía crecer un intenso calor en su cuerpo bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojos azules. Sintió que sus pezones se erguían y contuvo la respiración ante la intensidad del deseo que la consumía.

Darién deslizó la mirada por el abad, en el que apenas despuntaban los pezones. Su rostro se endurecía a medida que iba sintiendo cómo se intensificaba su placer. Odiaba su impotencia. Gimió y se obligó a desviar la mirada.

-Algún día -dijo Serena en voz baja, para que no pudieran oída los guardaespaldas desde el otro compartimiento de la limusina-, te alegrarás de que Hotaru no pudiera venir a trabajar para ti. Te lo prometo, vaya hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz.

Darién pareció sobresaltarse.

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo, casarte con un hombre incompleto?

-Darién , tú eres tan hombre como cualquier otro. Y sé lo que digo, Darién Shields. Prefiero tus besos a una relación completa con cualquier otro hombre del mundo.

Darién se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti -susurró.

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron. Su rostro resplandecía.

-Podría llegar a amarte.

-Lo sé. Y yo también -susurró Serena en respuesta.

El cuerpo de Darién se tensaba, invitándolo a arrojar todos los convencionalismos al viento. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a moverse casi imperceptiblemente hacia ella, el coche se desvió. Se asomó por la ventanilla y vio que se encontraban ya en la carretera bordeada de palmeras que conducía hacia la entrada principal del palacio.

Como si su repentina debilidad lo hubiera irritado, Darién salió del coche en cuanto el chofer le abrió la puerta, dejando que Serena lo siguiera junto al guardaespaldas de la cola de caballo. Este último parecía completamente árabe, pero había algo en su rostro que a Serena le recordaba a Elvis Presley. Se preguntó qué diría Darién si le pusiera a su robusto guardaespaldas un apodo. ¡Quizá lo averiguara durante los próximos días!

El interior de palacio era tan cautivador y hermoso como el exterior. El suelo de azulejos estaba hecho con una docena de tonos azules. Había arcos por todas partes, alfombras carísimas en el suelo y una escalera de la que Serena se enamoró en cuanto la vio. La joven giró lentamente, hechizada por lo que veía. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que la rodeaba que tropezó de pronto con algo cálido y sólido. Se volvió rápidamente y se encontró frente aun par de ojos negros que le hicieron sentirse como si acabara de ser atrapada.

Darién soltó un torrente de palabras en árabe al recién llegado, que estaba fulminando a Serena con la mirada.

-Este, es Artemis -lo presentó Darién -. Es mi tío, el hermano de mi padre. Artemis, esta es mi prometida, Serena Tsukino, de Jacobsville, Texas.

Una ráfaga de puro odio iluminó los ojos del recién llegado.

-¿Tu prometida? ¿Una infiel? ¿Una... americana? -pronunció la palabra como si fuera una obscenidad.

Serena intentó empezar a hablar, pero Darién se colocó delante de ella antes de que hubiera podido pronunciar palabra. Hubo otro furioso intercambio en árabe y el tío de Darién reculó. Se inclinó rápidamente, murmurando algo, y se marchó. Todos los guardaespaldas, excepto Elvis, lo siguieron.

-Ya te dije que habría algunos momentos difíciles -le comentó Darién a Serena con amabilidad-. Pero no discutas con él. Artemis es musulmán, para él sería una grave ofensa. ¿Lo comprendes?

Serena tomó aire.

-Sí, lo comprendo, de verdad.

La mirada de Darién se suavizó.

-No te lo digo por mí. Es tu seguridad la que me preocupa. Mi tío es un hombre poderoso y tiene aliados en la corte. Aparte de mí y de mi padre, es el único que tiene derecho a mi cargo. Y le encantaría ser jeque.

-Ah, ya comprendo. Pues bien, no haré absolutamente nada que le permita utilizarme contra ti.

-No podría hacerlo -dio un paso adelante y su expresión se suavizó. Le quitó de repente el abad, le tendió la prenda a Elvis y le indicó que Serena debería reunirse con él nuevamente en el vestíbulo-.Y ahora, a por el próximo obstáculo -murmuró para sí.

La condujo a través de otro arco, recorrieron un nuevo pasillo y de pronto entraron en lo que parecía un paraíso tropical. Estaban en una habitación enorme, con fuentes en cada una de las esquinas. Había una palmera, vegetación tropical y orquídeas por doquier. Centenares y centenares de orquídeas.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Serena -. ¡Qué belleza! ¡Qué belleza! -se acercó hacia una orquídea amarillenta y agachó la cabeza, dispuesta a disfrutar de su exquisita fragancia.

-¡No la toque! -exclamó una voz furiosa tras ella. Serena , en su precipitación por alejarse de la orquídea, estuvo a punto de caerse. El hombre que la estaba mirando llevaba una túnica blanca con un casquete a juego llamado taiga. Tenía un aspecto demasiado elegante para ser él el jardinero. Llevaba barba y un mostacho, ambos canos, como su pelo.

-Son preciosas -comentó Serena, echándose hacia atrás su despeinado pelo-. Lo siento, pero me encantan las flores. Me cuesta mucho no tocarlas. Yo también tengo una orquídea, es una simple phalanopsis, pero también la cuido muchísimo.

-¿Solo una? -preguntó el anciano.

Serena se sonrojó.

-Sí, bueno, no tengo ningún lugar adecuado para cultivar más. Y, aunque lo tuviera, no podría afrontar los gastos -añadió con completa sinceridad.

-Está sin velo delante de hombres que no son su marido -fue su respuesta-, Y lleva una ropa que ofende a mis ojos, a los de mi hermano y a los de todos los hombres de la casa.

Darién dio un paso adelante y le habló en su propia lengua, con dureza, pero al mismo tiempo con un gran respeto.

El hombre se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto.

-¿Que te vas a casar con quién? -exclamó, mirando a Serena -. ¿Con una americana? ¿Una infiel del mismísimo infierno?

Serena estaba estupefacta. Para ser un sirviente, aquel hombre tenía verdaderas agallas.

-Una infiel muy delgada, además -añadió, con una mirada de desaprobación.

-¡Cómo se atreve! -exclamó Serena , antes de que Darién pudiera intervenir. Sus ojos celestes relampagueaban de furia-. Para que se entere, voy a menudo a la iglesia y, además, sería capaz de alejar a un hombre de mi lado a golpe de fusta antes de permitir que me tocara sin que hubiera un anillo de boda de por medio.

El hombre mayor arqueó las cejas, apretó los labios e inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente el sonrojado e indignado rostro de la joven que tenía frente a él.

-Fil-fil -murmuró secamente y, de pronto, empezó a reír.

Darién rió también e intercambió un par de frases con él.

El hombre mayor hizo una mueca, pero permaneció en silencio. Darién inclinó la cabeza, su interlocutor hizo un gesto con la mano y, tras dirigirle una última mirada a Serena , volvió a concentrarse en sus orquídeas, con un magnífico aire de indiferencia hacia ellos.

Darién le hizo un gesto a Serena para que se fuera con él.

-Dios mío, qué intolerante -comentó Serena enfadada-. Y además me ha llamado algo. ¿Qué es lo que me ha dicho exactamente?

-No importa -murmuró Darién riendo-. Ya te dije que trataría de intimidarte. Y si la cosa hubiera ido más lejos, en este momento estarías de camino a Texas, acompañada por todos y cada uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Tanto poder tiene tu jardinero?

-No es mi jardinero, Serena. Es mi padre.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Serena al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

-No te preocupes, se acostumbrará a ti -respondió Darién. Se volvió hacia el guardaespaldas de la cola de caballo, que había estado esperándolos en el pasillo y le dio una orden. El guardaespaldas inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

-¿A dónde va? -le preguntó Serena.

-Así que ya lo estás echando de menos -comentó Darién con una enorme sonrisa-. Le he encargado que te proteja con su vida. No se separará de tu lado en ningún momento, excepto cuando duermas. E incluso entonces, dormirá frente a tu puerta.

-Te estás tomando muy en serio la cuestión de mi seguridad.

Darién se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

-Creo que Black tiene un espía en el interior de palacio -le dijo bruscamente-. Y también creo que él ha tenido algo que ver en el ataque a las fronteras de esta mañana. No puedo permitirme el lujo de bajar la guardia, especialmente ahora. Así que no salgas nunca de tu cuarto sin Neflyte.

-Te refieres a Elvis, ¿no?

Darién arqueó las cejas.

-Así que ya le has puesto un mote. ¿Has hablado con él? -preguntó de pronto.

Aquella pregunta le extrañó.

-Todavía no hablo árabe.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Es una suerte, quizá.

-Ahora sí que estás siendo enigmático.

-Es una broma particular, nada más. Llámalo como quieras entonces. En mi país, cuando la gente se casa, el marido tiene que entregar una dote por su esposa.

-Yo no quiero dinero -respondió Serena con firmeza.

-Muy bien entonces. En ese caso, te daré a Neflyte. A partir de ahora, es tuyo.

-Vaya, no parece que sea precisamente oro blanco, pero supongo que tiene otros talentos ocultos -musitó ella quedamente. De pronto, sus ojos brillaron-. Puesto que ahora me pertenece, en el caso de que nos divorciáramos, ¿podría llevármelo a casa y quedarme con él?

Darién rió a carcajadas.

-Ese problema nunca va a plantearse. El divorcio estará completamente fuera de la cuestión, ¿lo comprendes?

-Sí -lo miró a los ojos-. Pero no vamos a casamos por la iglesia, ¿verdad?

-No, todavía no. La ceremonia será muy sencilla. Una simple ceremonia tribal, con los testigos mínimos y ninguna celebración formal. El matrimonio en una gran catedral, y aquí tenemos una, supondría una unión de por vida -sus ojos rezumaban tristeza y amargura-. En el caso de que pudiéramos tener hijos, se requeriría una boda de estado. Pero eso es del todo imposible.

-¿Quién heredará el trono cuando tu mueras? -le preguntó Serena con idéntica tristeza.

-¿No te lo he dicho? El hijo de Minako será el jeque cuando yo muera. Es un hermoso niño, con los ojos negros y el pelo oscuro de su padre -y añadió con desprecio-: Por supuesto, su padre se opondrá, al igual que se opone a cualquier cosa que suponga algún tipo de relación entre la madre del niño y yo. Es un hombre violentamente posesivo y celoso.

Y Minako todavía debía de significar algo muy importante para él, puesto que tenía la voluntad de entregarle su trono a su hijo. Serena no pudo menos que preguntarse cómo reaccionaría su tío ante esta noticia, por no mencionar a su padre.

Darién suspiró irritado al pensar en Andrew Furuhata. -Solo el cielo sabe lo que pudo ver en ese hombre.

-¿Cómo es el marido de Minako? -preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

-Rico.

-¿Y además? -insistió, tras soltar una carcajada.

-Pertenece a una empresa constructora internacional. Construye plataformas petrolíferas, entre otras cosas -la miró-. Es un hombre valiente, aunque yo lo encuentro detestable. Él, Minako y yo apenas tuvimos tiempo de escapar de Qawi cuando la invasión de Black. Fue Furuhata el que me prestó el dinero para pagar la contrarrevolución -sus ojos centelleaban-. Un hecho que siempre se encarga de recordarme.

Hablaba como si todavía hubiera una gran rivalidad entre ellos. Serena sentía mucha curiosidad por Minako. Debía de ser una auténtica belleza para que dos hombres de aquella categoría estuvieran locos por ella. Era normal que su marido la amara, pero Serena comenzaba a sentir unos celos terribles por las continuas referencias que Darién hacía a ella.

-¿Te veré otra vez hoy? -le preguntó bruscamente.

-Quizá -respondió. Señaló a una joven vestida con una chilaba beige bordada que se acercaba en ese momento a ellos junto a Elvis-. Esta es Molly y te llevará a tus habitaciones. He pedido que te prepararan las que fueron las habitaciones de mi madre. Creo que te gustarán. Mi madre era turca, y su último marido era francés.

-¿Todavía vive?

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

-No, mi madre murió hace veinte años. Recuerdo que también ella adoraba las orquídeas. Fue la que despertó la afición en mi padre.

-Así por lo menos tiene algo que le gusta -respondió Serena con tristeza.

-Sí, adora las orquídeas -dijo Darién con una mueca burlona-. Y muy pocas cosas más, excepto su país. Pero no importa. No tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo con él. Y ahora, vete con... Neflyte -dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Serena comprendió que había estado a punto de utilizar su apodo. Le dijo algo a Elvis que hizo que este último sonriera y a continuación le dio una orden en árabe.

Después, se volvió hacia la hermosa jovencita de ojos negros para decirle algo. Esta le sonrió y tomó a Serena de la mano.

-Usted vendrá conmigo, señorita Fil-fil -le dijo con inmenso respeto.

Darién rió con entusiasmo.

-Ahora tú también tienes apodo, mademiselle -bromeó-.Y debes agradecérselo a mi padre.

-¿Y qué significa? -preguntó Serena con aprensión.

-Significa pimienta. Y te aseguro que mi padre no estaba pensando en especias particularmente suaves cuando se le ocurrió.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Molly condujo a Serena hacia sus lujosas habitaciones, situadas en la sección femenina del palacio. Serena miraba estupefacta a su alrededor, observando aquel despliegue de blanco y oro que parecía salido de una lujosa revista de decoración. El suelo y las paredes estaban cubiertos de mosaico, tenía un baño casi tan grande como su casa, con una enorme bañera rodeada de exuberantes plantas tropicales.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Molly con ojos chispeantes.

-Es hermosísima -respondió Serena con aire soñador.

Molly se inclinó hacia ella.

-Esto formaba parte del antiguo harén -le confió-. El sidi tatarabuelo del jeque tenía veinte concubinas que vivían en esta parte del palacio rodeadas de eunucos.

-¿El «sidi»? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa señor.

-Señor del desierto -musitó Serena , imaginándose al jeque cabalgando al frente de sus guerreros, con sus túnicas blancas flotando al viento. Sonrió ante aquel disparate. Probablemente Darién ni siquiera sabía montar. Se estaba dejando llevar por la imaginación. La mística del palacio estaba comenzando a afectarla.

-El sidi es un hombre fuerte -continuó explicándole Molly, mientras deshacía las maletas que el guardaespaldas había llevado a las habitaciones. Miró con desaprobación la ropa de Serena . Había dos faldas, una blusa, un par de pantalones y el vestido mexicano acompañado de un chal-. No, no. Nada de esto valdrá. Hay que renovar este guardarropa, señorita Fil-fil. Mientras ocupe esta posición, el jeque esperará que se vista con ropa apropiada para una mujer.

-¿A qué posición se refiere exactamente?

-Usted será mi señora, por supuesto -respondió la mujer árabe-. Va a convertirse en la esposa de nuestro jeque -sonrió al ver la expresión de Serena -. Nosotros sabemos que el sidi está deseando casarse con usted, mi señora -añadió-. Teníamos miedo de que nunca tomara una esposa. De hecho, se rumoreaba incluso que no servía para las mujeres...

Serena se sonrojó violentamente y comprendió que en aquel momento debía parecer tan culpable como el mismísimo pecado.

Pero Molly interpretó su expresión de manera completamente diferente y comenzó a reír para sí.

-Ah. Así que no era el deseo lo que le faltaba, sino una mujer que se lo mereciera, ¿eh? -rió abiertamente-. Ya entiendo.

-Él es... muy atractivo -dijo Serena recatadamente.

-Y también muy hombre, mi señora. Un auténtico tigre. Todavía se cuentan historias sobre él alrededor de las hogueras, sobre la fiera batalla que tuvo que librar para arrebatarle Qawi a las fuerzas mercenarias.

-Sí, él mismo me habló de la importante labor de sus guardaespaldas -recordó Serena .

Molly le dirigió una extraña mirada.

-Todas las tribus se unieron para la batalla -dijo suavemente-. Todas y cada una de las tribus del país. No podría imaginarse siquiera las divisiones, los clanes y las venganzas que tuvieron que ser superadas para que se unieran.

-Sé tan poco sobre Qawi... -respondió ella quedamente-. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender.

-Y disfrutará aprendiéndolo -le aseguró Molly-. Y ahora, mi señora, ¿le gustaría darse un baño en la bañera de hidromasaje?

-¿Una bañera de hidromasaje? -exclamó con deleite.

-Es uno de los entretenimientos modernos que tenemos ahora -la joven rió-. Es suficientemente grande para que quepan en ella una mujer y su marido -añadió, sonrojándose.

-¡Molly! -exclamó Serena , poniéndose incluso más colorada que ella.

La otra mujer sonrió con profunda aprobación.

-Ya veo que sus creencias son similares a las nuestras, mi señora, y me complace mucho. Las gentes de las tribus valoran mucho la moralidad.

-Vengo de una ciudad muy pequeña -le explicó Serena -. Así que yo también estoy un poco chapada a la antigua.

Molly la miró entonces con afecto.

-En ese caso, debe de aprender parte de nuestras tradiciones. Con permiso de mi sidi, para mí será un placer enseñárselas.

-¿Para hacer cualquier cosa se necesita el permiso de los hombres? -preguntó Serena , sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo-. ¿Eso es algo que tienen que hacer todas las mujeres?

-En muchos lugares del Oriente Medio, vivimos de acuerdo con las enseñanzas del Corán -contestó Molly solemnemente-, lo que significa que no están permitidas las exploraciones sexuales al margen del matrimonio, así como no debe de haber ningún tipo de acceso a cuestiones inmorales. Esa es la ley para los hombres y para las mujeres. Somos gente limpia y moral -se interrumpió y miró a Serena , para ver cómo reaccionaba una americana ante aquel tipo de declaraciones.

-En mi país, a las personas que todavía creen en ese tipo de valores, se les considera poco menos que prehistóricas -le comentó Serena tranquilamente.

-En ese caso, bienvenida a la época de las cavernas -señaló Molly con expresión traviesa.

Serena soltó una carcajada. Estaba disfrutando mucho de la compañía de su nueva amiga.

-De mujer de las cavernas a mujer de las cavernas, gracias.

-Y ahora, ¿le preparo el baño?

A pesar de que Darién le había advertido que no volverían a verse en todo el día por culpa de las presiones de trabajo, Serena estaba disfrutando de una taza de café y unos deliciosos pasteles de almendra después de la cena, cuando Darién llegó a sus habitaciones. Sorprendentemente, Molly llegó con él, aunque antes de entrar, Darién le hizo un gesto para que se quedara en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Una carabina? -bromeó Serena, mientras Darién se sentaba frente a ella-. ¡Qué excitante!

Darién se echó a reír. Iba vestido con una elegante túnica de color azul oscuro y bordados dorados. En los pies llevaba unas babuchas de cuero. Inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, admirando el aspecto que tenía con su gellabia blanca, bordada en oro y de una tela suficientemente fina para que se adivinara el vestido de algodón bordado que llevaba bajo ella.

-Vistes de forma muy conservadora -le dijo, en tono de aprobación-. Pero me temo que no lo suficiente. Mañana vendrá una mujer a tomarte medidas para prepararte un nuevo guardarropa. A mí particularmente, me encanta el color blanco, pero creo que el azul te quedará igualmente bien.

-No deberías gastarte tanto dinero en mí -protestó-. No soy una persona que le dé demasiada importancia a la ropa. Además, llevaré un abad siempre que salga contigo.

-Pero aquí podrás ponerte todo lo que yo te compre -respondió él con una sonrisa-. Además -la estudió con expresión arrogante-, me gusta comprarte cosas bonitas, así que, por favor, déjame hacerlo.

Serena sonrió.

-De acuerdo entonces, pero tendrás que conseguirme al menos unos vaqueros para que pueda ir a montar a caballo contigo.

A Darién le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Me encantaría llevarte a montar -le dijo-, pero tendrás que hacerlo con pantalones de montar y con casco.

Serena hizo una mueca.

-Yo prefiero montar en vaqueros.

-Pero ya conoces el refrán, «cuando estés en Roma...»

-De acuerdo -Serena estudió su duro rostro y descubrió nuevas arrugas en él-. Estás cansado -musitó-. Tienes tan mala cara que si alguien intentara darte un mordisco, se envenenaría en el proceso.

Darién se echó a reír.

-Una descripción muy adecuada -se levantó y se estiró con pereza-. ¿Te han dado de comer?

-Maravillosamente. He probado los pasteles de codorniz, estaban deliciosos. Y ahora esto -añadió, levantando un pastelillo-. ¿Quieres uno? -le preguntó, ofreciéndole uno.

Darién se inclinó sobre ella y abrió la boca, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras se lo comía. Masticó el pastel con deliberada lentitud, lo tragó y entreabrió los labios para rozar la suave boca de Serena con delicado placer.

Serena contuvo la respiración y alargó la mano, pero Darién se incorporó, apretó los labios y la estudió con deliberada intensidad. Su mirada voló a continuación hacia la enorme cama con dosel y cortinas de gasa que la cubrían. La miró de nuevo a los ojos; los suyos brillaban con fuerza.

-Las horas parecen días para un hombre sediento -musitó suavemente-. Ven aquí, pequeña.

Darién se inclinó y la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos.

Se inclinó, rozó sus labios, la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó delicadamente sobre ella. Serena permanecía muy quieta, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Darién se deslizó a su lado, posando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, con una mirada eminentemente conquistadora. Se apoyó sobre uno de sus antebrazos y fue quitando una a una las horquillas que contenían la rubia melena de Serena , hasta hacer que se convirtiera en un halo dorado alrededor de su cabeza.

Recorrió con mirada ardiente los botones que recorrían la gellabia y siguió el curso de sus ojos con los dedos. Clavó la mirada en sus ojos y comenzó a desabrochárselos.

El corazón de Serena latía de forma salvaje. Su cuerpo se movió casi imperceptiblemente, excitado por el breve roce de sus nudillos contra la suave piel que apenas asomaba entre los bordados del camisón.

Darién deslizó la mano bajo la suave tela y acarició sus senos, apenas contenidos por el delicado encaje que llevaba.

-Ah... -susurró al descubrir su duro pezón y sentirla estremecerse de placer-. ¿Esta vez no hay relleno?

Serena sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-No, contigo no. Jamás. Me haces sentirme orgullosa de mi cuerpo.

-Y tienes por qué estarlo -dijo suavemente-. Qué suave eres, Serena -musitó, cubriendo de besos sus ojos cerrados, al tiempo que acariciaba sus senos. Movió sus labios sobre su boca y mordisqueó cariñosamente su labio inferior-. Escúchame -le dijo con urgencia-. Quiero besarte hasta hacerte gritar. Y quiero que Molly lo oiga. Pero si esto te va a resultar demasiado embarazoso...

Mientras hablaba, iba desnudándola lentamente. Serena se deshizo del vestido que llevaba bajo la gellabia, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y le tendió los brazos, sin ningún tipo de remilgo o embarazo.

Los aterciopelados ojos celestes de Serena le hacían sentirse como un verdadero rey mientras acercaba el rostro hacia su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda, solo un instante, para invitado a disfrutar de la dureza de aquel rosado pezón.

Y el suave y delicado grito que escapó de sus labios cuando Darién lo rozó, hizo que este se sintiera violentamente hambriento. Su boca se transformó en un ser demandante, insistente, mientras succionaba su pezón en la fiera tensión del deseo. Movía su cuerpo sobre ella. Se había olvidado de Molly, de su resolución, de sus reticencias y de todas las dudas sobre su reputación. Su cuerpo palpitaba. Estaba tan intensamente excitado que apenas sentía las uñas que Serena le clavaba en la espalda. Se movió sobre ella, colocándose entre sus temblorosas piernas, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera su inmediata satisfacción. Quizá pudiera, quizá pudiera...

-¡Sidi!

Darién se estremeció. Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión terrible mientras se obligaba a apartados de la turbia mirada de Serena para mirar hacia el marco de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba la bañera de hidromasaje.

Molly permanecía allí con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con patente desaprobación.

Él dijo algo en árabe, en tono furioso y ella le replicó con calma y con firmeza en la misma lengua.

Darién maldijo en francés, en inglés y en árabe mientras intentaba contener el temblor provocado por el deseo insatisfecho. Aquella vez había sido terrible. Estaba más excitado de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida. Quería liberarse de las telas que separaban su cuerpo del de aquella mujer y hundirse en su suave cuerpo. Deseaba...

Gimió con aspereza mientras se apartaba de ella y se sentaba en la cama, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos.

Serena apenas podía respirar. Cubrió rápidamente sus senos y se quedó mirando a Molly con una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza.

-Venga conmigo, mi señora -dijo Molly con firmeza, acercándose a Serena para ayudada a levantarse de la cama-. No hará nada antes de la boda, sidi -le dijo a Darién en inglés-. ¡Debería avergonzarse!

Darién se echó a reír en medio de su agonía. -Qué pesada -gimió-. Debería haberte regalado a Samuel al Bakir cuando te pidió.

-Samuel aspiraba a algo que vale mucho más que él. Antes me hubiera casado con un buey -respondió con altivez-. Y ahora, me llevaré a mi señora a la otra habitación hasta que usted se vaya, sidi -continuó y tomó a Serena de la mano-. No debe deshonrarla antes de la boda.

Darién consiguió levantarse mientras ellas se alejaban, Molly dando órdenes y Serena intentando abrocharse los botones para ocultar sus senos. Apretó los labios y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Entonces tendrás que mantenerla encerrada hasta que me vaya al desierto -le aconsejó a Molly-. La tentación es demasiado fuerte para que pueda resistida.

-Ya me lo dijo Neflyte -replicó ella y al vedo arquear las cejas, asintió-. Sí, ya me he enterado de lo que ocurrió en el avión. Mi señora no está a salvo cuando se queda a solas con usted, sidi, y yo seré la encargada de conservar su castidad hasta que tenga lugar la ceremonia. Tanto si le gusta como si no.

-No me va a gustar -le aseguró Darién , pero sus ojos resplandecían mientras miraba a Serena -. Has tenido suerte por tercera vez, mademoiselle -le dijo a Serena en voz más baja, y se echó a reír al ver que se ruborizaba violentamente.

Abandonó las habitaciones y Molly ayudó a Serena a vestirse.

-¿A qué se refería con eso de la tercera vez? -le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

-Es una expresión -mintió Serena -. Y no importa lo que significa -añadió con cierta altivez, pero con una sonrisa.

-Ese hombre es una amenaza. ¡Y pensar que he confiado en él y lo he dejado a solas con usted!

Serena no dijo una sola palabra, pero podía imaginarse cuánto le halagaría a Darién que lo vieran como un potencial seductor. La fiera protección de Molly le había divertido por razones que aquella mujer árabe ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar.

Al recordar la potente excitación de Darién y la creciente urgencia de sus caricias, Serena tuvo la certeza casi absoluta de que en muy pocos días iba a conocer todos los secretos del dormitorio. Apenas podía esperar a que llegara el día de la ceremonia de la boda. Si conseguía seducido, la misteriosa Minako dejaría de conservar su cariño.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente. Serena aprendió a moverse por aquel enorme palacio y conoció a la gente que servía en él. Compadecía a los pobres sirvientes que tenían que blanquear las paredes. Utilizaban cal y esta les dejaba las manos en carne viva. Se quejó de ello a Darién y este les proporcionó unos guantes adecuados. Descubrió también que una de las mujeres que trabajaba en la cocina apenas era capaz de levantarse e insistió en que la visitara un médico. Y el médico acudió a palacio.

Había otros problemas en los que también reparó, para diversión de su futuro marido. Por ejemplo, encontraba el horario de trabajo demasiado estricto y la falta de facilidades de los trabajadores para ocuparse de sus asuntos y de una guardería para los niños, le preocupaba. Un día, reunió a los sirvientes al final de la jornada de trabajo y con ayuda de un traductor que Darién le proporcionó fue escuchando sus tímidas peticiones. Todos tuvieron oportunidad de hablar, incluso el sufrido cocinero, que no tenía utensilios adecuados para elaborar las delicias de la cocina francesa que a Darién le entusiasmaban. El encargado de llevar la casa, al principio estaba un tanto resentido ante la interferencia de una mujer extranjera en lo que eran sus asuntos. Pero a medida que Serena fue logrando sensibles mejoras en las condiciones de trabajo, fue convirtiéndose en un aliado e incluso conspiró con ella para cambiar la vajilla y los manteles de las mesas.

Pero Serena no se detuvo en las cuestiones de la casa. Un día encontró a unos niños jugando en la tierra con unas ramitas. No le pareció el mejor lugar para que se entretuvieran los niños. Así que, con el traductor, fue hasta las pequeñas y meticulosamente limpias casas de la kasbah y reunió a las madres. La mayor parte de ellas trabajaba tejiendo telas para el palacio y sus ocupantes, pero no había nadie que se ocupara de los niños, de modo que se quedaban jugando en la calle porque no tenían otra posibilidad. Al regresar al palacio, se lo contó a Darién y le pidió que cercara un espacio en el que pudieran jugar los niños sin correr ningún peligro y un supervisor para que los vigilara mientras sus madres trabajaban. Pronto sería necesario montar una escuela infantil, le advirtió, para lo que harían falta educadores.

Darién se mostró de acuerdo, pero estaba sorprendido por el cambio que se había operado en Serena desde su llegada. Serena parecía estar en todas partes, observando, escuchando, aprendiendo. Veía las cosas que necesitaba cambiar y trabajaba para transformadas. Estaba cobrando madurez ante los ojos de Darién . Estaba encantado con ella. La deseaba más cada día, pero Molly se las arreglaba para mantenerlo alejado de Serena , excepto durante algunas raras ocasiones por las tardes, y, por supuesto, se negaba a dejados a solas.

Darién fulminó a Molly con la mirada y dijo algo en su idioma.

Imperturbable, Molly sonrió de oreja a oreja y continuó bordando tranquilamente.

-Salimos para Wadi Agadir dentro de dos días -le dijo a Serena -. Molly irá contigo en el viaje.

-¿Será una caravana? -le preguntó Serena con entusiasmo-. ¿Con camellos, caballos...?

Darién se echó a reír.

-Iremos en Land Rover -le corrigió, advirtiendo al instante su desilusión-. Soy un hombre de ciudad, Serena -dijo perezosamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Molly, que lo miraba boquiabierta-. ¿Por qué sufrir la incomodidad de un camello cuando se puede viajar cómodamente?

-Creo que he leído demasiadas novelas y he visto demasiadas películas de Valentino -confesó Serena tímidamente-. Estoy segura de que viajar en Land Rover será también toda una aventura.

-Todo este viaje será una experiencia que espero que ninguno de nosotros olvidemos -añadió Darién suavemente. Se llevó la mano a la boca-. Me temo que debo retirarme. Que duermas bien.

-Igualmente. Y gracias por no haberte entrometido.

-¿Por no haberme entrometido en qué? -le preguntó Darién con curiosidad.

-He estado haciendo algunos cambios en el palacio le confesó-. Lo siento si te he causado demasiados problemas. Quizá debería haberme quedado en mis habitaciones.

Molly y Darién se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-El cocinero hace esos pasteles de almendras que tanto te gustan con sus propias manos, y estamos hablando de un hombre al que sus subalternos llaman Napoleón. La lavandera pone los más caros perfumes en tu ropa y los niños corren a tu encuentro en cuanto te ven. Mi propio mayordomo sacó una maceta de orquídeas de las que cuida mi padre, una ofensa que podría haberle costado la cabeza en otra época, para que te la pusieran en tu sala. ¿Problemas? Vivo aterrado, preguntándome si el sirviente que más tarde va a servirte el té sería capaz de cortarse la garganta por miedo a ofenderte.

-Es cierto, mi señora -confirmó Molly, riendo ante la expresión de asombro de Serena -. Todo el mundo la adora.

-Son todos tan amables -respondió Serena -, que sentía que debía hacer algo por ellos.

Molly se levantó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No es difícil ser amable con una mujer como usted -le dirigió al jeque una irónica mirada-. Tengo que ir a buscar un hilo, pero estaré fuera muy poco tiempo, sidi.

Darién exhaló un exagerado suspiro.

-Entonces te estaré agradecido durante muy poco tiempo.

Molly hizo una inclinación de cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa a Serena antes de salir de la habitación.

Darién le tendió los brazos. Serena corrió hasta ellos y se presionó contra su pecho.

-He estado pensando en ese viaje al desierto -le susurró Darién -. Quizá debería dejarte aquí.

-¿Pero por qué? -Serena retrocedió ligeramente y alzó la mirada hacia él-. ¿Ya has cambiado de opinión sobre el matrimonio?

Darién le acarició suavemente los labios y la miró con intensidad.

-Jamás -dijo quedamente-. Pero he estado pensando en ello y no sé si debo ponerte en una situación que pueda ser mucho más peligrosa de lo que habíamos previsto.

-Yo no tengo miedo -contestó ella rápidamente.

-Yo tampoco, al menos por mí, pero no quiero ponerte en una situación de riesgo.

-¿Quiere decir eso que vamos a ir los dos solos? -bromeó Serena .

-¡Eres imposible! -respondió Darién con un gruñido burlón y la besó con pasión-. No, irán también mis guardaespaldas y habrá muchos representantes de las tribus del desierto. Cuando nos unimos, tenemos una fuerza magnífica.

Serena estaba preocupada.

-Hablas como si te estuvieras preparando para la guerra.

-Es posible -respondió Darién, sorprendiéndola. Su rostro estaba inusualmente sombrío-. He pasado toda esta semana reuniendo información de mis espías. Black está en Salid, nuestra frontera norte. Ha reunido una pequeña banda de asesinos, capaz de matar por dinero y está pensando en formar un campamento dentro del país. No puedo permitirlo.

-¿Y cómo le vas a echar? -preguntó Serena preocupada-. Él tiene armas automáticas y cosas de esas, ¿verdad?

Darién asintió.

-Explosivos, lanzagranadas, minas... Black tiene amigos que le deben favores y tiene buenas relaciones con los principales traficantes de armas. Si puede comenzar una guerra, podrá recuperar sus pérdidas económicas con las comisiones por la venta de armas. Con la actual situación política, podría conseguido a menos que yo sea capaz de detenerlo.

-¿Y de qué manera puedo ayudar yo?

Darién le dio un beso en la frente.

-Si estás pensando en tomar un arma y venir a mi lado, ya puedes ir olvidándolo.

Serena se echó a reír.

-Sé utilizar el lazo y también disparar. Haruca me enseñó. Además, soy capaz de montar en cualquier animal de cuatro patas.

-Habilidades que pueden serte muy útiles -se mostró de acuerdo Darién . Se separó ligeramente de ella para mirada a los ojos-. Ojalá Molly haya olvidado el camino de vuelta -se inclinó para besarla en los labios y la estrechó con fuerza contra él, sintiendo la rápida respuesta de su propio cuerpo ante la proximidad de aquella sedosa piel. Serena , poco a poco, había llegado a formar ya parte de él.

-Me temo que ya he vuelto -se oyó una alegre voz desde el marco de la puerta.

Darién le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-Después de la boda -le informó-, como se te ocurra acercarte a menos de cien metros a nosotros, te buscaré inmediatamente una sustituta.

-¿Entonces quién preparará el baño para mi señora? -respondió ella divertida-. ¿Y quién arreglará sus cosas, y se ocupará de su guardarropa para que esté hermosa para usted?

Darién le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Ella no necesita hacer nada para estar hermosa. Ya lo es.

-Pero necesitará dormir para mantenerse así. Buenas noches, sidi -lo despidió significativamente.

-Te olvidas de quién es el amo aquí -le reprochó-. Mi palabra es ley.

-Es posible, sidi, en otra parte del palacio. Pero aquí es usted un intruso y al final mi palabra es la que vale. Buenas noches, mi señor.

Darién alzó las manos, miró a Serena con resignación y se volvió, murmurando cosas en árabe durante el camino hacia la puerta.

Molly rió suavemente.

-Llevo aquí muchos años -le explicó a Serena -. Pero nunca había oído al sidi reír. Todos los sirvientes hablan de lo mucho que ha cambiado desde su llegada, mi señora. Parece que lo ha encantado.

-Soy yo la que ha sido encantada, creo -respondió con aire ausente. Todavía tenía la mirada fija en la puerta-. Esto es como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad. Jamás se me habría ocurrido soñar que un hombre como él pudiera fijarse en una mujer tan vulgar como yo.

-¡Vulgar! ¡Ja! Posee usted una belleza interna como pocas veces he conocido -dijo Molly suavemente-. Y a eso es a lo que está respondiendo mi señor. Será una mujer estupenda para él, mi señora. ¡Y le dará hijos muy fuertes!

-Eso sería estupendo -contestó Serena , volviéndose. Podía sacar adelante su parte de la farsa, pero sabía que no habría hijos. Y era triste pensar en ello. Por supuesto, había muchos niños en la corte y ella quería implicarse en su cuidado y su educación. Quizá de esa forma pudiera sustituir la falta de hijos propios. La alternativa era dejar a Darién y encontrar a un hombre que pudiera darle hijos, pero la idea se le hacía insoportable. Sucediera lo que sucediera, su vida estaba inextricablemente unida a la suya. Aquel era su verdadero destino.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Tres días después, un enorme Land Rover blanco los esperaba en la puerta del palacio. Tras él, esperaban los camellos, cargados de alfombras. Serena estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar de alegría porque entre las muchas cosas que llevaban estaba su vestido de boda, hecho a mano por las costureras del palacio. Se dirigía al desierto para casarse con un hombre al que jamás había esperado conocer y, mucho menos, amar. Y aunque la ceremonia no fuera relevante en ninguna otra parte del mundo, en Qawi sería la esposa de Darién . Al menos hasta que este decidiera apartarla de su vida. Pero Serena deseaba desesperadamente llegar a unirse a él de tal manera que no fuera capaz de dejada escapar nunca de su lado.

Darién , al igual que ella, iba vestido de caqui. Ella esperaba que llevara el traje tradicional de señor para el viaje, pero cuando se lo había dicho, Darién había sonreído y le había explicado que estaba demasiado occidentalizado para vestir de aquella manera. Uno de los guardaespaldas había estado a punto de dar un traspié al oírlo, pero Serena estaba tan concentrada en los camellos que ni siquiera lo había notado.

También había habido una acalorada discusión entre Darién y su padre. Serena había asumido que a causa de su matrimonio. Pero mientras estaban cargando las provisiones, Molly llegó para decirle que el antiguo jeque, el padre de Darién , quería verla. Serena acudió temerosa, consciente de lo poco que le gustaba a aquel hombre. Además, aunque había procurado mantenerse alejada de su camino, no había podido resistir la tentación de acercarse muy de cuando en cuando a ver sus orquídeas, cuando nadie estaba mirándola, por supuesto. Serena se preguntaba si se habría enterado y estaría enfadado.

Molly la condujo hasta el enorme invernadero que había al lado de la casa. El antiguo jeque se volvió al oírla entrar y miró con desaprobación su vestimenta: una falda caqui, una camisa a juego, sombrero y botas. El traje había sido encargado por Darién como parte de su nuevo guardarropa.

-No lleva abad -dijo el padre de Darién cortante, señalando que no llevaba la vestimenta tradicional.

Serena exhaló un suspiro y sonrió.

-No, lo siento, lo he olvidado. Crecí en un rancho de Texas, ya ve, así que normalmente voy con vaqueros y camisetas. Incluso este vestido me resulta...

El padre de Darién dijo algo que Serena se alegró de no ser capaz de traducir.

-Se está burlando de mí -la acusó.

-No, en absoluto. Usted no me conoce. No soy una persona sarcástica y no me gusta herir a los demás. Además, soy una absoluta zopenca en lo que se refiere a la ropa y al comportamiento social. No debería preocuparse tanto -añadió solemnemente-. Darién solo se va a casar conmigo en una ceremonia tribal. Ni siquiera estaremos legalmente unidos, salvo en su país. Y no creo que permanezca casado conmigo para siempre. Soy consciente de que tendrá que casarse algún día con una mujer de su propio origen y condición y que entonces sí celebrará una verdadera boda -se sonrojó ligeramente-. Él tiene... otras razones para querer casarse conmigo -añadió avergonzada.

El padre de Darién la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso no está bien.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces impídale que lo haga -le dijo-. Yo ya le he dicho que no hace falta que se case conmigo.

-A mí tampoco quiere escucharme -musitó él y se volvió hacia sus orquídeas, con un extraño movimiento de hombros-. Vaya con él, entonces -la miró de pronto a los ojos-. Pero asegúrese de que la acompañen siempre sus guardaespaldas -le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y miró receloso a su alrededor antes de inclinarse y susurrarle al oído-: Uno de los sirvientes ha desaparecido esta mañana, era uno de los que le estaban asignados a mi hermano -dijo quedamente- Creo que no es una coincidencia. Alguien está vigilando todos los movimientos de Darién .

-¿Y cree que ese sirviente podría tener alguna relación con el hombre al que Darién metió en prisión? -le preguntó-. ¿Con ese hombre del que Darién me habló?

-Se refiere a Diamante Black -confirmó el padre de Darién con frialdad-. Muy posiblemente. Perdió mucho dinero y prestigio y pretende recuperarlo a expensas de mi hijo. He intentado convencer a Darién de que el ejército y nuestras armas de largo alcance son lo mejor para tratar esta disputa fronteriza, pero no quiere hacerme caso. Dice que Black podría utilizado contra él si envía al ejército. Los jefes de los clanes rurales podrían considerado como un signo de debilidad y unirse a los invasores -alzó la mano al ver que Serena abría la boca para decir algo-. Y tiene razón. Así que ha conseguido vencer mis objeciones, pero no mi preocupación. Darién tiene muy poco cuidado en cuanto a su seguridad. De modo que dígale a Zoycite que quiero que mi hijo sea vigilado de noche y de día, a pesar de lo que él diga.

-Lo haré -le prometió, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Podría conseguir que alguien me prestara una pistola?

-¿Mademoiselle?

-Tengo muy buena puntería -le explicó, recordando que en una ocasión le había mentido a Darién al respecto-. Mi hermano es policía y él me enseñó a disparar. Si todo lo demás falla y Darién no permite que Zoycite se mantenga siempre cerca de él, yo podré pasar las noches despierta y custodiado personalmente.

El padre de Darién permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Serena pensó que no la había oído. Estaba mirándola con intensidad y expresión de absoluto desconcierto. De pronto, su ceño se desvaneció y toda su expresión se suavizó.

-Usted ama a mi hijo.

-Le tengo mucho cariño -le corrigió ella.

-Usted lo ama -tomó aire-. Creo que lo he malinterpretado todo -dijo al cabo de un minuto-. Y de pronto todo cobra sentido -añadió-. Me preguntaba por qué una joven americana se habría mostrado dispuesta a participar en esta vergonzosa farsa con la que arriesgaría su reputación. Pero usted lo ama -continuó suavemente-, y él está dispuesto a correr el riesgo de una guerra por usted.

-¿El riesgo de una guerra?

-Mi hermano lo ha amenazado con una guerra civil si insiste en llevar adelante esa ceremonia, pero Darién se niega a oír hablar de cancelar la boda, ni siquiera está dispuesto a posponerla -comenzó a sonreír, para sorpresa absoluta de Serena -. Él la desea. Y quizá haya fuerzas que la ciencia médica no es capaz de explicar, ¿verdad?

Serena se puso roja como la grana y su interlocutor se echó a reír.

-Vaya con él al desierto y cásese -murmuró-. Ni todos los médicos de Europa juntos podrían curado, pero sé que usted lo hará -sacudió la cabeza-. Y yo que pensaba que había perdido el juicio.

-Y lo ha perdido -replicó Serena -. Escuche, no le puede permitir que se case conmigo si eso va a causar una guerra. ¡No quiero ser la responsable de que muera gente!

-Eso fue una broma pesada. Nadie va a morir. A mi hermano le gusta montar mucho alboroto, pero le tiene mucho miedo a mi hijo. Al igual que la mayor parte de los líderes de las tribus -añadió-. Muy pocos se han atrevido a provocado durante estos años.

-¿A Darién? Pero si él es un hombre muy amable... ¿por qué se ríe?

-Es posible que sea muy amable con usted, querida -respondió divertido-. Pero pregúntele alguna vez cómo llegó a pisar esa mina en Palestina.

Serena pestañeó, perpleja.

-Ya lo hice y me contó que había sido un accidente. Que la pisó en un viaje de negocios.

-Y usted cree que es normal que un hombre que está en viaje de negocios pasee por territorio minado, ¿no?

A Serena no se le había ocurrido pensar en ello. Muchos civiles eran víctimas de las minas, pero, claro, tampoco podía decirse que las minas se encontraran por cualquier acera. ¿Por qué no se lo habría preguntado la primera vez que Darién le había hablado sobre ello?

Sonó entonces una bocina.

-Su prometido se muestra impaciente -le dijo el antiguo jeque con una sonrisa-. Un momento -alzó la voz, llamó a un sirviente y tras hablar rápidamente con él, le pidió que se fuera. El sirviente fue a hablar con otro y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Segundos después, regresó corriendo con un fardo de ropa negra.

El padre de Darién lo tomó, lo desenrolló y sacó una Colt 45 cargada y una caja de municiones. Volvió a envolverla en la tela y se la entregó a Serena.

-Fue un regalo de uno de sus jefes de estado, que, seguramente, jamás imaginó el uso que iba a darle -rió suavemente-. Ve con Dios, chiquilla.

-Lo haré. Y cuidaré con celo a su hijo.

-¿Cree que necesita una niñera?

Serena se encogió de hombros y sonrió con cierta timidez.

-Bueno, realmente no parece que esté muy curtido. Es más bien un sofisticado hombre de ciudad. Y yo tengo muy buena puntería.

El padre de Darién pareció a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-Vete -le dijo, tuteándola por vez primera-. Y cuando vuelvas, hablaremos largo y tendido sobre las orquídeas. Creo que para entonces ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo engañosas que pueden llegar a ser las apariencias.

Serena deseaba preguntarle qué había querido decir, pero la bocina volvió a sonar. Así que hizo una inclinación de cabeza, se volvió y corrió hacia la entrada con la pistola envuelta en la tela negra bajo el brazo.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntó Darién acalorado-. Tenemos que llegar al oasis antes del mediodía.

-Lo siento -le dijo, señalando la tela-. Olvidaba mi ropa interior.

Metió la pistola en su bolso y se sentó en el Land Rover, al lado de Darién. Zoycite les dirigió una radiante sonrisa mientras se sentaba tras el volante, con Elvis a su lado. Todos iban vestidos de caqui y con botas negras. Zoycite y Elvis llevaban también una especie de turbante. Y todo el mundo, incluida Serena, llevaba gafas de sol. Serena se preguntaba qué diría su hermano si se enterara de que en aquel momento iba montada en un Land Rover, al lado de un jeque y con un Colt 45 en su bolsa de viaje. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa ante lo absurdo de la situación. Tendría que procurar que Darién no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba protegiendo, por supuesto. No quería que se sintiera avergonzado.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntó Darién al cabo de un rato.

-Tu padre quería decirme algo -le explicó-. Uno de los sirvientes de la casa, uno de los que trabajaba para tu tío, se ha escapado esta mañana. A tu padre le parecía sospechoso.

Darién arqueó una ceja e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Zoycite.

-Mi tío se está convirtiendo en una fuente creciente de complicaciones. Y esta puede llegar a ser su perdición -añadió en tono amenazador. Le dijo algo en árabe a Zoycite e hizo un gesto con la mano.

Zoycite sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. No se parecía en nada a los teléfonos que Serena había visto en su país. Tenía toda clase de botones y dos pantallas. Darién presionó un botón y reparó entonces en la sorprendida mirada de su acompañante.

-GPS -le dijo. Al ver que fruncía el ceño, le aclaró-. Con esto, pueden localizarme esté donde esté, incluso en medio del desierto. Esto me permite enviar mis coordenadas de ubicación hasta los puestos fronterizos más remotos.

Serena lo miraba como si no hubiera comprendido una sola palabra.

-Serena -le explicó Darién pacientemente-. Si tengo que hacerlo, puedo llamar a la fuerza aérea. Aquí tenemos también aviones y mísiles de largo alcance, aunque nuestros militares carezcan de la sofisticación de los de los Estados Unidos.

-Oh -Serena rió avergonzada-, lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Darién sacudió la cabeza y presionó los botones. -Ahora puedo triangular el oasis y estimar el tiempo de viaje. Sí, podríamos estar allí a tiempo -le hizo otra pregunta a Zoycite, que contestó en árabe. Darién asintió y le devolvió el teléfono.

Zoycite lo tomó sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Definitivamente, algo iba a pasar. Serena se preguntaba si Darién ya se habría puesto en contacto con los militares y pensaba permitir que fueran ellos los que atacaran a Black mientras aparentaba que iba a hacerlo él mismo. Si así fuera, debía haber alguien espiándolos en ese mismo momento. Sintió un escalofrío y miró hacia Darién . Bien, de una cosa estaba segura: no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada, aunque eso significara pasarse toda una semana despierta con un Colt entre las manos.

-Ha ocurrido otra cosa que todavía no he compartido contigo -le dijo Darién algunos kilómetros después-. Black envió a un asesino a París e intentó acabar con la vida de Minako Furuhata.

Serena contuvo la respiración.

-¿La mujer de la que me hablaste, la que tenía un hijo de dos años?

-Sí -respondió entre dientes-. Me he enterado esta misma mañana. He enviado a mis hombres para que traigan a Minako y a su hijo a Qawi mientras Furuhata y su servicio de seguridad intentan averiguar quién es el asesino.

-¿Y no podría encargarse de eso la policía?

-No le confiaría su vida a absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera a su marido -respondió cortante-. Él no quería dejarla venir pero sabe que tanto ella como el niño estarán más seguros conmigo en este momento. El palacio es inexpugnable. Y puedo protegerla.

-¿Y crees que es conveniente que estemos nosotros ahora en el desierto? -preguntó, sintiendo que el corazón se le hundía al imaginarse a Minako en la residencia de Qawi.

Sabiendo lo que Darién sentía por aquella mujer, comprendía que el espacio que ella ocupaba en la vida del jeque sería insignificante después de aquel viaje. Con boda de por medio o sin ella, jamás podría competir en elegancia y belleza con la señora Furuhata.

-Llegará dentro de cinco días y emplearé ese tiempo en hacer todos los arreglos necesarios. Furuhata no tiene posibilidades de traerla. Podría hacerlo en uno de sus aviones y con algunos de sus guardaespaldas, pero antes quiere eliminar cualquier posibilidad de sabotaje y eso es complicado -parecía preocupado-. He enviado a mis propios guardaespaldas para que los protejan. Furuhata tiene un nuevo jefe de seguridad y no lo conozco. Siento que Tate Winthrop lo dejara, pero su esposa se sentía incómoda sabiéndolo en medio de tanto peligro, sobre todo tras la muerte de su hijo.

-Lo comprendo -dijo Serena, pensando en cuánto se alegraba de que Darién fuera un diplomático y no un mercenario-. ¿Y qué va a ocurrir con la boda? -preguntó con cierta reluctancia-. ¿Crees que deberíamos posponerla?

-No -respondió Darién inmediatamente-. Con Black o sin él, se celebrará la boda -deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo-. Deberías haber traído un abad -dijo de repente-, conseguiremos uno cuando lleguemos al oasis.

-No, ¡tú también! -gimió.

-¿Yo también? -frunció el ceño y a continuación soltó una carcajada-. Ah, ya entiendo. Has hablado con mi padre -sacudió la cabeza-. Recibió una educación extremadamente estricta. Y, de alguna manera, también lo fue la mía cuando me trajeron a Qawi. Era un niño de la calle, poco acostumbrado a las restricciones y la disciplina. Aprendí ambas cosas gracias a él.

Pobre pequeño, pensó Serena. Y estuvo a punto de decirlo en voz alta, pero una nube de polvo le hizo detenerse. La carretera acababa de adentrarse en el desierto y estaban cruzándose con lo que ella esperaba que fuera otra partida de coches. Pero cuando la nube de polvo se alejó, comprobó boquiabierta que no era una caravana de coches la que había salido a su encuentro sino un regimiento a caballo: decenas de hombres con túnicas blancas y aferrados a sus rifles cabalgando sobre los mejores caballos que Serena había visto en toda su vida.

Disparaban de forma salvaje y gritaban como salvajes mientras rodeaban el Land Rover. Zoycite se detuvo riendo y Darién salió mientras el líder se bajaba del caballo. Ambos hombres intercambiaron saludos y abrazos y comenzaron a hablar entusiasmados.

-Es Mamoru -le explicó Zoycite al advertir su mirada curiosa-. Es el jefe de una de las muchas tribus leales a la familia Tatluk. Es pariente del sidi y ha jurado luchar hasta la muerte a su servicio.

Mamoru era casi tan alto como Darién. Iba cubierto desde la cabeza hasta los pies y estaba señalando con extrañeza la vestimenta de Darién.

Darién se echó a reír y dijo algo, acompañado con un gesto de mano. El otro hombre miró hacia el coche y sonrió.

-¿Qué significa esto? -le preguntó Serena a Zoycite.

Zoycite se aclaró la garganta.

-Solo... eh, bueno, están hablando del coche, mademoiselle.

Serena se preguntaba por qué parecería tan divertido. Darién regresó en ese momento a su lado mientras Mamoru montaba grácilmente a caballo y se alejaba con sus hombres en la misma dirección por la que habían llegado.

-¡Oh, mira cómo montan! -exclamó Serena admirada-. ¡Y sus caballos son magníficos!

-Caballos árabes -le explicó Darién, divertido por su entusiasmo-. Los mejores del mundo.

Serena estaba tan emocionada que apenas lo oía.

-¡Jamás había visto nada parecido!

-Pues me temo que todavía te esperan muchas sorpresas.

-¿Qué? -en realidad no lo estaba escuchando, todavía seguía observando a los caballos en la distancia-. ¿Ellos también van al oasis?

-Sí. Así que podrás ver a los caballos de cerca.

-Me encantaría -contestó ella con aire soñador. Darién inclinó la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo a Zoycite, que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que Serena no lo viera reírse.

El campamento no le resultó del todo inesperado. Serena había visto documentales sobre el desierto y sus tribus nómadas, pero para lo que no estaba en absoluto preparada era para el lujo del interior de las tiendas. Ella fue llevada a su propia tienda mientras algunos de los hombres de la tribu erigían la de Darién. Iban llevando, una tras otras, lujosas alfombras y lámparas sorprendentemente elegantes. Serena sonrió al pensar en el elegante Darién, que parecía tan fuera de lugar en el desierto como un abrigo de visón.

Cuando terminaron de montar las tiendas, Molly llevo a Serena al interior de la misma y deshizo su equipaje. Serena se sentó en uno de los cojines y miró a su alrededor, pensando lo raro que era que en un lugar como aquel se sintiera como en casa. Cerró los ojos con un largo suspiro y solo volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió que Molly comenzaba a tirarla de las botas.

-Es mejor que le quite las botas, ¿verdad? -le preguntó con una sonrisa-. ¿Está cansada, mi señora?

-Estoy agotada. Pensaba que no íbamos a llegar nunca. No han puesto en funcionamiento el aire acondicionado ni una sola vez. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, desde que llegué a Marruecos, no he visto un solo coche con las ventanillas cerradas -hizo una mueca mientras Molly le quitaba la otra bota-. ¿Se supone que tengo que comer sola?

-Sí, señora -respondió Molly-. Por lo menos esta noche. Mañana se celebrará la boda. Y mañana por la noche, ya no estará tan sola -añadió riendo.

«Mañana». Serena se sentía como si estuviera en un mundo de ensueño, en el que nada era lo que parecía. Estaba ligeramente preocupada por la boda y por su futuro incierto. Incluso en el caso de que Darién jamás llegara a ser su marido en el pleno sentido de la palabra, ella lo quería lo suficiente como para aceptar ese tipo de relación. Pero él no estaría de acuerdo. Si no podía consumar el matrimonio, la enviaría de vuelta a los Estados Unidos sin pensárselo dos veces. Si hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer, alguna forma de ayudado...

Era absurdo, pensó para sí, como si ella supiera cómo se seducía a un hombre.

-Ahora descanse -le dijo Molly con delicadeza, mientras sacaba las botas de la tienda-. Volveré pronto con agua y comida. ¿O mi señora prefiere café?

-Oh, sí, café, gracias.

-Muy bien.

Serena se estiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, descubrió a Darién sentado a su lado, con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

Serena le sonrió.

-Hola.

-Te has quedado dormida antes de comer. ¿Estás muy cansada?

-Me temo que sí. En realidad hace tiempo que no duermo bien. No he vuelto a dormir bien desde que murió mi madre -añadió, para que no pensara que era su nueva situación la causante de su insomnio.

Darién la miró a los ojos.

-Mañana nos casaremos.

Serena sonrió.

-Sí. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que nos casemos? Darién le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. -Estoy completamente seguro.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de irse a la cama -musitó secamente y se echó a reír al verla sonrojarse-. No, pequeña, esta noche no. Pero sigue pensando en ello -añadió con una sonrisa.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía muy cómoda al lado de Darién .

-Mi hermano jamás se lo creería.

Darién arqueó una ceja.

-Si hubiéramos tenido tiempo, le habría traído a la boda. Pero no podemos esperar. Black no está lejos y tengo muchas cosas que planificar -volvió a besarle la mano otra vez-. Que duermas bien.

-Tú también -esperó a que se levantara antes de preguntarle-: ¿Tú dónde duermes?

-Allí -señaló un compartimiento que estaba detrás de su tienda-. Molly dormirá contigo y Neflyte en mi tienda. Así que no se te ocurra venir a seducirme mientras duermo.

-¡Jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así! -replicó riendo.

Lo observó marcharse y a continuación se levantó, deshizo el fardo de tela y miró su pistola. La metió bajo la almohada. Fingiría dormir, pero nadie iba a poder acercarse a Darién. Lo protegería de cualquier intruso.

Permaneció despierta durante la mayor parte de la noche, de modo que al día siguiente tenía un aspecto terrible. Tuvo tiempo de esconder la pistola antes de que Molly le llevara el desayuno y comenzara a prepararla para la boda. Algunas mujeres de la tribu la bañaron y vistieron. Le tiñeron de henna las palmas de las manos y de los pies. Cuando terminaron, cubrieron su rostro bajo un velo que le daba un aspecto muy misterioso.

Mientras caminaba por entre las tiendas para dirigirse al lugar en el que se celebraría la ceremonia, Serena buscaba con la mirada a Darién. No lo vio por ninguna parte hasta que fue conducida hasta un hombre vestido de blanco. Y, entonces, al alzar la mirada, reconoció los ojos azules de su futuro marido bajo una túnica blanca y un turbante asegurado con un igal doble de color negro que señalaba su rango. Llevaba también una daga ceremonial con mango de marfil y piedras preciosas incrustadas y también un fajín a la cintura y tenía un aspecto mucho más peligroso que con su vestimenta occidental.

Mientras estaba intentando reconciliarse con el nuevo aspecto del que iba a ser su marido, el anciano vestido de blanco comenzó a hablar en árabe. Darién fue guiando a Serena durante toda la ceremonia, enseñándole las palabras adecuadas. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, les unieron las manos. Darién sacó su cimitarra y con un hábil movimiento, cortó una rebanada de pan y le tendió la mitad a Serena antes de volver a enfundar la espada.

-Es otra de nuestras tradiciones -le dijo con amabilidad-. Cómete el pan.

Serena obedeció, tomó un pequeño bocado y rezó para no atragantarse. Terminó de pasar el pan con un sorbo de agua.

-Y ahora ya estamos casados -le dijo Darién suavemente.

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó-. ¿Pero no vas a levantarme el velo ni vas a besarme?

-Eso se hace en privado, lady Fil-fil -rió-. A partir de ahora, tu rostro es únicamente para mí.

Serena sonrió con aire travieso.

-Entonces el tuyo debería ser también solo para mí. Podrías ponerte un velo.

Darién se echó a reír.

-Solo me pongo un velo cuando tengo que montar en medio de una tormenta de arena.

Serena lo miró sin poder disimular su orgullo.

-Estás muy guapo con esa ropa. ¿Te la han prestado para la ceremonia?

Darién arqueó una ceja.

-Entre nosotros hay un pequeño malentendido que creo deberíamos aclarar -comenzó a decir, y dejó de hablar en el momento en el que llegó un jinete al campamento. Se detuvo de pronto y, literalmente, saltó de la silla. Se arrodilló en frente de Darién y comenzó a hablar rápidamente en árabe. Darién le hizo algunas preguntas y escuchó sus respuestas antes de hacerle levantarse y comenzar a caminar con él hacia la zona de los caballos.

-Métete en la tienda y no salgas de allí -le dijo Darién a Serena con firmeza, empujándola suavemente hacia la tienda-. ¡Y no asomes la cabeza bajo ningún concepto! ¡Neflyte! -gritó, y comenzó a darle órdenes al guardaespaldas.

Neflyte inclinó la cabeza, tomó a Serena del brazo y la condujo hasta su tienda.

Molly sacudió la cabeza al ver a una furiosa Serena intentando liberarse del guardaespaldas.

-Van a luchar -le explicó a su señora-. Usted no debe correr ningún peligro.

-¡Peligro! -se mofó Serena -. Darién es el único que está en peligro y yo le prometí a su padre cuidarlo en todo momento. ¡No vaya dejar que vaya a la guerra sin acompañamiento! Dile a Elvis que salga de mi tienda a no ser que quiera que le corten la cabeza por haber estado mirándome mientras me cambio de ropa.

Molly estaba tan impresionada que no pudo menos que obedecer. En cuanto Neflyte se fue, antes de que Molly pudiera decir una sola palabra, Serena estaba poniéndose ya su traje de safari y metiéndose la pistola en el cinturón. Atenta tanto al estatus de Darién como a sus obligaciones, se colocó el abad encima del traje. Salió corriendo de la tienda. Afortunadamente, no estaba allí Neflyte y todavía quedaban muchos caballos en el campamento. En la distancia, se veían las nubes de polvo que dejaban tras ellos los jinetes mientras cabalgaban furiosamente hacia la línea del horizonte.

Serena hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor. Se fijó entonces en un caballo que estaba bastante cerca de la tienda y, además, ensillado. Era posible que en Qawi se castigara con especial dureza a los ladrones de caballos, pero no tenía otra opción. No podía dejar a Darién solo en medio de un tiroteo. Fingiría ser uno de sus hombres y lo vigilaría constantemente. Los líderes de las tribus podrían hacerla también, por supuesto, pero él era el jeque y quizá lo tuvieran demasiada reverencia para acercarse excesivamente a él. De modo que, sin preocuparse por las posibles consecuencias, Serena se montó en el caballo y galopó hacia la nube que levantaban Darién y sus hombres. En la puerta de la tienda, Molly llamaba a gritos a Neflyte , que también fue en busca de un caballo.

Incluso en aquellas difíciles circunstancias, montar un caballo árabe fue la experiencia de su vida para Serena . Le emocionaba lo perfectamente que se adaptaba al movimiento de su cuerpo, al igual que la velocidad que alcanzaba. En la distancia, podía ver la columna de Darién y clavó los talones en los flancos del caballo para que acelerara la velocidad.

Y prácticamente había alcanzado el final de la columna cuando su montura se detuvo y comenzó a encabritarse de tal manera que Serena terminó cayendo en medio de una duna. Se levantó con recelo. Se le había caído el velo y su pelo brillaba como el oro bajo el sol del desierto. Mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y retomar las riendas del caballo, llegó una nueva partida de jinetes, procedente de otra dirección.

Se quedó completamente quieta, porque era evidente que aquellos hombres no eran de la zona. Llevaban uniformes caquis e iban armados hasta los dientes. Uno de ellos, pelirrojo, se echó a reír y le dijo algo a otro hombre en una lengua extraña. Este último cabalgó hasta donde estaba ella, la levantó con un solo brazo y la colocó en la silla frente a él. Serena se resistió, pateó y mordió a su oponente hasta que un duro golpe en la cabeza puso fin a sus resistencias. El jinete giró y volvió con sus compañeros.

-¡Has encontrado a mi hija adoptiva! -exclamó un hombre con acento alemán-. Déjame ver su rostro.

El hombre que sostenía a Serena le hizo volver la cabeza para que pudiera verla y Diamante Black maldijo violentamente. .

-¡Esta no es Minako! -dijo furioso-. ¡Pero dijeron que ella venía hacia aquí!

-Esa es la mujer americana que vive con Shields. Se decía que pensaba casarse con ella.

Black la miró con atención.

-Mira sus manos: tienen henna. Y venía del campamento. Caballeros -añadió con una sonrisa-, creo que hemos atrapado a la mismísima señora Shields.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Cuando Serena recobró la conciencia, descubrió que estaba en una tienda mucho más pequeña que la que había dejado, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y además náuseas. Se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Había un hombre sentado frente a un escritorio. En cuanto la oyó moverse, clavó en ella la mirada.

-¿Quién eres tú? -le preguntó.

-Serena Tsukino -respondió con voz ronca. Estaba tan desorientada que por un momento había olvidado hasta que estaba casada. Y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza-. ¿Quién es usted?

-Diamante Black. Es posible que le hayas oído a Darién hablar de mí -añadió sombrío.

-¡Usted!

-Sí. Yo -sonrió burlón-. Y ahora tengo a Darién justo donde quería -añadió-. Creo que estará más que dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo conmigo ahora que sabe que te tengo. Mis espías me han proporcionado mucha información sobre ti.

-¿Y de verdad cree que le importará que haya secuestrado a su secretaria? -preguntó Serena , intentando mostrarse imperturbable.

-Ah, eres mucho más que eso -musitó con ironía-. Mis informantes me han dicho que te has casado con monsieur Shields hace solo unas horas.

-Ha sido un matrimonio de conveniencia -respondió con altivez-. Con él se pretendía acabar con los rumores que corrían por el palacio.

-Darién ya había hecho saber que no se casaría nunca, y yo sé por qué -añadió Black con sarcasmo-. Él no es un auténtico hombre -Serena tuvo que obligarse a no reaccionar ante aquella declaración. Black la miró atentamente y soltó una fría carcajada-. Ya veo que no lo niegas. Este es un hecho que pretendo compartir con sus compatriotas, así sabrán quién está llevando las riendas de su país. En este mundo, a los hombres se les juzga por su capacidad con las mujeres, por su capacidad para tener hijos. Creo que su trono será bastante menos seguro en cuanto se conozca la verdad. Y su tío nos lo agradecerá. Será él quien herede el trono cuando nos quitemos de en medio a Darién.

-¿Por qué me está contando todo esto? ¿No comprende que en cuanto salga de aquí pienso decírselo a Darién?

-No vas a decide una sola palabra -respondió él en un tono devastador-. Porque pienso dejarte en el desierto, como alimento para los buitres. Dentro de unos días, le diré a tu marido dónde puede encontrarte. Cuánto me gustaría verle entonces la cara. Me han comentado que está muy encaprichado contigo.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Pero no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico, se dijo. En aquellas circunstancias, perder la razón significaba perder la vida.

-Me he fijado -observó Black nuevamente-, que no niegas la condición de tu marido.

-¿Por qué molestar me en negar una mentira? -preguntó con absoluta calma, al menos externa- Mi sirvienta personal se moriría de risa si escuchara sus sospechas -sonrió lentamente-. Ya ve, ella lo conoce mejor que usted.

Por primera vez, Black parecía un poco inseguro.

De hecho, ni siquiera contestó.

-Debería confiar menos en los rumores, señor Black -le aconsejó Serena .

Black la observó durante algunos segundos y comenzó a sonreír.

-Entonces asumo que no le importaría que le hicieran un examen médico. Si su marido ya ha consumado su relación, un médico lo sabría.

Tranquila, se dijo Serena, y forzó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Tráigame a un médico si quiere.

En ese momento, la inseguridad de Black se transformó en enfado. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-No importa. Tu cautividad es un hecho. He perdido todo lo que tenía. He pasado dos años miserables en una prisión rusa. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacerle pagar a Darién Shields por mi tormento, es eso lo que pienso hacer aunque me cueste la vida. ¡Ese hombre me las pagará!

-¿Él qué tiene que pagarle? No creo que le deba nada después de lo que hizo usted: contratar a una manada de gorilas y destrozar media ciudad. ¿Qué tipo de hombre es capaz de sesgar la vida de gente inocente?

Black se acercó a ella y le dio un bofetón con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo. Pero Serena se levantó rápidamente y le asestó un puñetazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Black le devolvió el golpe y, en aquella ocasión con el puño. Serena contuvo un grito mientras se frotaba los nudillos y la barbilla.

Furiosamente enfadada, Serena metió la mano por debajo de la túnica para buscar la pistola que se había guardado en la cintura.

-¿Es esto lo que buscas? -le preguntó él, apuntándola con la pistola que descansaba sobre la mesa-. Creo que debería meterte un tiro y dejarte tirada en medio del desierto.

Serena jamás se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte, pero no tenía miedo. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante.

-Adelante -lo invitó, con una mirada glacial-. Hace falta ser muy valiente para golpear a una mujer, ¿verdad? Y supongo que hace falta ser un hombre todavía más valeroso para disparada.

Black maldijo furioso. Bajó la pistola y llamó a alguien de fuera de la tienda. Black y el hombre pelirrojo que había izado a Serena en la silla hablaron rápidamente en lo que parecía ser alemán y, al final, Black le entregó a su hombre una nota. El pelirrojo asintió, le dirigió a Serena una mirada extraña y salió. Segundos después, se oyó un motor que se acercaba.

-Es mi helicóptero -le explicó Black-. He enviado a uno de mis hombres al Palacio Taltuk con una nota pidiendo tu rescate.

-El padre de Darién lo asará vivo -respondió ella en tono amenazador.

-No lo creo. El antiguo jeque no tiene estómago para la lucha. Le dirá a Darién lo que yo quiero que le diga: que te tengo en mi poder y que estoy deseando cambiarte por algo. Entonces Darién caerá en mi trampa y haremos un trato.

-Parece muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Lo estoy. Darién es un hombre sofisticado, no un luchador. En realidad, ni siquiera merece la pena perder el tiempo intentando amansado, pero quiero que sufra antes de encontrarte -la miró con perverso placer-. Quizá sea excitante ver cómo Tiger's te despelleja viva.

Serena ni siquiera se movió. Se limitó a mirado fijamente.

-Y cuando mi hermano lo encuentre -replicó suavemente-, no habrá un lugar sobre la tierra donde usted y su cómplice puedan esconderse.

-Tu hermano -se burló Black-. ¿Y quién es tu hermano?

-Un antiguo Ranger de Texas -respondió ella-. He oído decir que cuando un policía de Texas comienza a perseguir a alguien es capaz de bajar hasta el infierno para atrapado. Y así es mi hermano.

-Pero para entonces tú ya estarás muerta -le aseguró Black.

-Y usted no tardará en seguirme.

-Eres una mujer valiente -respondió Black-. Había oído decir que mi hija adoptiva venía para aquí. Era a ella a quien pretendía secuestrar. Desconocía lo que Darién siente por ti, pero sé que daría la vida por Minako. Es la única mujer a la que realmente ha amado.

¡Minako otra vez! Serena alzó la barbilla con expresión desafiante.

-La señora Furuhata ni siquiera está en el país. Parece que su servicio de inteligencia necesita actualizar su información. ¿O acaso trabajar cerca del tío del jeque no es suficiente para su espía?

Black abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-Sé muchas cosas sobre su servicio de inteligencia respondió con cautela-. Tengo amigos que son mercenarios profesionales y estaba enterada de que tiene espías en el palacio.

Black se echó a reír.

-Dudo que supieras que uno de ellos era el jefe de la seguridad -musitó-. O que también trabajaba para mí el ayudante de cocina. Y saberlo ahora no va a servirte de mucho; te quedan horas de vida.

-Procure disfrutar usted de las pocas que le quedan. Black la fulminó con la mirada.

-No salgas de la tienda si no quieres que haga que te aten. Con ese calor y con eso -señaló su abad-, probablemente morirías asfixiada.

-¡No tendrá tanta suerte! -le respondió furiosa.

Black se encogió de hombros, abrió la tienda y salió.

Serena se obligó a levantarse y miró a su alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar como arma. Pero no había ni una pistola ni un cuchillo cerca de allí. Oyó a Black hablando con alguien en el exterior de la tienda. Sobre la mesa, había un aparato como el que Darién había utilizado el día anterior, un teléfono móvil GPS. Lo agarró inmediatamente, marcó el número de Darién, que había memorizado días atrás, y esperó a que alguien contestara. Y no tardaron en hacerla, pero en árabe.

-¡Soy Serena ! ¡He sido secuestrada por Black!

Colgó rápidamente el teléfono, borró el número que había marcado, lo dejó exactamente donde estaba y volvió a tumbarse sobre el jergón, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para levantarse.

Cerró los ojos y rezó para que Darién o alguno de sus hombres la hubiera oído. Black entró segundos después, la miró, tomó el teléfono móvil y salió.

-¿Desde dónde ha llamado? -le gritó Darién al hombre que había descolgado el teléfono cuando este había empezado a sonar-. ¡No importa! -presionó los botones de aquel sofisticado instrumento, encontró el número y al final fue capaz de localizar el lugar desde el que había sido realizada la llamada. Le hizo un gesto a sus hombres y comenzó a dar órdenes.

Acababa de recibir una llamada de palacio, de su jefe de seguridad, informándole de que Black tenía a Serena y quería hacer un trato. Darién le había dicho que no hiciera nada, que ya tomaría él las decisiones oportunas y se las comunicaría. No estaba muy seguro de que mereciera la pena pagar un rescate a cambio de una secretaria, le había dicho, en un tono intencionadamente despreocupado, ni siquiera en el caso de que esta fuera su esposa. Su matrimonio había sido un asunto de conveniencia, había añadido astutamente, no una cuestión de amor. De modo que no le importaría demasiado tener que prescindir de ella. El jefe de seguridad parecía asombrado y le había preguntado si el gobierno de los Estados Unidos podría intervenir en la cuestión, puesto que se trataba de una ciudadana americana. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era una disputa fronteriza.

Darién había asentido para sí. Así que se trataba de eso. A Black le gustaría empezar una guerra. De ese modo, podría tener como cliente al país vecino, por no mencionar que enredaría a Darién en una guerra justo en el momento en el que su país estaba comenzando a prosperar gracias al petróleo. Era una conspiración idéntica a la que había planificado Black la primera vez, con la diferencia de que ya no tenía nada que perder y, aparentemente, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, costara las vidas que costara. Black no era un hombre con muchas ideas, y su falta de originalidad iba a ser la responsable de su caída, pensó Darién.

Darién le dijo a su jefe de seguridad que tendría una reunión con su gabinete de ministros y que se dirigía ya hacia palacio. Tras colgar el teléfono, se lo entregó a dos de sus hombres, indicándoles que volvieran a palacio. De esa manera, si alguien intentaba localizarlo, pensaría que se encaminaba hacia la ciudad, y no hacia la frontera. Sacó otro teléfono móvil del Land Rover y estuvo sopesando la situación.

El jefe de seguridad había sido contratado por su tío y aprobado sin demasiado entusiasmo por el antiguo jeque. Darién no confiaba en él y llevaba ya semanas observándolo. Sus recelos habían resultado ser muy útiles, puesto que el sirviente que se había escapado mantenía reuniones secretas con el jefe de seguridad. Probablemente, aquel hombre tenía un contacto directo con Black, de modo que cualquier cosa que le dijera, llegaría casi inmediatamente a oídos de su enemigo. Genial, se dijo. Black pensaría que en aquel momento volvía a palacio con intención de llegar a una solución negociada sobre el secuestro. Black nunca había visto a Darién en su terreno. E iba a llevarse una auténtica sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, Serena había arriesgado su vida para indicarle dónde se encontraba. No tenía tiempo que perder. Diamante estaba loco por vengarse de él y con la rapidez que corrían los rumores en el desierto, debía estar ya enterado de que Serena era su esposa. La mataría. La mataría de la forma más terrible que pudiera imaginar y después lo llamaría para decide dónde podía encontrada. A Black le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Darién gimió en voz alta al imaginarse a aquella mujer tan amable y delicada en las garras de aquel monstruo. No, no podía perderla en ese momento. ¡No podía!

Le hizo un gesto al avergonzado Neflyte y le dijo, en su tono más incisivo, lo que pensaba de su eficiencia como guardaespaldas. Neflyte se disculpó profusamente y se ofreció a hacer cualquier cosa para reparar el daño.

-Reza para que esté viva -le advirtió Darién con los ojos relampagueantes de furia-. Y si no lo está, entonces empieza a rezar por ti.

Giró furioso sobre sus talones y caminó hacia sus hombres. Ordenó a los jefes de las tribus que volvieran a sus aldeas y regresaran con todos los hombres que hubiera disponibles para la lucha. Llamó al jefe de su pequeña fuerza aérea y le dio las coordenadas en las que se encontraba Serena , advirtiéndole que no comenzara a disparar hasta que él diera la orden. Le llevaría tiempo organizar el ataque y todos los segundos contaban. Estaba enfadado con Serena por haber permitido que la secuestraran. Neflyte había jurado que no la había visto salir de la tienda. Pero Molly sí. Se arrojó aullando a los pies de Darién , mientras le relataba lo ocurrido. Había intentado detenerla, pero le había resultado imposible.

-¿Y dices que llevaba una pistola? -le preguntó Darién horrorizado.

-Sí, sidi. Y cargadores. Se quedó despierta toda la noche, para asegurarse de que no le hicieran ningún daño. Creo que fue su padre el que le entregó la pistola -añadió-. La llevaba escondida en un pequeño fardo de ropa.

Darién comprendió inmediatamente a qué se refería, puesto que había visto el fardo cuando Serena había salido de palacio.

-¿Pero por qué me siguió?

-Decía que tenía que protegerle.

Darién rió cortante.

-¡Protegerme! -comenzó a alejarse de Molly-. Contra un ejército de mercenarios profesionales dirigidos por un loco con sed de venganza. ¿Y pretendía protegerme con un Colt 45? -todavía estaba murmurando cuando se montó en su caballo y les indicó a sus hombres que lo siguieran.

Molly lo observaba con expresión preocupada y el corazón destrozado. Si su señora no aparecía viva, había que temer por todos aquellos a quienes se culpara de su desaparición. Incluyéndola a ella.

Serena estaba esperando, aguardando el momento oportuno para salvarse. Su hermano siempre le había dicho que no intentara forcejear con un hombre armado. Pero ella sabía algunas técnicas de auto-defensa. Si era capaz de acercarse lo suficiente a Black, tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero no tenía otra oportunidad. En cuanto sus hombres volvieran, le resultaría imposible huir.

Diamante regresó a la tienda a primera hora de la tarde, acompañado por tres hombres armados hasta los dientes.

-Su marido es un hombre insistente -le dijo a Serena -. Pero no va a servirle de nada. No entiendo cómo cree que puede atacarme con un puñado de hombres a caballo. Quizá piense que todavía estamos viviendo en el siglo pasado -dijo algo a dos de sus hombres, estos salieron y a los pocos segundos se escuchó un motor. El otro hombre, el pelirrojo, permanecía muy rígido junto al escritorio de Black.

-¿A dónde van? -le preguntó Serena a Black mientras este buscaba algo sobre su escritorio.

Black arqueó la ceja.

-Si piensas que voy a decírtelo, es que eres toda una optimista.

-Si de todas formas voy a morir, ¿a quién iba a decírselo?

-Rubeus va a acompañarte al desierto mientras yo y mis hombres preparamos una bonita sorpresa para tu marido -le dijo fríamente y le habló al otro hombre en alemán-. Conocerte ha sido toda una experiencia. Es una pena que no dispongamos de más tiempo para conocemos con mayor profundidad.

-No puedo decir que a mí me importe -replicó Serena.

Black se limitó a soltar una carcajada. Tomó algunos de los papeles de su escritorio y se los metió en el bolsillo. A continuación le dijo algo a Rubeus y este miró a Serena de tal forma que sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Black salió y Serena midió con la mirada a su nuevo acompañante. Era delgado, con el pelo rojo, pecas y los ojos intensamente azules. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

Serena se obligó a sí misma a no perder la tranquilidad mientras esperaba una oportunidad para alejarse. Obviamente, aquel hombre era más fuerte que ella y además iba armado. Serena intentó recordar todo lo que Haruca le había enseñado sobre auto-defensa: «Deja que el enemigo se acerque a ti, eso te dará alguna ventaja. Utiliza tu fuerza contra él y si puedes huir, en ningún momento intentes luchar».

Fuera de la tienda, se oía alejarse un vehículo.

Rubeus empezó a girar el cuchillo que tenía entre las manos. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió fríamente.

-Diamante me ha pedido que te deje en tal estado que tu marido no pueda olvidarlo. Pero no me ha dicho que no pueda disfrutar antes de ti -añadió en un tono que le provocó náuseas a Serena .

Se quedó muy quieta sobre los cojines, con las manos cruzadas en el regazo. Tenía la boca seca como el algodón y las palmas de las manos empapadas de sudor. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. «Piensa», se decía a sí misma, «piensa en lo que haría Darién, piensa en lo que haría Haruca».

El hombre, bajando la guardia ante su docilidad, se encogió de hombros y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

Se acercó a ella con un paso metódico y lento y la mirada ardiente, anticipando su placer.

Serena esperó, temblando, hasta que Rubeus se inclinó para agarrarla por los brazos. Inmediatamente, le dio una patada que lo empujó hasta uno de los costados de la tienda. Sin vacilar un instante, Serena se levantó, tomó el cuchillo y salió corriendo hacia las montañas.

Oía a Rubeus gritando tras ella, maldiciéndola y chillándole para que se detuviera. El abad no le permitía alcanzar toda la velocidad que habría querido, pero no podía perder un solo segundo en detenerse para quitársela. De modo que Serena continuaba corriendo, con el corazón a punto de estallarle. Si conseguía alcanzar las montañas, quizá...

Pero las distancias eran muy engañosas en el desierto. Las montañas parecían alejarse a medida que corría. El calor sofocaba sus pulmones y apenas podía respirar. El viento llenaba sus ojos, su nariz y su boca de arena. Y Rubeus estaba cada vez más cerca. Podía oír su respiración agitada. De un momento a otro, iba a atraparla.

«Oh, Darién », lo llamó en angustiado silencio, «ojalá te hubiera obedecido y me hubiera quedado en el campamento».

Serena tropezó y se torció un tobillo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de enfado y frustración. Cayó al suelo y sostuvo el cuchillo frente a ella, esperando la llegada de Rubeus. Sí, iba a alcanzarla, pero Serena no permitiría que saliera indemne de su encuentro.

Rubeus estaba riendo. Aminoró el paso y se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa burlona. Estaba completamente a su merced, podía hacerle lo que quisiera. Y estaba anticipando ya toda suerte de perversos placeres cuando sintió un golpe en el pecho.

Serena observó estupefacta su expresión. Rubeus se detuvo de pronto, su expresión denotaba sorpresa. Casi en el mismo instante, la joven oyó un intenso estallido, algo parecido a un petardo. Vio que salía sangre de la boca de Rubeus y que de pronto caía de bruces sobre la arena del desierto.

Casi inmediatamente, distinguió una nube de polvo, que levantaba un hombre alto, montado sobre un caballo árabe de color crema e iba gritando órdenes a los jinetes que lo seguían. Sostenía un rifle entre las manos y sin dejar de gritar, disparó con él a un hombre armado que corría hacia ellos. El campamento se convirtió al instante en un terrible alboroto. Los mercenarios salían disparando de las tiendas. Los jinetes árabes cabalgaban como dioses alrededor del campamento, manteniéndose erguidos sobre los estribos mientras disparaban. Serena jamás había visto nada parecido.

Consiguió levantarse, estaba emocionada al ver cómo montaban aquellos hombres, ante el espectáculo de aquellos nativos venciendo a las fuerzas mercenarias. Uno de los mercenarios cargó contra el árabe que dirigía la partida. Este salto de su caballo para luchar contra él y consiguió derribarlo con una gracia admirable. El mercenario se incorporó blandiendo un cuchillo que el árabe le tiró de una patada certera antes de darle un puñetazo que lo derribó definitivamente. El árabe tomó el arma automática del mercenario y volvió a montarse en la silla con la gracia de un vaquero texano. Serena no podía apartar los ojos de él.

El jinete tiró de las riendas del caballo con una mano, sosteniendo todavía el arma en la otra. Cabalgó hacia Serena , se inclinó hacia un lado y, rodeándola con un largo brazo, la colocó sobre la silla del caballo. En ningún momento redujo la velocidad, ni siquiera cuando hacía girar el caballo para dirigirse nuevamente hacia sus hombres. Llevaba el rostro cubierto con un velo blanco y en la cabeza el típico pañuelo blanco atado con unas tiras negras. Aquel hombre era como un sueño de Serena hecho realidad: un jeque cabalgando, salvando a la heroína de los peligros del desierto.

El jinete la miró y Serena vio entonces la cólera que brillaba en sus ojos.

-¡Pequeña locuela! -oyó decir a una voz sorprendentemente familiar-. ¡Debería haberte dejado con esos perros para que experimentaras las consecuencias de desobedecer órdenes!

Serena pensó que iba a desmayarse.

-¿Darién?

Darién se desprendió de la tela que cubría su furioso rostro.

-¡Eres una mujer loca e imprudente! -la acusó-. Como si yo necesitara protección... ¡Mamoru! -gritó, y añadió una dura orden en árabe. Alzó la mano, indicando a los hombres que regresaban al campamento.

-¿Por qué tenemos tanta prisa? -le preguntó Serena.

-Le he pedido a la fuerza aérea que ataque en estas coordenadas -respondió él entre dientes-. ¿Dónde está Black?

-Salió del campamento antes de que tú llegaras -respondió Serena, todavía fascinada con aquel feroz guerrero que se camuflaba tras la elegancia y la sofisticación de un hombre de ciudad-. Jamás he visto montar a nadie tan bien como tú.

-Aprendí a montar antes de aprender a hablar inglés -la fulminó con la mirada-. Molly me dijo que querías protegerme. Qué amable de tu parte -añadió con voz glacial-. No tienes una opinión muy halagadora sobre mí.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que no me necesita mas? -repuso ella, sonrojándose-. Siempre vas vestido con elegantes trajes y pensaba que eras un hombre de ciudad, sin demasiadas habilidades para sobrevivir al peligro. Tu padre me dijo que necesitabas protección, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que pensar? No estaba segura de que dejaras que tus guardaespaldas se acercaran a ti lo suficiente para hacer bien su trabajo y sabía que yo sí podría hacerlo. Tengo una puntería infalible.

-Llevo medio regimiento de combatientes veteranos, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? -le preguntó furioso-. De hecho, yo mismo los he entrenado. Soy uno de los pocos jefes de estado que superó un entrenamiento en las SAS, un regimiento británico especializado en operaciones clandestinas, al primer intento. Uní a todas las tribus de Qawi después del ataque de Black, ¿y crees que necesito protección?

-¡De acuerdo, hice una estupidez! No hace falta que sigas.

Darién azuzaba a su caballo, instigado en gran parte por su furia.

-Si hubiera llegado cinco segundos más tarde, esa basura pelirroja te habría violado.

-Casi conseguí huir -le dijo con el orgullo herido, intentando mantenerse en la silla mientras galopaban-. ¡Y lo tiré contra la pared de la tienda! Así fue como conseguí salir de allí.

Darién no parecía dispuesto a ceder. Su rostro tenía el aspecto de una roca. Casi temblaba de furia e, inesperadamente, de fiero deseo. Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer al sentirse cerca de ella. Se sentía más potente que hacía años. Quizá fuera la combinación de peligro y alivio. Y, fuera lo que fuera, la deseaba con una intensidad demoledora. La rodeó con el brazo.

-¿Cómo te atraparon?

-Estaba intentando alcanzarte y el caballo se encabritó y me tiró de la silla, solo Dios sabe por qué -murmuró-. Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya me habían atrapado. Black quería que su amigo me despellejara. Querían dejarme en medio del desierto, esperar unos días y decirte luego dónde encontrarme. Pensaban -añadió bruscamente-, que yo era Minako Furuhata.

A Darién se le aceleraba la respiración mientras contemplaba lo que podía haberle sucedido a Serena . Jamás había sentido tanto miedo. Pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Entonces sabe que Minako viene hacia aquí.

-Sí, lo sabe, y muchas cosas más. Tu jefe de seguridad es uno de sus espías, y también uno de los ayudantes de cocina -hizo una mueca al advertir su expresión de sorpresa-. Me lo dijo porque pensaba que yo iba a morir antes de poder decírselo a nadie. Ah, y tu tío también los está ayudando.

-Mi tío se arrepentirá de esto -respondió Darién con una mirada peligrosa-. Y tú también vas a arrepentirte del tormento por el que me has hecho pasar. ¡Pensaba que iban a matarte antes de que hubiera llegado al campamento!

-Él también lo creía -musitó, y se acarició la dolorida barbilla.

-¿Te pegó? -preguntó Darién, con la voz casi estrangulada por la furia.

-Sí, pero yo le devolví el golpe. Haruca me enseñó a dar puñetazos y puedo asegurarte que él tenía peor aspecto que yo. Y si vuelvo a verlo otra vez, pienso tumbado de un puñetazo.

-Serena -la estrechó contra él y hundió el rostro en su cuello-. Jamás he conocido a una mujer tan loca y valiente como tú -gimió.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir el efecto que tenía sobre él y rió suavemente.

-El señor Black pensaba que no podías acostarte con una mujer -susurró-. Pero creo que ha cambiado de opinión.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que mi doncella se reiría si le oyera. Y es cierto. Molly cree que nosotros ya... bueno, que ya lo hemos hecho.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Darién con curiosidad. Serena sonrió y se estremeció suavemente ante su reacción.

-Ya lo sabes.

Darién le dirigió una mirada sombría.

-Este sería un mal momento para... hacerlo -dijo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque estoy enfadado contigo! -exclamó, pero su mirada desprendía una sensual admiración-. Creo que me resultaría imposible ser delicado contigo. Serena entreabrió los labios.

-No me importaría -susurró-. Estoy dispuesta a hacer el amor contigo sea como sea.

Darién se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Se inclinó sobre ella, sin importarle que el planeta entero pudiera observado, y atrapó sus labios. Serena entreabrió los labios, dándole su anhelante bienvenida. El corazón comenzó a latirle violentamente en el pecho. La pasión de Darién comenzaba a hacerse ligeramente violenta; su abrazo era tan intenso que casi le dolía. Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se contuvo, pensando que quizá la furia podría ayudado a culminar el milagro.


	13. CAPITULO 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Darién alzó la cabeza para buscar sus ojos. Sostuvo el sonrojado rostro de la joven contra su cuello mientras urgía a su caballo a galopar por el desierto. Sentía que su corazón temblaba y no había experimentado un deseo tan intenso en toda su vida.

En cuanto llegaron al campamento, saltó de la silla y ayudó a Serena a desmontar. Gritó unas órdenes a sus hombres y después a Molly, que salió precipitadamente de la tienda para meterse en otra.

Darién levantó a Serena en brazos y se encaminó directamente hasta su propio departamento. Apartó con un gesto brusco la cubierta de su lecho y la dejó sobre las sábanas blancas de algodón. Rápidamente, se desprendió de la túnica, el tocado y las botas e hizo lo mismo con la túnica de Serena antes de volver a tumbada en la cama. Jamás había tenido tantas expectativas sobre su propia sexualidad como en ese momento. Tenía que intentarlo.

La excitación de Serena casi igualaba la suya. Esta le tendió la mano cuando se volvió hacia ella, deseando hablar y, al mismo tiempo, temiendo romper el hechizo. Tantas cosas dependían de lo que sucediera a continuación...

Darién comenzó a besarla antes de que hubiera podido decir una sola palabra. Su ardor era insistente, febrilmente intenso, casi brutal. Darién no pensaba en su capacidad, y tampoco en su impotencia. Sentía a Serena cálida y sinuosa bajo su cuerpo. Podía sentir su calor, respirar la delicada fragancia a lavanda que desprendía su piel. Sentía sus manos en la espalda, su complaciente sumisión. Si los besos de Serena eran una indicación de lo que sentía, era evidente que no le tenía ningún miedo.

Darién sacó la blusa de la falda y deslizó bajo ella las manos hasta alcanzar el delicado encaje que cubría sus senos, acariciándola de tal manera que le arrancó los botones de la blusa. La joven se arqueaba contra él mientras Darién buscaba sus pezones con los labios y comenzaba a succionados suavemente al tiempo que buscaba los secretos que Serena escondía bajo la falda.

En cuestión de segundos, Serena estaba completamente desnuda y Darién estaba disfrutando como si Serena fuera la primera mujer con la que se acostaba.

Ardiendo de deseo, se desprendió de los pantalones de seda y del chalwar que llevaba debajo y se quitó los calzoncillos sin dejar de besarle los senos. Tocó su sexo y le sorprendió encontrarla lista para él. Serena le estaba diciendo algo, pero no era capaz de oírla. Se apoderó de sus labios, entreabriéndolos para poder penetrar con la lengua en su cálido y húmedo interior. Serena gemía contra su boca y le clavaba las uñas en la nuca mientras se retorcía seductoramente contra él.

Darién posó la mano en su muslo y le hizo separar las piernas. No se detuvo a preocuparse por su incapacidad o su capacidad. No podía permitirse pensar en nada que no fuera la suavidad de aquel cuerpo flexible y el anhelo de sus labios. La sujetó con fuerza y la penetró con un suave y certero movimiento de sus caderas. El débil e indefenso grito de dolor que escapó de los labios de Serena murió ahogado por la hambrienta e insistente presión de la boca de Serena.

A Darién no le sorprendía la intensidad de su erección. Estaba excitado, al igual que lo había estado otras muchas veces por ella. Era su propia incapacidad para alcanzar el orgasmo lo que en aquel momento lo inquietaba. Sabía al menos que podía darle el placer que quizá le negara a él su propio cuerpo.

Mientras él pensaba, Serena deslizaba las manos por su espalda, acariciándolo con ternura. Abrió la boca todavía más y gimió, mientras le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas para invitado a hundirse más profundamente en aquel secreto rincón.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer -susurró frenéticamente-. ¡Haré cualquier cosa que pueda darte placer!

Darién contuvo la respiración. Alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Enséñame -le suplicó Serena -. No quiero sentir placer si yo no soy capaz de dártelo a ti también.

Darién se estremeció ante la generosidad de su súplica. Aquel joven cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a las demandas que él le estaba haciendo y temía hacerle daño. Cubrió de besos su rostro y buscó nuevamente el interior de su boca.

Serena contuvo la respiración. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos y jadeaba débilmente con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Darién inclinó la cabeza y le susurró algo al oído. Serena lo miró avergonzada, pero hizo lo que le pedía y contrajo la parte inferior de su vientre en un lento y sensual movimiento, provocando un ronco gemido de Darién.

-¿Es... es eso lo que quieres? -susurró ella con timidez, y volvió a repetido.

-Sí, querida, sí...

Darién enredó las piernas entre las suyas e intensificó la fuerza de sus gemidos. Serena volvió a contraer el vientre y Darién sintió entonces que algo sucedía. Experimentó un intenso calor, un río de vida atravesando nervios que habían estado muertos durante años.

Hubo una sensación de terrible tensión y después un vendaval de placer que lo hizo arquearse sobre ella y hundirse de nuevo en su interior con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió una ligera resistencia por parte de Serena, algo muy breve, y volvió a oír su tímido grito.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas. Serena no era capaz de fijar la mirada en su rostro. Darién se acercaba y volvía a alejarse y el cuerpo entero de Serena parecía haberse fundido con él. Cuando Darién intensificó la profundidad de sus movimientos, Serena le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

-¿Te duele? -le preguntó él con un ronco susurro.

-No... ya no... Oh, no ¡no me duele! -se estremecía mientras el placer iba creciendo por segundos. Era incapaz de dejar de mirado. Acarició su rostro y su boca con inmensa ternura-. Oh, te deseo tanto -susurró-. Te deseo y quiero que vuelvas a sentirte completo otra vez. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Darién, cualquier cosa... -gritó, estremeciéndose de forma salvaje.

Darién la observaba intensamente y los movimientos de su cuerpo iban haciéndose cada vez más demandantes. Le sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano por encima de la cabeza mientras se movía furiosamente contra ella. Serena se arqueó contra él, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y gemía con cada una de sus embestidas, que le hacían alcanzar un nivel más alto de placer.

Darién no había experimentado un placer como aquel desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. ¡Y podía sentir que comenzaba la vieja espiral del orgasmo! Sí, lo sentía de verdad. Le estaba envolviendo, lo sentía casi sobre él. ¡Y apenas podía soportado!

Se arqueó nuevamente sobre ella, intensificando la intensidad de su unión. Serena le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y su rostro se transformó ante el placer que experimentó con aquel cambio de postura.

-Sí -susurró Darién acalorado. Le soltó las muñecas y le tomó el rostro entre las manos-. Mírame -gimió-. Déjame verte... ¡déjame verlo!

Aquello era increíble. Se estaba muriendo. Ningún ser humano podría sobrevivir a aquellas olas de puro placer, un placer tan profundo que casi le dolía. Serena comenzó a sollozar y sus gritos rasgaron el silencio de la tienda. Aquel sonido pareció electrificar a Darién. Fundió su boca con la de su amante y giró en la cama, colocándola sobre él. Y en todo momento, su cuerpo continuaba unido al suyo, prometiendo deleites casi inimaginables.

Serena comenzó a suplicarle que terminara, sollozando y gimiendo mientras él sentía cómo crecía su propia tensión.

-Sí, ahora -le instó-. Ahora, Serena, ahora...

Serena sintió que llegaba el final del mundo. Su voz se quebró para convertirse en un ronco gemido mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba. Abría los ojos de par en par mientras se entregaba a las ardientes demandas de Darién.

Observándola, sintiendo las indefensas convulsiones de su cuerpo, Darién sentía encenderse el fuego que se apoderaba del suyo. Fue algo tan inesperado, tan repentino que lo dejó paralizado en medio vuelo. Sintió que el calor explotaba en sus genitales, en una violenta, sorprendente e intensa sensación. Gimió y comenzó a estremecerse. Un orgasmo. Aquello era un orgasmo. Algo que pensaba no iba a volver a sentir en toda su vida. Nueve años, pensó, cuando todavía le quedaba un mínimo de lucidez para hacerlo... ¡nueve años!

Se rindió por completo a aquella dulce y ardiente sensación. Gimió y su cuerpo se convulsionó sobre el suyo, mientras se dejaba mecer por aquellas exquisitas sensaciones de placer. Gimió nuevamente. Y gritó también sin ser consciente de ello... Jamás en su vida...!

Se oyeron pasos, gritos y palabras en árabe en el exterior de la tienda. Darién, con el pelo empapado en sudor y las huellas de la pasión en el rostro, gritó algo en respuesta y los pasos se alejaron precipitadamente.

Darién tomó aire y miró los sorprendidos ojos de Serena. Volvió a estremecerse una y otra vez, dejándose llevar por aquellas olas de placer cada vez más tenues, permitiendo que Serena fuera testigo de su orgasmo hasta que los espasmos comenzaron a ceder y se derrumbó con todo su peso sobre ella.

Todavía no había recuperado la respiración cuando se separó de ella, repentinamente consciente de que Serena podía vedo y posó la mirada entre sus muslos. Se los acarició suavemente, manchándose los dedos de sangre.

-Estás sangrando -le dijo quedamente, con la voz todavía trémula. Tenía el pelo empapado, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Serena intentó dominar su vergüenza. Estaba completamente desnuda y Darién parecía estar comiéndosela con la mirada. Ella también continuaba temblando.

-Sí, es natural.

-¿No te ha gustado? -insistió Darién.

Serena le sonrió tímidamente, pero con ojos chispeantes.

-Lo has sentido, ¿verdad? -susurró-. Lo has sentido hasta el final, como yo.

-Sí -contestó él-. Lo he sentido. ¡Lo he sentido! -se inclinó y rozó suavemente sus labios y sus ojos. Saboreó a continuación las lágrimas que empezaban a escapar de sus ojos-. No llores -le pidió-. Ha sido hermoso, Serena. Muy hermoso. No esperaba volver a sentir algo así en mi vida.

Serena le rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra ella.

-No, todavía no -se separó ligeramente de ella y acarició su rostro con ternura. La miraba con expresión jubilosa y posesiva. Rió suavemente, se levantó y volvió a vestirse todavía con manos trémulas. La miró con intenso deseo y sonrió suavemente mientras la cubría con la sábana-. Cada cosa a su tiempo, mi señora -dijo con voz ronca y se volvió.

Llamó a Molly y salió de allí antes de que Serena hubiera podido decir una sola a palabra. De pronto, una avergonzada Serena se encontró rodeada por Molly y otras cuatro mujeres que le prepararon una bañera y quitaron la ropa de la cama.

Molly la ayudó a meterse en la bañera.

-Todo saldrá bien -le dijo, como si fuera consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Aunque era casi imposible que no lo supiera, supuso Serena, recordando el grito de placer de Darién y la preocupación de sus guardaespaldas.

-Molly -comenzó a decir...

-El sidi quiere que la bañemos y la cuidemos y después vendrá a cenar con usted. Hoy será su noche de bodas, señora -añadió con una sonrisa-. ¡Y creo que va a ser una noche muy larga!

Serena cerró los ojos y gimió. Bien, por lo menos ya no tenía ninguna duda, y probablemente Darién tampoco, sobre su condición. Y estaba segura de que aquellas mujeres que habían deshecho la cama habrían visto la prueba de la consumación del matrimonio. Aquello resolvería el problema de Darién. Ya nunca tendría que temer a los rumores. Pero eso también significaba que estaba preparado para el matrimonio. Que podría encontrar una esposa acorde con su estatus y con su vida en vez de una vulgar jovencita de Texas. Una intensa tristeza se apoderó de Serena al pensar que iba a perderlo justo cuando había comenzado a amado.

Sentía un desagradable escozor entre las piernas que el agua pareció aliviar. Cuando el baño terminó, Molly le llevó una jarra de ungüento para aliviar sus molestias. Evidentemente, aquellas mujeres estaban todas casadas y sabían lo que era hacer el amor por vez primera, porque se mostraron maravillosamente amables.

Más tarde, la vistieron con una hermosa gellabia de seda color malva bordada en infinitos colores y la dejaron, con el pelo cepillado y limpio, sola en su habitación.

Serena esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Darién. Aquel día había sido para ella toda una revelación. Había descubierto un aspecto de él que ni siquiera sospechaba que existía. Su marido ya no solo era un hombre exquisitamente sofisticado, sino que podía mostrar la fiereza de un tigre. Lo recordó montando para ir a rescatada. Si algún día tenía nietos, aquella sería una historia digna de contársela.

Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que oyó la voz de Darién fuera de la tienda. Se sentó y se sintió medio desnuda. Una inmensa vergüenza la invadió cuando lo vio correr la cortina de la tienda y acercarse a los cojines sobre los que estaba sentada.

Él también se había bañado. Iba vestido con una túnica blanca con bordados de oro y una abertura delantera por la que asomaba el vello que cubría su pecho. Debajo, llevaba unos pantalones anchos. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado y un aspecto tan atractivo como peligroso, aunque le parecía un hombre diferente de aquel al que había conocido en Marruecos.

Era su forma de mirada la que había cambiado. Una tímida sonrisa curvaba sus labios y sus ojos azules brillaban con expresión de complacida posesividad. Se apartó para dejar pasar a Molly, que les llevaba el té Y la cena en una bandeja. La doncella le dirigió a Serena una elocuente mirada, le sonrió a Darién y volvió a salir. En cuanto se fue, Darién volvió a reunirse sobre los cojines con Serena.

-Toma -le dijo, metiéndole un pastel diminuto en la boca.

-Mmm -murmuró ella, mientras masticaba y tragaba-. Está delicioso -sirvió dos vasos de té, deleitándose con la fragancia de la menta. Le tendió un vaso a Darién y le dirigió una tímida mirada- ¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?

-Debería estarlo -respondió Darién -. Podrías haber muerto. A partir de ahora, madame, cuando yo dé una orden, tendrá que obedecerla.

-Sí, mi amo.

Darién la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él con un grácil movimiento.

-Y ahora -le dijo, sonriente y en tono suave y profundo-, soy el amo en el pleno sentido de la palabra.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

-Las mujeres me han bañado.

Darién asintió y le acarició suavemente el pelo.

-Es una de las tradiciones de mi tribu. Como la de guardar la sábana del lecho nupcial -sus ojos resplandecían-. Es la prueba de que has llegado al matrimonio siendo virgen y de que, en el caso de que tengas un hijo, será mío.

Serena lo miró con infinita tristeza.

-Me gustaría poder tener un hijo -le dijo con absoluta sinceridad-. Me encantaría tener un hijo contigo.

El semblante de Darién se endureció.

-Con un milagro ya es suficiente, ¿no crees? Porque supongo que te has dado cuenta de lo que me ha pasado.

-Oh, sí -contestó ella, sonrojándose.

Darién le acarició los labios.

-Ha sido tan... inesperado. Sabía que podía permanecer excitado el tiempo suficiente para complacerte. Pero no era consciente de que podría recibir placer de tu cuerpo -se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con ternura-. Me has convertido de nuevo en un hombre -susurró-. Y este es un regalo que recordaré toda mi vida.

Serena sonrió contra su boca, al tiempo que hundía las manos en su pelo.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo otra vez?

Darién parecía ligeramente preocupado.

-No sé -le dijo con sinceridad. Sonrió un poco tenso-. Creo que todo ha sido resultado de la combinación de peligro, alivio y deseo después de la lucha, sería difícil recrear esas circunstancias.

Serena acarició la cicatriz de su mejilla. -Supongo que sí. Pero también es cierto que antes pensabas que no podrías volver a hacer nunca el amor.

-Sí, es verdad -la besó de nuevo-. Han sido nueve años de celibato, Serena -dijo con brusquedad-. Y en solo unas semanas, me has devuelto la vida.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Solo porque tú has permitido que ocurriera -señaló-. Quizá ese haya sido el problema en todo este tiempo. Como pensabas que no podías ni siquiera lo has intentado.

-¿Eres consciente de que nuestro matrimonio solo es válido en Qawi? -le preguntó de pronto, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Algo cambió en los ojos de Serena. Apartó sus brazos, se separó ligeramente de él y forzó una sonrisa.

-Estoy hambrienta. Y esto tiene muy buen aspecto.

Comenzó a comer lentamente. Darién la observaba con aire ausente, mientras comía él también, recreándose la vista en los suaves contornos de su cuerpo, visibles a través de la seda de su túnica. Estaba muy hermosa. Y su cuerpo lo excitaba como no lo había hecho jamás ningún otro. Se sentía tensarse con el mismo inexplicable placer que había sentido al estar a su lado en la cama.

Pero Serena era ajena a sus sentimientos. Estaba pensando que, tras haber sido capaz de hacer el amor, Darién querría enviada de nuevo a su casa. Probablemente tendría en mente a otra mujer para que estuviera a su lado en el trono. Quizá Minako Furuhata no era feliz en su matrimonio y Darién estaba poniendo sus ambiciones en aquella dirección. Se imaginó a aquella hermosa mujer acariciando el cuerpo de Darién. Tragó y dejó el último pedazo de un hojaldre en el plato. Era incapaz de seguir comiendo.

Bebió un sorbo de agua con gas y permaneció concentrada en sus lúgubres pensamientos hasta que advirtió que Darién había llamado a uno de los sirvientes para que se llevara la bandeja y le daba otra orden que ella no alcanzó a oír.

Cuando el sirviente se fue, Darién la miró a los ojos. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y bajo la cadena que aseguraba la linterna para que se extinguiera la llama.

A continuación, se inclinó para ayudar a Serena a levantarse y se dirigió con ella a la cama.

Serena sentía su corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho mientras Darién buscaba el borde de su gellabia para desnudada. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo la tela y las inquietas manos de Darién no tardaron en descubrirlo. Se deslizaban sobre aquellas curvas de las que emanaban las delicadas esencias con las que Molly y las otras mujeres habían aromatizado su cuerpo.

-Eres suave como la seda -musitó, atrayéndola hacia él. Inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a besarla con ternura-. Te deseo, Serena. ¿Es demasiado pronto? No sé si necesitas tiempo para recuperarte después de la primera vez.

-No -Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, anhelando cualquier cosa que Darién pudiera darle. Todavía sentía un ligero escozor, pero no era suficiente para disuadida del disfrute de las intimidades que anticipaba.

-Espera -se alejó ligeramente de ella y Serena oyó el sonido de una tela cayendo al suelo. Cuando regresó a su lado, la joven sintió su desnudez y el excitante contacto con su propia piel. Gimió de puro placer mientras intentaba acercarse más a él.

Darién deslizó las manos por su espalda y sus caderas y la atrajo ansioso hacia él. Mientras la sentía contra él, su sexo comenzó a erguirse, y rió de puro júbilo por aquel inesperado retorno de su hombría.

Serena , sin dejar de abrazado, le devolvía los besos con idéntico placer, recreándose en aquel suave contento mientras él la enseñaba a prolongar aquel momento de caricias que pronto se convertirían en fuego.

Darién acarició perezosamente sus senos y al cabo de unos segundos su boca sustituyó al sedoso contacto de sus dedos. Serena se arqueaba, instándolo a acercarse más a ella, a incrementar aquella succión que la hacía estremecerse de placer.

Darién entreabrió sus labios con su boca y posó las manos en sus muslos, para que los abriera y le facilitara un más íntimo contacto. Serena jadeó al sentir la dureza de su sexo contra la suavidad del suyo y la inmediata invasión de su cuerpo.

Se aferró a su cuello, se estremeció y se levantó ligeramente. En aquella ocasión estaba más sensible que la primera vez y Darién le parecía mucho más potente.

-Te has apartado -le susurró Darién -. ¿Es que te duele?

-No, dentro no... -contestó, alegrándose de que Darién no pudiera ver su sonrojo-. Pero pareces... más potente -añadió con timidez.

-Y lo estoy -musitó Darién contra su boca mientras volvía a tumbada-. Intenta relajarte -susurró-. Te contraes con tanta fuerza que me cuesta entrar en ti.

-Lo siento. No es eso lo que quiero y lo sabes -susurró-. Me encanta estar aquí contigo.

Darién alzó la cabeza y besó sus párpados.

-Había olvidado las dificultades -musitó enigmáticamente y soltó una risa suave y profunda-. Sobre todo con una amante inexperta.

-¿Dificultades?

-No importa -le abrió las piernas todavía más y se movió sinuosamente entre ellas, tentándola de una forma nueva y excitante, para hacer que Serena volviera a abrirse a él-. Debo tener más paciencia, eso es todo. Mira...

Se movía lentamente de lado a lado mientras la besaba. Serena gemía encantada. Aquellos movimientos iban haciéndole alcanzar estados de placer cada vez más altos.

Sentía a Darién moviéndose con deliberada lentitud sobre su cuerpo dócil y flexible, instándola a abrir las piernas y a permanecer cada vez más cerca de él, de manera que quedaran unidos con la más aguda intensidad que hasta entonces habían compartido.

La respiración de Serena se hizo jadeante cuando Darién comenzó a mecerla debajo de él y saboreó con la lengua la aterciopelada textura del interior de su boca.

Darién mantenía las manos debajo de Serena , entre sus cuerpos unidos, y la tocaba como no lo había hecho hasta entonces, haciéndole estremecerse con pequeñas oleadas de placer.

Serena quería tocado también, pero estaba un tanto recelosa después de su anterior conversación, de modo que se conformó con acariciar sus hombros mientras Darién iba moviéndose cada vez más excitado.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó con ternura, al oír que se tensaba y gemía-. No te asustes -susurró y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, en aquella ocasión con movimientos más rápidos. Serena contuvo la respiración al sentir que una alarmante sensación comenzaba a bullir de nuevo en su cuerpo. Darién intentó profundizar su penetración y Serena notó que su cuerpo aceptaba aquella invasión con deleite, abriéndose para fundirse completamente con él. El placer comenzaba a hacerse violento, a incrementar su voltaje y de pronto aquel contacto, dejó de parecerle suficientemente íntimo. Se arqueó contra él con un suave gemido.

-¡Darién ! -gritó, casi aterrada por la explosión de placer que estallaba en su cuerpo-. No estamos... bastante cerca -sollozó, aferrándose a él.

Darién tomó entonces un cojín, se lo colocó a su amante bajo las caderas y cuando comenzó a moverse otra vez. Serena gritó y gimió estremecida.

-Ni siquiera así -le susurró Darién al oído-, es suficiente, ¿verdad? -se movió con dureza y gimió al sentirla estremecerse otra vez-. Nunca había hecho el amor con una mujer de manera tan completa. Jamás había deseado algo tan intensamente...

Darién arqueaba su cuerpo con un placer tan intenso que le resultaba casi doloroso. Tembló y gimió contra sus labios abiertos. Sintió después los pequeños dientes de Serena clavándose en sus hombros y rió mientras comenzaba a moverse más violentamente.

-Sí, muérdeme. Aráñame.

Serena se levantó hacia él con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, tensándose contra aquel repentino placer que de pronto la atravesaba como un río de lava. Sollozaba y la voz le faltaba mientras se convulsionaba bajo aquel cuerpo tan poderoso, sintiendo cómo Darién cubría su boca para silenciada mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo.

El propio cuerpo de Darién fue sacudido por aquella dulzura insoportable. Fue arrastrado en la feroz espiral de la lujuria para estallar de pronto en un puro placer. Repetía el nombre de Serena precipitadamente, como si se tratara de una oración hasta que su letanía se transformó en un gemido y su cuerpo se estremeció rítmicamente con la más exquisita sensación de plenitud que había obtenido nunca de una mujer.

Permaneció tumbado sobre ella, como si Serena continuara formando parte de su cuerpo. Hundió las manos en su pelo y buscó hambriento sus labios. Serena mantenía la boca contra el brazo de Darién , estaba mordiéndolo. Poco a poco, fue aliviando la tensión de su mordisco.

-Siento tus dientes -susurró perezosamente contra su boca-. ¿Tú has sentido los míos?

-Sí. ¿Eso es normal? -preguntó Serena , vacilante. Darién le besó los párpados.

-Si se siente placer, sí.

Serena se movió y se estremeció con aquellos pequeños espasmos que parecía que no iban a acabar nunca. Gimió.

-Continúan y continúan -susurró.

-No siempre ocurre -le explicó Darién. La besó y se echó a reír al sentida estremecerse debajo de él.- Pero sí, parece que podemos satisfacemos continuamente el uno al otro con el más ligero movimiento -dijo casi sin respiración-. Y yo soy suficientemente egoísta como para desear que continuemos. Pero tienes que estar agotada y terminaré haciéndote daño si seguimos haciendo el amor -la besó una vez más y, lentamente, se separó de ella.

Serena no podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero lo oyó vestirse. Había sido una experiencia dura y dulce para Darién el haberla tenido entre sus brazos estando ambos completamente desnudos. Pero él era demasiado consciente de sus cicatrices como para permitir que se las viera y ella tendría que aceptarlo.

Le tendió su gellabia y le hizo levantarse.

-Vamos -le dijo con delicadeza. La levantó en brazos y la llevó por la parte trasera de la tienda a su propia estancia. La dejó con inmensa ternura sobre el jergón y se arrodilló a su lado, contemplando su rostro bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas que se filtraba a través de la tela.

-¿Por qué no puedo dormir contigo toda la noche? -le preguntó Serena .

-Tengo pesadillas -fue la respuesta de Darién -. No podrías dormir.

-Pero eres mi marido...

-Solo en Qawi -respondió cortante y se levantó bruscamente-. Ha habido un cambio de planes. Mañana regresaremos a casa. Minako estará ya en palacio para cuando lleguemos y quiero asegurarme de que se tomen todas las medidas de seguridad precisas. Minako ha llegado antes de lo que esperábamos.

-¿Y qué ha sido de Black? -preguntó Serena , preocupada.

-Hemos bombardeado su cuartel general. La mayor parte de sus hombres se han marchado y su equipo está casi totalmente destruido. Aunque quisiera provocar otro conflicto fronterizo, no iba a tenerlo fácil. Necesita reunir más armas y más hombres. Y hasta entonces, todos nosotros estaremos relativamente a salvo. Sobre todo estando mi tío controlado y sus cómplices en prisión.

-¿Los has arrestado? -le preguntó.

-Sí. Y como no tenga cuidado, también haré que detengan a mi tío.

-Y yo que pensaba que necesitabas protección...

-Y quizá la necesite. Tienes un extraño efecto sobre mí -añadió quedamente-. Y no estoy muy seguro de que me guste.

-¿Qué efecto?

-Esos inesperados lapsus de pasión que me asaltan cuando estoy contigo. No era eso lo que pretendía cuando te traje aquí.

A Serena le hubiera sorprendido su expresión si lo hubiera visto. Había dejado de ser impotente. Y estaba tan obsesionado con lo que le había sucedido que se sentía vulnerable. Durante su difícil y duro pasado, jamás había sabido lo que era la vulnerabilidad, pero aquella mujer podía reducido a cenizas. Tenía un gran poder sobre él y eso lo inquietaba. Él conocía a mujeres que habían utilizado a hombres para sus propios fines. No creía que Serena fuera capaz de algo así, ¿pero cómo iba a estar seguro? Tras aquellos arrebatos de pasión, se sentía demasiado confundido para pensar con sensatez. Black estaba suelto todavía y Minako de camino a palacio. Miró a Serena y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Necesitaba tiempo.

-No te habrás arrepentido de lo que ha sucedido, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Serena , adivinando su humor sombrío.

Darién no la miró directamente.

-No lo sé. Temo que en vez de en una bendición, pueda llegar a convertirse en una maldición. Que duermas bien.

Se volvió y se marchó sin mirada de nuevo. Serena se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, preguntándose qué habría dicho o hecho para que de pronto Darién se mostrara tan distante. La más maravillosa experiencia de su vida, había convertido a su marido en un extraño.

Algo había cambiado drásticamente después de la intimidad que habían compartido. Darién se había separado de ella, y no solo físicamente. Se preguntaba si, estando Minako Furuhata a punto de llegar, en realidad no habría renunciado a su intención de seducida y se sentía culpable por haber cedido al deseo cuando su verdadero amor acababa de reaparecer en su vida. Solo el tiempo podría decido, pero de momento, Serena se sentía más desanimada e insegura de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

A la mañana siguiente, Darién regresó a la tienda, vestido con su túnica blanca. Todavía se mostraba distante con Serena, aunque había que reconocer que era infaliblemente educado y cortés con ella. Pero iban a regresar a caballo y no le ofreció compartir la montura con ella. El Land Rover había salido ya hacia el aeropuerto, con dos hombres de máxima confianza de Darién, para ir a buscar a la señora Furuhata y a su pequeño, que llegaban antes de lo previsto.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, los recién llegados ya se habían instalado. Minako salió para recibir a Darién, que se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas, le tomó las manos y se las besó con ardor. Se agachó para tomar en brazos al niño que estaba al lado de la señora Furuhata. Cuando esta se volvió, Serena estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. Se parecía tanto a ella que podría haber sido su hermana. Mientras Serena la miraba fijamente, completamente paralizada, Darién se metió con la señora Furuhata y su hijo en palacio, sin dirigirle a ella una sola mirada.

Neflyte , el guardaespaldas de Serena , la acompañó al interior. Molly se hizo entonces cargo de ella, pero Neflyte continuaba siguiéndolas de cerca mientras iban a sus habitaciones.

-Todavía no ha desaparecido del todo el peligro -le explicó Molly cuando llegaron-. El sidi le ha dicho a Neflyte que no se separe de usted mientras Black siga libre.

-Dijeron que como Darién había acabado con su campamento, durante algún tiempo dejaría de ser una amenaza.

-y es cierto, pero no es prudente minusvalorar al enemigo -Molly le dirigió a Serena una astuta mirada-. Necesita descansar, mi señora. Estos días han sido agotadores para usted.

Serena se sonrojó violentamente y desvió la mirada.

-Tranquila, tranquila -le dijo Molly con delicadeza y sonrió-. Esa experiencia es algo que aquí solemos compartir entre las mujeres casadas. No es nada a lo que haya que temer, ¿no?

Serena sonrió tímidamente.

-No -admitió.

-Y el sidi es un hombre con una gran experiencia.

Molly continuó charlando mientras deshacía el equipaje de Molly e iba metiendo sus cosas en los cajones-. Cuando era más joven, siempre había mujeres merodeando a su alrededor. En estos últimos años, se ha mostrado bastante circunspecto, pero quiere tener un heredero. Y una mujer americana -añadió con una enorme sonrisa-. Le será de mucha ayuda cuando le pida ayuda a su gobierno para los programas de modernización del país.

Serena se sentó y comentó casi en un susurro:

-La señora Furuhata es americana.

-Pero esta casada, mi señora -respondió Molly, sorprendida por aquel comentario-. Es una invitada, desde luego, pero no de la misma categoría que la esposa del jeque. -¿De verdad lo crees? -preguntó Serena con expresión ausente y suspiró. Se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, recreando nuevamente la dolorosa visión de su marido caminando al lado de Minako con su hijo en brazos. Recordó retazos de sus conversaciones, especialmente de una en la que Darién le había hablado de la joven esposa de Andrew Furuhata. Tras haber apreciado lo mucho que se parecían, temía que lo que Darién sentía por ella no fuera otra cosa que el deseo por Minako que no le estaba permitido expresar. Desde luego, no la ayudó preguntarse si Darién no habría estado fingiendo incluso en los momentos más íntimos. Quizá solo la considerara como una simple sombra de la mujer a la que realmente deseaba. Recordó lo distante que se había mostrado después de hacer el amor y cómo la había ignorado desde que había visto a Minako. Y tenía la triste sensación de que aquello no iba a ser solo un incidente aislado.

Y no lo fue. Aquel primer día marcó la pauta de lo que fueron las semanas siguientes. Darién encontró tiempo para llevar a Minako a todos los rincones del reino y mostrarle todas aquellas cosas que Serena siempre había deseado ver a solas con él. El niño siempre los acompañaba y Darién le prestaba tanta atención que a Serena se le desgarraba el corazón. Ellos nunca podrían tener un hijo, pero al parecer, Darién pensaba en el hijo de Minako como si fuera suyo.

Con Serena se mostraba tan educado y cortés como con una invitada. No volvió nunca a su habitación, ni siquiera durante el día. Serena se sentía como si su presencia en palacio fuera solamente tolerada. Ella había sido un experimento con el que Darién se había demostrado que podía ser hombre otra vez. Y tras haberlo comprobado, podía dedicarse a cortejar a la señora Furuhata que, por lo que se rumoreaba, estaba temporalmente separada de su marido. Al parecer habían discutido por su presencia en el palacio de Darién .

Serena encontró un inesperado aliado en el padre de Darién . Un día, la invitó al invernadero y le estuvo enseñando los cuidados de las orquídeas. Serena demostró ser muy buena alumna, escuchaba cautivada sus explicaciones sobre las diferentes especies, sus condiciones de crecimiento y la cualidad de sus capullos.

Serena acarició suavemente un capullo de phalanopsis.

-Son tan solitarias como las personas -comentó.

-A mí me gusta pensar que tienen diferentes personalidades -comentó el antiguo jeque con una cariñosa sonrisa-. Algunas son muy tímidas y solo florecen bajo los más persuasivos cuidados. Otras son exhibicionistas. Y hay algunas tan reservadas que esconden sus flores bajo sus hojas. Las encuentro fascinantes.

-Sí, yo también -se mostró de acuerdo Serena -. ¿Cada una tiene un nombre?

-Desde luego. Y muchas tienen tantos años que podrían ser hijas mías -contestó riendo.

Continuaron paseando tranquilamente por aquel enorme invernadero que cualquier jardinero habría mirado con envidia.

El padre de Darién recorrió a Serena con la mirada. Aquel día iba vestida con una gellabia color rosa y blanco. Encajaba tan bien en aquel lugar, pensó. Jamás daba una orden; cuando quería que alguien hiciera algo, lo conseguía siempre utilizando la persuasión. Era delicada incluso con los sirvientes. El cocinero la convidaba a través de Molly. Las costureras trabajaban con especial cuidado en sus vestidos y el pastelero de palacio seleccionaba sus mejores hojaldres para ella cada mañana. Desde que había muerto su madre, no había habido ninguna mujer tan amada por los sirvientes del palacio.

Pero Serena no era feliz. Había oído a los sirvientes hablar de la noche de bodas de su hijo y era más que evidente que el matrimonio se había consumado. Aunque Darién no pudiera darle un hijo, al parecer sí era capaz de tener un matrimonio completo. Pero algo andaba mal, muy mal. Darién pasaba todo el tiempo del que disponía visitando a la señora Furuhata y a su hijo, dejando a Serena completamente sola.

-¿Por qué te ha dejado por esa mujer de París? -le preguntó de pronto.

Serena se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

-Porque la ama -respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Y no has pensado en competir con ella?

-¿Cómo? -respondió Serena con una triste sonrisa-. Yo no pertenezco a su clase social, ni tengo su aspecto, y tampoco una historia pasada con Darién . En cuanto la vio, se fue con ella y desde entonces no ha vuelto a mirarme siquiera. Llevamos ya semanas así bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y se le ocurrió pensar en lo agradable que sería caminar descalza sobre aquellos azulejos.

-Darién te desea -dijo de pronto el antiguo jeque-. Y esa es un arma que deberías utilizar.

-No es suficiente -respondió Serena suavemente-. No si él la ama -desvió la mirada hacia una palmera-. He estado pensando en volver a mi país.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que esto no va a funcionar. Darién no me habría elegido nunca como esposa si no se hubiera visto cuestionado por su conciencia. Ahora ya sabe que es un hombre completo y creo que está considerando las cualidades que quiere que posea su consorte. Créame, yo ni siquiera estoy en la lista.

-Pero la señora Furuhata está casada y tiene un hijo -repuso él con firmeza.

-Al parecer tuvo una discusión terrible con su marido antes de venir aquí -respondió Serena , contándole los rumores que Molly le había transmitido-. Darién la ama y ella también siente algo por él -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo voy a luchar contra eso?

-Tienes que intentarlo si lo amas -le dijo.

-¿Y si fracaso?

-Si fracasas... yo te ayudaré a marcharte. Con la condición de que Neflyte vaya contigo -añadió implacable-. Black tiene muchas influencias incluso en los Estados Unidos. Y pase lo que pase, sé que mi hijo no querrá que corras ningún peligro.

-Pero a Neflyte no le gustaría tener que alejarse de aquí -intentó protestar.

-Esa es mi condición. Serena suspiró resignada.

-Oh, muy bien.

-Pero no hasta que hayas hecho al menos un intento de arreglar tu matrimonio, jovencita. ¡No me gusta la idea de que tenga que marcharse la única persona de este palacio que entiende algo de orquídeas!

Serena rió con suavidad.

-De acuerdo. Y gracias.

El padre de Darién se encogió de hombros y tomó unas tijeras.

-Y ahora, déjame enseñarte cómo se reproducen las orquídeas.

Aquella noche, Serena se bañó en agua perfumada. Se vistió con la más hermosa de sus túnicas, una de terciopelo azul marino bordada en oro y se dejó el pelo suelto. Haciendo acopio de esperanzas, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de su marido con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho. Aquel sería su último intento, pensó. Y al menos, se dijo, contaba con la seguridad de haber sido la única mujer que había conseguido hacer el amor con él durante los últimos nueve años. Aunque no la amara, por lo menos tenía aquel punto a su favor.

Conteniendo la respiración, rodeó la esquina que conducía a sus habitaciones... y le cortaron el paso dos guardias armados.

Serena gritó aterrada. Uno de los hombres la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Nadie puede entrar en esta zona de palacio sin previa invitación. ¡Y menos una mujer inadecuadamente vestida y con el cuerpo perfumado!

Le hablaba como si fuera una concubina sin importancia. No la conocía. Y ella tampoco lo conocía a él. Pero su actitud condescendiente la enfureció. ¿Por qué tendría Darién guardias que no reconocían a su propia esposa?

-Quiero ver a mi marido -dijo, reuniendo valor.

-¿Y por qué espera encontrado aquí? ¿Quién es su marido?

Los ojos de Serena relampaguearon.

-Mi marido es Darién Shields -contestó con frialdad.

-No le creo. El sidi no está casado.

Serena sentía cómo bullía la rabia en su interior.

-Claro que está casado. ¡Y va a ir a buscado inmediatamente!

-Oh, muy bien. Espere un momento -respondió el guardia igualmente irritado. La miró con el ceño fruncido y entró en la habitación, dejando al otro guardia vigilándola con atención.

Se oyó una corta conversación y a los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer el guardia con Darién siguiéndole los talones. Este iba vestido con túnica y tenía un aspecto tan atractivo como extraño. Alzó la barbilla y miró a Serena como si no la reconociera.

Un minuto después, Serena oyó un movimiento y vio a Minako Furuhata tras él. Minako iba vestida con un bonito traje pantalón de seda y a pesar de su cuidado y recatado aspecto, el hecho de que estuviera en las habitaciones de Darién a esas horas de la noche para Serena era suficientemente elocuente.

-¿Qué quieres, Serena? -preguntó Darién con fría formalidad-. Es un poco tarde para trabajar, ¿no crees?

Serena advirtió por la dureza de sus facciones que daba ya por zanjada la relación que habían mantenido en el pasado.

-¿Trabajar? -consiguió balbucear.

-Usted es mi secretaria, señorita Tsukino -le recordó cortante. Parecía muy incómodo y evitaba mirada a los ojos.

Así que aquel era su juego. Iba a fingir que no estaban casados, que él todavía estaba soltero. No era extraño entonces que hubiera dispuesto de guardias que no conocían a Serena para vigilar sus aposentos. Era la mejor forma de protegerse de cualquier posible intrusión de su esposa. Se le ocurrió pensar entonces que ni siquiera llevaba una alianza de matrimonio, que no tenía ni un triste certificado. Solo la gente que había estado presente en la boda, y Darién, Serena y Molly, sabían que estaban casados. Y, por supuesto, Molly diría cualquier cosa que Darién le pidiera que dijera.

Alzó la barbilla con orgullo; Tenía el corazón destrozado, pero no se iba a rebajar a suplicarle. Si Darién quería a Minako, ella no podía forzado a volver a sus brazos.

-Sí, señor Shields, eso es lo que soy. Eso y absolutamente nada más -respondió Serena con calma-. Espero que disculpe esta intrusión. Solo venía a decide que mañana mismo vuelvo a mi casa y que tendrá que sustituirme. Buenas noches.

Y tras haber dejado caer aquella bomba, se volvió hacia el guardia que se había mostrado tan insolente con ella y que en ese momento la miraba perplejo. Le soltó un furioso juramento en el dialecto árabe que se había estado esmerando en aprender desde su llegada, en un secreto esfuerzo por complacer a su marido. Debía de ser un buen juramento, porque el guardia palideció. Se lo había enseñado el padre de Darién , que era bastante expresivo cuando pensaba que alguno de los sirvientes había maltratado a sus orquídeas; Serena se lo había oído tantas veces que se le había grabado en la mente.

-¡Mademoiselle! -le advirtió el guardia. Ninguna mujer le había hablado de esa forma en toda su vida.

-Madame para ti, sabandija -le espetó Serena , furiosa por toda la situación, especialmente por el hecho de que su propio marido le negara su identidad. Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio una patada en la espinilla y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Darién la observaba alejarse con las cejas arqueadas de tal manera que parecía que iban a salírsele de la frente. El guardia saltaba sobre un solo pie, intentando no perder la dignidad en el proceso. Darién le gritó una orden y le permitió dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Fulminó después con la mirada a su compañero, que estaba haciendo notables esfuerzos para no echarse a reír.

A continuación regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, sintiéndose incómodo con Minako. Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma terrible. Su desinhibido ardor con Serena le había sorprendido y casi avergonzado. Ni siquiera cuando era más joven había sido capaz de algo así. Con Serena , había dicho y hecho cosas que jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer con ninguna otra mujer. Su debilidad y su vulnerabilidad le hacían sentirse incómodo cuando ella estaba cerca, entre otras cosas, porque no confiaba en que no fuera a aprovecharse de su debilidad. Las mujeres disfrutaban teniendo a un hombre a su merced. En su pasado había muchas mujeres que no habrían dudado en utilizar esa vulnerabilidad para conseguir lo que querían de él. Pero desde que habían regresado del desierto, su esposa no se había acercado siquiera a él, no le había planteado la menor demanda. A Darién le avergonzaba haber estado evitándola y después del episodio de aquella noche se sentía culpable. ¿Qué esperaba obtener de Minako Furuhata salvo una gran amistad? Minako amaba a su marido y, desde que había llegado, parecía una viuda en pena.

Además, la repentina llegada de Minako y sus supuestos sufrimientos en París eran en gran parte imaginaciones suyas. Había estado evitando a Serena , viviendo en un mundo imaginario en el que Minako y su hijo formaban parte de su familia. Pero el sueño no se había cumplido y aquella noche acababa de volver a la realidad de la forma más dura. Serena iba a dejarlo. Y le dejaría sin nada, porque eso era todo lo que podía esperar de Minako Furuhata.

Darién todavía adoraba a Minako, pero ella estaba casada y seguiría estándolo. Si alguna vez había habido una oportunidad para ellos, ya era demasiado tarde. Minako no cesaba de hablar de Andrew y de lo triste que estaba desde que habían discutido. Había otro problema añadido, otro que lo estremecía hasta el fondo de su alma y era que no conseguía excitarse con ella. Su cuerpo, tan receptivo a la cercanía de Serena , parecía muerto cuando estaba cerca de Minako. Sorprendentemente, había tardado semanas en darse cuenta de lo indecente que su conducta debía parecerles a los que le rodeaban. Y aquella noche, había cometido el error de su vida al negar su matrimonio con Serena y permitir que esta se alejara de su lado.

-¿Por qué tienes una secretaria americana? -le preguntó Minako con curiosidad.

Darién se pasó la mano por el pelo y la miró preocupado. Esbozó una mueca.

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero esta noche los he superado todos -sonrió con desmayo-. Serena no es mi secretaria, Minako, es mi esposa.

El rostro de Minako pasó de la fascinación a la sorpresa para terminar adoptando una expresión casi de diversión.

-¿Tu esposa?

Darién se encogió de hombros, parecía avergonzado.

-Es de Texas -dijo sonriendo-. Monta como el mejor de mis jinetes y sabe disparar un Colt 45, como las chicas de las películas de vaqueros -rió suavemente-. Le tendieron una emboscada y fue secuestrada cuando intentaba salvarme.

-Qué mujer tan interesante. ¿Intentó salvarte a ti?

-Solo me había visto vestido de traje y hablando de negocios -le explicó pesaroso-. Pensaba que era incapaz de cuidarme solo.

-¡Dios mío! -rió Minako.

-Mi padre la adora. Le permite tocar sus orquídeas, un privilegio del que ni siquiera yo disfruto -la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-. Pero es peligroso que se vaya ahora. Tu padre adoptivo está cerca, probablemente planificando nuevos daños.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas a buscada y le dices que se quede? -lo desafió Minako.

-Hace falta ser muy valiente para entrar en su habitación desarmado -señaló-. Me temo que mi guardia va a cojear por lo menos durante una semana. Y me temo que jamás se recuperará de su insulto -estalló en carcajadas-; No tenía la menor idea de que sabía soltar juramentos en mi propia lengua. Sospecho que ha sido mi padre el que ha estado enseñándoselos. Creo que debería hablar con él.

-Llevo mucho tiempo deseando que encontraras a alguien que pudiera... bueno, que pudiera aceptarte tal como eres y hacerte feliz. Eres mi amigo, Darién, y te quiero.

Darién le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Yo también te quiero. Y siempre te querré. Pero Serena -se interrumpió un instante-. Con Serena... he vuelto a ser un hombre completo.

Minako se quedó casi sin aliento.

-¡Darién!

Darién sonrió.

-No creía en los milagros hasta que esta mujer se metió en mi vida. He sido muy desagradable con ella y ahora creo que debo enmendar mis errores. ¿Me disculpas?

-Absolutamente -rió-. Y creo que ya es hora de que llame a Andrew para que se dé cuenta de lo triste que estoy. Y si se porta bien, incluso volveré a casa.

-Con un contingente de mis hombres -dijo Darién con firmeza-. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que corras ningún riesgo.

-Se lo diré a Andrew -se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias por todo, Darién. Has sido maravilloso con Edward y conmigo.

-Adoro a tu hijo. Y me gustaría... -se encogió ligeramente de hombros-. Pero supongo que un milagro ya es más de lo que tengo derecho a esperar, así que no debo de ser demasiado codicioso.

-¿Sabes? Una de las cosas que he descubierto a lo largo de mi vida es que los milagros a menudo ocurren cuando menos te lo esperas -respondió-. Incluso los médicos se equivocan, ¿o es que todavía no te has dado cuenta? -le preguntó entre risas.

Darién también rió. La dejó en su habitación y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de Serena. En el pasillo, se encontró con Molly que parecía estar muy alterada.

-¡Sidi! -exclamó, corriendo hacia él-. Mi señora está haciendo el equipaje. No quiere escucharme cuando intento razonar con ella ¡y utiliza las expresiones más terribles del mundo!

-Tienes suerte de que no vaya armada -respondió él secamente-. A uno de mis guardias le ha dado una patada.

-¡Ha perdido la cabeza!

-Yo me encargaré de ella. Vete a la cama, Molly.

-Pero, sidi...

-Insisto, vete a la cama.

Molly inclinó la cabeza y se marchó sin rechistar.

Cuando Darién llegó a la habitación de Serena se cruzó con su padre, que salía de allí en ese momento. Al ver a su hijo, le dirigió una mirada furibunda desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Entra y mira lo que has hecho! -le espetó en árabe-. ¡Serena se va y todo esto es obra tuya!

-Hablas como un santurrón, cuando Serena ha aprendido de ti un lenguaje que ha dejado traumatizado a uno de mis guardias.

El padre de Darién se aclaró la garganta.

-Supongo que alguna vez me oyó insultar a uno de los guardias que rompió el tronco de una de mis nietas. Pero no le traduje las palabras.

-Deberías haberlo hecho. Además, le ha dado tal patada a uno de mis guardias que no va a poder caminar en una semana.

-¿De verdad ha hecho eso? ¿Pero por qué?

Fue entonces Darién el que se aclaró la garganta.

-Eh... El guardia no la dejó pasar a mi habitación y se negaba a creer que yo era su marido.

-Un error perdonable, considerando que desde que llegaste del desierto has pasado más tiempo con esa mujer de París y su hijo que con tu esposa -señaló hacia la puerta-. No he podido detenerla, pero he insistido en que cuando se vaya, se lleve a Neflyte con ella.

-No va a ir a ninguna parte -replicó Darién con altivez.

El padre de Darién recorrió a su hijo de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

-Te sugiero que te protejas mejor si pretendes entrar a discutir con ella -musitó secamente y se alejó de allí.

Darién tomó aire y entró en la habitación de Serena.

Sobre la enorme cama de dosel, se encontraban dispersos los pocos artículos occidentales que a Serena le quedaban. Las gellabias, las túnicas y toda la ropa que le habían confeccionado en palacio, estaba apilada en dos sillas, debajo de la ventana. Cuando vio a Darién entrando en su habitación, le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia.

-Has venido a despedirte, ¿verdad? -le preguntó fríamente-. Estupendo. Ya lo has hecho. Adiós.

Darién vacilaba, no sabía muy bien cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento.

-Black todavía está en el país. No es un buen momento para viajar.

-Me llevo a Elvis conmigo. Él me protegerá.

Darién se cruzó de brazos y la miró muy serio.

-No voy a darte permiso para salir del país. Haré que te detengan en el aeropuerto.

-Tu padre me ha dado todos los papeles necesarios para que pueda viajar en su avión particular, sin necesidad de tu maldito permiso -replicó.

Los ojos de Darién comenzaban a relampaguear.

-¡Eres mi esposa!

-¡Y un infierno! ¡Solo soy tu secretaria! ¡Tú mismo acabas de decirlo!

-Me gustaría explicarte... -comenzó a decir.

-No hay nada que explicar. ¡Y sal ahora mismo de mi habitación!

Darién alzó lentamente la barbilla. La expresión amenazadora de su rostro era cada vez más intensa.

-¡Nadie me da órdenes en mi propio palacio, madame!

-Esta es mi habitación y quiero que te vayas de aquí.

-Me iré cuando me apetezca -gruñó él.

-Si no te vas de aquí, yo... ¡Darién ! -gritó.

Darién la había levantado en brazos y estaba furioso. Se volvió, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró.

-¡Bájame inmediatamente! -gritó, luchando contra él-. ¡Pienso irme a mi casa! ¡Voy a vivir con el capataz de mi rancho y a vivir feliz en Texas! ¿Te has enterado?

Ignorando sus protestas, Darién la llevó a la cama y la dejó allí. Con una sonrisa salvaje, se inclinó y le rasgó la túnica dejándola prácticamente desnuda. Se deshizo también de su ropa interior y se colocó sobre ella, vibrando de enfado y de celos por aquel hombre sin rostro de Texas del que Serena había estado enamorada.

-¡Eres un monstruo! -lo insultó Serena, agarrando la sábana para ocultar su desnudez-. ¡Cómo te atreves!

-Eres mi esposa -respondió él con dureza.

Serena estaba colérica.

-¡Eso no es lo que has dicho hace unos minutos! ¿Y qué se supone que piensas hacer ahora?

Darién rió con frialdad.

-Como ya no tengo nada que perder, voy a demostrarte con quién te has casado. Si crees que soy un monstruo, quiero que antes de dejarme llegues a la conclusión de que tienes razón.

Con un rápido movimiento, se volvió, se quitó la túnica y, sin detenerse siquiera para mirada, se desprendió a continuación de los calzoncillos. Giró nuevamente, de manera que Serena pudiera ver las cicatrices que surcaban su piel. Pero no fueron las cicatrices las que sorprendieron a Serena . Ella había visto fotografías de hombres desnudos, pero Darién era único. Ella no estaba buscando defectos en su cuerpo. De hecho, no estaba segura de que hubiera sido capaz de reconocerlos aunque los hubiera visto. Se sentó en la cama, repentinamente desinhibida, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente con los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Y bien? -le preguntó furioso, con los puños apretados-. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Serena tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí, que no me extraña que me doliera la primera vez -dijo, absolutamente fascinada.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Darién aflojó los puños.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Serena volvió a tragar saliva.

-Ya me has oído -bajó la mirada hasta las caderas de Darién y se sonrojó violentamente.

Algo había cambiado en el rostro de Darién. Se acercó hasta ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró.

-Quería que vieras las cicatrices -comenzó a decir Darién, vacilante.

-Oh -lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Por qué?

Darién rió, a pesar de sí mismo.

-Creía que sería una venganza adecuada por tu abandono.

-¿Venganza? No lo comprendo.

Era evidente que no lo comprendía. Darién fijó la mirada en su boca. Se inclinó y la besó lentamente, saboreando sus labios entreabiertos. Sintió las manos de Serena sobre su pecho y su cuerpo tembló. Le hizo tumbarse lentamente en la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Sentía cómo deslizaba Serena sus brazos a su alrededor y sintió sus piernas deslizándose contra las suyas en una lenta y perezosa caricia.

Enmarcó su rostro y la besó. Entreabrió lentamente sus labios y hundió la lengua en la oscuridad de su boca. Su cuerpo se transformó en una larga caricia que tentaba al de Serena y susurraba en un silencio que crecía por segundos. Darién se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a la adolescencia, cuando era inagotable y estaba siempre dispuesto a la experimentación. La trataba como habría tratado a una mujer virgen, excitándola lentamente y negándole el placer que ella le suplicaba. Los minutos se alargaban al ritmo exquisito de su amor. Para cuando llegó el momento en el que se hundió en el interior de Serena , esta ya estaba temblando con la fiera urgencia del deseo.

Serena gritó suavemente, aferrándose a sus brazos cuando Darién comenzó a moverse. Este sintió arquearse sus caderas y alzó la mirada para ver sus ojos.

En ellos se leía su pensamiento. Sin casi moverse, Darién alargó el brazo para tomar un cojín y se lo colocó bajo las caderas.

-Sí -susurró, mientras comenzaba a moverse otra vez-. Para mí también tiene que ser muy, muy profundo.

Serena aulló cuando Darién cubrió sus labios. Darién le susurraba al oído todo tipo de palabras y frases sensuales que le hacían retorcerse bajo él. Serena sintió el placer trepando como una espiral de fuego mientras se aferraba a Darién y sentía cómo iba creciendo su potencia. Jamás había sido así. Darién sintió convulsionarse el cuerpo de Serena una y otra vez. Y disfrutó de su placer hasta que su propio deseo exigió ser satisfecho. Incrementó entonces el ritmo y la profundidad de sus embates, esperando no hacerle daño en medio de su frenética pasión. Sentía cómo lo consumían las llamas del deseo y cómo palpitaba su cuerpo.

Oyó su propia respiración jadeante, mientras se derrumbaba sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Serena tras aquella explosión de deseo. Al cabo de unos minutos, se obligó a alzar la cabeza y descubrió el rostro de Serena cubierto de lágrimas.

-¡Serena ! -susurró, asustado-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Serena temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Se sentía enferma. Le había dado la bienvenida, había hecho el amor con él sabiendo en todo momento que el único motivo por el que Darién estaba haciendo el amor con ella era que no podía hacerlo con Minako, que era a quien realmente deseaba. La había utilizado y ella se lo había permitido.

Lo empujó y se acurrucó en la cama de espaldas a él. Se negaba a mirarlo.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -preguntó nuevamente Darién.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

Serena tragó saliva, odiándolo por el placer que le había dado.

-Ella está casada -susurró con aspereza-. Pero hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de que se parece a mí. Y supongo que esta noche soy su sustituta, ¿verdad? Como no puedes tenerla ella, me tienes a mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado.

A Darién dejó de latirle el corazón.

-¿Perdón?

-Estoy tan avergonzada -sollozó-. No me he sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera he tenido suficiente fuerza de voluntad para negarme. Yo... he dejado que me utilizaras.

Darién no podía recordar haberse sentido nunca tan insultado. Salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Estaba tan furioso por aquel intolerable insulto que ni siquiera se avergonzaba de sus cicatrices. Y, en cualquier caso, Serena no lo estaba mirando. Continuaba acurrucada de espaldas a él.

Darién tomó la sábana y la cubrió con ella. Su rostro había adquirido la dureza del granito. Bramaba en tres lenguas diferentes, haciendo que fuera imposible comprenderlo.

Serena dio media vuelta en la cama, se sentó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No puedes soportar la verdad, ¿no es cierto? -le preguntó entre sollozos-. La deseas a ella, pero eres demasiado noble para hacer el amor con una mujer casada. Ni siquiera eres capaz de admitir públicamente que soy tu esposa, pero cuando quieres acostarte con alguien, ¡aquí estoy yo!

-¡Tú ya no eres mi esposa! -gritó Darién -. Pienso divorciarme de ti -chasqueó los dedos-. Así que puedes irte cuando quieras a Texas y casarte con tu capataz.

-¡Y así podrás hacer que Minako Furuhata se divorcie para casarte con ella! -respondió Serena.

-Piensa lo que te apetezca -giró sobre sus talones y salió furioso de la habitación, dispersando a sus sirvientes mientras continuaba su camino maldiciendo en un tono bastante audible por el resto del pasillo.

Molly entró corriendo, sospechando que su señora la necesitaría. Cuando la vio sollozando, comprendió que tenía razón.

-Mi señora, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Serena continuaba llorando, pero alzó el rostro con orgullo.

-Puedes ayudarme a hacer las maletas y llamar a Neflyte. ¡Me voy ahora mismo de aquí!

-Pero señora...

-¡Ya lo has oído! -señaló-. Todo el palacio lo ha oído. Acaba de divorciarse de mí y no pienso vivir en este palacio ni un segundo más -se levantó de la cama sin ningún pudor y se puso su gerlabia-. Quiero darme un baño y después quiero que llames a un coche que nos lleve a Neflyte y a mí al aeropuerto.

-Iré con usted -se ofreció Molly.

-Te echaré de menos, pero no puedes venir conmigo -se volvió-. Muy pronto tendrás una nueva señora de la que hacerte cargo.

-¡Pero ella está casada, mi señora!

-Puede divorciarse con la misma facilidad con la que Darién se ha divorciado de mí. Vamos. Quiero acabar con todo esto cuanto antes.

Una semana después, Serena no solo había vuelto al rancho de Jacobsville, sino que había regresado también a su antiguo trabajo. La chica que la sustituía se había quedado embarazada y había renunciado a su puesto por culpa de las náuseas matutinas. Serena se había ofrecido a ocupar su puesto hasta que encontrara algo mejor.

La sorpresa fue descubrir que Michiru Kaiou tampoco estaba allí. Algo muy secreto iba a ocurrir y nadie hablaba de lo que era. Los rumores decían que un capo de la droga estaba envuelto en aquel asunto y que Jedite Steele, el hermano adoptivo de Michiru, también había desaparecido. Aparte de eso, nadie sabía nada más.

Serena podía haber intentado averiguar lo que ocurría a través de su hermano, pero tampoco lo había encontrado en casa al llegar. Conner Mack, el viejo capataz, y su esposa, Mimet, le dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Un viejo amigo y compañero de trabajo de Haruca, Nicolas Kumada, estaba en Jacobsville de vacaciones y cuando se enteró de que Serena había regresado, fue inmediatamente a verla. Se detuvo al ver a Serena y le sorprendió encontrarla con un guardaespaldas árabe de dos metros que la seguía a todas partes.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-¿A Neflyte? Oh, es mi dote -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Y tengo que decir que no me he sentido más segura en toda mi vida. Cuida muy bien de mí.

Nicolas la miró divertido.

-¿Y te deja ir sola al baño? -le preguntó.

-Se queda siempre delante de la puerta -respondió, riendo-. Intimida, ¿verdad?

-¿No habla nada de inglés?

Serena sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Neflyte, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No, pero es encantador. Me siento muy segura con él.

Nicolas advirtió un ligero parpadeo en los ojos de Neflyte , pero no lo mencionó.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con tu matrimonio?

El semblante de Serena se endureció.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer. Nos divorciamos antes de que yo saliera del país. Ahora estoy soltera.

-No parece un divorcio legal...

-El matrimonio solo era válido en Qawi -señaló. Se cruzó de brazos, intentando controlar una náusea. Desde que había vuelto a los Estados Unidos estaba sufriendo ataques de náuseas que achacaba a algún parásito del desierto-. ¿Qué tal te va el trabajo? -le preguntó.

-Es duro, ahora tengo un compañero nuevo y no nos llevamos demasiado bien. Echo de menos a Haruca -se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Y creo que él nunca será feliz viviendo de la Ceca a la Meca. ¿Por qué no vuelve a casa?

-Él mismo se lo está empezando a preguntar. No le gusta tener que pasarse la vida viajando.

-Estupendo. Espero que sus dudas no le dejen dormir.

-Dale tiempo. Está empezando a ablandarse.

-Me pregunto por qué dejó la policía local. Él adoraba los Ranger.

Pero Serena no iba a contárselo. Las razones por las que Haruca había tenido que marcharse eran demasiado dolorosas.

-Pensó que necesitaba un cambio de escenario.

-Ajá -apretó los labios-. Y supongo que, de paso, alejarse de alguien.

-No he dicho una sola palabra y tampoco pienso decirla.

Nicolas se echó a reír.

-No importa, yo también sé cuándo debo callarme.

Se acercó un par de veces por el rancho durante las vacaciones, antes de regresar a la oficina de Austin para que le dieran un próximo destino. A Serena le gustaba Nicolás, pero todavía se sentía un poco intimidada por él.

Algo que, por supuesto, no le ocurría ni con el capataz ni con su esposa, que era la que se encargaba de cocinar y mantener limpia la casa. Connor y Mimet andaban ya por los cincuenta años y Serena no podía menos que preguntarse qué pensaría Darién si supiera que cuando se había enamorado de Connor tenía solamente seis años.

Serena cavilaba sobre sus problemas, siendo al mismo tiempo consciente de que la preocupación no iba a resolvérselos. Esperaba que Darién la llamara o la escribiera, e incluso que se presentara cualquier día en su casa. Pero pasó un mes sin tener una sola noticia de él y renunció a volver a verlo. Se sentía deslucida y miserable, se pasaba enferma la mitad del día y cansada la otra mitad, aunque procuraba poner buena cara ante sus compañeros de trabajo.

El único problema fue que un día se desmayó en el trabajo y tuvo que terminar yendo al médico.

Cuando recobró la conciencia, Neflyte estaba llevándola en la camioneta del rancho a la consulta de la doctora Telu Coltrain. Solo el cielo sabía en qué condiciones había encontrado su guardaespaldas la camioneta, pero el caso era que había conseguido ponerla en funcionamiento. Al llegar al médico, la ayudó a bajarse y, sujetándola de la forma más amable posible, la condujo hasta el escritorio de recepción.

-Neflyte piensa que debería ver a la doctora Telu -le dijo Serena a la enfermera sin disimular su irritación.

-¿El señor Neflyte es su marido? -preguntó la recepcionista, mirando a Neflyte con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Necesitaría escribir un libro para explicarle quién es realmente Neflyte -contestó Serena con un suspiro-. ¿Podrían atenderme, ya que si no, no me va a permitir volver a mi casa?

-Por supuesto. Ya solo le queda por ver a una paciente. Quería irse pronto, pero seguro que no le importará atenderla. Siéntese.

Y Serena obedeció. Neflyte se sentó y esperó a su lado, ignorando las miradas de extrañeza que le dirigían los pacientes que esperaban en la sala. Diez minutos después, la enfermera llamó a Serena y la condujo a un pequeño cubículo. Neflyte la siguió y se quedó esperándola en la puerta.

Telu Coltrain llegó segundos después y le dirigió a Neflyte una elocuente mirada antes de cerrar la puerta de su consulta.

-Te persigue una sombra -comentó Telu con una sonrisa.

-Es Neflyte -le explicó Serena con amabilidad-. Aunque yo lo llamo Elvis. Es mi dote.

-¿Perdón?

-Mi marido me lo entregó como dote y yo me lo he quedado a pesar de que ya nos hemos divorciado. Es mi guardaespaldas.

Telu sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y de verdad lo necesitas?

-Yo estoy, bueno, estaba -se corrigió-, casada con un jefe de estado de un pequeño país de Oriente Medio. Nos divorciamos y mi marido me envió de vuelta a casa, pero uno de sus enemigos está intentando derrocarlo y cree que yo puedo ser uno de sus objetivos. Así que Neflyte tendrá que vivir conmigo hasta que uno de nosotros muera o Diamante Black sea arrestado.

Telu inclinó la cabeza.

-Bonita historia. ¿No has pensado en publicarla?

Serena le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-Es la verdad.

Telu asintió.

-Por supuesto. Y ahora, veamos qué síntomas tienes.

Serena le contó los síntomas que tenía. Telu le hizo una nueva pregunta y Serena estuvo a punto de quedarse sin habla al darse cuenta en ese momento de que no había tenido el período desde hacía dos meses. Telu frunció el ceño y llamó a su enfermera para que se acercara a hacerle una extracción de sangre.

-¿Qué crees que es? -le preguntó Serena preocupada.

-Creo que estás embarazada -respondió-. Podremos decírtelo con uno de estos análisis. Y considerando que hace ocho semanas que tuviste el último período, no creo que haya que hacer muchas conjeturas más.

Serena agarró una revista y comenzó a abanicarse furiosamente.

-No puedo estar embarazada -dijo, casi sin aliento-. Es imposible.

-Pero has dicho que has estado casada...

-No, no lo digo por eso -alzó la mirada-. Mi marido sufrió graves heridas por culpa de la explosión de una mina hace años. Los especialistas le dijeron que no podría volver a tener relaciones sexuales y mucho menos tener un hijo. Se equivocaron en cuanto al sexo, pero él pensaba que era imposible que se hubieran equivocado también en lo de su imposibilidad para engendrar. Jamás se creerá que es hijo suyo -enterró su rostro entre las manos-. No puedo decírselo, no podría soportar que...

Telu le tomó ambas manos y se las estrechó con fuerza.

-Todavía es muy pronto. Si quieres considerar otras opciones...

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, no. No -tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente-. Quiero tener a mi bebé, lo único que tengo que hacer es asegurarme de que él no se entere.

-Tu guardaespaldas está en la puerta -señaló Telu-, y estas puertas son como papel de fumar.

-Neflyte no habla inglés -sonrió-. Es muy atractivo, ¿verdad?

-Mucho. Y grande como una casa -Telu se interrumpió en el momento en el que la enfermera entró con el resultado del análisis y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Sí -dijo Telu, tras leer los resultados-. Estás embarazada.

Serena se sintió como si acabaran de tocada con una varita mágica. Sus ojos se suavizaron y su rostro resplandeció.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es buscarte un obstetra -le explicó Telu-. El mejor que conozco es de Houston, pero aquí viene un especialista todos los viernes.

-Preferiría tratarme aquí -contestó Serena .

-Estupendo. Te enviaré a la consulta de la doctora Viluy. Estoy segura de que te gustará.

-Una obstreta.

-Y muy buena. Le diré a Ciprin que te concierte una cita para el mes que viene. Y hasta entonces, procura descansar. Además de unas vitaminas, voy a recetarte algo contra las náuseas -escribió la receta, se la tendió a Serena y sonrió.- No es asunto mío -dijo con delicadeza-, pero creo que tu marido tiene derecho a saberlo aunque estéis divorciados.

-Se lo diré. Dentro de un tiempo.

-Y ahora, vete a casa.

Neflyte la acompañó hasta la camioneta y una vez allí condujo directamente hasta al rancho. Durante todo el trayecto, iba sonriendo para sí. Pero Serena estaba tan cansada y preocupada que ni siquiera se fijó en su sonrisa.

Pero dos días después, estaba mecanografiando un sumario para el señor Osaka en la oficina cuando aparcaron frente al edificio dos enormes limusinas con banderas diplomáticas.

-¡Caramba! -exclamó una de las secretarias, asomándose por la ventana. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas al ver al magnífico hombre que acababa de salir de uno de los vehículos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Serena sin dejar de teclear.

-Acaba de llegar alguien importante-. ¡Hay dos limusinas en la puerta!

-Vaya, vaya, quizá el señor Osaka esté representando a la mafia -rió Serena.

-No lo creo, a menos que tenga una rama árabe -respondió la secretaria divertida.

Serena se quedó completamente helada. Alzó la mirada hacia la puerta abierta y palideció al ver a Darién Shields entrando en la habitación, flanqueado por dos guardaespaldas vestidos con su correspondiente igal y otros tres hombres, patentemente americanos, con trajes y audífonos.

Darién fulminó con la mirada a sus acompañantes.

-¿No podéis quedaros en la puerta y dejar de intimidar a todo el mundo?

-Tenemos órdenes estrictas que cumplir, Su Alteza -dijo uno de los guardaespaldas americanos educadamente-. Lo siento.

Darién les ordenó algo en árabe a sus propios guardaespaldas, que obedientemente salieron de la habitación. Entonces Darién se volvió hacia Serena y clavó en ella su furiosa mirada. Esta le devolvió una mirada igualmente furibunda, recordando su último encuentro.

Darién se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa. Iba vestido con traje de seda, corbata y una camisa blanca. El pelo y las uñas los llevaba perfectos, como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -le preguntó Serena fríamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo. A solas -musitó Darién, asesinando con la mirada a la otra secretaria, a la boquiabierta recepcionista y al hombre vestido de traje que estaba tras ella.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. Ni a solas ni de ninguna otra manera. Así que ya puedes volver con tu amada huésped. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de que ya nos divorciamos?

-¡No estamos divorciados! -respondió él. Su tono era cada vez más duro.

-Pues tú dijiste que sí.

-¡Mentí! -alzó las manos y soltó un torrente de juramentos en árabe que al parecer únicamente Serena comprendió.

Se sonrojó violentamente y se levantó.

-¡No te atrevas a usar ese lenguaje delante de mí! Tendré que hablar con tu padre sobre tu forma de hablar.

-¡Yo ya he tenido que hablar con él sobre sus modales!

Serena se tensó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No pienso volver contigo, pase lo que pase -añadió con firmeza-. Estoy muy feliz tal y como estoy.

-Sí, recuerdo lo que me dijiste sobre tu adorado capataz -dijo él entre dientes-. ¡Y espero que no te olvides de que todavía eres una mujer casada!

-Por última vez, Darién, ¡no estoy casada!

Se miraron en furioso silencio durante unos minutos. El señor Osaka, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, salió a gran velocidad de su despacho, mientras repasaba uno de los sumarios, y chocó contra uno de los guardaespaldas de Darién.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-¿Quién es usted? -lo interpeló Darién.

El recién llegado entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Yo soy Osaka, este es mi despacho. ¿Quién es usted?

Darién alzó la barbilla con gesto belicoso.

-Soy Darién Shields, jeque de Qawi, protector de los inocentes, defensor de la fe, señor del desierto, etcétera, etcétera.

Osaka estaba impresionado. Apretó los labios y le dirigió a Serena una rápida mirada.

-Así que este es su ex-marido -comentó. Serena le había explicado lo ocurrido cuando había vuelto a trabajar para él.

-No estamos divorciados -intervino Darién furioso.

-¡Pues dijiste que lo estábamos! -le recordó Serena .

-No conozco ningún país del mundo en el que no haga falta un documento legal para dar por terminado un matrimonio -respondió Darién -. Y si no te lo crees, pregúntaselo a tu jefe.

Osaka sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Él tiene razón.

-¡Pero dijiste...!

-Solté un montón de tonterías -dijo Darién, un poco más tranquilo-. Quiero hablar contigo -volvió la cabeza e hizo una mueca-. Tendremos que llevarnos a estos agentes del Servicio Secreto, a mis guardaespaldas y a Neflyte, pero quizá podamos amordazarlos, vendarles los ojos y dejados en una esquina mientras intentamos resolver nuestras diferencias.

-Eso va contra las normas, su alteza -dijo uno de los hombres del Servicio Secreto, con un marcado acento de Georgia.

Darién le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Si utilizara mis influencias, Soishi, podría conseguir que le asignaran como guardaespaldas del único delegado de Salid en la ONU. Tengo entendido que tiene cobras y que es practicante de un antiguo culto que lo obliga a bañarse solo una vez al año.

-Me encantan las esquinas, señor -respondió el hombre inmediatamente.

Osaka estaba intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Vete a casa -le dijo a Serena -. Ves puede terminar este sumario por ti -añadió.

-Claro que sí -contestó Ves.

Serena estaba ya reuniendo sus cosas. Llevó su trabajo al escritorio de Ves y le mostró por dónde se había quedado.

-Y no olvide la reunión de mañana por la mañana sobre el nuevo proyecto de agua -le advirtió a su jefe.

-No lo olvidaré. Cuídate, Serena .

-Gracias -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Darién y los miembros del Servicio Secreto se echaron a un lado para que Serena pudiera salir. Neflyte, que esperaba en la puerta, sonrió radiante al verla.

-Tú, traidor -lo acusó ella-. No sé cómo te enteraste de lo que me dijo la doctora Telu, pero sé que Darién está aquí por culpa tuya, ¡mentecato!

Neflyte volvió a sonreír.

-Muchas gracias -dijo, imitando perfectamente la voz de Elvis.

Serena se quedó completamente helada.

-¿No te lo había dicho? -murmuró Darién mientras se reunía con ella y le abría la puerta de la limusina-. Neflyte nació en Tupelo, Misisipi. Tiene un acento atroz, pero habla el inglés con bastante fluidez.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Serena estaba demasiado cohibida por la presencia de Neflyte para hablar con Darién mientras estaban en el coche. De modo que, cruzó las manos sobre el regazo e intentó contener su irritación ante las constantes miradas de su marido. Era consciente de que los seguía otro coche y comprendía que si se tomaban tantas molestias para proteger a Darién era porque también el gobierno de los Estados Unidos consideraba a Diamante Black como una seria amenaza.

Llegaron al rancho diez minutos después. Darién dejó a sus guardaespaldas y a Neflyte en el porche y él, los agentes americanos y Serena entraron dentro.

Mimet salió al oírlos, secándose las manos en el delantal y se quedó completamente helada al ver a Darién.

-Mimet , este es... mi marido -dijo Serena vacilante-. Darién, esta es Mimet . Ella y su marido, Connor, son los que se encargan de llevar el rancho cuando Haruca y yo estamos fuera.

Darién arqueó las cejas al reconocerla y Serena supo que estaba recordando lo que le había contado sobre su enamoramiento de juventud. Serena no le había mencionado en ningún momento la edad de Connor y tampoco le había dicho que estaba casado. Aun así, Darién continuó manteniendo la mirada de Mimet sin decir nada.

-Mimet, ¿podrías preparar un poco de té con hielo y llevado al porche? Para unas seis personas, los dos guardaespaldas de Darién, Neflyte y los tres agentes del Servicio Secreto.

-¡Agentes del Servicio Secreto! -exclamó Mimet, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

-No pasa nada, Mimet -la interrumpió Serena rápidamente-. Solo han venido para proteger a Darién mientras esté en el país.

Mimet frunció el ceño y miró a Serena preocupada.

-¿Ya lo sabe? -preguntó. Estaba hablando del bebé y, por supuesto, tanto Serena como Darién lo sabían.

-Sí, lo sé -respondió Darién cortante y se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que el ama de llaves se aclaró la garganta y regresó a la cocina.

-Podemos hablar aquí -le propuso Serena , dirigiéndose hacia un estudio y cerrando la puerta. En el estudio había una mesa y una silla, en las que a Haruca le gustaba despachar el papeleo, una estantería y unos cómodos sillones de cuero.

Darién miró a su alrededor, prestando especial atención hacia un gabinete con diferentes armas y trofeos de tiro. En él también se guardaban los artilugios electrónicos que Haruca empleaba de vez en cuando en su trabajo.

-Impresionante -comentó.

-Sí -Serena se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó el estallido.

Darién se acercó al escritorio, se sentó en el borde con los brazos cruzados y miró a Serena con enfado.

-Cuando Neflyte me llamó, apenas podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Pero has ido al médico, por supuesto.

Serena desvió la mirada.

Darién esperó en silencio, pero ella no decía una sola palabra. Frunció el ceño.

-Seguramente, es demasiado pronto para que la prueba de embarazo sea completamente fiable.

-Han pasado ya ocho semanas -replicó ella a regañadientes.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, seguido por un audible jadeo y una furiosa maldición.

Serena se quedó mirando fijamente a Darién.

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende tanto?

-Parece que tienes dificultades para contar. Solo llevas un mes en tu país.

-Sí, y ocho semanas embarazada -replicó ella.

Los ojos de Darién relampagueaban. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Si llevas ocho semanas embarazadas, ese niño tendría que ser mío. ¡Y eso no puede ser! ¡Es imposible! Estás mintiendo.

-¡Mintiendo! -Serena se levantó de un salto y apretó los puños-. ¿Entonces crees que me he quedado embarazada aquí? ¿Y te importaría decirme cómo?

Darién parecía sentirse incómodo.

-Me dijiste que te gustaba tu capataz -respondió con aspereza.

-Sí, pero por si no lo has notado, Mimet tiene ya cincuenta y cinco años y Connor cincuenta y siete. ¡Y me enamoré de él a los seis años!

La mirada de Darién era cada vez más amenazadora.

-¿Ah sí? Pero me parece que ha venido a verte algún hombre que otro, como ese amigo de tu hermano...

-¡Maldito seas! -le espetó, apretando los puños con fuerza. Se preguntaba qué harían los agentes del Servicio Secreto si le partía la cabeza con una silla.

Darién suspiró furioso. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Los médicos, los especialistas, habían dicho que era imposible. ¿Cómo tenía el valor de acusado a él de ser el padre de su hijo?

-¡Yo no puedo tener hijos!

-¡Y tampoco podías acostarte con una mujer! –Dijo Serena con frío sarcasmo-, no lo olvides.

Darién soltó toda una retahíla de juramentos de los que su padre podría haberte sentido orgulloso.

-El hecho de que se equivocaran en una ocasión no es razón para suponer que los diagnósticos de tres especialistas de distintos países están confundidos -dijo en inglés.

Serena estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas, pero no iba a permitir que Darién le hiciera llorar.

-Puedes creer lo que te apetezca, Darién -respondió, con la voz atragantada.

-¡Y no estoy dispuesto a creerme un estúpido cuento de hadas!

Y entonces se desató la furia. Serena le devolvió su retahíla de juramentos, pero utilizando peores expresiones y con mucho más entusiasmo. Y después, cuando se quedó sin palabras, se acercó a la estantería, tomó el volumen más pesado que encontró y se lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Consiguió darle un buen golpe, que lo dejó completamente estupefacto.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? -le reprochó.

-Enseñarte mi colección de libros -le respondió furiosa-. ¿Te ha dolido? ¿Por qué no llamas a los del Servicio Secreto para que entren a protegerte?

Le lanzó otro libro, con más fuerza aquella vez, pero Darién consiguió esquivado. Sin embargo, el tercero y más pesado del lote, le dio directamente en el hombro. Cuando Serena estaba alargando el brazo par tomar un cuarto volumen, Darién corrió hacia ella y la agarró con fuerza de los brazos.

Serena se retorcía furiosa y le daba patadas. Darién gimió y se agarró la pierna, ocasión que Serena aprovechó para darle una patada en la otra. Aquella vez Darién aulló. Segundos después, la puerta se abría y entraban dos agentes del Servicio Secreto y dos guardaespaldas con las pistolas desenfundadas y en posición de disparar.

-¡Fuera! -gritaron Darién y Serena a la vez. Los hombres se marcharon inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Darién bajó la mirada hacia aquella furiosa y pequeña rubia y de pronto estalló en carcajadas.

-No me extraña que los sirvientes tengan la misma cara que si estuvieran asistiendo a un funeral desde hace semanas -murmuró con un suspiro, y la agarró con fuerza cuando Serena intentó pateado otra vez-. De acuerdo, retiro todas mis sucias acusaciones -añadió suavemente-. Debo confesar que no podía imaginar que estuvieras con otro hombre como lo habías estado conmigo. Pero te echaba de menos y me ponía terriblemente celoso cuando Neflyte me hablaba de tus visitantes.

-No has intentado ponerte en contacto conmigo en ningún momento... -le reprochó.

Darién deslizó las manos por su espalda, sujetándola con firmeza.

-Estaba avergonzado -confesó-. Sabía que me había portado terriblemente y no estoy acostumbrado a pedir disculpas -buscó sus ojos-. Minako es mi amiga, Serena. Nunca ha sido otra cosa y jamás lo será.

Serena sentía que se estaba debilitando y no quería. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Darién la había abrazado... y se había sentido tan sola y tan asustada en su situación. Fijó la mirada en su corbata.

-Nicolás es un amigo de Haruca. Crecimos juntos y somos como hermanos.

-Me disculpo de todo corazón por mis sospechas. -dijo Darién suavemente. Deslizó un dedo por sus labios-.Y me encantaría enmendarlas.

Pero Serena todavía no había aplacado del todo su furia.

-Dame un libro y te enseñaré cómo.

Darién se echó a reír otra vez, se inclinó rápida mente y atrapó sus labios. Serena se resistió, pero solo durante unos segundos. Su cuerpo, hambriento de besos y caricias, fluía hacia el suyo como una flor silvestre recibiendo la lluvia de la primavera. Gimió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y se estrechaba contra él. Darién la besó entonces con pasión, sintiendo cómo se excitaba casi de inmediato. Jadeó contra su boca y sintió el gemido con el que Serena respondió.

Darién le hizo apoyarse entonces contra el escritorio, la tumbó con fiereza sobre su dura superficie mientras ella se movía sensualmente bajo sus caderas.

-Esto es una locura -dijo Darién con la voz atragantada, pero incluso mientras lo decía, no dejaba de besarla. Estaba tan excitado después de aquellos dos largos meses de abstinencia que los dedos le temblaban mientras se desabrochaba los botones del pantalón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Serena volvió la cabeza.

-¡Darién , no! Querido, no podemos... -jadeó. Pero Darién ya había logrado su objetivo y en ese momento estaba invadiendo su cuerpo. Serena se quedó sin habla mientras lo sentía moverse desesperado sobre ella, estremecido por la fuerza de su deseo.

-No grites -consiguió susurrarle Darién al oído.

-No me atrevería -respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio para dominar sus gemidos. Darién iba aumentando la presión y el ritmo de sus movimientos y Serena sentía cómo se acercaba a una sorprendente velocidad a la deliciosa espiral del orgasmo.

-Serena , querida -el cuerpo de Darién vibraba con el fiero movimiento de sus caderas. Se apoderó de los labios de Serena y un intenso gemido escapó de su garganta. El calor y la potencia de Darién alzaron a Serena hasta las más altas cumbres del placer en cuestión de segundos. Sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Darién . Este la miró a los ojos mientras se vaciaba en su interior. Serena cerró los ojos y le clavó las uñas en las caderas mientras llegaban juntos al fiero temblor del orgasmo. Largos segundos después, Darién se derrumbaba sobre ella.

Serena suspiró pesadamente, consciente de que llevaba la falda a la altura de la cintura y de que sus bragas descansaban en algún rincón en el suelo. Darién alzó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

Serena se sonrojó de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Ves lo que se consigue cuando se me tiran libros? -le preguntó Darién cuando consiguió recuperar la respiración.

Serena le acarició los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

-Tendré que comprar más libros para que nos los llevemos.

La mirada de Darién se suavizó.

-Y pensar que estaba dispuesto a atarte y a meterte en un saco para que volvieras conmigo a palacio.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia sus cuerpos, todavía unidos.

-Oh, no -respondió mirándole a los ojos-. Te amo.

Darién contuvo la respiración al sentir que su cuerpo respondía nuevamente a los estímulos de Serena. Soltó un juramento mientras Serena se movía sensualmente contra él.

-Sí, te gusta esto, ¿verdad? -susurró la joven-. Vamos querido, abrázame, así.

Era demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto. Darién se sentía como si estuvieran explotando fuegos artificiales en su interior. Pensaba que no iba a poder sobrevivir al placer que aquella mujer le daba, un placer que no tardó mucho en desbordarlo. Mordió con fiero deleite el hombro de su esposa y ella le rodeó la cadera con las piernas mientras reía suavemente al sentirlo convulsionarse contra ella.

-Pequeña bruja -gimió Darién cuando consiguió recuperar la respiración.

-Si continúo haciéndote feliz, no tendrás que dejarme otra vez -respondió ella, estirándose debajo de él-. Cariño, te quiero, pero estoy muy incómoda.

Darién se apartó lentamente.

-Creo que a partir de ahora voy a tener problemas para mirar con naturalidad este escritorio -comentó. Un brillo travieso iluminaba su mirada-. Y vamos a tener algunas anécdotas muy interesantes que contarles a nuestros hijos cuando tengan edad suficiente para comprenderlas.

-Nuestros hijos -el semblante de Serena se suavizó mientras lo miraba a los ojos-. Cuando has llegado, no creías que este hijo fuera nuestro -lo acusó.

Darién la tomó por los hombros.

-En realidad, me daba miedo creerlo. Pero después de esto -añadió, dirigiéndole una pícara mirada al escritorio-, me resulta imposible creer que hayas estado con otro hombre. Estabas hambrienta...

-Y también tú.

-Por supuesto. No he tocado a una sola mujer desde que te fuiste.

Serena lo miró fijamente.

-Pero Minako Furuhata...

-Ella no me excitaba. Y bueno, en realidad ella tampoco sabía que yo estaba pensando en eso -le confesó-. Durante un día, o dos quizá, estuve intentando volver al pasado, a la época en la que los dos estábamos solteros. A una época en la que yo todavía no estaba bajo el influjo de una mujer capaz de excitarme y debilitarme de tal manera que moría de deseo por ella durante el día y la noche -acompañó sus palabras con una mirada tan elocuente que Serena sonrió triunfante-. Pero mi cuerpo no decía nada cuando estaba cerca de Minako. Por supuesto, no servía de mucha ayuda que ella echara constantemente de menos a su marido -se echó a reír-. O que yo no fuera capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en ti y en lo mal que te había tratado, sobre todo después de que te fuiste.

-¿Ella no te excitaba? ¡Pero si la amabas!

-Sí, la amaba -se llevó la mano de Serena a los labios y la miró a los ojos-. Pero tú encendías fuego dentro de mí. Contigo me siento más vivo de lo que me he sentido en toda mi vida, incluso antes de la explosión de esa maldita mina. Formas parte del tejido de mi vida. Si no estoy a tu lado, jamás podré ser verdaderamente feliz.

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron.

-¿Estás seguro?

Darién posó la mano en su vientre.

-Estoy seguro -sonrió-. Uno de los especialistas que me dijo que era estéril vive en París. Podemos invitarlo al bautizo.

-Le mandaremos una invitación.

Darién la miró con adoración.

-Y yo que pensaba que pasaría completamente solo el resto de mi vida. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos milagros de los que hablábamos? Creo que estoy empezando a creer en ellos.

-Yo siempre he creído en ellos -contestó Serena con sencillez y lo besó.

Salieron juntos al salón y varias cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos con expresión interrogante.

-¿Podemos irnos ya, señor? -preguntó Soishi, el agente de Georgia, educadamente.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

-Nos iremos mañana. Estoy seguro de que mi esposa tiene algunos asuntos que dejar resueltos antes de que salgamos hacia mi país -apretó los labios y sonrió divertido ante la evidente incomodidad de sus agentes-. Supongo que no les molestará pasar una noche en un auténtico rancho de Texas, ¿no?

-Yo soy del Bronx -repuso uno de ellos-. Odio el ganado.

-Y yo soy de Los Ángeles -añadió otro de ellos-. Los caballos me aterran.

-Qué blandengues -se burló el agente de Georgia.

-¿Ah sí? -replicó el del Bronx-. Pues no vi que salieras a detener a ese toro Bahama que estuvo a punto de pisotear al primer ministro ruso el verano pasado, cerca de Fort Worth, Soishi.

-Brahma, idiota, no Bahama -replicó el agente.

-Si no hubiera intervenido ese Ranger de Texas; habría estallado ya la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-En realidad no era un toro tampoco, era una vaca -replicó el agente más alto.- Y solo estaba jugando con él.

-Tuvieron que darle diez puntos y el presidente tuvo que comprarle un par de pantalones nuevos. Y nos enteramos de que al día siguiente te habían enviado al pantano de Okefenokee para proteger al vicepresidente, que estaba de vacaciones por allí.

El agente georgiano lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Yo pedí ese servicio! Me gustan los pantanos.

-Sí, claro -rió el agente del Bronx.

-Pueden dormir en el barracón -los interrumpió Serena .

-No, no podemos, señora. Tenemos que estar donde duerma Su Alteza.

-¿En el dormitorio? -preguntó Serena , horrorizada.

-¡Señora! -exclamó el agente, sonrojándose-. ¡No trabajamos en ese tipo de agencia!

Darién rió a carcajadas.

-Se refiere a que tienen que dormir a la mínima distancia para poder disparar -le dijo-. Supongo que podrán dormir en el salón.

-Por supuesto -respondió ella, ya más tranquila.

-Mis guardaespaldas se quedarán en la puerta del dormitorio, con Neflyte -continuó, mientras la observaba sonrojarse-. Seguro que estaremos a salvo.

-Habla por ti -respondió Serena mirando a su alrededor-. Todos van armados.

Soishi, el agente georgiano, sonrió.

-No pasará nada, señora, solo tenemos una bala por cabeza.

El agente del Bronx le dio un codazo.

-Jamás cometerían la estupidez de darte una bala. Salgamos a explorar los alrededores.

Salieron y Darién les hizo un gesto a sus guardaespaldas para que los siguieran. De modo que el único que se quedó fue Elvis, que miraba a Serena sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No me dijiste que sabías hablar inglés -musitó.

-Nunca me lo preguntó -respondió él con una petulante sonrisa. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó con los demás.

Darién atrajo a Serena hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Por fin solos -murmuró.

Serena estaba besándolo con entusiasmo cuando oyeron el sonido de un motor y, casi inmediatamente, un fuerte revuelo.

-¿Quién demonios se creen que son? -se oyó una furiosa voz desde el porche.

Se oyó un nuevo alboroto y Serena salió corriendo al porche, justo a tiempo de ver cómo los agentes del Servicio Secreto intentaban tirar a su hermano al suelo. Este se resistía con todo tipo de patadas y puñetazos.

-¡Haruca! -exclamó.

Haruca alzó la cabeza. Los agentes utilizaron aquellos segundos de distracción para esposado. Comenzó a maldecir y uno de los agentes retrocedió.

Serena bajó corriendo los escalones de la entrada y se enfrentó al agente de Georgia.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! -exclamó-. Es mi hermano. ¡Él vive aquí!

-Acabamos de hacerlo -respondió fríamente el agente del Bronx, limpiándose con un pañuelo un pequeño corte que tenía en la mejilla-. ¡Y además tendrá que ir a juicio por haberse enfrentado a un agente federal!

-¡Y tú estarás sentado a mi lado en el banquillo, miserable! -replicó Haruca-. ¡Yo soy del FBI!

-No -dijo el hombre de Georgia mientras empezaba a relacionar algunos datos-. Oh, no. Tú no puedes ser ese Tsukino.

-Al diablo que no puedo serlo. ¡Lo soy! Y esta vez te la has ganado de verdad, Soishi -levantó los puños y sacudió las esposas-. ¡Y quítame estas malditas esposas ahora mismo!

Soishi tragó saliva.

-Será mejor que lo hagas -le dijo el agente del Bronx-. Es pariente del Abogado General del Estado, y tiene relación directa con dos senadores de los Estados Unidos y con el vicepresidente.

El otro hombre hizo una mueca mientras buscaba la llave de las esposas.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? No nos han presentado de manera adecuada.

-¿Cómo diablos querías que me presentara? -explotó Haruca mientras se desprendía de las esposas-. Me agarraste en cuanto salí de ese maldito coche.

-Él fue Ranger de Texas durante diez años -dijo Soishi, incómodo-. Y el último agente que lo esposó fue trasladado al pantano de Okefenokee, para vigilar al vicepresidente durante una acampada.

-¿Y qué tal fue la acampada, Soishi? -le preguntó Haruca con una burlona sonrisa.

-Lo pasé estupendamente, señor -respondió Soishi con una mueca-. Jamás habría imaginado que la serpiente asada pudiera estar tan rica. Si ve al vicepresidente, podría decírselo de mi parte -añadió esperanzado.

Serena soltó una carcajada de pura alegría y corrió a abrazar a su hermano. Este la levantó en brazos y la besó en ambas mejillas. Para cuando la dejó en el suelo, su expresión había cambiado por completo.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó suavemente-. ¿Y por qué ya no estás trabajando en Qawi? -preguntó, mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre que estaba detrás de su hermana.

-Está embarazada -le dijo Darién con una alegre mirada.

-¿Embarazada? -la expresión de Haruca se suavizó todavía más-. ¿De verdad voy a ser tío?

-De verdad -respondió Serena con expresión soñadora-. Es un hijo nacido de un milagro.

-¿Perdón?

Darién se cruzó de brazos y sonrió a Haruca por encima de la cabeza de Serena .

-Me dijeron, entre otras muchas cosas, que no podría tener hijos -le explicó-. Pero Serena ha cambiado mi vida. La adoro.

-¿Y quién eres tú? -preguntó Haruca-. ¿Su jefe?

-Su marido -lo corrigió Darién.

-Su Alteza, el gobernador de Qawi -le aclaró Soishi.

Haruca miró a su hermana con expresión interrogante.

-¿Te has casado?

-¡Por supuesto que me he casado! Por eso me he quedado embarazada.

Haruca estudiaba el rostro de Darién con evidente curiosidad.

-¿No saliste tú en los informativos hace un par de años? Habían invadido tu país, ¿no es cierto?

Darién asintió.

-Invadido y capturado, de hecho. Pero gracias a algunos amigos influyentes pude luchar contra aquellos mercenarios. Sin embargo, su jefe acaba de salir de prisión y nos está causando algunos problemas.

-Black -dijo Haruca inesperadamente-. Ahora entiendo a qué se debe este dispositivo de seguridad. Pero no creo que se atreva a atacarte en suelo americano.

-No podemos estar seguros -repuso el agente del Bronx-. Por eso estamos aquí.

Haruca alzó la barbilla.

-¿No lo habéis atrapado?

-Black está en un país fronterizo con Qawi, Salid -dijo Darién -. Tenemos una pequeña fuerza militar intentando contenerlo -entrecerró los ojos y cambió repentinamente de tema-. Tiene que haber una boda de estado. Serena me ha dado un heredero. Una ceremonia sencilla como la que celebramos hace semanas es insuficiente para la estabilidad de la región. Deberemos volver mañana mismo a Qawi. Y sería bueno que pudieras venir tú con nosotros.

-Pediré un permiso para poder ausentarme -dijo Haruca inmediatamente, para inmensa alegría de su hermana.

-Lo pediré yo por ti -se ofreció Darién -. Considerando el volumen de los pozos petrolíferos que acabamos de descubrir y nuestro estatus de nación favorecida por parte de los Estados Unidos, supongo que en este momento tengo más influencia política que tú -añadió con una sonrisa que no duró demasiado en su rostro-. También me gustaría invitar a algunos antiguos amigos, que han tratado en ocasiones con terroristas internacionales.

-¿Te refieres a Jedite Steele?

-No, tengo entendido que ahora está en medio de un asunto importante. Estaba pensando en alguien de Montana, y un par de personas más.

Soishi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Alteza, no puede empezar a exportar mercenarios.

-Son ciudadanos particulares -le aseguró Darién -. Invitados a nuestra boda.

Haruca miró al agente que acababa de protestar.

-Si tienes algún problema al respecto, puedo llamar al vicepresidente.

-No tengo ningún problema -respondió Soishi al instante-. ¿Y vosotros?

-Tampoco nosotros -respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

Haruca comenzó a subir los escalones del porche.

-En ese caso; le diré a Mimet que me prepare algo de comer. ¡Estoy hambriento!

Aquella noche, estuvieron charlando hasta tarde. A la mañana siguiente, los vaqueros del rancho se reunieron en el corral para ver uno de los nuevos sementales que Haruca había comprado mientras estaba en Austin.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad? -les preguntó a Serena y a Darién , ambos vestidos con vaqueros y camisas de cuadros. Darién tenía una talla parecida a la de Haruca y este había podido prestarle su ropa.

-Muy bonito -comentó Darién.

-Supongo que al marido de la señorita Serena no le apetecerá montarlo, ¿verdad? -comentó uno de los vaqueros, mirando a Darién de reojo.

Soishi dio un paso adelante.

-No, por favor... -comenzó a decir.

-Sí, me encantaría -dijo Darién con una traviesa sonrisa, trepando sobre la cerca del corral.

-¡Su Alteza! -protestó el agente de Bronx.

-No pasará nada -respondió Serena y le aseguró a Haruca, que parecía preocupado-: Confía en mí.

-Es posible que se resista, señor, y podría tirarlo -le advirtió el vaquero con una maliciosa sonrisa-. ¿Cree que podrá mantenerse encima de él?

-Al menos lo intentaré -respondió Darién devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Darién tomó las riendas, montó al caballo y le susurró algo en la oreja, percibiendo su miedo, su débil temblor. Giró al caballo hacia el sol de la mañana. El semental comenzó a corcovear como un loco, pero Darién se mantenía sobre él como si estuviera pegado a la silla.

Darién reía con obvia diversión mientras el caballo galopaba y saltaba por el corral hasta que el jeque consiguió tranquilizarlo. Le susurró algo al oído y el caballo comenzó a trotar con paso elegante alrededor del corral antes de que Darién lo desmontara y le tendiera las riendas al estupefacto vaquero que le había desafiado a montarlo.

-Crío pura sangres -dijo Darién -. Este es un buen caballo, pero no tiene mucho aguante. Si pretende criarlo, debería tenerlo en cuenta.

Subió la cerca del corral y saltó al otro lado. Haruca se echó a reír.

-Debería habérmelo imaginado. Pero ayer me parecías un auténtico urbanita.

Darién le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso pensaba tu hermana, hasta que me vio montar extendió un brazo y Serena se acercó inmediatamente a él-. Un día te contaré la historia de cómo intentó salvarme con un Colt 45.

-No me sorprende que haya sido capaz de algo así. Es toda una mujer -la elogió Haruca.

-Sí -su marido la besó en la frente con inmenso cariño-.Y yo soy un hombre afortunado.

Volaron hacia Qawi ese mismo día, junto a los agentes del Servicio Secreto y los guardaespaldas de Darién, entre los que estaban Zoycite, al que Serena recordaba de su estancia en Tánger, y otros tres hombres a los que no había visto en su vida.

Haruca parecía llevarse bastante bien con aquellos mercenarios, con los que habló durante el viaje manteniendo en todo momento un tono muy confidencial.

Serena se enteró de que Taiki Kou no había recuperado la vista y de que su amiga Hotaru estaba todavía con él, intentando ayudado a reconstruir su vida. Pero aparte de eso, casi todas las conversaciones giraban alrededor de Diamante Black.

Serena estaba nerviosa por la boda que se iba a celebrar en palacio. Darién intentó aplacar sus temores prometiéndole que todo saldría bien y pidiéndole que dejara las preocupaciones para él y para los guardaespaldas.

Serena sabía que ella estaría todo lo segura que fuera posible, pero estaba preocupada por Darién. Black había enloquecido de deseos de venganza. La boda posiblemente sería televisada. Y sería la oportunidad perfecta para un ataque terrorista.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Serena nunca había visto tanta gente merodeando por el palacio. Y aunque sabía ya que la boda iba a ser televisada, en ningún momento había imaginado que fuera necesario un despliegue como aquel.

Darién estaba tan emocionado con su embarazo que se lo había anunciado personalmente a todo el mundo en palacio, especialmente a su padre, que había inundado la habitación de su nuera de orquídeas y regalos de bienvenida. Los sirvientes hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos por aumentar su comodidad y Serena dormía cada noche abrazada a su esposo.

La única sombra en medio de tanta felicidad era Diamante Black, y Serena odiaba hasta mencionar su nombre. El tío de Darién , colaborador de los espías de Black, se había marchado junto con el antiguo responsable de la seguridad. Ambos habían pedido asilo político a un país vecino. El resto de sus aliados había desaparecido, pero Darién no pensaba darles una sola oportunidad. La presencia de Zoycite era notable en palacio, al igual que la del resto de los mercenarios que habían llegado con ellos desde Texas.

El de más edad trabajaba en un juzgado de Chicago y se llamaba J.D. Brettman. Iba acompañado de un atractivo ranchero de Montana al que los demás llamaban Malachite. El tercer miembro del grupo tenía un físico muy latino, realzado por un enorme mostacho y sus modales amables. Lo llamaban Peruru y su familia vivía en México, cerca de Cancún. Darién le había explicado a Serena que los tres habían vuelto a su antiguo trabajo para controlar la seguridad de la boda.

También conocían a algunos miembros más jóvenes de un grupo de Jacobsville, que estaban trabajando contra un cartel mexicano de droga. Para Serena fue toda una sorpresa enterarse de que Yaten Scott, un solitario ranchero, era miembro de aquel grupo de ex-mercenarios, al igual que Cy Parks y Jedite Steele.

En cualquier caso, la seguridad del palacio era formidable. Neflyte no se separaba en ningún momento de Serena y Molly solo lo hacía durante la noche. El antiguo jeque tenía la misma clase de protección. Para ser hombres que andaban ya cerca de los cuarenta años, los mercenarios estaban en una forma envidiable y eran unos auténticos expertos en su tema. Serena no había visto tantos artilugios electrónicos extraños en toda su vida.

Se fijó en uno, situado fuera del palacio. Se trataba de un aparato capaz de registrar el movimiento de una hormiga. Ni siquiera Haruca tenía algo tan sofisticado.

-Oh, tenemos que ser muy meticulosos con nuestro trabajo -le comentó Malachite con una enorme sonrisa-. Y así es como hemos vivido durante mucho tiempo.

-Todos vosotros tenéis familia, ¿verdad? -le preguntó. Malachite asintió.

-Mi mujer y yo tenemos dos hijos y una hija. Peruru tiene un hijo y una hija y Brettman y Gaby tienen una hija. Nuestro primer jefe, Apollo, espera ya su segundo hijo para esta primavera. Y eso que ninguno de nosotros esperaba casarse.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco -musitó Serena, y sus ojos volaron hacia su marido, que en ese momento estaba hablando con su secretaria de prensa y dos periodistas.

-Supongo que sabe que su marido ha sido motivo de rumores muy interesantes durante todos estos años.

-Y será motivo de muchos más cuando comience a ponerme los vestidos de pre-mamá -repuso ella. -¡Estupendo!

Serena posó una mano sobre su vientre y sonrió. Malachite terminó de hacer una conexión y miró hacia Darién .

-Cuando Peruru me comentó que su marido había luchado personalmente contra los terroristas, pensé que estaba mintiendo. Es increíble el aspecto tan sofisticado que tiene, hasta que se le ve apuntando con una pistola.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabe el aspecto que tiene con una pistola?

-¿Nadie le ha contado que todos nosotros formamos parte del equipo que liberó Qawi de las manos de Black? -le preguntó-. Participamos en el primer asalto a palacio, junto a Darién y su guardia personal -silbó-. Se metía directamente entre las balas -comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Jamás había visto nada parecido. Fue directamente hacia el jefe del grupo, uno del que se comentaba que había matado a su propia sirviente, Kaolinete. No puedo contarle lo que sucedió, pero incluso algunos soldados profesionales retrocedían ante él después de verlo. Es un hombre al que es preferible no ver enfadado.

Serena apretó los labios, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Bueno, yo lo he visto bastante enfadado -comentó. Malachite se echó a reír.

-No me extraña que se haya deshecho de dos guardias que tuvieron problemas con usted. Al parecer uno de ellos todavía está de baja por enfermedad. Creo que resultó herido...

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -gimió Serena , escondiendo el rostro entre las manos-. No pretendía darle una patada tan fuerte.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, no fue exactamente una patada lo que lo hirió -musitó secamente, mientras daba los toques finales a su equipo-, sino un buen puñetazo en la barbilla. Por lo visto perdió algunos dientes y fue rebajado a cuidar de los camellos.

-¿Darién le golpeó?

-Varias veces, creo -se echó a reír-. Y creo que al menos ese guardia no se atreverá a negar su condición de casada o a ser insolente con usted en toda su vida.

-Vaya, vaya. Las cosas que aprende una de gente a la que cree conocer -comentó Serena con aire ausente y sonrió.

Malachite la miró divertido.

-Sí, nosotros también hemos aprendido algunas cosas de usted. Se comenta que intentó rescatar a Darién montada a caballo y con un Colt 45. Me gustaría que pudiera conocer a mi esposa. Eugial me ayudó a bloquear el motor de una avioneta años atrás. Y J.D., la mujer de Gabby, disparó a un hombre que pretendía matar a su esposo en la selva de Guatemala.

Serena estaba impresionada.

-¿Eran de Texas esas mujeres? -bromeó.

Malachite sonrió y ella continuó caminando, sintiéndose protegida y a salvo.

Las tradiciones prematrimoniales le resultaron fascinantes a Serena , que se entregó a ellas con puro deleite. Molly y las otras mujeres del palacio tiñeron de henna sus manos y sus pies y la llevaron a innumerables fiestas y banquetes que eran el preludio de la elegante y tradicional ceremonia con la que volvería a unirse con su marido.

La lista de invitados, al igual que el resto de los preparativos, fue formidable. Serena casi temblaba cuando leía algunos de los nombres que aparecían en ella. No le gustó descubrir que Minako y Andrew Furuhata la encabezaban, pero ya estaba segura de que Darién la amaba a ella. Y cuando hablaba de Minako, lo hacía sin ningún trazo de deseo.

A medida que iba acercándose la boda, los preparativos sobre la seguridad iban haciéndose más intensos y eficientes. Colocaron detectores de metal por doquier, al igual que micrófonos y cámaras y tanto los guardaespaldas de Darién como los agentes americanos, entre los que, por supuesto estaba Soishi, hacían patente su presencia.

Serena , vestida ya con su vestido de gala, lo vio asomándose cautelosamente a una esquina para no chocar con su hermano. La joven intentó no sonreír al advertir el rostro consternado del agente. Su hermano tenía fama, y bien merecida, de hacer la vida difícil a la gente que no le gustaba.

La mañana fue avanzando lentamente; poco a poco iban llegando las limusinas con los invitados. Y, de pronto, las cámaras comenzaron a rodar y la orquesta empezó a tocar. Los dignatarios estaban ya reunidos en la catedral, construida por los españoles cuatro siglos atrás. El pontífice esperaba en el altar mientras Haruca acompañaba a una elegante Serena por el pasillo alfombrado de la catedral hasta llegar al lugar en el que Darién la aguardaba.

Serena se había olvidado por completo de Diamante Black. La seguridad era tan rigurosa que no habría podido entrar ni una mosca en la iglesia y estaba segura de que todo iba a salir perfectamente. Permaneció al lado de Darién durante toda la ceremonia y pronunció sus votos con voz clara y fuerte. Y sonrió soñadora mientras Darién repetía sus promesas con idéntico fervor. Fueron declarados marido y mujer, pero Darién no la besó delante del altar. Le sonrió y se volvió con ella hacia los invitados, para presentada como rema.

El sonido de la bomba que explotó tras ellos era lo último que cabía esperar de un momento como aquel, estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Serena la oyó, pero no fue consciente de lo que era hasta que Darién la empujó al suelo y se colocó encima de ella para protegerla.

Serena sentía la rugosa alfombra de la catedral contra su mejilla, y tosió a causa de la humareda que se estaba levantado a su alrededor.

Se oyeron disparos y gritos de histeria. La gente corría, intentando salir del edificio mientras los guardaespaldas personales de Darién , armados hasta los dientes, revoloteaban alrededor de él y de Serena .

Darién soltó un juramento mientras ayudaba a Serena a levantarse y se volvió hacia el sacerdote, que acababa de sentarse. La joven corrió hacia él para ayudado.

-Dios mío, ¿está usted bien, padre? -le preguntó, consternada.

-Sí, hija mía, ¿y tú?

-Estoy bien -miró a su marido y reconoció la cólera que lo inundaba mientras comenzaba a gritar órdenes a sus guardias.

Malachite saltó sobre el banco de una iglesia y se colocó tras ellos, con un arma automática en la mano. Había dejado de tener el aspecto del hombre amable al que Serena conocía y en ese momento parecía tan peligroso como su marido.

-Black consiguió infiltrar en la iglesia a uno de sus espías -informó Malachite a Darién con el rostro sombrío-. Colocaron el explosivo en la pila bautismal, el único lugar en el que no hemos mirado. Lo siento, creo que debo de estar envejeciendo.

-Ninguno de mis guardaespaldas pensó en ello tampoco, ni siquiera Zoycite -repuso Darién .

-Hemos atrapado al hombre que colocó el explosivo y lo estamos interrogando -continuó Malachite- Dice que Black y unos treinta de sus hombres se acercan hacia aquí en un par de helicópteros militares. Pretenden secuestrarlo delante de la prensa internacional.

-Un intrépido plan. Y no me hace falta tener una bola de cristal para saber en qué se han fundado para trazado. Cuando acabe con él, mi tío deseará no haber conocido nunca este país. Y lo mismo puedo decir de Black -le gritó algo a Neflyte y fue a ver a su padre.

-Cuídese -le dijo Malachite a Serena antes de que Darién y su padre se reunieran nuevamente con ella-. No debe subestimar a un hombre como Diamante Black. Creo que corre más peligro que su marido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque su marido haría cualquier cosa para salvarla y Black lo sabe. La boda es una prueba de sus intenciones. Para él ya es evidente que la prefiere a usted a la señora Furuhata.

Serena se mordió el labio y soltó un juramento.

-Tendré cuidado.

Haruca se acercó en ese momento con una pistola en la mano y los ojos relampagueando de furia.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a su hermana, sin disimular su preocupación.

-Estupendamente, ¿y tú?

Haruca asintió y la abrazó rápidamente, mientras Malachite se excusaba y se acercaba a hablar con Darién. Haruca sacó entonces una pistola automática y se la tendió a Serena.

-Ya sabes cómo usarla -le dijo.

Serena asintió sombría.

-Si se le ocurre entrar al palacio, se va a arrepentir. ¡Cómo se ha atrevido a estropearme el día de mi boda!

Haruca sonrío con cariño.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

-Tú también -estudió el semblante preocupado de su hermano y posó la mano en su mejilla-. Pobre hermanito. Siento que las cosas terminaran tan mal.

Haruca desvió la mirada. A su rostro había vuelto la tensión.

-La vida es dura.

-Ella nunca te culpó -dijo su hermana.

Haruca desvió la mirada hacia Darién.

-Me culpo yo mismo. Y lo que acaba de pasar no va a ayudarme especialmente a recuperar mi autoestima. Debería haber revisado la pila bautismal.

-Estoy convencida de que todos los agentes federales están pensando lo mismo. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que el nuevo agente de seguridad de Darién está intentando parecer invisible. Aunque no creo que eso sirva de nada.

-Tu marido es un hombre de carácter -comentó Haruca con una sonrisa-. Me gusta.

-Te gusta porque Soishi le tiene miedo -lo acusó. Haruca se echó a reír y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Mira, aquí vienen los periodistas, intentando atravesar los escombros. Esconde esa pistola y sal ahora mismo de aquí. En este momento lo último que necesitas es llamar la atención. Ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo mismo te digo.

-Y procura no separarte en ningún momento de tus guardaespaldas.

Serena asintió y comenzó a caminar entre la mampostería que la bomba había dejado hecha añicos, temblando todavía por la explosión y, al mismo tiempo, inmensamente aliviada por encontrarse viva.

Darién regresó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Neflyte y Molly se quedarán contigo. Yo tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde? -le preguntó, horrorizada.

-A atrapar a Black antes de que pueda dar un golpe en palacio -contestó, señalando a sus hombres.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo! -exclamó ella.

Darién la agarró con firmeza por los hombros.

-Llevas a nuestro hijo en tu vientre -le dijo con delicadeza-. Por su bien, no debes correr ningún riesgo, ¿lo comprendes?

Serena posó un dedo en sus labios y lo miró sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-No podría vivir sin ti -dijo con voz ronca.

Aquella simple frase tuvo un efecto inmediato en Darién . Le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y se la besó con pasión. La vida se había convertido en algo muy preciado para él. Terriblemente preciado. La miró con temor. No quería dejarla, pero era mucho más arriesgado quedarse allí, esperando a que llegaran Black y sus lunáticos compañeros para atacar.

-Si valoras en algo tu vida, cuídala -le advirtió a Neflyte . Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

-No le ocurrirá nada -la consoló Malachite, justo antes de seguir a Darién -. Un hombre que fue capaz de unir a diez de las más fieras tribus de beduinos de todo Oriente Medio, es perfectamente capaz de combatir a esos terroristas.

Serena lo miró con tristeza.

-Eso espero.

Malachite se echó a reír.

-Debería leer la historia de este país, señora Shields -comentó-. Creo que todavía no sabe con quién se ha casado exactamente.

-Lo único que ahora quiero, es tener tiempo para llegar a conocerlo.

El palacio se convirtió en una especie de asilo durante la hora siguiente.

Había periodistas por todas partes, ansiosos por hablar con cualquiera que supiera hablar inglés o cualquier otra lengua extranjera. Serena escapó con Molly hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres, seguidas muy de cerca por Neflyte que, arma en ristre, iba comprobando lo que se escondía detrás de cada una de las puertas cerradas por las que cruzaban.

-Está preocupado -comentó Molly-. Y la verdad es que yo también. Este Black es como una cobra, silenciosa y astuta. El hombre que les dijo que Black se aproximaba no es muy de fiar. Sé que ha hecho muchas cosas por dinero y por lo que he sabido, no les costó mucho hacerle hablar. Pero estaban demasiado enfadados y afectados por lo ocurrido para pensar con frialdad en la información que les ha dado.

-¿Crees que esa información es falsa? -preguntó Serena , preocupada.

-Creo que es posible que lo sea. Y aunque sería prácticamente imposible ahora mismo que un ejército de hombres tomara el palacio, no costaría mucho que pudieran entrar uno o dos con la complicidad de alguno de los guardias.

Serena sintió el frío de la pistola contra el muslo y entrecerró los ojos mientras consideraba lo que debía hacer.

-Tendríamos que quedamos en sus habitaciones -le advirtió Molly con firmeza-. Por lo menos allí estará usted a salvo.

Serena se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. -No. Ese es el último lugar del palacio en el que estaríamos a salvo -murmuró-. Si yo fuera Black, habría ido exactamente allí. Es el último lugar del palacio en el que lo buscarían -se volvió hacia Neflyte -. Quiero que vayas a buscar a ese guardia al que le di una patada. Ahora se encarga de vigilar los establos.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Neflyte , con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-El resto de los guardias está con mi marido -le recordó-. Él es el único que queda aquí. Ah, y trae también al padre de Darién cuando vuelvas. Su seguridad no es menos importante que la mía.

Neflyte no hizo preguntas. Se limitó a cumplir inmediatamente las órdenes de Serena .

-Y ahora -le pidió a Molly-, quiero que vayas a la lavandería y traigas ropa de hombre para ti y para mí. También quiero que traigas ropa de mujer que les pueda valer a Neflyte y al otro guardia.

Los ojos de Molly se iluminaron con un brillo travieso.

-¡Es usted terrible!

Serena sonrió.

-Soy una texana -respondió-. E incluso un terrorista internacional debería pensárselo dos veces antes de meterse con una de nosotras.

El guardia castigado se presentó al cabo de unos minutos frente a Serena y comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas. Serena alzó la mano para acallado.

-Lo último que pretendía era que mi marido le pegara, y mucho menos que lo castigara -dijo con firmeza-. Pero ahora vaya darle la oportunidad de salvamos y le aseguro que mi marido estará muy complacido si conseguimos llevar esto a cabo. Quiero que usted y Neflyte entren en la habitación de forma inesperada y atrapen a Black. Va a ser toda una sorpresa porque Molly y yo seremos sus guardaespaldas. Y ambas iremos armadas -le mostró su pistola y sacó una de las que el guardia llevaba al cinto para tendérsela a Molly-. ¿Sabes disparar?

-Por supuesto -contestó Molly-. Mi marido es uno de los soldados del sidi, es un sah-koosh -sonrió.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, vamos a darle a Diamante Black la sorpresa más desagradable de su vida. Y después vamos a contarle a la prensa internacional una historia mucho más importante que la de mi boda: Y ahora, cambiémonos de ropa y pongámonos en movimiento.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, un furioso Darién iba sentado junto a Malachite y a Zoycite en un pequeño helicóptero, hablando por radio.

-Los helicópteros de Black no se ven por ninguna parte -dijo con enfado-, si es que realmente existen. Pero uno de los satélites ha detectado dos coches dirigiéndose hacia el palacio. ¡Nos han adelantado! Me temo que no deberíamos haber confiado en ese informante -gimió desolado-. Dios mío, hemos dejado a Serena y a mi padre prácticamente solos. ¡Es posible que ya estén muertos! ¡Da la vuelta! -le dijo al piloto con dureza-. ¡Vuelve a palacio a toda la velocidad que sea posible!

-Sí, sidi -respondió respetuosamente el piloto. Y, segundos después, el helicóptero emprendía el camino de vuelta.

Los hombres habían cambiado, en otra habitación, por supuesto, sus gellabias por las hijabs y se habían cubierto cuidadosamente el rostro. Al antiguo jeque, a pesar de que estaba deseando ponerse en acción, lo habían convencido para que esperara en una de las habitaciones vacías del palacio.

El guardia más joven le dirigió a Serena una mirada acusadora.

-Si alguien dice una sola palabra, juro que ordenaré que te vistas así toda tu vida -le advirtió Serena -. Piensa en la misión que estás a punto de realizar y no en cómo vas vestido.

-Habla como uno de mis sargentos del ejército -comentó Neflyte . Con su nueva indumentaria, parecía una mujer peculiarmente alta.

-Pues como se te ocurra decir ahora que también me parezco a él, te pondré a vigilar dunas de arena durante los próximos cinco años.

-¡No, he dicho nada, señora! -rectificó inmediatamente Neflyte .

Serena sonrió a Molly, que tenía aspecto de sentirse tan fuera de lugar como la propia Serena . Esta última escondió su pistola bajo la túnica y le indicó a su doncella que la imitara. A continuación, señaló a los hombres para que comenzaran a caminar hacia las habitaciones de Serena . Cuando llegaron, Neflyte y el otro hombre entraron lentamente.

Desde el pasillo, Serena y Molly avanzaron solo lo suficiente para poder ver el interior. Tal como Serena se había imaginado, las estaban esperando dos hombres armados que, inmediatamente, dieron un paso adelante. Black, que estaba tras ellos, parecía enfadado y momentáneamente perplejo.

-¿Dónde está la señora Shields? -preguntó en inglés. Evidentemente, el árabe no era una de sus lenguas.

-¿La señora? Han tenido que llevarla al hospital -contestó el guardia, afinando la voz-. Resultó herida de gravedad en la catedral. Nosotras venimos para llevarle algo de ropa.

Black pareció relajarse.

-¿Y su marido?

-Con ella. ¿Pero quién es usted? ¿Y qué hace en las habitaciones de mi señora?

Black comenzó a moverse con evidente nerviosismo.

-No importa. ¿Dónde está el hospital?

El guardia se lo dijo.

Black miró con el ceño fruncido a las dos «mujeres».

-Tienes un aspecto muy raro para ser una mujer -dijo Black-. ¡Salid ahora mismo fuera y vigilad el pasillo! -les ordenó a los dos hombres que estaban con él.

Los dos hombres salieron y Serena y Molly los encañonaron.

-Decid una sola palabra y os acribillo -susurró Serena , obligando a uno de los cautivos a apartarse de la puerta.

Molly repitió sus palabras en árabe. Llevaba la pistola a la altura del estómago, escondida entre las ropas. Les ordenó a los hombres que tiraran sus armas.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? -preguntó Black desde dentro-. ¡Eh, vosotros...!

Se montó rápidamente una pelea y Black salió volando al pasillo. Cayó al suelo y antes de que hubiera podido levantarse, el guardia que había insultado a Serena estaba sobre él, inmovilizándolo con una técnica que la joven no pudo menos que admirar. En cuestión de segundos, Diamante estaba derrotado, vencido y atado con la túnica de una de las «mujeres».

-Muy bien, jovencito -le dijo Serena , con mirada traviesa-. ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!

El guardia le sonrió radiante. Tanto él como Neflyte se desprendieron de la ropa que llevaban encima de la suya propia y la dejaron en el suelo mientras se marchaban con los tres cautivos por el pasillo. Serena y Molly tardaron solo unos segundos en quitarse sus disfraces e inmediatamente los siguieron.

El padre de Darién asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación en la que se había escondido. Al ver a los cautivos, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se reunió a la comitiva con tal expresión de orgullo que Serena no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Tome -le dijo, tendiéndole una pistola sin tocarlo siquiera. Tocarlo habría supuesto romper un tabú del que había sido convenientemente informada-. Manténgase al lado de Neflyte y del otro tipo. Seguro que los periodistas tendrán muchas preguntas que hacerle.

El antiguo jeque se detuvo y la miró perplejo.

-¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Después de todas las cosas insultantes que te he dicho sobre las mujeres americanas? -Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Al fin y al cabo, usted va a ser el abuelo del bebé -le recordó con una sonrisa.

-Desde luego -sonrió, con cariño sincero le devolvió la pistola y le tomó las manos-. Y tú serás su madre. Esta historia será contada en todas las tribus durante generaciones y generaciones y estoy seguro de que a tu hijo le gustará saber que su madre tiene el corazón de un halcón. Ve con ellos -la urgió.

-Diamante Black -dijo Andrew, el marido de Minako, al ver llegar a los prisioneros. Hizo un gesto a los periodistas para que se acercaran-. Supongo que recuerdan a este bribón. Invadió Qawi hace dos años, asesinó brutalmente a mujeres y a niños y pasó un tiempo en una prisión rusa. Pero esta vez ha sido atrapado en Qawi, y pueden estar seguros de que no quedará libre tan pronto.

-En eso al menos tienes toda la razón -se oyó la furiosa voz de Darién tras él.

Darién entró en la sala, todavía vestido con la ropa de la ceremonia y flanqueado por los mercenarios y sus propios guardaespaldas. Se detuvo al ver a Zoycite y a sus hombres. A continuación su mirada voló hacia Neflyte, el guardia castigado y hacia Serena y Molly que, pistola en mano, continuaban tras ellos.

Asomó a sus labios una sonrisa.

-Como pueden ver, en Qawi incluso las mujeres son peligrosas.

Black y sus hombres fueron echados a un lado para que la prensa pudiera fotografiar a Serena y a Molly.

Aquel era todo un acontecimiento mediático. Darién sonreía con enorme orgullo mientras su mujer era fotografiada, entrevistada y admirada por medio mundo, entre ellos algunos mandatarios extranjeros. El vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos la besó y los delegados de Rusia e Israel le estrecharon la mano con calor. Serena pensaba que no iba a poder resistir tanta felicidad. En su condición, aquellas emociones eran excesivas.

Y así lo puso en evidencia su repentino desmayo.

Darién corrió inmediatamente a su lado.

-Serena, querida, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó. Parecía realmente preocupado. Serena abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía atontada, tenía frío y náuseas. Miró a su marido y sonrió suavemente.

-No creo que atrapar a invasores sea demasiado bueno para una mujer embarazada.

Darién sonrió aliviado.

-Quizá no, pero por lo menos has elegido el mejor momento para desmayarte -se inclinó, la levantó en brazos y besó sus labios con ternura.

-¿Ha dicho que estaba embarazada, señora Shields? -preguntó al instante uno de los periodistas.

-Muy embarazada, de hecho -le aseguró-. Y están todos invitados al bautizo. Pero de momento, lo único que me apetece es meterme en la cama y tomar eneldos encurtidos con salsa de fresa.

Tanto ella como los periodistas estallaron en carcajadas. Tras ellos, Diamante Black se maldecía a sí mismo y a sus hombres.

Serena se alegraba de que todo aquello por fin terminara. Posó los labios sobre él cuello de su esposo y lo abrazó.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?

-Estupendamente -la besó suavemente-. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Serena vaciló. Había ciertas cosas que era preferible ocultar a los hombres. Apretó los labios.

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien. Pero tengo que reconocer que Neflyte y el guardia al que castigaste salvaron el día. Sorprendieron a Black en mis habitaciones y Molly y yo encañonamos a sus hombres.

-Malachite y los otros consiguieron atrapar a los que esperaban fuera. Dos resultaron heridos, pero los demás están bien y, afortunadamente para nosotros, la bomba no causó heridos. Estoy seguro de que Black pretendía matarnos, pero como no funcionó, al final tuvo que venir al palacio.

-No puede decirse que sea muy hábil -musitó-, pero es posible que en prisión pueda aprender algún oficio que se le dé mejor.

-En nuestras prisiones no se tienen ese tipo de facilidades -respondió Darién sin pensar.

Serena alzó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

-Por cierto, ya que hablamos de reformar las prisiones...

El padre de Darién y Molly, que escuchaban desde un segundo plano la conversación, oyeron perfectamente el gemido de Darién.

Pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra.


	18. FINAL

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Serena tenía la sensación de que tardaban una eternidad hasta llegar a las habitaciones de Darién.

Una vez allí, Darién cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia ella sonriente y le tendió los brazos. Serena corrió hacia ellos y lo abrazó como si temiera que alguien quisiera separados.

-Todo ha salido bien -susurró Darién, sin dejar de abrazada-. Hemos atrapado a Black y a la mayoría de sus hombres. Ya todo ha terminado.

-¡Jamás le dejaremos salir de prisión! -Darién le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

-Espera -respondió Serena . Fue corriendo a buscar su aba y se la puso antes de reunirse de nuevo con él. Al advertir la expresión de sorpresa de su marido, se echó a reír.

Darién la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, Serena reconoció inmediatamente a Minako Furuhata, pero no al hombre alto y rubio que estaba junto a ella. Y tampoco a la otra pareja que los acompañaba

-Ya conoces a Minako -le dijo Darién, pasándole el brazo por la cintura-. Este es su marido, Andrew, y estos son Karmesite y Tate Winthrop.

-Me alegro mucho de conoceros -los saludó Serena con una sonrisa.

-Caramba -comentó Andrew Furuhata-, se parecen bastante.

-Sí, tienen un ligero parecido -dijo Darién, mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ligero -continuó diciendo Andrew-. Tienes buen aspecto, a pesar de todas las emociones de esta mañana -le dijo a Serena -. Espero que lo del desmayo no fuera nada.

Serena se estrechó contra el pecho de Darién y sonrió con aire soñador.

-No, solo estoy un poco cansada, pero es natural.

-Muy natural, sobre todo para una futura madre -dijo Darién con ternura.

Minako soltó una exclamación de alegría.

-¡Vaya, vaya!

Darién rió también, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Como tú misma dijiste en una ocasión, todavía suceden milagros. Serena me ha hecho creer en ellos otra vez.

-Evidentemente -dijo Andrew con un suave silbido. Miró a su esposa con curiosidad y esta le hizo una mueca. Era como si lo estuviera retando a volver a albergar dudas sobre su amistad con Darién. Y quedaba claro que Andrew ya no las tenía.

-Yo también creo en los milagros -comentó Karmesite suavemente y miró a su atractivo marido-. Nosotros estamos esperando ya el segundo. El primero está ahora mismo con sus abuelos en el hotel. Ha sido una suerte que ni él ni el pequeño de Minako hayan venido a la ceremonia.

-Los Holden, Matt y Berjerite , son los que se están ocupando del nuestro -dijo Andrew con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido terrible -admitió Serena -, pero por lo menos no ha pasado nada que no hayamos sido capaces de controlar.

Los invitados se quedaron a cenar en palacio antes de regresar al hotel. A la mañana siguiente, volaban a sus respectivos países. Haruca le deseó a su hermana una feliz vida matrimonial, recuperó su pistola con una radiante sonrisa y le estrechó cariñosamente la mano a su cuñado. Poco después, ambos se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio, cansados y deseando meterse cuanto antes en la cama.

Pero por el camino se encontraron con el padre de Darién , que parecía triste y preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, papá? -le preguntó Darién en cuanto lo vio.

-No me pasa nada. Bueno -el hombre se corrigió al instante-, en realidad es una tontería.

-Papá...

El antiguo jeque se encogió de hombros.

-El padre Felipe acaba de echarme una terrible regañina.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Darién.

-Tú ya sabes que tu esposa insultó a uno de tus guardias. Este chico es el hijo pequeño de una de las tribus beduinas, que está encantado de que lo hayas ascendido, por cierto.

-Sí, es lo menos que podía hacer por él después de lo que ha hecho por Serena.

-Pues bien, Serena le dijo una gran cantidad de cosas que el otro guardia oyó y repitió entusiasmado a sus compañeros. Como todo el mundo sabe que Serena acaba de llegar de América y que prácticamente no sabe una palabra de árabe, yo he sido identificado como la fuente de sus palabras -se aclaró la garganta, evitando mirar los divertidos rostros de Serena y Darién -. Me ha puesto dos semanas de penitencia y me ha aconsejado que tenga más cuidado con el lenguaje. Pero además, hace muy poco he estado aprendiendo de mi nuera algunos juramentos más que aceptables -sonrió abiertamente y soltó una andanada en una jerga hispana que hizo que Serena se quedara sin habla.

-Si repite esas palabras delante del padre Felipe, le hará lavarse la lengua con jabón -exclamó, sonrojada.

-¡Ya lo he hecho! -gimió-. ¡Y por eso me ha puesto dos semanas de penitencia!

Serena estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Me dijiste que eso era una jerga americana! –la acusó.

-Y lo es -confesó Serena -, pero la hablan los hispanos y esos juramentos los aprendí de mi hermano. Y cuando se enfada, no hay nadie en todo el sur de Texas que pueda igualarlo.

-No hay por qué preocuparse -la consoló Darién, tomándola de la mano-. De hecho, he estado estudiando algunas películas antiguas, buscando inspiración sobre este tema y tengo un juramento más que apropiado para enseñárselo a mi heredero cuando empiece a hablar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

Darién sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Tonterías!

Serena y su padre intercambiaron una larga mirada y estallaron los dos en carcajadas.

Más tarde, mientras descansaba entre los fuertes brazos de su marido, Serena pensó en todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses y sintió un agradable calor en su corazón mientras saboreaba la felicidad de su nueva vida.

-Tenemos tanto... -musitó con expresión soñadora-. Jamás me habría imaginado que iba a ser tan feliz.

-Ni yo. Has hecho milagros en mi vida.

-Los hemos hecho juntos -lo corrigió ella. Le tomó una mano y la posó en su vientre-. Espero que podamos llenar el palacio de niños, pero incluso uno es mucho más de lo que nunca me habría atrevido a soñar.

-Y yo -suspiró y buscó sus labios-. Cuando tenga tiempo, tengo que enseñarte algunas palabras en francés.

Serena sonrió.

-Siento que tu padre haya tenido problemas por mi culpa. No ha sido intencionadamente.

-Claro que sí -la acusó Darién.

-Bueno, él me había causado a mí muchos problemas con lo de los juramentos en árabe.

-Y sabías que el padre Felipe habla español perfectamente.

-Solo le enseñé alguna que otra palabrita. Tenía que ayudarlo a depurar su lenguaje.

-Y deberías hacerlo también con el tuyo -añadió Darién burlón.

-Me estoy corrigiendo.

-Ah.

Serena se acurrucó contra él.

-De verdad, quiero pasar a una nueva página de mi vida.

Darién enredó su pierna entre la suyas. Ya no sentía ningún tipo de inhibición cuando estaba a su lado. Serena le había hecho darse cuenta de que las cicatrices eran peores en su mente que en la realidad. Serena le había hecho darse cuenta de muchísimas cosas.

Posó la mejilla contra el pelo de Serena y sonrió.

-Eres la perla valiosa.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Recuerdas ese cuento de ese pobre hombre que encontró una perla de gran valor y vendió por ella todo lo que tenía? Yo entregaría mi reino por ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Daría todo lo que tengo.

Serena pensó que estaba bromeando, pero Darién parecía estar hablando muy en serio.

-Te amo -susurró Serena.

Darién le besó suavemente los párpados.

-Yo también te amo desde la primera vez que te vi. Parecías tan preocupada delante del conserje y al mismo tiempo intentabas parecer confiada. Era como estar viendo mi propia alma. Jamás habría podido renunciar a ti. Ni siquiera entonces. Y me extraña haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

Serena apenas podía respirar.

-Nunca me dijiste que me amabas.

Darién rió suavemente.

-Y, por supuesto, a ti nunca se te ha ocurrió pensar que necesariamente tenía que amarte. ¿Cómo habría sido posible si no, que un hombre como yo, cuya peor pesadilla era su propio cuerpo, estuviera deseando quitarse la ropa delante de ti?

Serena se quedó completamente paralizada. Jamás había pensado en ello.

-Lo sabía -le explicó Darién con voz ronca-. Sabía que tú nunca me ridiculizarías ni te asustarías al ver las heridas. Confiaba en ti lo suficiente para compartir mi cuerpo desfigurado contigo. Fue un acto de amor, aunque entonces no fuera capaz de darme cuenta.

-Tampoco lo comprendí yo -sentía que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque te amo más que a mi vida -susurró.

-¡Y yo te amo más que a la mía! -respondió al instante-. Más que a nada en el mundo -Darién dio media vuelta en la cama y buscó sus labios que besó con inmensa ternura-. Te amaré hasta que muera. Siempre, siempre, cariño -gimió contra sus labios.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No me dejes nunca -le pidió, con voz atragantada.

-¡Como si pudiera! -respondió, besándola con pasión.

Serena le respondió con un beso igualmente apasionado. Después, aquel fiero ardor disminuyó un poco. Serena se acurrucaba contra él sintiéndose amada, mimada y mucho más feliz de lo que había soñado ser en su vida.

**Fin**


End file.
